


Fünf Spiele gewonnen

by ReallySawAnAngel



Category: Circus Halligalli (TV), German Comedy RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aushalten, Buddytag, Das Duell um die Welt, Der Boden ist Lava, Donkey Kong - Freeform, Erinnerungen, Erschrecken, Graffiti, Gruselkabinett, Hospitals, I promise a happy ending, Joko gegen Klaas, Joko und Klaas - Freeform, Joko und Klaas gegen ProSieben, Krankenhaus, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Montagsmaler, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Paintball, Schmerzen, The Masked Singer, Thomas is a good friend, Unconsciousness, Waiting, Waiting Rooms, possible I don't know I googled everything and wrote half of this and half of what I think, quiz, Ärger im Paradies
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 63,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallySawAnAngel/pseuds/ReallySawAnAngel
Summary: Eine neue Folge Joko und Klaas gegen ProSieben und die beiden haben einen Run - ein Spiel nach dem anderen landet auf ihrem Konto. Da ist die Freude natürlich groß und die beiden sind schon abgelenkt vom Erfolg und erschöpft von der Aufnahme.
Relationships: Klaas Heufer-Umlauf/Joko Winterscheidt, side Thomas Schmitt/Jakob Lundt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Die Begrüßung

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste Joko und Klaas-Fanfiktion, aber ich liebe diese Idee gerade, weshalb ich es jetzt einfach runterschreiben muss. Ich hoffe, dass ich alle paar Tage ein Kapitel hochladen kann, weiß aber auch noch nicht, wie lang die Story wird. Wird also für euch und für mich eine Überraschung. Gebt gerne Rückmeldung, auch zur Charakterisierung von den beiden. Jetzt viel Spaß! (Die folgenden Kapitel werden länger...)

Die Musik wurde immer lauter, das Dröhnen vom Applaus ging durch den Magen und die beiden Moderatoren mussten sich gegenseitig angrinsen. Egal, wie häufig sie die sonore Stimme vom lieben „Herrn ProSieben“ hörten, der ihren Auftritt ansagte, es war immer ein Moment, der das Adrenalin für die nächsten Stunden der Aufnahme hochschießen ließ.   
„Herzlich Willkommen. Hier sind Joko und Klaas.“  
Klaas‘ Augen blitzten bei Jokos breitem Lächeln und mit einem Zeichen ihres Regieassistenten, der für Ordnung hinter der Bühne verantwortlich war, traten die beiden in das aufgebaute Studio. Mit langen Schritten stieg Joko die paar Treppenstufen hinunter, im selben Moment landete Klaas mit einem kleinen Sprung über die letzten beiden Stufen auf dem riesigen Bildschirmboden. Eine Verbeugung nach rechts, ein Winken nach links, schon waren sie in der Mitte des bunt leuchtenden Spielfeldes angekommen.   
„Vielen Dank!“, rief Klaas mit einem Blick Richtung ProSieben-Block. „Einen wunderschönen guten Abend“, begrüßte Joko ihre Zuschauer mit einer weiteren, angedeuteten Verbeugung. Ein paar Schritte sich selbst im Kreis drehend fanden sich ihre Augen wieder und das Grinsen auf Jokos Lippen wurde noch einen Tick breiter, während Klaas leise „Hallo“ brummte. Ihre Hände trafen sich für einen kräftigen Händedruck, verblieben ein paar Sekunden, bis sie sich noch einmal dem Publikum zu wandten und tief durchatmend nickten.   
„Meine Damen und Herren, bitte begrüßen Sie Ihren Gastgeber und offiziellen Zeremonienmeister, Steven Gätjen.“ Die Scheinwerfer wurden dunkel, der Lichtkegel auf dem Podium ließ nur die Silhouetten der beiden erkennen, wie sie mit hinter den Rücken gelegten Armen in Richtung der Armee von Kameramännern blickten.   
Und dann brach ein weiteres Mal der Applaus aus, die rockige Musik begleitete ihren Freund und Moderator der Show die Treppe herunter und auch Joko und Klaas begrüßten ihn mit dem verdienten Applaus. Immerhin schaffte er es, die beiden jedes Mal aufs Neue für die nächste Aufgabe einzunorden und immer auf diesem schmalen Grad zwischen Unterstützung für die beiden und Kampfgeist für ProSieben zu wandern.  
„Hallo, hallöchen, einen wunderschönen guten Abend, alles gut, beruhigen Sie sich!“ Die Umarmungen der drei wurden von weiterem Jubel begleitet, das Publikum stand und strahlte diese energievolle Vorfreude aus, die Klaas am Anfang der Show so liebte.   
Mit beschwichtigenden Armbewegungen zum Publikum wandte Joko sich um. Klaas sah ihm dabei belustigt zu, wie sich sein Kollege zum Affen machte. Als ob so ein Armschwenk Ruhe bringen würde. Steven ließ das unberührt und er moderierte mit festem Blick in die Kamera die Show an.  
„Herzlich Willkommen.“  
Nach nur zwei Wörtern war der feste Blick aber wieder weg und er musste leise lachend zum Publikum schauen, das weiter so laut johlte und klatschte und stampfte, dass Klaas sich manchmal wunderte, dass die Tribünen diesem Angriff gewachsen waren.  
„Herzlich Willkommen zur besten Samstagabendshow-Unterhaltung an einem Dienstag-Abend.“  
Joko legte Klaas eine Hand auf die Schulter und beugte sich zu dessen Ohr runter.   
„Gut, dass nicht Samstag ist, da habe ich schon was anderes vor.“  
Klaas lehnte sich so leicht zurück, dass er in die braunen Augen seines Freundes blicken konnte und sah das Augenbrauenwackeln. Lachend schüttelte er den Kopf und streifte nebenbei die Hand von seiner Schulter, die da immer noch lag und die Hitze der Scheinwerfer nur noch verstärkte.  
„Ja ja, du mich auch, du warst ewig nicht mehr bei einem meiner Konzerte.“  
„Wer weiß, vielleicht diese Woche?“  
Ein Tippen an seiner anderen Schulter ließ Klaas herumfahren und auch Joko zuckte zusammen, als Steven und das Publikum wieder in seinen Fokus gerieten.  
„Wenn ihr beide mit tuscheln fertig seid, würden wir eigentlich gerne anfangen. Ohne euch wird das ein bisschen schwierig, die Show heißt nicht umsonst Joko und Klaas gegen ProSieben.“  
Stevens Lachen war deutlich hörbar und ein paar übereifrige Publikumsinsassen gröhlten kurz, was Joko nur verständnislos die Augenbrauen zusammen ziehen und kopfschüttelnd in die Ecke der Tribünen blicken ließ.  
„Warum eigentlich immer Joko und Klaas, warum nie Klaas und Joko?“, fragte Klaas dann, um schnell weiter zu machen im Konzept und ihre kleine Unterhaltung über Freizeitbeschäftigungen und ausbleibende Konzertbesuche hinter sich zu lassen.  
„Weil ich größer bin.“  
Joko wippte dümmlich grinsend auf seinen Fußballen und nickte einmal in die Kamera, Klaas sah ihn nur mit erhobenen Händen an.  
„Das macht einfach gar keinen Sinn.“  
„Dann weil mein Name kürzer ist.“  
„Wir können die Show auch gerne Klaas und Joachim gegen ProSieben nennen, dann habe ich den kürzeren Namen.“  
Klaas wandte sich immer weiter Joko zu, drehte den Rücken zur Kamera und starrte den Blonden an, der sein Grinsen scheinbar unterdrücken wollte, aber nur dämlich dabei aussah, wie seine Mundwinkel sich zur Seite zogen und seine Unterlippe von seinen Vorderzähnen malträtiert wurde. Klaas würde nichts an diesem Gesichtsausdruck ändern wollen und zwang seine eigenen Mundwinkel unten zu bleiben.  
„Okay, bevor das hier ausartet und ihr vergesst, dass ihr hier als Team spielt, erkläre ich nochmal kurz das Spiel.“  
Steven legte bestimmend seine Hände auf Klaas‘ Schultern und drehte ihn zurück in Richtung der Kameras. Der Kleinste des Trios schüttelte kurz den Kopf, verschränkte die Arme und nickte seinem Kollegen links neben sich zu. Ein stummes Zeichen für alle, dass alles gut war und die Aufnahme weiterlaufen konnte. Solche Szenen waren doch Futter für Fans und gelangweilte Fernsehzuschauer. Genau so was waren doch alle gewöhnt von ihnen beiden.  
„Nochmal zur Erinnerung, das hier ist Joko und Klaas gegen ProSieben, über den Titel reden wir nicht weiter. Aber dafür ist der Name hier Programm.“  
Das Publikum hatte sich beruhigt und wieder Platz genommen. Joko beugte sich aber nochmal schnell zu Klaas herunter und flüsterte „Am Samstag bin ich dabei.“ zu.   
„Man Joko, jetzt hör doch mal auf, ich will mich hier konzentrieren!“  
Mit den Armen wedelnd scheuchte der Dunkelhaarige den jetzt lachenden Joko weg, der vier Schritte im Kreis ging und dann, den bösen Blick von Steven auffangend, die Lippen zusammen presste, sie mit den Fingern verschloss und den unsichtbaren Schlüssel über die Schulter warf.  
„Mein Gott, was soll das heute bloß werden? Soll ich mich zwischen euch stellen? Hallo, ihr seid ein Team! Wenn das so weiter geht, ade Preis!“  
„Ja Mensch, Steven, was ist denn nun unser Preis?“, stellte Klaas sich auf unwissend und blickte Steven mit großen Augen an. Der lachte nur und tippte ihm mit den Moderationskarten auf die Brust.  
„Sehr gute Frage, Herr Heufer-Umlauf. Dazu komme ich gleich, kurz vorher: Diese beiden jungen, attraktiven, gewissenlosen und lebensmüden Männer fordern ein weiteres Mal ihren Arbeitgeber, ProSieben, heraus. Und weil wir uns gerne einen Spaß daraus machen, euch beide leiden zu sehen, wird dieses Duell immer wieder dankend angenommen.“  
Kurzer Szenenapplaus und Klaas drehte sich zu Joko um, der ihm bereits, als ob sie es geprobt hätten, die Hand entgegenstreckte, um übertrieben und theatralisch auf die kommenden Stunden einzuschlagen. Sie hatten es wirklich nicht geprobt, aber mehr als 10 Jahre gemeinsame Arbeit halfen einem, sehr gut einschätzen zu können, wie der Partner auf so eine Aussage reagieren würde.  
„Wir spielen sechs Spiele plus ein großartiges Finale, an dessen Ende Himmel oder Hölle wartet. Oder auch beides gleichzeitig, je nachdem ob Sie mich oder die beiden Clowns neben mir fragen.“  
„Haha, ja, guter Spruch, wie lange hast du gebraucht, bis du dir den ausgedacht hast?“  
„Vier Minuten“, antwortete ihr Moderator mit einem ernsten Blick, den er aber mit einem Kopfrucken unterband und wieder in die Kamera sah.  
„Also, Hölle für die beiden, wenn sie verlieren, denn dann stellen sie sich in den Dienst des Senders. Der hat sich wieder eine schöne Strafe ausgedacht, aber die verrate ich nicht bis genau vorm Finale. So als kleiner Ansporn, bis dahin gut zu spielen und dem Unbekannten möglichst gut gewappnet entgegen zu treten. Himmel wird es hingegen für euch, wenn ihr gewinnt. Dann habt ihr 15 Minuten Sendezeit, live auf ProSieben, morgen Abend, am Mittwoch um 20.15 Uhr. Keiner von ProSieben darf – und will – euch da reinreden. Dann könnt ihr da sehr gerne so viel über Namen und Showtitel diskutieren wie ihr wollt, wird dann bestimmt ein sehr spannender Abend.“  
„Oh, wir haben schon viel bessere Ideen. Wart nur ab!“ Joko lächelte geheimnisvoll und Klaas rieb sich unheilverkündend mit hochgezogenen Schultern die Hände.  
„Okay, so langsam kriege ich echt Angst vor den Beiden“, trat Steven einen Schritt zur Seite und blickte hilfesuchend durchs Publikum. Das lachte nur kurz und alle drei nahmen wieder Position ein.  
„Bevor ihr aber das umsetzen könnt, was ihr euch in euren kranken, aber manchmal doch genialen Köpfen ausgedacht habt, müsst ihr aber, wie gesagt, erst einmal gewinnen. Dabei helfen euch die Vorteile, die ihr in den sechs Spielen zuvor erspielen könnt.“  
„Ja!“  
„Let‘s go!“  
Klaas hielt die Hand zum High Five hoch und Joko schlug mit übertriebenem Lachen und Luftsprung ein.  
„Wir haben tolle Gäste, spaßige und nicht so spaßige Spiele und langsam keine Sendezeit mehr, weil zwei gewisse Herren heute deutlich mehr reinquatschen als sonst.“  
„Was wir?“  
„Das würden wir doch nie tun!“, pflichtete Klaas dem Blonden bei und die beiden kugelten sich vor Kichern wie zwei Erstklässler.  
„Herr, schick mir Geduld. Ohne weiter zu warten, los geht‘s!“  
Die Scheinwerfer fuhren ein, der ProSieben-Jingle übertraf auch das laute Klatschen des Publikums und der Boden blitzte hell auf, um die große Eins zu zeigen. Joko drehte sich hibbelig seinem Kumpanen zu, die sich kurz nochmal ermutigend zunickten. Das Ziel heute war wieder klar: Gewinnen, und wenn‘s geht, auch gerne mit dem Jackpot für alle sechs Spiele.


	2. Kapitel 2: Spiel 1 - Aushalten (Teil 1)

„Unser erstes Spiel – und ich muss sagen, ich freue mich einfach schon aus nostalgischen Gründen immer wieder darauf – das wird euch von eurer guten Freundin und der großartigen Entertainerin, Palina Rojinski vorgestellt.“  
„Oh nein“, seufzte Klaas laut auf und wendete sich mit fallenden Schultern zu Joko, der auch bereits resigniert den Kopf in den Nacken legte. Palina als Verkünderin der Aufgabe konnte nur eins bedeuten –   
„Aushalten!!!“, schall auch schon die helle Stimme durch die Halle und die beiden Moderatoren blickten zu dem Bildschirm, der über der Reihe an Kameramännern gegenüber vom „Eingang“ des Studios hing. Dort konnten sie solche Einspieler und wiederholte Szenen, die später im Schnitt über das Kamerabild gelegt wurden, auch sehen.  
„So, ich glaube, damit habe ich eure Aufmerksamkeit. Und ich kenne euch beide lange genug, dass ich weiß, dass ihr gerade schon wieder am Meckern seid, also hört gleich auf damit. Wir haben ja schon die ein oder andere Runde Aushalten gespielt, aber solange uns noch kleine Gemeinheiten einfallen, spricht ja nichts gegen dieses grandiose Spielformat. Ich glaube, ihr braucht eigentlich keine Erklärung mehr, aber trotzdem wird Steven euch gleich nochmal alles genau erklären und ich wünsche euch – mit der einen Hälfte meines Herzens ganz viel Glück und mit der anderen möchte ich euch verzweifeln sehen. Vergesst nicht, nur lustig verletzten bitte, habt Spaß und ganz viele Küsse! Eure Palina.“  
Die Redaktion hatte die Rothaarige bei irgendeinem Dreh zur Seite gezogen, im Hintergrund standen Kameras, Fotowände und der ein oder andere Tonmann, aber Palina verlor so gut wie nie ihre gute Laune.  
Thomas, der mit Klemmbrett und dickem Kopfhörer hinter der Kamera stand, hielt die Finger hoch und zählte von drei runter, bis die Szene weiterlaufen sollte.  
„Vielen Dank, Palina“, bedankte sich Steven pflichtbewusst und wendete seinen Kopf an die beiden Stars der Show.  
„Ja, dankeschön“, murmelte Klaas mit wieder verschränkten Armen und nickte mit zusammen gepressten Lippen. Joko hob nur winkend den Arm, schüttelte aber enttäuscht den Kopf. „Überleg dir mal ein neues Spiel, bis wir uns das nächste Mal sehen. Oder üb, mit diesen Stöckelschuhen ganz schnell laufen zu können.“  
Joko gackerte hinter ihm und schlug ihm auf die Schulter, was Klaas seine Kampfansage mit einem Grinsen enden ließ.   
„Seid nicht so fies zu ihr. Und ihr müsst zugeben, dass Aushalten bis jetzt ein ganz gutes Spiel für euren Punktestand war. Deswegen, bitte ich euch jetzt ohne weiteres Meckern und Motzen, hört gut zu: 5 Runden, jedes Mal erledigt einer eine Aufgabe, während der andere eine bestimmte Situation aushalten muss. Nur so lange, wie ausgehalten wird, darf die Aufgabe gelöst werden. Für Runde 1 gibt es einen Punkt, Runde 2 zwei Punkte, und so weiter. Gewonnen habt ihr dieses Spiel, wie immer, wenn ihr 9 Punkte erreicht habt.“  
„Ganz ehrlich, alleine schon, dass die meisten Stationen so klein aussehen, sagt doch nur, dass das Aushalten noch fieser wird.“  
Klaas deutete auf drei der Aufgabengrüppchen, die verteilt auf dem Spielfeld standen und so unscheinbar wirkten. Aber sie kannten es zur Genüge – dahinter verbarg sich der nächste schmerzhafte Mist, den sich die Redaktion aus ihren sadistischen Köpfen gezogen hatten.  
„Mund halten, mir folgen, so wie Palina euch das aufgetragen hat“, winkte ihr Moderator nur ab und lotse die Zwei von der Mitte des Studios zur rechten Ecke, wo eine der größeren Aufgaben aufgebaut war. 

Sie kamen zwischen einem kleinen Gartentisch mit Tablett, einer Dose und zwei Schalen und einer Glaskabine, die nur zu bekannt war, zum Stehen.  
„Och nein, bitte sag mir nicht, das ist die…“  
„Von eurem Finalspiel ‚The Nose of Germany‘, das haben Sie gut erkannt, Herr Winterscheidt.“   
„Nein!“, jammerte Joko auch gleich los und blickte flehend mit gefalteten Händen zu Klaas. „Bitte, bitte, bitte, lass mich die Aufgabe lösen.“  
„Jetzt hör doch erstmal zu!“, würgte der Braunhaarige das Flehen seines Freundes mit einem süffisanten Grinsen ab. Sie beide wussten, dass es genau so ablaufen würde. Joko würde keine fünf Sekunden in der Kabine aushalten – egal, welche Geruchswelt darin auf einen von beiden wartete. Trotzdem wollte er lieber zuhören, was die Aufgabe war, um einschätzen zu können, ob sein Co-Moderator sowieso versagen würde. Dann könnte er nämlich schneller aus der Kabine raus und einfach behaupten, dass es zu schlimm wäre, und damit sich und seine Nase schonen.  
„Du weißt noch nicht mal was Sache ist und schon geht das wieder los.“ Steven schüttelte den Kopf und blickte noch einmal kurz auf seine Karten.   
„Also, die Aufgabe: In dieser Dose“, er hob den genannten Gegenstand hoch und schüttelte sie nah an seinem Gesicht, damit das raschelnde Geräusch von seinem Mikro aufgenommen wurde, „sind sehr viele Linsen und sehr viele Reiskörner. Die müssen Aschenputtel-Style sortiert werden – aber ohne die Hilfe von irgendwelchen Gesangvögeln oder Gestalten aus der Umgebung.“   
Mit einem Fingerdeut fuhr er zum Publikum und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Der andere“, fuhr er dann an Klaas gerichtet fort, „bleibt in dieser Kabine, die, naja, jetzt nicht nach Sommer, Sonne, Strand riechen wird. Das wäre ja auch kein Aushalten.“  
„Für Joko schon, der ist so bleich, der ist wahrscheinlich allergisch gegen Sonne“, witzelte Klaas, dessen Blick aber schon trüb am Türgriff hing. „Boah, ich habe so gar keinen Bock dadrauf, ernsthaft“, ließ er auch gleich darauf verlauten und zog die Schultern noch ein Stückchen weiter nach oben.  
„Niemand sagt, dass du das machen musst.“  
„Jaha, genau. Du hast mich doch schon bei der Erklärung so angeschaut“, zeigte er anklagend mit dem Zeigefinger zu Steven, bevor er sich umdrehte und Joko ins Visier nahm, „und du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass Joko – Joko ich-kotze-sofort Winterscheidt – da reingeht. Dann können wir gleich die Aufgabe als verloren ansehen.“  
„Wo du recht hast…“  
„Hey!“  
„Ja, nichts hey, nur die Wahrheit. Komm, ich machs, ich steig da rein, aber du beeilst dich gefälligst.“  
Die Schultern und Arme ausschüttelnd und leicht auf den Fußspitzen wippend, als ob er sich für einen Boxkampf bereit machte, stellte er sich startklar vor die Glaskabine und schüttelte mit verzogenem Gesicht nochmal den Kopf.  
„Alles klar, Joko, dann geh du bitte zum Tisch, knie dich hin, was auch immer, du darfst die Box schon öffnen und nach dem Signalton auf dem Tisch ausschütten. Die Aufgabe ist erst bestanden, wenn alle Körner in den Schalen sind, es darf keins auf dem Tisch oder auf dem Boden und auch nicht in deinem Mund sein, wir wiegen die Schalen später, so wissen wir auch, das alles richtig sortiert ist. Beide startklar?“  
„Ja“, antwortete Joko, der sich nur leicht über den Tisch beugte und die Finger dehnte.  
Klaas brummte nur zustimmend und Steven blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
„Dann ist hier euer Startsignal und sobald Klaas in der Kabine ist, darfst du anfangen.“  
Das Tröten war die ersten Male am Aufnahmetag doch etwas zu laut in den Ohren und Klaas zuckte minimal zusammen, daran musste er sich erstmal wieder gewöhnen. Dann zog er die Tür mit Schwung auf und wäre am liebsten drei Schritte zurück gegangen.  
„Ne, das ist so eklig, was habt ihr damit gemacht?! Man, fickt euch, ernsthaft, und das als erstes Spiel.“  
„Rein da, los, Tür zu, ich will das gar nicht riechen. Joko, leg los.“  
„Mach hinne ey!“  
Joko starrte auf die ausgeschütteten Körner und Linsen und fing an, hektisch Häufchen zu bilden und einzelne Körner hin und her zu schieben. Ihm war anzusehen, dass er sich wirklich anstrengte. Denn so sehr er diese Duftkabinen verabscheute, Klaas ging es da nicht anders. Der wusste, dass Joko das wusste und Klaas nur zu gütig war, um sich zu weigern, und sich da lieber opferte.  
Dieser Gedanke schoss dem Dunkelhaarigen nämlich gerade durch den Kopf. Dass er zu nett war und immer wieder litt, um dem anderen ein bisschen Last abzunehmen. Immer unter dem Deckmantel der Rivalität oder des Siegeswillen.  
Die Nase in der Ellenbeuge versteckt beobachtete er Joko, konnte es aber nicht sein lassen, sich über seine eigene Situation auszulassen.  
„Ihr seid so pervers. Habt ihr hier nochmal alles aus dem Finale damals zusammen reingestellt?“  
„Ja, so ziemlich, soll ich dir vorlesen, welche lieblichen Gerüche dich da umgeben?“  
„Nein danke, ich kotze auch so schon gleich“, warf Klaas Steven einen böse funkelnden Blick zu. „Joko, Mensch, beeil dich.“  
„Ja! Ich mach doch schon. Wieso sind das so viele?“  
„Weil es ansonsten zu einfach wäre. Klaas, ich verrate es dir trotzdem“, damit hob der Moderator seine Karte hoch und räusperte sich, bevor er mit überhaupt nicht verstecktem Grinsen anfing zu lesen, „Mettigel, beliebte Wahl, Motoröl, vergammeltes Obst, Stinkekäse, wieder das Katzenklo, und zur Krönung noch ein bisschen Rauch.“  
„Also der Rest okay, ja, den riecht man, aber den Rauch hat irgendjemand Backstage in der Vorbereitung wohl vergessen. Da ist wohl jemand seinen Job los“, versuchte Klaas ein wenig von seinem Leiden abzulenken und winkte spaßend in Richtung der Crew, die für Umbauarbeiten, aber eben auch für die Vorbereitung der Requisiten verantwortlich war.  
„Oh nein nein nein, mein lieber Klaas, den kriegst du jetzt auch noch. Joko hat jetzt genau eine Minute sortiert“, damit trat Steven an seinen Glaskäfig heran und drückte einen Knopf, den Klaas beim Reingehen gar nicht gesehen hatte, und schon sah er, wie unten in den Ecken die Nebelmaschinen ansprangen.  
„Ihr seid so assig. Ihr seid so assig! Nicht ernsthaft. Das ist doch garantiert so ein richtig billiges, stinkendes Ding, oder? Ja, ja, es kommt an. Joko, Zahn zulegen bitte.“  
Klaas schüttelte den Kopf, während ihm ein Schauer den Rücken runter lief. Nicht nur, dass es jetzt so penetrant ätzend roch, der Nebel kratze in Nase und Rachen und seine Sicht verschwamm immer weiter. Die Nase ans Glas drückend, um nach draußen sehen zu können, sah er, wie Joko gerade den einen Haufen in die erste Schüssel schob, die er leicht unter den Rand des Tisches hielt.  
„Mach! Mach! Mach!!!“  
„Beruhig dich!“  
„Ich beruhige mich erst, wenn ich aus dieser Nebelkammer draußen bin.“  
Dann hielt er lieber den Mund, weil er in diesem Moment wirklich spürte, wie sein Magen anfing zu rebellieren. Eine Hand auf den Mund pressend, den anderen Arm weiter zum Schutz seiner Nase angehoben, hockte er sich hin und verließ sich darauf, dass ihm Bescheid gesagt wurde, sobald er raus durfte.   
„Da liegen noch welche auf dem Boden!“, mahnte Stevens Stimme aus dem Nichts.  
Er sah nichts mehr, die Kabine war so dicht mit Nebel verwoben, dass er die Augen schloss. Hatten sie das vorher getestet? War das überhaupt sicher, länger in dieser Masse an künstlichem Nebel zu stehen? Seine Gedanken rasten, sein Rachen brannte und das Husten, dass sich aus ihm rauskämpfte, war ein halbes Würgen. Noch zehn Sekunden, dann würde er rausgehen, länger ging es wirklich nicht. Er hatte wirklich die Gemeinheit seiner Redaktion unterschätzt.  
Sechs Sekunden.  
Fünf.  
Vier.

„Komm raus!“  
Klaas schoß aus der Hocke hoch und taumelte, rammte den freien Arm, der nicht über der Nase lag, gegen die Wand. Doch die gab nicht nach. Nach links drehen, aber die nächste Wand war auch fest. Nein!  
Eine Hand schloss sich um seinen Oberarm und zog ihn aus dem Nebel. Kaum war er von klarer Studioluft umgeben, sackte er auf die Knie und stützte sich vorne über. Der Husten kratzte im Hals und sofort wurde ihm eine Flasche in die Hand gedrückt. Die Stimmen um sich nahm er die ersten Sekunden nicht wahr, versuchte erstmal, ruhig zu atmen und seine Sicht wieder zu schärfen.  
Die Hand, die ihn eben rausgezogen hatte, ließ ihn nicht los und er war dankbar, dass irgendjemand ihn für den Moment noch festhielt.  
„Ihr seid Arschlöcher. Ich hab nichts mehr gesehen, der Gestank war ätzend, meine Stimme! Hört ihr meine Stimme!“, fuhr er nach ein paar Sekunden Ruhe fort und merkte sofort, dass sein Hals wirklich irgendwie belegt sein musste, so kratzig wie sie klang.  
„Aber du hast es geschafft, Joko hat alles richtig sortiert, beide Schalen haben das richtige Gewicht, alles super. Damit habt ihr einen Punkt.“  
„Und das war erst die erste Runde! Ihr habt doch echt ein Rad ab.“  
Mit Hilfe von Joko, der neben ihm gehockt hatte und der ihn auch scheinbar aus der Glaskammer der Hölle gezogen hatte, richtete er sich auf und spülte nochmal seinen Mund.   
„Geht‘s dir gut?“, Joko klang wirklich besorgt. Zu recht, Klaas gab gerade bestimmt ein jämmerliches Bild ab. Ein bisschen Gestank und Nebel hatten ihn in die Knie gezwungen. Die restliche Folge musste verdammt gut werden, damit dieses Bild nicht zu lange im Kopf blieb.  
Kurz nickte er und blickte dann zur Seite, sah die Augenbrauen über den tiefen, braunen Augen zusammen gezogen und zwang einen Mundwinkel in die Höhe.   
„Kleinen Moment bitte.“  
Damit schluckte er noch etwas mehr Wasser und wendete sich in Richtung der Pausenbank, Joko direkt hinter ihm, der ihn doch endlich los gelassen hatte. Die Wärme an seinem Arm blieb aber.  
Steven folgte den Beiden und auch in seinem Blick konnte er sehen, dass Klaas‘ Anblick scheinbar wirklich besorgniserregend war. „Sicher, dass es dir gut geht?“  
„Super! Ging mir nie besser. Haben wir noch ein bisschen Lachgas vom letzten Mal?“, versuchte er, die Stimmung wieder aufzuheitern. Das Publikum lachte, Steven drehte sich zur Kamera und versorgte die Fernsehzuschauer mit einem kurzen Spruch, nur Jokos Aufmerksamkeit lag weiter voll und ganz auf ihm.   
Während Klaas also auf der Bank saß, sich an die Flasche klammerte und versuchte genug frische Luft in seine Lungen zu kriegen, hockte Joko vor ihm und legte seine Hände auf die Knie. Zu dem Dunkelhaarigen hochblickend hatte der Größere wirklich einen Hundeblick drauf, der Klaas einfach immer zum Lachen brachte. Der ungezwungene Ton ließ auch Joko entspannt aufatmen und nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden ruhigen Atmens, nickte Klaas seinem Freund zu. Gemeinsam standen sie auf, Joko schlang seinen Arm um die Hüfte des Kleineren und zusammen traten sie neben Steven in das direkte Blickfeld der Kamera.  
Klaas machte sich gar nichts vor, dieser kleine Moment eben war auch auf einer irgendeiner Kamera eingefangen worden, doch er wusste genau, dass ihr Team diese Szene nicht rein schneiden würde. Einige Momente waren eben nicht Fernsehen-Joko und Klaas, sondern einfach Joko und Klaas. Diese Momente, wo einer einen Moment Ruhe brauchte und den beim anderen fand, waren nichts für das Fernsehpublikum, und vielleicht genoss Klaas diese Moment deswegen noch mehr.

„Dir geht‘s wieder gut?“  
„Ich steh wieder wie eine Eins.“  
Joko grinste breit und wackelte kurz mit den Augenbrauen, schon war der kurze, angespannte Moment vorbei und Klaas wendete sich immer noch etwas rau lachend ab.  
„Och nee, komm schon.“  
„Du hast gesagt, du stehst wie eine Eins. Was kann ich dafür, wenn man das zweideutig verstehen kann?!“, rief Joko gespielt unschuldig mit erhobenen Händen. Klaas‘ Grinsen war damit wieder hergestellt.  
„Reicht mir schon, wenn du nicht abkrepelst, danke Klaas“, klopfte Steven ihm auf die Schulter, „dann können wir nämlich weiter machen. Ihr braucht noch 8 weitere Punkte in diesem Spiel, damit es euch gehört.“  
„Das war aber schon echt heftig für die erste Runde!“, meckerte Joko kurz, schnell wieder ernst geworden und warf mit verschränkten Armen einen düsteren Blick in Richtung Kameras, wo sich Thomas irgendwo versteckte. Klaas trat einen Minischritt zurück und tippte seinen Freund mit der Schulter an. Ein kleines Lächeln, ein kurzes Kopfnicken, damit war schon alles gesagt. ‚Mir geht‘s wirklich gut, lass uns weiter machen, wir rocken das.‘  
„Dann freut euch auf die zweite Runde, dafür braucht ihr nämlich ein bisschen Köpfchen.“  
„Oh Mist“, drückte Klaas zerknirscht zwischen den Zähnen hervor und lachte gleich auf, als Steven verstehend nickte.  
„Ich weiß, dass wird bei euch beiden ein bisschen schwierig, aber wir glauben noch an das Gute in euch, vielleicht auch schon vergebens.“  
„So, hör auf, so große Reden zu schwingen, sag an“, klatschte Joko in seine Hände und deutete auf die verhangene Tafel, bei der sie stehen geblieben waren. Daneben war wieder ein Tisch.  
„Runde Nummer zwei besteht darin, eine mathematische Gleichung zu lösen. Level der zehnten Klasse, wir wollen ein Ergebnis für x haben. Derjenige, der löst, kriegt auch einen Taschenrechner, um das auszurechnen.“  
„Wollt ihr uns verarschen? Wir sind aus gutem Grunde im Fernsehen gelandet! Ihr erwartet ernsthaft, dass wir Mathe können?!“ Klaas schüttelte den Kopf.   
Sie waren nun wirklich nicht so doof, wie sie sich manchmal stellten. Beide waren um die ganze Welt gereist und haben mehr verrückte Dinge erlebt, als andere in ihrem ganzen Leben. Einschließlich der Aufgaben in dieser Show. Aber Mathe, also Schulmathe mit irgendwelchen Regeln und Gesetzen, das hatte er doch nun wirklich das letzte Mal für seine Abschlussprüfungen gebraucht.  
Ein Blick zu Joko ließ ihn aber ein wenig entspannen, denn der sah nur halb so unruhig aus, wie er sich gerade fühlte.   
„Okay, würde ich vielleicht hinkriegen. Außer ihr fangt da jetzt mit irgendwas abgespactem an, was man nur auf der Waldorfschule lernt“, lachte der Größere und Klaas grinste. Stimmt, Joko musste mit seinen ganzen Startups und co ganz gut mit Zahlen umgehen, auch wenn er natürlich andere Leute für alle Details und das Rechnungswesen hatte.  
„Das klingt schon so, als ob ihr geklärt habt, wer aushält und wer die Aufgabe macht, bevor ich das Aushalten erklärt habe.“  
„Naja, wenn er sagt, er kann Mathe, dann muss das halt so sein, wir brauchen die Punkte…“, führte Klaas aus und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. Ihm blieb halt nichts anderes übrig, als nochmal auszuhalten. Aber darauf hatte er sich ja irgendwie eingelassen, als er diesen Vertrag unterschrieben und zugesichert hat, für diese Show einfach alles zu machen, solange es ihn nicht umbrachte oder ernsthaft schwer verletzte.  
„Wollt ihr trotzdem hören, was das Aushalten ist?“  
Klaas nickte, während Joko in Richtung Tafel ging.  
„Max, bring bitte rein. Ein Applaus für Max bitte.“  
Das Publikum applaudiere fein und Klaas grinste, als er im Augenwinkel sah, wie sein Freund unauffällig auffällig am Laken zupfte, um schon mal einen Blick auf die Aufgabe zu werfen.  
„Ah ah ah!“, hatte ihn Steven aber schon entdeckt und den Blonden kurzerhand am Handgelenk wieder an Klaas‘ Seite geschoben. „Hier wird nicht geschummelt. Noch einmal so eine Aktion und ihr verliert dieses erste Spiel automatisch.“  
Klaas zwinkerte Joko einmal an, es war einen Versuch wert gewesen. Doch dann blieb sein Blick an seiner Aushalten-Aufgabe hängen und er ließ das Kinn auf die Brust sacken.  
Ein Eimer mit Eiswürfeln, bis fünf Zentimeter unterm Rand voll mit Wasser aufgeschüttet.  
„Lass mich raten, Hand reinhalten, Joko darf rechnen, Hand draußen, Aufgabe verloren.“  
„Ach, manchmal macht ihr einem den Job aber auch mal einfach. Genau so. Und Hand reinhalten heißt bis zum Handgelenk. Da wo der Abdruck deiner Armbanduhr ist, bis dahin bist du im Wasser.“  
Auf seinen eigenen Arm blickend wägte er die Aufgabe für eine Sekunde ab.  
„Aber ich darf schon aussuchen, welche Seite?“  
Steven nickte und bejahte, den Blick schnell wieder auf Joko gerichtet, der wieder Richtung Tafel schlich.  
„Gut, dann rechts. Ich bin Linkshänder, dann ist die Hand wenigstens noch gebrauchsfähig für die nächsten Aufgaben.“  
„Dann nimm bitte Position ein, Joko, komm her. Klaas, nach dem Startsignal kannst du loslegen. In dem Moment, wo du abtauchst, nehme ich das Laken weg.“  
Das zweite Tröten des Abends war schon wieder bekannter und Klaas kniff nur einmal kurz die Augen zusammen, bevor er, ohne weiter groß drüber nachzudenken, seine Hand in den Kübel steckte.  
Sofort stach das eiskalte Wasser wie tausend Nadeln in seine Haut und ein spitzer Schrei entkam ihm. Mit der anderen Hand griff er nach der Tischkante und biss die Zähne aufeinander. Na, das konnte ja ein Spaß werden.  
Das Wischen von Stoff hinter ihm war sofort von Jokos Stöhnen gefolgt. Und Klaas fuhr mit dem Kopf herum, um mit großen Augen auf die Aufgabe zu schauen. Er sah ein sin und dann Potenzen, viel zu viele Plus, Mal und Bruchstriche durcheinander. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, wie sollte man das denn lösen? Da müsste er doch minutenlang seine Hand in dem Eiswasser lassen.  
„Du kriegst den Taschenrechner erst, wenn du die Gleichung so weit umgestellt und vereinfacht hast, dass eine einzelne Rechnung im Taschenrechner ausreicht. Du darfst also nur ein einziges Mal auf das Gleichzeichen drücken und was ausrechnen lassen“, mischte sich Steven nochmal ein. Die Musik war passend ruhig und spannungsgeladen, als Klaas Joko dabei zusah, wie er stumm, mit dem Kopf nickend sich durch die Gleichung kämpfte und dann nach dem Stift griff. Klaas übersah natürlich nicht das kurze, fragende Zucken im Gesicht seines Freundes, das der nie so ganz verstecken konnte. Zumindest nicht vor ihm.  
„Joko, Joko, ganz kurz und ehrlich. Hast du eine Ahnung oder sollen wir es sein lassen und meine Hand schonen?“, die Kälte legte seine Fingerspitzen schon taub, die er leicht gegen die Wand des Eimers schlug, um ein bisschen Bewegung in der Hand zu behalten.  
„Ich...“  
„Ehrlich und pragmatisch gedacht!“, fuhr er ihn an und Joko blickte mit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihm. Klaas atmete tief durch und senkte leicht den Kopf, ließ Joko stumm wissen, dass das nun wirklich seine Entscheidung war, sie es aber nicht unnötig in die Länge ziehen mussten.  
„Ich krieg das hin“, flüsterte Joko knapp angebunden und Klaas nickte ihm lächelnd zu. Sie hatten schon vor der ersten Show von Joko und Klaas gegen ProSieben geklärt, dass sie sich hier vertrauten und aufeinander zählten, sie sich nicht gegenseitig irgendwo reinritten, wenn es mal wirklich ernst wurde. Klar, die spaßigen Kämpfe sollten bleiben, aber sie kannten die Grenzen, vor allem die Schmerzgrenzen des anderen so gut nach all Jahren der gegenseitigen Duelle. Also zweifelte Klaas nicht an dieser Entscheidung und konzentrierte sich lieber darauf, immer wieder eine Faust zu ballen und nicht alles in dem Eiswasser absterben zu lassen.  
Das Quietschen des Stiftes an dem Whiteboard war auf eine Art sogar beruhigend, so gleichmäßig, wie Joko das machte. Gleichzeitig hatte er aber sehr genau die Uhr im Blick, die auf dem Bildschirm über den Kameras eingeblendet wurde. Für solche Späße gab es nämlich Maximalzeiten vom Sender, die irgendein Arzt ihnen mal aufgestellt hatte. Danach mussten sie „aufgeben“. Darauf hatte er jetzt gerade keinen Bock, aber Joko würde das schon hinbekommen.  
Seine Hand wurde immer blasser, immer blauer und er war sich sicher, dass er kein Gefühl mehr in den Fingerspitzen hatte. Das Stechen hatte sich inzwischen gelegt, dafür war da dieser brennende Schmerz, der langsam heiß wurde. Und das war nie gut. Ihm schoss die Erinnerung von einer Folge ‚Bis einer heult‘ aus neo paradise-Zeiten durch den Kopf, als sie in der Kälte den Tag am See verbracht hatten und zum krönenden Abschluss nachts schwimmen waren. Da hatte er sich auch so gefühlt und dem Kamerateam nur entgegen geworfen, was er von Reinhard Messner wusste, dass einem, kurz bevor man erfriert, nochmal ganz kurz heiß wird. Ja, es wurde zumindest langsam warm in seiner Hand.   
„Wie weit bist du?“, das Keuchen in seiner Stimme konnte er nicht verstecken und er kniff die Augen zusammen, blendete alles aus außer das Kratzen vom Stift und Jokos angestrengten Atem. Wirklich, wieso klang der so, der musste doch nur rechnen! Wie lange brauchte er dafür eigentlich schon? Ein paar Minuten waren es bestimmt.  
„Moment! Noch diese 1 rüber. Okay, Taschenrechner her, Taschenrechner her!“, rief Joko panisch und Klaas blickte über die Schulter. Die Tafel war vollgekritzelt und er musste zugeben, er wäre schon an der ersten Zeile gescheitert.  
„Ohhhuuuuu…“, grunzte er, es wurde heiß, brennend heiß.   
„Null. Das ist das Ergebnis. Null! Klausi, Hand raus!“  
Auf den erlösenden Satz hatte er nur gewartet und sofort zog er den Arm hoch, hielt ihn etwas von sich, um kurz das Wasser abtropfen zu lassen, doch Joko war schon bei ihm und rubelte die Finger zwischen seinen Händen. Steven trat an die beiden ran und hielt ein Handtuch hin, was Klaas schnell um seine Hand wickelte. Joko hatte sich zwei Wärmepacks von der Pausenbank geschnappt und als Klaas dachte, seine Hand müsste abgetrocknet sein, ließ er zu, dass Joko die Wärmekissen an seine Hand hielt.  
Kein Wort wurde gewechselt, bis Klaas‘ Hand grundversorgt war und gleich darauf das Zwiebeln einsetzte, das ihm verkündete, dass seine Hand wieder lebte.   
„Man ey, diese Folge fängt ja super an. Erst ist mein Hals hinüber, jetzt meine Hand, was habt ihr euch noch alles überlegt?“, fragte Klaas mit einem halb gequälten Grinsen in Richtung der Regie.  
„Noch so einiges, mein Freund. Wie geht‘s der Hand?“  
„Sage ich dir, wenn ich wieder Gefühl darin habe.“  
Joko blickte mit zusammengepressten Lippen zwischen ihren immer noch umschlungenen Händen und Klaas‘ Gesicht hin und her. Ihm war anzusehen, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, dass Klaas jetzt schon zweimal aushalten musste. Und dass dieses Aushalten wirklich heftiger war, als sonst. Oder sie hatten den Blick dafür verloren, weil die letzte Staffel schon so lange her war.  
„Das nächste Mal mache ich Aushalten.“  
„Klingt gut.“  
Langsam fing sein ganzer Körper an mitzukriegen, was gerade passiert war, denn der kalte Schauer raste von seiner Hand durch den Arm, seine Brust runter und ließ ihn erschaudern. Prompt fingen die Zähne an zu zittern und genau das wollte er vermeiden. Denn nun blickte Joko kopfschüttelnd Richtung Kameras.   
„Pause!“  
„Nein, keine Pause“, widersprach Klaas schnell und zog seine Hand zurück.  
„Klausi, du zitterst am ganzen Körper, du musst erstmal wieder warm werden, davor können wir nicht weiter machen. Pause!“, wiederholte er das letzte Wort nochmal bestimmt und eine Sekunde später hörte Klaas Thomas‘ Stimme, die etwas rief, und das helle Läuten, das Aufnahmestopp hieß.  
Klaas stöhnte und blickte auf zu seinem blonden Freund.  
„War das notwendig?“  
„Ich kenne dich, du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Hat jemand mal Wärmepflaster?“  
Damit verschwand Joko kurz hinter der Kamerawand und Steven nahm dessen Platz an Klaas‘ Seite ein. Gut so, denn der fing in diesem Moment an, kurz zu schwanken. Das kalte Blut aus seiner Hand hatte wohl den Weg zurück ins Herz gefunden. Er schnaubte kurz, schüttelte den Kopf, als seine Sicht außer Fokus geriet, und torkelte unter Stevens führender Hand auf seiner Schulter zur Pausenbank.   
„So heftig hast du noch nie auf Aushalten-Aufgaben reagiert.“   
Netterweise hatte die Regie ihre Mikros ausgestellt und so wurden ihre Stimmen nicht durch die ganze Halle getragen.  
„Nee, heute ist kein guter Tag. Heute Morgen schon mit Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht.“  
„Dann hör auf, das Aushalten zu übernehmen.“  
„Wir hatten bei beiden Runden gute Gründe, es so rum zu machen. Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen.“  
„Pah, selbst, wenn ich mir keine machen würde, Joko würde sich nur doppelt so viele machen.“  
Klaas wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte und starrte auf seinen Schoß, wo er mit der linken Hand die immer noch deutlich unterkühlte festhielt.  
„Was ist das mit…?“  
„Lass es einfach.“  
Klaas schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte selbst keine Antwort, was das mit ihnen beiden war, und jetzt war definitiv der falsche Zeitpunkt, darüber nachzudenken, und der noch schlechtere Zeitpunkt, darüber zu reden. Zu viele lauschende Ohren, die etwas hören könnten, was sie nicht hören sollten.  
„Aber dir ist bewusst…“  
„Ja, glaub mir, ich bin mir bewusst, dass das nicht mehr die Joko und Klaas von früher sind. Können wir es jetzt dabei belassen?“, knurrte er nur leise und warf Steven einen warnenden Blick zu.  
Sein Freund meinte es sicher nur gut, er hatte bemerkt, dass Steven schon länger mit ihm über diese Situation reden wollte, aber was sollte er sagen? Natürlich merkte er, dass Berührungen länger anhielten, dass ihre Blicke sich schneller fanden und nur schwer wieder losließen, dass sie sich so viel stärker um den anderen sorgten, wenn irgendwelche waghalsigen Aktivitäten anstanden. Das war nichts neues für ihn, aber er wollte und konnte gerade nicht darüber nachdenken, was das bedeutete. Weil das nur zu viel verändern würde.   
„Hier“, mischte sich Joko plötzlich wieder in seine Gedanken ein, und schob Klaas‘ Hemd am Rücken etwas hoch, um ein Wärmepflaster auf seinen unteren Rücken zu kleben.  
Alleine schon, dass der andere wusste, dass genau da das Wärmepflaster bei ihm hin musste, damit sich sein ganzer Körper wieder Richtung normaler Temperatur bewegte...  
„Zeig mal deine Hand.“  
Willig ließ Klaas die Wärmekissen im Schoß liegen und hielt dem Älteren die Hand entgegen, die inzwischen nicht mehr blau, sondern rot war vor Wärme. Er verbiss sich auf der Lippe und spannte sich so an, dass die Finger aufhörten zu zittern. Und nachdem Joko seine Finger kurz abgetastet hatte, stand Klaas schwungvoll auf. Etwas zu schwungvoll, musste einen Schritt nach vorne machen, um sein Gleichgewicht zu finden und spürte sofort Jokos Hände an seiner Hüfte, die ihn aufrecht hielten.  
„Wir machen jetzt weiter.“  
„Du bist noch nicht fit.“  
„Wir machen jetzt weiter, sagte ich.“  
Ernst verbissen sich ihre Blicke und es war ein wahrer Kampf zwischen den beiden. Aber Klaas wollte einfach weiterspielen, ganz schnell in den Hinterkopf schieben, was Steven mit nur zwei unfertigen Sätzen in den Mittelpunkt seiner Gedanken gezogen hatte.  
„Thomas, es geht wieder.“ Er wartete zwei Sekunden, bis ihr Regisseur einen Daumen nach oben streckte, und Klaas in der Mitte des Spielfeldes angekommen war, um sich den anwesenden Zuschauern zuzudrehen. „Liebes Publikum, bereit machen zum Weiterdrehen, wir tun jetzt einfach so, als ob alles normal weiter lief. Aufsetzen, Haare richten. Joko, komm jetzt her.“  
Das Läuten schnitt Jokos Antwort ab und die drei stellten sich wieder auf. Klaas hielt weiter seine Hand fest – und das war nicht nur zum Spielen für den Fernsehzuschauer, der den Schnitt nicht unbedingt mitbekommen sollte. Die tat verdammt weh und ruhig halten ging einfach nicht, sie zitterte wie verrückt.  
„So, Klaas hat sich wieder beruhigt, seiner Hand geht es top. Und ihr seid schon bei drei Punkten.“  
„Wup wup“, gab Klaas leise von sich und boxte mit der heilen Hand in Richtung Decke.  
„Gern geschehen, gern geschehen“, verbeugte sich Joko spaßeshalber Richtung der beiden Tribünen, während das Publikum ihre Rolle für diese Schnittbilder sehr ernst nahm und tosenden Applaus spendete.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut Mathe kannst.“  
„Er hat doch gesagt, dass er es hinbekommt. Hör auf meinen Winti runterzumachen.“  
„Das war doch ein Lob“, wehrte Steven sich gegen die etwas zu scharf herauskommende Stimme von Klaas. Der konzentrierte sich aber noch immer auf seine Hand, die langsam anfing zu pochen. Alles gute Zeichen, aber es lenkte halt schon ab.  
„Einfach war das trotzdem nicht. Habt ihr vorher noch einen Matheprofessor angerufen?“, echauffierte Joko sich.  
„Ja, so ungefähr, nur um euch so mitteilen zu können, dass ihr eine Null seid, genauso wie das Ergebnis, dass du wunderbar richtig berechnet hast.“  
„Ha ha“, grinste Joko ihren Moderator an und legte Klaas wie nebenbei den Arm um die Schultern. Dass das sehr wohl bewusst geschah, merkte der Kleinere an den Fingern, die kleine Kreise durch sein Hemd malten und ihn an seine Seite drückten, um seinen Kreislauf noch ein bisschen zu unterstützen, bis der sich reguliert hatte. Einerseits war das zu nah, zu viel für Klaas, aber andererseits hatte er sich so dran gewöhnt, Joko in diesem Showformat zehnmal mehr zu berühren als in allen anderen Shows gemeinsam und gerade brauchte er die Stütze doch noch.  
Es brachte ihn trotzdem noch einen Moment durcheinander, dass sie ihre ruhige, vertraute Seite auch einmal vor der Kamera zeigten, sodass er kurz aus dem Konzept gebracht auf den Boden starrte und nicht wusste, ob er sich in das Gespräch einmischen sollte.  
„Klaas, wirklich alles gut?“, erkundigte sich Steven noch einmal und auf Klaas festes Nicken fuhr ihr Moderator fort. Das resignierte Seufzen von Joko, das eindeutig seinen Unwillen, so weiterzumachen, zeigte, ignorierte er gekonnt.   
So wie er auch die Nähe zu Joko und den damit einhergehenden komischen Herzschlag gekonnt ignorierte.  
Gerade konnte er die Aufmerksamkeit gut auf seine Hand und auf die nächste Runde richten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, das zweite Kapitel ist schneller da als gedacht, aber nur, weil ich meine Uni-Verpflichtungen ignoriere. Ich denke, ich werde spätestens zum/am Wochenende das jeweils nächste Kapitel hochladen. Je nachdem, wie viel Arbeit ich die nächsten Wochen habe, kommt vielleicht ein weiters Kapitel in der Mitte der Woche. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und man sieht, in welche Richtung sich das hier dreht. Lasst gerne ein Review da! Liebe Grüße


	3. Kapitel 3: Spiel 1 - Aushalten (Teil 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etwas verspätet auch hier das dritte Kapitel, viel Spaß!

„So, Runde 3 würde euch drei Punkte bringen. Dafür muss ich aber wieder jemanden hereinbitten. Ihr beide kennt sie schon, sie haben euch schon mal toll unterstützt bei Aushalten. Hier sind eure Zahnärzte des Vertrauens – oder auch nicht mehr danach – Dr. Marc Prothmann und Dr. Jens Fritz. Herzlich Willkommen.“  
Klaas stieß einmal genervt Luft aus, bevor er schnell ein Lächeln auf die Lippen legte und den beiden weiß gekleideten Männern mit einer freundlichen Begrüßung die Hand schüttelte. Was etwas durcheinander geriet, weil seine rechte, die ja normal gewesen wäre, definitiv noch nicht so weit war, um weitere Berührungen auszuhalten. Hatte das Publikum wenigstens was zu lachen.  
Als Joko und Klaas nun auf der einen Seite, die beiden Ärzte auf der anderen Seite von Steven zum Stehen kamen, legte Joko dem Kleineren eine Hand auf die Schulter, um stumm ihrem Moderator zuzuhören. Half jetzt nicht unbedingt, sich auf dessen Worte zu konzentrieren, wenn die Hand weh tat, der Kopf immer noch leicht schwankte und dann Joko noch näher stehen musste.  
„Dieses Mal kein Lachgas“, witzelte Steven, worauf hin Joko nur „Ach schade!“ rief.  
„Dieses Mal haben sie etwas anderes fieses mitgebracht. Erzählt doch mal, was ihr da in den Händen haltet.“  
Dr. Prothmann hielt seine Hand hoch und zeigte ein normales, langes Wattestäbchen, mit denen Zahnärzte nun mal gerne im Mund rumstocherten. Dr. Fritz hingegen hielt eine kleine Dose hoch und Klaas‘ Magen zog sich zusammen.  
„Das hier benutzen wir zur Pulpadiagnostik, auch Sensibilitätsprüfung genannt, und ist nichts weiter als Kältespray.“  
„Wie kalt wird das?“, erkundigte Klaas sich sofort. „Ich meine, klar, wir haben das alle schon mal auf die Zähne bekommen, aber wie viel Grad hat das dann?“  
„Etwa minus 40 Grad“, erklärte Dr. Prothmann mit entschuldigendem Lächeln.  
„Na super…“, stöhnte Joko. Klaas sah zu ihm hoch und flehte innerlich, dass sie wirklich dabei blieben, dass der andere jetzt aushielt, so wie Joko es vorgeschlagen hatte. Eigentlich wollte er sich gerade darauf verlassen, immerhin war Joko derjenige, der so um Klaas besorgt war, aber trotzdem graute ihm davor, die Aufgabe zu hören, und damit einen Grund vor die Füße gelegt zu bekommen, dass er das Kältespray abbekam. Nicht noch mehr Kälte, sein Körper hasste Kälte.  
„Ihr könnt es euch wahrscheinlich schon denken: Der Aushaltende kriegt Kältespray auf einen der Schneidezähne. So lange, wie er den Schmerz aushält, kann der andere damit verbringen, folgendes zu tun.“  
Wieder kam Max, das Crew-Mitglied, hereingelaufen und hielt Steven einen Zettel hin, der ihn sofort ergriff und mit der Schrift zu sich an der Brust glattstrich.  
„Dies ist ein Transkript von einem kurzen Ausschnitt der neuesten Folge vom Podcast ‚Baywatch Berlin‘ von unseren werten Herren Klaas Heufer-Umlauf, Jakob Lundt und Thomas Schmitt.“  
„Was habt ihr denn damit vor?“, verwirrt zog Klaas die Augenbrauen zusammen und wollte nach dem Papier greifen, doch Steven drehte sich schnell weg.  
„Na na na, so geht das nicht, noch nicht drauf schauen. Es geht darum, zu zählen.“  
„Wie viele ehms und ähs eingestreut sind?“  
„Wie häufig Klaas dumme Sachen von sich gibt?“  
„Na pass aber mal auf, mein lieber Freund“, drehte Klaas sich mit gespielt aufgeplusteter Brust zum Brillenträger um und grinste ihn an, als er das Lachen auf dessen Gesicht sah.  
„Beides sehr gute Vorschläge, vor allem deiner, Joko, würde aber unsere Zeit hier sprengen. Also nein, wir wollen einfach nur wissen, wie häufig der Buchstabe E auf dieser einen Seite steht.“  
„Was? Das ist ja einfach.“  
„Glaubst du, Klaas, aber du kannst mir glauben, wir haben das mal einigen im Team in die Hand gedrückt und ein erschreckend kleiner Teil hat richtig gezählt. Man überliest halt doch gerne mal Wörter und Buchstaben. Also, anstrengen bitte!“  
Die Arme verschränkend und damit die kalte, rechte Hand nochmal zwischen Oberarm und Brust einklemmend, damit sie irgendwie wieder warm wurde, drehte Klaas sich zu Joko und die beiden blickten einander für ein paar Sekunden an.  
„Ich habe kein Problem damit, das Kältespray zu nehmen“, sagte Joko schließlich und ging bereits einen Schritt in Richtung der beiden Ärzte.   
„Warte“, seufzte Klaas resigniert. „Steven, darf ich eine Frage stellen?“  
„Fragen kannst du – mal schauen, ob ich antworte.“  
„Haben Jakob und Thomas das auch probiert?“  
„Natürlich, das war ja mit das Spannendste an den Proben.“  
„Wie gut haben sie abgeschnitten?“  
„Worauf willst du hinaus, Klausi?“, mischte Joko sich verwirrt ein und blickte zu Thomas hinter den Kameras, der nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte und unglücklich einen Mundwinkel runterzog.  
„Sie lagen ziemlich weit daneben.“  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich weil es noch schwieriger ist, sich auf jedes einzelne Wort zu konzentrieren, wenn du genau weißt, was als nächstes kommt. Ich meine, ich war bei den Aufnahmen dabei und habe den Podcast ich weiß nicht wie oft im Schnitt gehört. Ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher, ob ich da so konzentriert rangehen kann wie du, Joko, für dich ist das was Neues.“  
„Aber ich habe die Folge doch auch gehört!“, wehrte der Blonde ab.  
Die braunen Augen blitzten auf und forderten Klaas stumm auf, nicht das zu sagen, was sich hier gerade anbahnte. Sie hatten doch eben noch gesagt, dass sie es andersrum machen würden und jetzt war Klaas schon wieder auf der Spur in Richtung Aushalten.  
„Ich will aber diese Punkte haben, denn wenn du dich umschaust, die nächsten beiden Aufgaben sehen nicht gerade vielversprechend schön aus.“  
„Klaas, du hast gerade zweimal Aushalten hintereinander gehabt, deine Hand ist halb abgestorben im Moment und davor hast du dich fast übergeben. Und jetzt willst du noch das Eisspray nehmen?“  
„Als ob das ein Wollen ist!“, rief Klaas frustriert und warf die Arme in die Luft.  
„Ich brauche jetzt eure Entscheidung, wer was macht“, funkte Steven dazwischen und blickte die beiden Moderatoren abwechselnd an. In seinem Blick war schon das Mitleid zu sehen, dass er für Klaas hatte, denn seine Argumentation war wirklich schlüssig und nachvollziehbar.  
„Ah, das gefällt mir gar nicht“, zischte Joko mit über den Kopf zusammen geschlagenen Armen.  
„Früher hattest du kein Problem damit, mich einen Wasserfall runter fallen zu lassen und jetzt darf ich kein Kältespray abbekommen?“  
Das laute Ja in Jokos Augen ließ Klaas kurz sanft lächeln, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wenn sie diese Runde und auch die nächste gewinnen würden, brauchten sie nicht mehr die letzte zu machen. Die war die kleinste von allen, also wahrscheinlich die fieseste.   
„Ich mache das Kältespray, Joko zählt. Er hat doch gerade bewiesen, dass er so gut mit Zahlen kann.“  
„Das war ja mal was ganz anderes“, murrte Joko, doch nickte dann unwillig Steven zu, dass er fortfahren konnte. Klaas war das auch bewusst, aber er war um jede Ablenkung dankbar. Sein Körper wurde gerade ganz schön in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.  
„Klaas, dann bitte ich dich einmal zu unseren beiden Zahnärzten Marc und Jens.“  
„Ich hasse Kälte. Und jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal, ihr seid solche Wichser!“, empörte sich Klaas in einem letzten Aufruhr vor seinem gefühlten Todesurteil.  
„Knie dich am besten hin, im Stehen wird das nichts“, sagte Dr. Prothmann ruhig, der nun beide Geräte in den Händen hielt. Dr. Fritz hockte sich neben ihn auf den Boden und legte eine Hand zwischen seine Schulterblätter, wahrscheinlich um ihn ruhig zu halten, und hielt die andere dann auf Brusthöhe.   
„Wenn du aufhören willst, schlag auf meine Hand. Geräusche und Wörter sind kein Abbruch, die sind nicht wirklich zuverlässig, weil du zwischendurch gar nicht mehr still sein kannst. Zum Aufhören musst du auf meine Hand schlagen, verstanden?“  
Klaas nickte und blickte kurz zum einen, dann zum anderen.  
„Aber das kann nicht irgendwas langanhaltend schädigen, oder?“  
Marc schüttelte mit einem kleinen Lächeln den Kopf. „Wir werden davor aufhören, einerseits weil du es nicht mehr aushalten wirst und andererseits weil wir einen Eid abgelegt haben, niemanden zu schaden. Und das ändern wir nicht für eine Fernsehshow.“  
Ein bisschen beruhigt atmete Klaas aus und nickte nochmal. Dann spürte er eine weitere Hand auf seiner Schulter, die kurz zudrückte. Joko sah ihn zweifelnd an. Die Frage, ob sie nicht doch tauschen sollten, schwebte glasklar und unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen.  
„Steven, wann geht‘s los?“, lenkte der Dunkelhaarige aber ab und wandte sich wieder den Ärzten zu.  
Als Antwort kam das Tröten und ein „Jetzt“. Dann hörte er das Zischen und sah den Nebel des Kältesprays, wie es auf dem Wattestäbchen landete, und ergeben öffnete den Mund.  
„Hier Joko.“   
Sofort begann sein Freund zu murmeln. Klaas sah im Augenwinkel, wie ein Finger nach dem anderen ausgestreckt wurde zum Zählen, dann kam die Kälte an seinem Zahn in seinem Gehirn an und er stöhnte auf.   
Jokos Kopf schoss herum und Klaas wedelte nur schnell mit der Hand, weiter zu machen.   
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…  
Als ob sich eine Nadel bis in seinen Kopf bohrte.  
Sein Atem wurde schneller und schneller und der Blick von Marc wurde immer finsterer. Die Ärzte tauschten einen Blick aus.  
Scheiße, ein Schmerzlaut kämpfte sich aus der Kehle durch den weit geöffneten Mund.  
Nein, es ging nicht.  
Panisch klatschte er zur Seite, da musste doch irgendwo diese Hand sein. Sein Rettungsring aus dieser verdammten eisigen Hölle.   
Er hatte die Hand noch zehnmal mehr getroffen, bis er merkte, dass das Wattestäbchen schon lange nicht mehr in seinem Mund und an seinem Zahn war. Doch der Schmerz und die Kälte zog immer noch durch den Kiefer über das ganze Gesicht.   
Sich nach vorne fallen lassend kniete er da mit ausgestreckten, auf dem Boden liegenden Armen und versteckte den Kopf vor den Kameras. Einzelne Tränen flossen die Wangen herunter. Sein Kiefer spannte sich immer wieder reflexartig an und er musste sich dazu zwingen, ihn kontrolliert zu öffnen und zu schließen, damit das Zähneklappern nicht wieder anfing.  
Stevens Stimme im Hintergrund, die verkündete, dass diese Runde vorbei und verloren war, war ihm in diesem Moment so was von egal. Er hätte doch Joko das Aushalten machen lassen sollen. Er spürte doch, wie sein Körper immer starrer wurde vor Kälte, er immer mehr Energie verlor.  
Zwei warme Hände fuhren von seinen Schultern über seinen Rücken, zeichneten große Kreise und Klaas atmete tief ein und aus, konzentrierte sich für einen Augenblick nur auf Jokos beruhigende, warme Berührungen.  
„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid“, murmelte Joko neben seiner Schulter und Klaas schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.  
Was für ein Scheißtag.  
Eine feste Hand drückte seinen Oberkörper hoch und er blickte in das Gesicht der beiden Ärzte, die kurzerhand seinen Mund öffneten, einmal reinleuchteten und mit einem Nicken ihm einen Becher Wasser in die Hand drückten und einen kleinen Eimer daneben hielten  
„Ausspülen und ausspucken“, wurde er aufgefordert.  
Er merkte, wie Joko neben ihm aufstand und sich mit Steven unterhielt, um ihm so noch einen kleinen Moment zum Runterkommen zu schaffen, bevor sie weiter machen mussten.   
Die Ärzte wurden mit brennendem Applaus verabschiedet, Joko und Klaas bekamen einen Trostapplaus und schon führte Steven sie zur nächsten Station.

„Ganz ehrlich, ich traue mich fast gar nicht, die Aufgabe vorzustellen, ne. Es tut mir so leid, Klaas.“  
Die Stimme ihres Moderators klang wirklich entschuldigend und der Angesprochene verschränkte die Arme. Joko trat hinter ihn und schlang die Arme um seinen Bauch, zog den Kleineren an seine Brust und legte das Kinn auf seine Schulter. Es war ihm sogar egal, was die Zuschauer dachten, so langsam wurde es einfach zu viel und er lehnte sich leicht gegen die Stütze hinter ihm.  
„Hör mir mal zu, wir müssen das Spiel nicht gewinnen, wir haben noch weitere Spiele und dich so kaputt zu machen mit dem ganzen Aushalten bringt rein gar nichts“, murmelte Joko leise direkt an Klaas‘ Ohr und schickte einen warmen Schauer über seinen Rücken, verjagte die Kälte, die immer noch in seinen Knochen steckte, ein bisschen weiter und kurz ließ Klaas es zu, dass er einfach die Augen schloss.  
„Wir wollten doch den Jackpot.“  
„Und jetzt will ich, dass du hier auf beiden Beinen stehend rausgehst heute Abend.“  
„Wir müssen aber spielen, weigern geht ja wohl nicht.“  
Leicht drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und starrte in die warmen Augen, die ihn gefangen hielten. Es war schön zu hören, dass Klaas Joko wichtiger war als der Sieg. Auch wenn er das natürlich auch vorher schon gewusst hatte. Aber es zu hören und die Wärme zu spüren, die zwischen ihnen beiden immer öfter gewann, war einfach nur schön.  
„Dann gib schneller auf, ist doch egal.“  
Das war ihm natürlich auch schon durch den Kopf gegangen, aber dafür war sein Stolz dann doch wieder zu groß.  
„Steven, erzähl bitte erstmal“, richtete Klaas sich wieder an den Dritten im Bunde, konnte aber nicht verstecken, wie müde seine Stimme schon so früh in der Aufnahme klang.  
Besorgt warf Steven einen Blick von Klaas über Joko zu Thomas, doch der deutete nur an, solange weiterzumachen, bis die beiden Stars der Sendung etwas anderes sagten und das Safeword fiel. Das galt natürlich auch für diese Show.  
„Und ganz ehrlich“, gewann Klaas doch nochmal etwas mehr Energie und richtete sich auf, um in die Kameras zu zeigen, „ihr Schweine in der Redaktion, nochmal so bescheuerte Aufgaben und ihr seid allesamt gefeuert!“  
Joko gluckste hinter ihm und zog ihn nur wieder zurück, damit sie Steven, der auch ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte, zuhören konnten.  
„Ganz knapp: Die Aufgabe ist Suchen. Irgendjemand im Publikum hat einen kleinen ProSieben-Schlüsselanhänger bekommen, den er sich auf den Schoß legen sollte. Die Person darf ihn nicht verstecken, aber der Anhänger ist klein und es sind sehr viele Leute hier“, zuckte Steven mit den Schultern, bevor er fortfuhr, „Aushalten ist Hampelmann machen mit Gewichten an Armen und Beinen, auf einen vergegebenen Beat, der so klingt.“  
Ein Schlagzeug-Beat hallte durch das Studio und Klaas nickte kurz mit.   
„Okay“, begann Klaas und trat einen Schritt vor, mit dem Jokos Arme von ihm abfielen. Die wurden aber gleich von dem Blonden in die Hüfte gestemmt, der mit ungläubigen Blick zum Jüngeren sah.  
„Nein“, unterbrach Joko ihn sofort. „Ernsthaft, du hältst nicht nochmal aus.“  
„Komm schon, ob ich nun durchs Studio renne oder Hampelmann mache.“  
„Klaasi, du bist wahnsinnig. Da besteht ein klarer Unterschied.“  
„Ja, und zwar der, dass ich beim Suchen Treppen rauf und runter rennen muss und so klar im Kopf sein sollte, auf kleine Details wie einen verkackten ProSieben-Schlüsselanhänger zu achten“, erbost zeigte Klaas in Richtung der Zuschauertribüne, den Kopf leicht vorgestreckt und Joko nicht aus den Augen lassend. „Ich habe gerade Räucherkammer, Eisbad und eine Nadel in meinem Kopf durch, glaubst du, da bin ich geistig noch fit genug, um irgendwas zu erkennen, was nicht direkt vor meiner Nase ist!?“  
Er hatte es satt. Dieses Spiel, ihren Streit, den besorgten und gleichzeitig verärgerten Blick von Joko, die Schwere, die seinen Körper runterzog…  
„Klaas, bitte.“  
„Nein, ich sage dir, es bringt nichts, wenn ich suchen gehe. Du bist noch frisch da, dein Kopf ist schon heiß gelaufen mit Mathe und Zählen. Sorry, aber da diskutieren wir nicht weiter drüber.“  
„Klaas, du machst einen verdammten Fehler.“  
Joko klang mit jedem Satz ein Stück verzweifelter und sah immer wieder zu Thomas, Jakob und Steven, die alle nur mit verschränkten Armen da standen. So waren die Regeln des Spiels, ja, der ganzen Show. Sobald die Aufgaben bekannt gegeben war, war es die Entscheidung von Joko und Klaas. Da hatten die anderen nichts zu melden, auch wenn alle eindeutig und mit zusammen gepressten Lippen etwas gegen diesen Entschluss einzuwenden hatten.  
„Das ist aber meine Entscheidung. Steven, ich mache Hampelmann.“   
Der Dunkelhaarige wendete sich ihrem Moderator zu und schüttelte verbissen den Kopf. Konnte Joko das nicht einfach akzeptieren? Vielleicht war sein Siegeswille jetzt auch zu groß, aber er ließ sich sicher nichts von der Giraffe an seiner Seite vorschreiben. Auch wenn der es vielleicht nur gut meinte. Zu gut, er konnte sein Gewicht in diesem Kampf sehr wohl alleine halten. Und wenn das nun mal mehrfach Aushalten heute bedeutete, dann war das so. Er würde Joko eh nur enttäuschen, wenn er suchen und nichts finden würde. Da konnte er lieber dafür sorgen, dass der Blonde möglichst viel Zeit hatte.  
„Bist du dir überhaupt sicher, dass du noch Hampelmann machen kannst?“, wendete Steven mit Falten auf der Stirn ein und Klaas warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu, der dem Eiswasser aus Runde 2 Konkurrenz machte.  
„Verarsch‘ mich nicht. Schnallt mir die verdammten Gewichte an und lasst uns loslegen, bevor ich irgendwen schlage, weil der sich dieses ätzende Spiel ausgedacht hat. Derjenige gehört auf den Mond geschossen, ganz ehrlich, ohne Anzug oder Luft. Halt das mal aus!“   
Sich immer weiter in Rage redend, sah er zwei Crewmitglieder auf sich zu laufen, die ihm gleich darauf mit Sand gefüllte Bänder um Unterarme und Beine schnallten.  
„Erwähnte ich schon mal, dass mir das nicht gefällt?“, meldete Joko sich wieder zu Wort. Der Frust war deutlich zu hören und das Publikum blieb glücklicherweise still. Klaas war sich nicht sicher, was er gemacht hätte, wenn sie jetzt gelacht oder gespielt mitleidig reagiert hätten. Wahrscheinlich wäre er aus dem Studio gerannt. Oder gehumpelt.   
„Ja, mir auch nicht. Aber wir wissen beide, dass wir die Punkte brauchen“, antwortete er schnippisch ohne den anderen anzusehen. Er wusste, dass der Anblick der bettelnden, braunen Augen nicht gut für sein Gemüt wäre, das nur noch weiter hochfahren würde. In ihm tobte eh schon der Kampf zwischen Vernunft und Flucht.   
Er hatte es einfach alles satt. Er wollte nach Hause.  
Sie hatten in ihrer Karriere doch eigentlich schon schlimmeres hinter sich gebracht, nur heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag und er wollte sich am liebsten nur ins Bett legen und die Decke über den Kopf ziehen, um diese böse, böse Welt nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.  
„Euer Startsignal und dann dein Beat, Klaas. Joko, viel Erfolg.“  
Was Klaas gesagt hatte, stimmte auch, er hatte nicht gelogen. Er war viel zu fahrig und sein Körper zu unruhig, um sich so weit zu konzentrieren, einen kleinen Gegenstand zu finden. Joko hatte da bessere Chancen. Die Gewichte waren trotzdem schon beim ersten Hampelmann eine große Last.  
Ein Blick in Thomas‘ mitleidende Augen ließ ihn nachdenken, während er mit seiner sportlichen Aktivität fortfuhr. Klaas war sich inzwischen ziemlich sicher, dass die Redaktion einfach unterschätzt hatte, wie lange die Aufgaben brauchten und dass das Aushalten komplett unverhältnismäßig war. Dass er nur wegen eines komplett menschlichen Fehlers gerade so leidete. Das machte die Situation für ihn natürlich auch nicht besser.  
Diese Aufgabe war doch zum Scheitern verurteilt. Sein ganzer Körper schrie ihn an, als er gerade mal fünf Hampelmänner vorgeführt hatte.  
„Schön oben die Hände zusammen klatschen und wieder bis ganz unten ran an die Oberschenkel“, korrigierte Steven seine Ausführung.  
„Halt die Klappe“, schnaufte Klaas nur und sah Joko dabei zu, wie er die erste Treppe zwischen den beiden links außen stehenden Blöcken empor sprang, den Blick jede Reihe entlang rasend.   
Der Jüngere biss die Zähne zusammen. Er konnte das schaffen, sie mussten einfach einmal Glück haben. Er hoffte so sehr, dass Joko nur durch Zufall an der richtigen Ecke angefangen hatte.  
„Joko, ich bin mal so nett“, richtete Steven das Wort an den Suchenden, „ich gebe dir einen Tipp, du bist gerade sehr kalt.“  
„Oh Shit.“  
Der Ältere raste die Treppe wieder runter und einmal an Klaas vorbei, der ihn gezwungen anlächelte und ein weiteres Mal die Arme hochstemmte.  
„Es wird wärmer.“  
Dankend blickte Klaas zu ihrem Freund, der ihm zuzwinkerte. Es war definitiv nicht geplant gewesen, dass das ein Spiel von Heiß-Kalt werden sollte. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Regie ihm diese Änderung gerade über den Knopf im Ohr zugeflüstert. Jeder mit Augen im Kopf sah die Qual auf Klaas‘ Gesicht. Der bemühte sich weiterhin, im Takt zu bleiben und den Hampelmann ordnungsgemäß auszuführen.  
Seine Arme brannten. Der Schweiß auf seiner Stirn und die Hitze in seinen Wangen passten so gar nicht zu der Kälte, die immer noch seinen Körper beherrschte.   
Das Pochen in seinen Ohren lenkte ihn gut ab von den weiteren „heißer“-„kälter“-„ganz heiß“-Ansagen. Sein Blickfeld wurde kleiner, kleiner, kleiner. Die schwarzen Flecken vor seinen Augen versuchte er wegzublinzeln – mit nur mäßigem Erfolg.  
„Macht Platz, ich seh ihn, lasst mich durch, hier!“  
Auf Jokos triumphierenden Jubelschrei ließ Klaas sofort die Arme sinken und spürte, wie das Blut durch seine Venen schoss, sein Puls sich an seinem Hals viel zu kräftig bemerkbar machte und wie er schlicht weg nur zur Seite wegkippen wollte. Bevor er das aber machen konnte, hatten sich zwar kräftige Arme um ihn geschlungen und hielten ihn wie einen Schraubstock fest.  
„Sehr gut gemacht“, flüsterte Klaas erschöpft und spürte, wie Joko den Kopf schüttelte. Dann wurde ihm ein Kuss in die Haare gedrückt und er sah erschrocken hoch zu seinem Freund, der ihn nur ungläubig ansah und seine Arme nicht einen Zentimeter lockerte.  
„Halt einfach die Klappe, du bist viel zu stur.“  
Wahrscheinlich ließ der Größere ihn deswegen nicht los, weil er bemerkte, wie schlaff sein Körper war und wie sehr er an Joko hing anstatt selbstständig zu stehen. Seine Beine waren Wackelpudding, seine Arme zwei Fackeln. Jetzt gerade würde er sich nicht mal hinsetzen wollen, weil das Bewegung hieß und Bewegung hieß Schmerz.  
Zwei Crewmitglieder zerrten schon an ihm, um die Gewichte abzunehmen, aber Klaas vergrub einfach die Nase in Jokos Nacken.   
„Sehr schön gemacht, das sind 4 weitere Punkte. Mit Runde 1 und 2 zusammen sind wir also bei 7 Punkten.“  
Steven schlug ihnen beiden auf die Schulter und lenkte sie ohne weitere Pause zur letzten Station. Klaas hätte ihn gerne angemotzt, aber sein Level an Überschreitungen ihrem Moderator gegenüber war schon gefährlich hoch und er wollte es sich nicht endgültig für diese Aufnahme mit ihm verscherzen. Also zwang er sich, sich aufzurichten, kniff die Pobacken zusammen und drückte das Kreuz durch, um das Kinn nach oben zu recken.  
Joko ließ ihn fast los, eine Hand blieb aber an seiner Hüfte kleben, während sie beide die Station für Runde 5 begutachteten.  
„He he, also, falls jemand aufs Klo muss, der kann sich hier das Toilettenpapier abholen“, wedelte Joko lachend mit zwei einzelnen Stücken Toilettenpapier in der Luft, die er sich von der Säule geschnappt hatte und die ihm gleich darauf wieder aus der Hand genommen wurden.  
„Erstmal zuhören, dann antatschen!“, maßregelte Steven ihn.  
Klaas stand nur still daneben und fuhr mit seinen Händen über seine Oberarme. Ob wegen der Kälte oder wegen der Muskelschmerzen konnte er gerade nicht mehr ganz einschätzen. Der Schmerz verschmolz einfach zu einem Dauerbegleiter.   
Der jämmerliche Anblick von ihm ließ Steven nun frustriert auflachen und ihn umarmen.  
„Och Klaas, entschuldige. Ich weiß, das Spiel läuft gerade nicht optimal für dich.“  
„Ach, wieso? So ein Stinke-Saunabesuch mit Eiswasserabkühlung und Intensivtraining plus kostenloser Zahnarztbehandlung ist doch ein wundervoller Start in die Show!“, gab er gekünstelt lächelnd zurück und auch Joko beteiligte sich an der Gruppenumarmung.  
„Das muss man mal dazu sagen, bei keinem Aushalten bisher hat einer von euch viermal ausgehalten!“  
„Dieses Mal sind die Kombis halt immer so doof, dass es nur so rum Sinn macht“, antwortete Klaas schnell, denn er merkte schon, wie Joko innerlich anfing, eine kleine Rede zu schwingen und die Redaktion anzuprangern. Er war zwar dankbar, dass Joko ihn in Schutz nehmen wollte und die Ungerechtigkeit sah, aber das nützte jetzt nichts. Sie würden das schon in der Nachbesprechung durchkauen und dann klären, dass so etwas nicht nochmal vorkam. Inzwischen hatten sich die drei wieder voneinander gelöst und schauten auf die vorbereitete Säule.  
„Und jetzt mache ich mir Sorgen, dass es wieder darauf hinausläuft“, schob Klaas bei diesem Anblick noch zerknirscht hinterher.  
„Ehm, tja, also Aushalten ist dieses Mal Kopfhörer aufsetzen und möglichst lange den Geräuschpegel von 120 Dezibel aushalten. Um euch das zu verdeutlichen, das ist die Lautstärke eines startenden Düsenflugzeugs. Da haben wir dann noch einen schönen Tinitus-Fiepton und laute Rockmusik druntergelegt, damit es ein bisschen Abwechslung gibt.“  
„Ist es wenigstens gute Musik?“, fragte Klaas erschöpft und Joko fing an, seine Schultern durchzukneten.  
„Das wirst du gleich hören.“  
„Auch schön, dass wir ohne das wirklich zu klären, schon festgelegt haben, dass ich auch das letzte Aushalten machen muss.“  
„Entschuldige, dass ich das jetzt so entschieden habe, aber mit deiner zitternden Eishand würdest du die Aufgabe nie lösen können und ihr braucht die Punkte von dieser Runde.“  
„Ja ja“, meckerte Klaas und schüttelte Jokos Hände ab. Das war doch alles scheiße. Die Kopfhörer schon in der Hand sah er dabei zu, wie der Blonde nach dem Klopapier griff und Steven abwartend ansah.  
Dass Joko jetzt sogar keine Widerworte mehr einlegte, zeigte nur, wie resigniert der Blonde war. Ein Blick zwischen den beiden reichte und es war alles geklärt. Klaas würde wieder seinen Kopf durchsetzen und Steven hatte Recht. Es führte nichts an diesem letzten, fünften Aushalten vorbei.  
„Dein Aufgabe, Joko, ist es, die einzelnen Lagen des Toilettenpapiers auseinander zu ziehen, ohne dass ein Riss da reinkommt. Ich entscheide, ob so kleine Risse an der Kante zu groß werden oder nicht, also lieber nachfragen, ja? Jedes Blatt hat drei Lagen, wir wollen am Ende 30 einzelne Lagen haben, also 10 Blätter auseinander nehmen. Irgendwelche Fragen?“  
Joko schüttelte den Kopf.  
Klaas schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Beeil dich bitte, ja?“  
An sich war Lautstärke ja kein Ding, sie haben schon in so vielen Kunstflugzeugen oder sonstigen Gerätschaften gesessen, in denen sie von einer ähnlichen Geräuschkulisse umgeben gewesen waren, aber das so konzentriert ohne Ohrschützer war doch was anderes.  
„Hier ist euer Startsignal“, das Tröten setzte ein, „und dann könnt ihr loslegen.“  
Schnell fanden sich ihre Blicke ein weiteres Mal und Klaas nickte seinem Freund im gleichen Moment zu, in dem er sich die Kopfhörer aufsetzte.  
Am liebsten wäre er wieder auf die Knie gegangen, aber er stützte sich stattdessen auf der Säule ab, auf der Joko sofort anfing, Blätter auseinander zu reißen. Den Kopf kurz abwendend kniff er wieder die Augen zusammen, sein Schädel brummte nur noch stärker, als die Geräusche um ihn gefühlt auch noch lauter wurden.  
„Sag mal, dreht ihr das auch noch hoch?“, schrie er und sah, wie Joko und Steven beide einen kleinen Satz zur Seite machten bei seiner Lautstärke. Steven zeigte mit Händen ein klares ‚Nein‘, doch Klaas traute ihrer Regie gerade alles zu.  
„Joko, wie viele hast du schon?“  
Klaas sah zwar, dass er antwortete, dass seine Lippen sich bewegten, doch über Düsenjet, Musik und Pfeife war nichts zu hören.   
„Was? Ich kann dich nicht hören, du Idiot!“  
Zum Zeigen hatte Joko natürlich keine Hände frei, weshalb Steven ihm auf die Schulter tippte. Klaas wandte seinen Blick ab, um zu ihrem Moderator zu schauen. Der zeigte einmal alle zehn Finger und dann nochmal 8 – 18 also. Das klang schon mal gut. Doch als er wieder zu Joko blickte, schmiss der nur mit gebleckten Zähnen ein Papier auf den Boden, was längs über die Hälfte gerissen war.  
Mit jedem weiteren Blatt wurden Jokos Finger angespannter und immer wieder riss das dünne Papier.   
Klaas schrie ihn an, hockte sich hin, drückte die Handballen in die Augen – als ob das irgendwas bringen würde. Seine Ohren fingen an zu klingeln, noch über den ganzen anderen Lärm.  
Und dann war da Ruhe, der Ton brach ab und Klaas blickte hoch, sah durch tränenverschwommene Augen zwei hochgestreckte Daumen von Steven. Gleich darauf war Joko bei ihm, riss die Kopfhörer runter und drückte ihn an sich. Eine Hand in die Haare geschoben, die anderen im Nacken liegend presste Joko seinen Freund vollkommen still an sich und drückte, abgewandt von der Kamera, einen zweiten kleinen Kuss in die dunklen Haare.  
„Wir haben‘s geschafft. Du hast es geschafft, Klaasi!“  
„Ja super“, gab er erschöpft zurück und verließ sich darauf, dass Joko sein Körpergewicht gerade trug.  
Steven verkündete, dass Runde 5 ihnen gehörte, sie 12 Punkte hatten und damit Spiel eins gewonnen war, aber Klaas rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. Viel zu angenehm war die feste Umarmung seines Kollegen, die ihn im Hier und Jetzt hielt. Er spürte, wie sich sein Körper entspannte und seine Gedanken ganz weit abdrifteten. Er versuchte, die letzten paar Minuten Dauerschmerz zu verdrängen, und ließ einfach zu, gerade schwach zu sein. Er hatte fünf Runden Aushalten hinter sich, wenn da irgendjemand was von ihm erwartete, konnte der ihn getrost am Arsch lecken.  
„Du bist der Wahnsinn, Klaas. Wirklich, du hast das so gut gemacht. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Wie geht es dir? Deinem Kopf, deiner Hand? Sollen wir Pause machen?“  
Zu Beginn war Jokos Stimme noch von der Siegesfreude getränkt, doch als er merkte, wie schlapp Klaas in seinen Armen hing, siegte die Sorge hörbar über den Sieg im Spiel. Die Hände an die Wangen des Kleineren legend drückte er sie beide etwas auseinander und blickte in die halb geschlossenen, müden blauen Augen, die sonst so belustigt und lebensfroh strahlten.  
„Gib mir eine Minute, dann bin ich wieder da“, nuschelte er und kurzerhand schoben die beiden sich zur Pausenbank am Rand des Spielfeldes.   
„Klaas, du kriegst gleich deine Pause. Wir werfen nur ganz kurz einen Blick auf die Tabellenübersicht und sehen: Nach einem Spiel, steht es 1:0 für Joko und Klaas gegen ProSieben.“  
„Yay“, lachte Klaas benommen und auch Joko ließ einen Freudelaut heraus, der aber nicht so ganz ehrlich klang. Grund dafür war wahrscheinlich das tote Gewicht seines Freundes, der sich an ihn gelehnt niedergelassen hatte und die Flasche mitsamt dem darum gewickelten Handtuch fest an seine Brust drückte, als ob das sein Rettungsanker wäre.  
„Wir gehen damit gleich zu Spiel 2. Und das hat schon vor ein paar Wochen stattgefunden. Ganz gut für euch jetzt, dann hat Klaas ein paar Minuten, um wieder Kraft zu tanken. Joko, willst du uns dann vielleicht kurz erzählen, was ProSieben euch da aufgetragen hat?“  
„Ja, natürlich gerne“, sprach der Größere mit einer Freude in der Stimme, die Klaas sonst gerne geteilt hätte, aber jetzt gerade fehlte sie irgendwie. „Vor ein paar Wochen wurden wir von ProSieben gekidnappt und in die Stadt Marl in Nordrhein-Westfalen gefahren, so 20, 30 Kilometer von Gelsenkirchen entfernt. Diese Stadt veranstaltet im Sommer ein Festival mit, mh, künstlerischer Ader. Und unsere Redaktion dachte sich wohl, um den kulturellen Beitrag dieser Show anzuheben, uns da mal reinzuwerfen. Sehen Sie also nun das kreative Geschick des Klaas Heufer-Umlauf und Joko Winterscheidt.“   
„Viel Spaß!“, warf Klaas noch hinterher und grinste zwar etwas gezwungen, aber dafür breit genug, um glaubwürdig genug zu sein.  
Dann fuhren die Lichter ein, dass Spielfeld zeigte die große Zwei und Klaas atmete durch. Die MAZ ging bestimmt zwanzig Minuten.  
Zwanzig wundervolle Minuten, in denen er sich hinlegen und ausruhen könnte, bevor sie wieder aktiv ran mussten.


	4. Kapitel 4: Spiel 2 - Künstler am Werk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein bisschen später als geplant, was aber daran liegt, dass ich Freitag Nacht noch beschlossen habe, das bis dahin geschriebene und eigentlich hochladbare Kapitel wegzuwerfen und ein neues Spiel dafür einzubauen. Deswegen:  
> Lest am besten nochmal die letzten paar Absätze des vorherigen Kapitels, damit ihr die richtige Einleitung habt!  
> Nun viel Spaß, lasst gerne ein Review da!

Normalerweise übersprangen sie die Zeit vom Einspieler und zeigten nur einen sehr kurzen Zusammenschnitt auf den Bildschirmen fürs Publikum. Aber heute hatte die Regie wohl Einsehen, denn Klaas hörte die Aufnahmen von sich selbst, wie er den Morgen in Köln, wo sie den Abend zuvor hingeflogen worden waren, vom Hotel mit dem Teambus eingesammelt wurde und sich über die frühe Uhrzeit geärgert hatte.  
„Willst du dich hinlegen?“  
Klaas schüttelte den Kopf an Jokos Schulter, der anfing, ihm sanft durchs Haar zu streichen.  
„Ich will einfach hier sitzen und warten, bis meine Hand wieder normal ist und mein Kopf aufhört, Headbanging im totalen Stillstand zu spielen.“  
„Ich hätte ein paar Aushalten-Aufgaben übernehmen sollen, scheiß auf den Punkt.“  
Klaas lächelte schräg nach oben und kniff seinem Freund in die Seite, was den leicht aufhüpfen ließ. Beide kicherten und fanden dann wieder ihre Position, Klaas‘ Wange nun noch stärker an Jokos Schulter gekuschelt. Schön, dass das Publikum hier drin keine Fotos machen durfte. Es war besser, wenn keiner die beiden so vertraut und anhänglich sah. Und es vor allem nicht noch mehr Bilder von dem kompletten Chaos, das Klaas nach diesem Spiel darstellte, gab.  
„Wir wollen den Jackpot, in ein paar Minuten geht‘s mir wieder glänzend.“  
„Du warst schon seit heute Morgen nicht ganz auf dem Damm, ich hätte wenigstens die erste Runde machen können. Das Mal mit dem Code und dem langen Finger habe ich es doch auch in der Stinkekammer ausgehalten.“  
„Joko, jetzt hör aber mal auf, dir irgendwelche Vorwürfe zu machen. Einigen wir uns darauf, dass es einfach immer doofe Kombis waren und vor allem die Aushalten-Sachen viel zu krass.“  
„Thomas kriegt später sowas von einen zu hören.“  
„Unverhältnismäßig“, kicherte Klaas und Joko antwortete mit seinem eigenen halb gelachten „Unverhältnismäßig“. Schön, dass sie auch dann lachen konnten, wenn einer halb ohnmächtig da saß. Das liebte er an ihnen beiden, sie kannten sich zu gut und wussten, welche Knöpfe sie drücken mussten, um über ihr eigenes Elend hinwegsehen zu können.  
Klaas nickte nochmal bestätigend und blickte dann auf den Bildschirm, auf dem die beiden inzwischen angehalten hatten und vor dem Kleinbus standen, um die Nachricht von ‚Herrn ProSieben‘ abzuhören. Ihm entkam nochmal ein schnaubender Atem, als er versuchte, seine Finger zu bewegen und sich ein Stechen den Arm hoch kämpfte.  
„Ich bin mal gespannt, wie viel sie von dem Wochenende da rein geschnitten haben“, gab Klaas leise von sich um abzulenken und nickte in Richtung des Bildschirms, was Jokos wieder besorgten Blick endlich von Klaas‘ Gesicht löste. Schweigend sahen die beiden ein bisschen dem Einspieler zu. Es gab sehr viel, was sie jetzt eigentlich nicht unbedingt auf dem großen Bildschirm sehen wollten und Klaas hoffte sehr stark, dass Thomas das finale Veto gehabt hatte. Dann hatten sie eine gute Chance, ohne blaues Auge davon zu kommen.  
„Hallo ihr beiden. Als Medienschaffende habt ihr ja schon auf verquere Art und Weise gezeigt, dass ihr kreative Köpfe seid. Jetzt sollt ihr euch aber nicht quälende Aufgaben für den anderen einfallen lassen, sondern eure Kreativität auf eine Leinwand bannen. Ja, richtig gehört, ihr werdet für diese Aufgabe zu echten Künstlern.“  
Klaas hörte sich selbst in dem Einspieler lachen und unterdrückte jetzt sein eigenes Lächeln. Künstler waren die beiden darin, sich gegenseitig fertig zu machen und auch darin, immer neue Wege zu finden, diese besonderen und geladenen Momente zwischen ihnen zu ignorieren, aber Künstler im künstlerischen Sinne waren sie nun wirklich nicht. Das hatten sie für dieses Spiel nur zu deutlich unter Beweis gestellt. Aber trotzdem freute Klaas sich schon auf diesen Beitrag, es war halt zeitweise einfach lustig gewesen. Und irgendwie so entspannt, dass sie zwischendurch fast vergessen hatten, dass es ein Spiel gewesen war, dass sie ein klares Ziel vor Augen hatten. Sie hatten die Zeit zusammen einfach genossen. Hoffentlich sah man das nicht zu überdeutlich in dem fertig geschnittenen Einspieler.  
Dort erklärte ‚Herr ProSieben‘ gerade weiter.  
„Dafür seid ihr gerade in Marl, Nordrhein-Westfalen, angekommen. Dort findet heute und morgen das große Festival-Wochenende statt. Anlass für dieses Festival ist der Wettbewerb des Skulpturenmuseum Glaskasten. Wir waren so frei und haben in eurem Namen einen Konzeptentwurf eingereicht. Natürlich dürft ihr dieses Konzept nun in den nächsten zwei Tagen in die Wirklichkeit umsetzen. Morgen Abend wird eine Jury euer Kunstwerk bewerten. Die Kategorien dafür sind Style, Linienführung, Farbschema und natürlich Einhaltung des Themas. Wenn ihr von jedem Juror und in jeder Kategorie mindestens einen von fünf Punkten bekommt, habt ihr die Aufgabe bestanden. Das Thema lautet ‚Heimat – Fremde – Gemeinschaft‘. Aber wie gesagt, haltet euch an die vorgegebenen Skizzen. Das Material erhaltet ihr gleich. Viel Erfolg, euer Herr ProSieben.“  
Damit war ihnen ein Sack zugeworfen worden, aus dem Joko mit beiden Händen zwei Graffiti-Spraydosen gezogen hatte. Ihre ungläubigen Blicke jetzt auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen war zu gut und eine wundervolle Ablenkung von seiner pochenden Hand und den penetranten Kopfschmerzen.   
Thomas kam gerade hinter der Kameralinie hervor auf die beiden sitzenden Moderatoren zu und drückte Klaas stumm ein Glas in die Hand, in der die Asperin noch sprudelte. Dankbar nickte der Dunkelhaarige ihrem Freund zu und nippte an dem Getränk, das bitte schnell wirken sollte.  
Im Einspieler ging es natürlich weiter. Joko und Klaas wurden über das Gelände geführt und von den Organisatoren begrüßt, die nochmal alle Fragen klärten. Dabei machten sie erneut deutlich, dass das hier ein Graffiti-Wettbewerb war und ihre Konkurrenten einige der besten Graffiti-Künstler des Landes waren. Mit dieser Ansage wurde ihnen recht zeremonienlos die Mappe in die Hand gedrückt, in der sie das Bild fanden, was auf ihren Abschnitt der Wand zu sprayen war. Dort war das aber definitiv noch eine Fotoshop-Aktion: Sie beide im Vordergrund, die Arme um die Schultern gelegt, im Hintergrund über ihnen schwebte eine Weltkugel und auf ihren jeweiligen Seiten hinter sich versammelten sich die verschiedensten Menschen, die auf den zweiten Blick alle Bekannte und Kontaktpersonen aus den Duellen um die Welt waren.   
Es passte gut zum Thema, sie alle waren zwar Fremde, aber haben doch zusammengearbeitet, um diese Show auf die Beine zu stellen. Klaas war auf den ersten Blick begeistert gewesen, bis ihr Team sie daran erinnerte, dass sie das nun in einen Style überführen mussten, der Graffiti-fähig wäre.  
So hatten sie sich an die Arbeit gemacht, sich auf den Grasboden vor ihrer überdimensionalen Leinwand gesetzt, die 10 Meter breit und locker so hoch wie ein normaler Raum war, und was das Zeug hielt gezeichnet. Immer mit der Kamera über der Schulter. Dass dieser Teil der Aufgabe länger gedauert hat als unbedingt notwendig, lag wohl an den vielen Lachanfällen, die die beiden gepackt hatten, wenn sie sich gegenseitig ihre Skizzen gezeigt hatten.   
Jokos Arm um seine Schulter drückte ihn wieder fest und Klaas grinste zu dem Blonden hoch, aus den Erinnerungen gerissen, die vor allen anwesenden Augen auf dem Bildschirm abliefen. Es war ein tolles Wochenende gewesen, ohne Frage. Aber es hatte auch alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.  
Es war schon nahe dem Samstagmittag gewesen, bis sie angefangen hatten, sich dem richtigen Graffiti zuzuwenden. Als erstes hatten sie sich mit dem Sprühdosen vertraut machen müssen. Das war darin geendet, dass ihre Schutz-Overalls, die das Team ebenfalls aus ihrem Kofferraum gezaubert hatte, einer Malerpalette glichen und sie von oben bis unten einfach nur bunt waren. Die Haare waren auch nicht verschont geblieben – in alter Manier hatten sie sich gegenseitig ihre Teamfarben verpasst. Klaas‘ Haarpracht strahlte in rot, Jokos blonde Strähnen waren blau durchzogen.  
„Rot steht dir besser als das Blond, was du zwischendurch hattest“, raunte Joko ihm zu, den Kopf leicht gedreht und die Lippen direkt an Klaas‘ Ohren. Die wurden sofort warm und wahrscheinlich ähnlich rot wie seine Hand oder die Haare in der MAZ.   
Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie schnell Joko es schaffte, ihn aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Sein Atem hatte sich eigentlich ein bisschen beruhigt, sein Puls war endlich wieder der Normalität ähnelnd. Und ein Satz von Joko reichte, um wieder einen Schauer über seinen Rücken zu jagen. Er musste sich wirklich mehr unter Kontrolle kriegen, wenn sie diese feine Gradwanderung, die sie seit Wochen vollzogen, nicht in den Abgrund reißen wollten. Klaas verbot sich immer wieder selbst, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Sich auszumalen, was wäre, wenn sie einfach einmal „Scheiß drauf“ sagen würden und der Wahrheit ins Gesicht sehen würden, dass sie schon lange nicht mehr nur Freunde waren. Dass da etwas Großes, Warmes zwischen ihnen war, für das sie bis jetzt noch keinen Namen ausgesprochen hatten.  
„Blond ist eher was für dich. Auch besser als blau“, antwortete Klaas, nachdem er all diese Gedanken schwer herunter geschluckt hatte, und wandte sich schnell wieder dem Bildschirm zu, bevor er auf die Idee kam, mit seiner heilen Hand einmal durch die angesprochen, wunderschönen blonden Haare zu fahren.  
Im Einspieler rief Thomas sie wiederholt zur Vernunft, erinnerte sie an das Zeitlimit und irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft, sich so weit einzukriegen, dass sie sich auf eine Skizze geeinigt hatten. Dann hatten sie vor der Frage gestanden, wie sie das nun auf die große Leinwand übertragen sollten. Glücklicherweise war der Wettbewerb so freundschaftlich aufgezogen oder einfach das Konkurrenzdenken unter den anwesenden Graffiti-Künstlern nicht so stark ausgeprägt, dass ihre Leinwandnachbarn ihre Planlosigkeit sahen und ihnen Tipps gaben, wie sie an die XXL-Version ihres Entwurfs rangehen konnten. Vielleicht hatten die auch nur gesehen, dass Joko und Klaas wirklich keine Konkurrenz waren und hatten sich eh gefragt, wie sie beide überhaupt da gelandet waren. Eigentlich waren nämlich nur 15 Künstler oder Teams eingeladen worden. Auf jeden Fall war das ihre Rettung gewesen und so hatten sie die nächsten zwei Stunden damit verbracht, mit einer Sprühdose ungefähr die Umrisse der Figuren zu skizzieren und das Layout des Designs an die Wand zu bringen.   
Die Passanten, die das Festival besucht hatten und sich mit Fressbuden und Spielständen oder der Hüpfburg beschäftigten konnten, hatten sie dabei aber immer wieder aufgehalten. Sogar unter der Schutzkleidung und dem Atemschutz waren sie immer wieder erkannt worden. Dass daran hauptsächlich das große Kamerateam, was quasi jede Minute festhielt, Schuld war, war wohl irgendwie klar. Ansonsten hätte sie wohl niemand angesprochen und gefragt, warum nur dieses eine antretende Team gefilmt wurde.  
Die Mittagspause verbrachten sie an dem Tag mit Currywurst essen und Hochradfahren, sehr zum Horror von Joko. Der hatte sein Gesicht nur in Klaas‘ Schulter versteckt und weigerte sich, auch nur eine Sekunde für die Kamera hochzuschauen. Da Klaas deutlich das Zittern des Größeren an seinem ganzen Körper spürte, hatte er dem Kameramann nur angedeutet, es nicht zu provozieren, und hatte einen Arm fest um Joko geschlungen, um die andere in seinen Nacken zu legen. So hatten sie die Fahrt schweigend zu Ende gebracht. Das war wahrscheinlich nicht das Material gewesen, was sich Thomas für den Einspieler gewünscht hatte, als er sie zu der Fahrt gezwungen hatte, aber es war egal. Es war auch nur für ein paar Sekunden in der MAZ zu sehen, in einem peppigen Zusammenschnitt der Pause. Klaas hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt nur das Ziel gehabt, dass beide heile unten ankamen und mit ihrer Aufgabe weiter machen konnten, ohne dass Joko einen Zusammenbruch wegen der Höhe bekam.   
Als sie endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, hatte Klaas Joko zur Seite gezogen, hinter die Toilettenhütten und mit einem Wink dem Team angedeutet, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Und Thomas war wirklich so gütig gewesen und hatte alle Mitarbeiter zurück gehalten. Es war manchmal doch hilfreich, so gut mit dem Regisseur befreundet zu sein. Jokos Augen hatten das Grauen nicht verstecken können, seine Höhenangst wurde halt nicht besser durch solche Aktionen.   
Klaas hörte in dem Einspieler, wie sich ihre Mitarbeiter über Thomas‘ Entscheidung, ihnen ein paar Minuten Auszeit zu gönnen, aufregten. Doch sein Blick wanderte wie von selbst und ohne, dass er sich stoppen konnte oder wollte, zu Joko. Dessen Augen lagen bereits sanft auf ihm. Auf beiden Gesichtern lag dieses ferne Lächeln, das nur für den anderen bestimmt war.  
An diesem Samstagmittag hinter den Klohäuschen hatten sie nur auf dem Boden gehockt, an einen Baum gelehnt. Klaas zwischen Jokos Beinen und mit dem Rücken an seine Brust. Der Blonde hatte seine Arme um Klaas‘ Bauch geschlungen und ihre Finger hatten sich schlichtweg übereinander gelegt. Die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf Richtung Himmel gestreckt hatte er sich auf Jokos Schulter ausgeruht und beide hatten sich nur auf den anderen konzentriert. Dem Atem des anderen gelauscht. Klaas hatte versucht, die Ruhe auszustrahlen, die Joko brauchte, um sich vom Hochrad zu erholen. Und gleichzeitig hatte er gespürt, wie sehr Joko die Nähe, die Klaas so selten zuließ, genoss. Klaas mochte halt Umarmungen nicht, aber Joko war da anders. Seine Arme waren angenehm, sicher, ruhig. Da klopfte sein Herz zwar auch, aber nicht so hektisch wie bei der Berührung von Fremden, sondern einfach gut. Hier und jetzt musste er es sich eingestehen: Jokos Umarmungen taten gut. Er hatte auf die Schnelle kein anderes Wort, dass das alles beschrieb, was er während diesen Umarmungen und Berührungen dachte und fühlte. Es war einfach nur gut.  
Dieser Moment war gefährlich gewesen. Es hätte jederzeit jemand vorbeikommen können, der sie erkannte. Der dieses kleine Etwas zwischen ihnen, was sie beschützen mussten, ausplapperte. Es hätte sie jederzeit jemand vom Team holen kommen können, um sie zurück in die Realität des Drehs, der Show zu katapultieren.   
Dieser Moment war das Beste und das Schlimmste des ganzen Wochenendes gewesen. Das stille Beisammensitzen hatte Klaas doch nur gezeigt, wie perfekt ihre Körper zueinander und aneinander passten. Wie gut sie harmonierten, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Wie schnell sich ihr Atem anpasste, sodass sie mit dem Moment verschmolzen und sich einfach von allem um sich herum lösen konnten.   
Dieser Moment hallte in seinem Kopf wider und wider und wider. Es war perfekt gewesen. Es war falsch gewesen, sich dem zwischen ihnen so hinzugeben und sich den Augenblick zu nehmen. Es war selbstsüchtig gewesen und trotzdem etwas, was Klaas brauchte. Er konnte damals gar nicht anders, als tief zu seufzen, noch ein Stück näher zu Joko zu rutschen, bevor er sich selbst hatte eingestehen müssen, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte. Sie mussten wieder zurück zu ihrer Aufgabe und sie mussten zurück zu ihren alten Egos und der sicheren Beziehung der reinen Freundschaft zwischen ihnen. Ihm war aber schon damals unter dem Baum und erst recht heute, während er sich zurück erinnerte, klar, dass das niemals funktionieren würde.   
Vielleicht waren diese ruhigen Minuten zu zweit der Tropfen gewesen, der zu viel war, der das Zurück zunichte machte. Und trotzdem bereute Klaas es nicht, dort mit Joko gesessen und die kurze Pause genossen zu haben. Nicht, wenn er jetzt gerade hier im Studio die Zärtlichkeit in den braunen Augen ein paar Zentimeter vor seinen sah und wieder alles, die Show, das Publikum, die Kameras, vergaß.  
„Wir sollten reden.“  
Klaas schluckte wieder schwer, blinzelte, verscheuchte die Bilder von ihnen beiden im Schatten des Samstagmittags, blinzelte und versuchte, seine Gefühle schnell zu verstecken, damit Joko sie nicht in seinen Augen lesen konnte. Aber das hatte der wahrscheinlich schon längst. Sie kannten sich in und auswendig. Und das war das Problem. Sie wussten beide, was das war, und sie wollten es beide bis jetzt ignorieren. Aber die Erinnerung an diese perfekte Harmonie verbot ihnen, weiter zu schweigen.  
„Ja.“  
Klaas‘ Antwort war nur ein Hauch. Aber genug, damit Jokos Mundwinkel nach oben zuckten und der Blonde Klaas‘ Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter drückte. Sie mussten nicht mehr sagen. Beide hatten den Moment an diesem Samstagmittag im Kopf, genauso wie alle anderen Momente zwischen ihnen beiden. Sie mussten darüber reden. Nach der Show. Jetzt würden sie weiter den Einspieler anschauen, warten, bis es Klaas‘ Körper wieder besser ging und die nächsten Spiele durchziehen. Dann würden sie sich in einer ihrer Umkleiden zusammen setzen oder zu einem nach Hause fahren und reden.   
Klaas‘ Herz hämmerte jetzt schon viel zu stark nur bei dem Gedanken daran.  
Das Stechen in seiner Hand, das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf, das Feuer in seinen Armen kam wieder auf ihn eingestürzt, als er tief durchatmete und die Augen schloss, um die Gedanken an ihr bevorstehendes Gespräch nochmal in den Hintergrund zu schieben.   
Ahh, die paar Minuten Ruhe nach dem ersten Spiel waren noch nicht genug gewesen und Klaas hoffte, dass der Einspieler des zweiten Spiels noch etwas länger dauern würde, damit er noch mehr Zeit zum Entspannen und Regenerieren hatte.  
Hoffentlich waren ihre Mitarbeiter im Schnitt schlau genug gewesen, brenzlige Situationen zwischen ihnen beiden, von denen es mehr als genug das restliche Wochenende über gegeben hat, nicht rein zu schneiden.  
In dem Moment wurden sie aufgefordert, sich aufzusetzen, da kurz die Moderation für die Werbepause gedreht werden sollte. Klaas hörte Steven gar nicht zu, wie er erst Tschüss und dann wieder Hallo sagte, sondern legte für die zwei Minuten nur den Kopf nach hinten gegen den Bildschirm. Als dann wieder die Geschichte rund um die Aufgabe auf den Bildschirmen anlief, bettete er seinen Kopf für einen Moment auf Jokos Schulter.  
In der MAZ ging es damit weiter, dass sie die groben Figuren, die sie schon angesprüht hatten, so gut es ging ausarbeiteten. Abgesehen von den vielen Leuten, die sie ansprachen und Fotos wollten, hatte das sogar ganz gut geklappt und Klaas stellte zufrieden fest, dass der Großteil ihrer Blicke, die sich an dem Wochenende immer wieder verfangen hatten, nicht durch den Schnitt gekommen waren.   
Stattdessen wurden den Zuschauern verschiedenste Ausschnitte aus ihren Gesprächen präsentiert. Während sie an den Abbilden der Kontaktpersonen, die den Hintergrund füllten, arbeiteten, kamen halt unweigerlich die Erinnerungen an die jeweiligen Duelle hoch und so hatten sie viel gelacht und manchmal ernst über die eine oder andere Situation gesprochen. Oder als späte Rache den anderen mit noch mehr Farbe besprüht.  
Ihre Leinwandnachbarn, die sich schon beim ersten Besuch als Killian und Svenja vorgestellt hatten, hatten während der Arbeit an ihrem eigenen Kunstwerk, das diesen Namen im Gegensatz zu ihrem auch wirklich verdiente, mit halben Ohr gelauscht und ihre Gedanken eingeworfen. Wie sich herausstellte, hatten die beiden in ihrer WG so gut wie jede Folge gesehen und boten Joko und Klaas mal eine andere Sicht auf die Ereignisse.  
So stellten sie fest, dass sich Zuschauer manchmal schlecht fühlten, wenn sie über etwas lachten und gleichzeitig nur Mitgefühl hatten, manchmal gar nicht hinschauen konnten vor Fremdscham oder Mitleid. Und manchmal auch starke Diskussionen ausbrachen, wenn sie unterschiedlicher Meinung über die Gerechtigkeit einer Aufgabe waren.  
Als Klaas bei dem verrückten Wissenschaftler mit dem schusssicheren Stoff aus Kolumbien angekommen war, hatte sich plötzlich eine Stille über ihr Team gelegt, die dem Braunhaarigen bei der Erinnerung an den Moment erneut eine Gänsehaut über die Arme schickte. In der MAZ sah man, wie Joko innegehalten hatte, Sexy Rexys Haare zu sprayen, und mit bitterer Miene zu Klaas gesehen hatte. An dem Tag hatten sie nichts dazu gesagt, sich nur angeschaut und stumm beschlossen, dass nicht alles vor der Kamera besprochen werden musste. Aber hier im Studio, während alle gespannt dabei zusahen, wie sie wieder leichtere Themen und Erinnerungen ansprachen, da war wohl der richtige Zeitpunkt. Zumindest für Joko.  
„Ich erinnere mich noch an das Telefonat, bevor du auf dich hast schießen lassen.“  
Jokos Stimme war rau und Klaas rutschte unruhig neben ihm auf der Bank hin und her.  
„Was ich dann im Studio gesagt habe, dass ich dir nicht wirklich vertraut habe. Das habe ich ernst gemeint. Damals habe ich dir wirklich nicht zu 100% vertraut.“  
„Verständlich.“  
„Aber jetzt würde ich es tun. Würdest du mich nochmal in so eine Situation schicken, ich würde ohne Zweifel daran glauben, dass du mir nichts tödliches auf den Hals hetzen würdest.“  
„Das würde ich nie wieder machen.“  
„Ich weiß, aber inzwischen vertraue ich dir wirklich. Ansonsten könnten wir diese Show wohl auch an den Nagel hängen.“  
Leise lachte Klaas und hielt sich beschützend die weiter zitternde und noch immer viel zu kalte Hand vor die Brust. Als ob er sich für Jokos Antwort wappnen musste.  
„Ich saß nach deinem Anruf in diesem verkackten Hotelzimmer. Du hast aufgelegt und die Kamera war auf mich gerichtet und ich wollte heulen. Weil du im ersten Moment nicht so klangst, als ob du es machen würdest. Als ob du mir nicht vertrauen würdest.“  
„Das war auch ein scheiß Vertrauenstest.“  
„Als mein Handy dann eine halbe Stunde später wieder geklingelt hat und es Thomas war, der mich angerufen hat“, fuhr Joko unbeirrt fort und starrte auf Klaas‘ Finger, die jetzt nicht nur von der Kälte kribbelten, „da hatte ich so eine scheiß Angst, ranzugehen. Ich hatte Angst, dass du es nicht gemacht hast. Und ich hatte noch mehr Angst, dass du es gemacht hast und irgendwas schief gelaufen ist. Dass der Stoff nicht gehalten hat, so wie es mir erzählt wurde, dass dir etwas passiert sein könnte. Ich konnte damals nicht dran gehen. Mein Team wollte das eigentlich filmen, aber ich hatte zu viel Angst und nachdem es einmal aufgehört hat zu klingeln und Thomas direkt nochmal angerufen hat, hat Frank sich das Handy geschnappt. Ich saß da wie versteinert und das Einzige, was ich mich gefragt habe, war, warum du mich nicht selbst angerufen hast und das hat meine Angst nur verstärkt, glaube ich. Als Frank dann einen Daumen hoch gezeigt hast, saß ich weiter nur stumm da. Du hast mir vertraut und wäre dir was passiert – ich hätte mir das nie verzeihen können.“  
„Aber es ist alles gut gegangen“, flüsterte Klaas und legte sanft eine Hand an Jokos Wange. Sein ganzes Gesicht wirkte eingesunken bei den Erinnerungen an die Situation, wie auch schon an dem Tag des Wettbewerbs, wo sie das erste Mal an Kolumbien erinnert wurden.  
Joko schmiegte seinen Kopf etwas mehr in Klaas‘ Hand und beide kämpften mit dem Lächeln, das den anderen beruhigen und erden sollte.   
So waren sie nun mal. In letzter Zeit kämpften sie immer wieder dafür, dass es dem anderen gut ging und er sich gut fühlte. Klaas fuhr kurz mit der Zunge über seine Lippen und holte tief Luft, bevor er genauso leise fortfuhr.  
„Ich habe dir inzwischen alles verziehen, was in den Duellen passiert ist. Ich hoffe, das hast du auch. Ich habe manchmal genau die gleiche Angst gehabt, wenn ich auf diesen Antwortanruf gewartet habe und nur hören wollte, wie es gelaufen ist. Ich glaube, wir beide haben uns da zu viel den Kopf zerbrochen über den anderen.“  
„Nicht zu viel. Nie zu viel. Na klar, da war immer so eine Wut, der Wunsch nach Rache, der das ganze angefeuert hat. Diese Gefühle brauchte ich auch, damit ich mir einreden konnte, dass diese Aktionen in Ordnung waren. Vielleicht hat es deswegen so gut funktioniert, die Duelle. Ich wollte dich leiden sehen und hatte gleichzeitig zu große Sorgen, dass dir was passiert. Die Sorgen sind immer mit im Koffer um die Welt gereist.“  
Klaas wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sie wollten doch eigentlich erst nach der Show reden. Und jetzt driftete das schon viel zu sehr zu dem Thema, vor dem er so viel Angst hatte, weil es alles verändern würde.  
„Ihr beide solltet mal die Klappe halten und weiter zuschauen. Die Zuschauer merken schon, dass ihr die ganze Zeit tuschelt.“  
Steven war zwei Schritte an sie heran getreten und Klaas fuhr ein Stück von Joko weg, ließ seine Hand fallen und griff lieber wieder nach seiner verletzten. Ihr Moderator zwinkerte aber nur kurz und wandte sich ab, um wieder mit Thomas zu sprechen, der mit seinem Klemmbrett bei ihnen stand. Wie viel hatten sie eben gelauscht? Aber die beiden wirkten schnell wieder in ihr Gespräch vertieft und so ließ Klaas sich wieder an Jokos Schulter sinken.   
Der Erschrecker von Steven hatte seinen Puls wieder hochschießen lassen. Bevor Klaas seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Bildschirm richtete, so wie Joko es schon pflichtbewusst tat, konzentrierte Klaas sich nochmal auf den Zustand seines Körpers. Die Hand schmerzte und pochte weiterhin, dafür waren die Kopfschmerzen gesunken und blieben ‚nur noch‘ als ständiger Druck hinter Stirn und Schläfen, wie sie auch schon den Vormittag gewesen waren. Der Jüngere sah ein, dass es wohl nicht besser werden würde, bevor er nicht endlich in seinem Bett liegen würde.  
Die MAZ war schon so weit weiter gelaufen, dass sie nach noch mehr Gesprächen über vergangene Shows und Duelle den Sonntagnachmittag erreicht hatten und quasi fertig waren mit ihrem Graffiti-Werk. Dann hatten sie auf die Juroren warten müssen. Die waren von Team zu Team gewandert, hatten mit den Künstlern über das Design und die Gedanken hinter dem Konzept gesprochen, sich sehr viele Notizen gemacht und hier und da miteinander getuschelt und auf Details gedeutet. Klaas hatte angespannt mit verschränkten Armen daneben gestanden, Jokos Hände hatten seine Schultern massiert und beide hatten hörbar den Atem ausgestoßen, als die Juroren weitergezogen waren.  
Ein Schnitt zur Siegerehrung, bei der sie natürlich nicht gewannen. Dafür belegten Svenja und Killian den dritten Platz, was die beiden lautstark bejubelt hatten. Das Kamerateam hatte natürlich auch die Werke ihrer Kontrahenten eingefangen und man sah einfach auf den ersten Blick, dass Joko und Klaas an diesem Wochenende das erste Mal eine Spraydose in der Hand gehalten hatten.   
Ihre Arbeit wurde aber von den Juroren extra gewürdigt. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Redaktion ihnen genau das aufgetragen, damit das offizielle Ergebnis von Jurorenseite aus auch auf Kamera gebannt wurde.   
„Nun, wir müssen zugeben, die Idee des Kunstwerkes und das Konzept der Show, die dahinter steht, ist außergewöhnlich und hat uns deswegen sehr gereizt. Die Ausführung hat etwas zu wünschen übrig gelassen, aber wir wollen mal bedenken, dass Joko und Klaas nun mal auch keine Graffiti-Künstler sind. Daher, Glückwunsch zu Ihrem Ergebnis, die Herren, Sie haben – ohne dass die Juroren von dieser Grenze wussten, um irgendwelchen Einfluss auszuschließen! – die benötigte Anzahl an Punkten erhalten.“  
Ein breites Grinsen auf Klaas‘ Gesicht und die im Jubel hochgerissenen Arme von Joko waren das Endbild des Einspielers, der langsam ins Schwarze abdriftete. Wie auf Kommando brannte der Applaus im Studio auf und die beiden erhoben sich aus ihrer zusammen gekuschelten Position, um in der Mitte des Spielfeldes Stellung zu treten.  
Die Finger von Thomas zählten runter und Steven setzte ein.  
„Ich muss sagen, ich habe selten so ein schönes Graffiti gesehen“, lachte der sich ins Fäustchen, „aber ihr habt die Juroren zumindest ein Stück weit überzeugt und damit eindeutig euren Punkt hier und jetzt verdient.“  
Der Boden blitzte auf, ihr Logo strahlte unter ihren Füßen und das Siegeslied klang durch die Aufnahmehalle. Klaas drehte sich zu dem Größeren um und schlang seine Arme um dessen Hals. Die malträtierte Hand war zur Faust geballt, um das weitere Zittern zu unterdrücken.  
Jokos Atem in seinem Nacken ließ noch eine Erinnerung von diesem Wochenende hochkommen und kurz schloss Klaas die Augen, gab sich drei Sekunden, bevor die Show weitergehen musste.  
Das Festival nach der Siegerehrung, wie sie ab und zu zu nah miteinander tanzten, wie sie ihre Gesichter zu dicht aneinander haben kommen lassen, um im letzten Moment wegzuziehen, wie sie am späten Abend gemeinsam auf Klaas‘ Hotelzimmer ankamen und dicht nebeneinander, die Arme umeinander geschlungen, eingeschlafen waren.  
Sie würden auch darüber reden müssen. Über das ganze Wochenende.   
Über Gefühle reden fiel Klaas so schon schwer genug. Und jetzt ging es um Joko. Es war Joko Winterscheidt mit seiner nervigen Lache und seinen weichen, lieben braunen Augen. Es war sein Job, seine Vergangenheit, seine ganze Zukunft, es war so viel, was davon abhing. Aber sie konnten es nicht weiter ignorieren.  
Die drei Sekunden waren vorbei. Er ließ los, sackte von den Zehenspitzen zurück und lächelte den Blonden nochmal an, bevor er sich Steven zuwandte, der sie schon angrinste.  
‚Sag nichts‘, warf Klaas ihm einen Blick zu und ihr Freund nickte nur, bevor er den Kopf Richtung Kamera schob und weiter zu den Zuschauern sprach, als ob er nichts von der Situation zwischen den beiden Männern neben sich wusste.  
„Der Blick auf den Punktestand verrät uns nach diesem grandios gewonnenen Spiel, dass Joko und Klaas jetzt zwei Punkte auf ihrem Konto haben.“  
„Jaha, da seht ihr mal, da waren echte Künstler am Werk!“, prahlte Joko und Klaas schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf.  
„Joko, Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall. Das war schlecht und wir hatten Glück, dass die Juroren uns Trostpunkte gegeben haben.“  
„Aber wir haben dieses Spiel gewonnen und uns bei einem echten künstlerischen Wettbewerb über Wasser gehalten, also dürfen wir jetzt Künstler in unsere Twitter-Biographie schreiben.“  
„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst.“  
Klaas klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und krallte sich dann plötzlich daran fest, weil sein Körper beschloss, doch nochmal zur Seite zu sacken. Zu schnell aufgestanden, zu schnelle Bewegungen – ja, okay, er würde es sich merken, das mochte sein Körper wohl noch nicht. Joko hatte natürlich schon seinen Arm um seine Hüfte geschlungen und der besorgte Blick, den er die letzten Minuten endlich abgelegt hatte, gewann nun wieder und übernahm Jokos Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Mir geht‘s gut“, flüsterte er und rappelte sich wieder auf, verschränkte die Arme und blickte stur auf einen Punkt neben den Kameras. Dann würde er schon das Gleichgewicht halten. Joko ließ seinen Arm natürlich trotzdem dort liegen und seine Finger drückten leicht in seine Hüfte. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, ihn immer an seiner Seite zu wissen.  
„Gut Joko, bevor du das machst, würde ich aber vorschlagen, wir hören uns an, was das nächste Spiel für euch bringt. Und das stellt uns jemand sehr Bekanntes aus eurer Circus HalliGalli-Zeit vor. Hier ist Olli Schulz.“


	5. Kapitel 5: Spiel 3 - Buddytag im Gruselkabinett (Teil 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir leid, ich habe es letztes Wochenende leider nicht geschafft, ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen, weil mir einfach die Zeit zum Schreiben gefehlt hat. Die letzten beiden Wochen waren sehr voll mit Unikram, aber Mitte nächster Woche beruhigt sich das. Dann gibt es hoffentlich mehr Uploads. Ich habe festgestellt, dass dieses Kapitel auch wieder länger wurde, als angedacht, weshalb es (wie auch Spiel 1) geteilt wird. Ich hoffe, Teil 2 kommt in den nächsten Tagen, zum Großteil ist es schon fertig geschrieben.  
> Nun entlasse ich euch ins Lesen, viel Spaß mit Spiel 3! Lasst gerne eure Meinung in Form einer Review da, ich freue mich sehr über die Rückmeldung!

„Spiel 3“, erklang ‚Herr ProSiebens‘ Stimme, um direkt zu Ollis aufgeregter Stimme zu wechseln.  
„Oh, hallo, hallo, hallo“, er stieg immer weiter in der Tonlage. „Ich kanns gar nicht glauben, dass ich das nächste Spiel ansagen darf. Hallo Joko! Hallo Klaas!“  
Klaas lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Zu Joko guckend bemerkte er, dass der seinen Blick gar nicht von dem Kleineren gelöst hatte und weiter skeptisch seine Finger um Klaas‘ Hüfte geschlungen hielt.  
Vor ihnen auf dem Spielfeld begannen die Crewmitglieder hektisch schwarze Wände aufzubauen und zwei Meter hohe, vorgefertigte Kästen an die richtigen Stellen zu schieben. Auf dem Bildschirm hibbelte Olli nervös herum und sprach in seiner typisch hektischen Art weiter.  
„Also, da kamen neulich so ganz tolle Leute von ProSieben zu mir und haben mir das nächste Spiel erklärt und da war ich so aufgeregt, weil – oh, ihr werdet es lieben! Ich wollte auch sofort mitmachen, aber die meinten so ‚Nein‘ und ich meinte ‚Doch‘ und sie meinten ‚Nein‘ und ich so ‚Doch‘ und die dann so ‚Nein, aber du darfst es ankündigen‘. Und jetzt stehe ich hier, ist das nicht toll?!“  
„Gott, Olli, komm zum Punkt“, raunte Klaas schließlich. Er würde jetzt eigentlich sehr gerne wissen, womit er weiter gequält werden würde. Dieses aufgedrehte Reden ihres alten Freundes feuerte das Pochen hinter seiner Stirn nur weiter an.  
„Es ist nämlich so. Der ein oder andere erinnert sich bestimmt, wir hatten früher immer ganz tolle Buddytage, bis ihr die ProSieben-Leiter immer weiter hoch gekrabbelt seid und mich dann verlassen habt. Aber deswegen beleben wir dieses Konzept jetzt einfach wieder und ihr könnt wieder einen Buddytag miteinander verbringen. Wo waren wir da nicht schon alles, im Heidepark, im Tropical Island...“  
„Ich schwöre dir, wenn du jetzt nochmal irgendwas sportliches machen musst, schlag ich die Redaktion.“  
Jokos gemurmelte Worte in seinem Ohr ließen ihn grinsen, Ollis Stimme wurde kurz ausgeblendet. Die braunen Augen seines Gegenübers hatten nicht einen Blick auf den Bildschirm geworfen, dafür sah man die große Sorge in ihnen aufkommen, dass „Buddytag“ nur ein Codewort für das nächste Leiden des Kleineren war.   
„Jetzt hören wir erstmal zu und bis dahin fährt mein Kreislauf auch wieder hoch. Das wird schon.“   
Klaas klopfte beruhigend auf Jokos Schulter, doch der zog nur die Augenbrauen weiter zusammen und verschränkte die Arme. Klaas stellte zufrieden fest, dass seine Beine ihn wieder selbstständig gerade und aufrecht hielten.  
„Nein, das wird nicht schon. Du bist kaputt.“  
„Vielen Dank aber auch“, meckerte Klaas mit jetzt ebenfalls verschränkten Armen.  
„Ich will nicht, dass du dich noch irgendwie weiter verletzt.“  
„Joko, jetzt ist mal gut. Ja, mir geht‘s scheiße. Meine Hand brennt, mein Kopf zerplatzt, alles ist zu laut, aber wir müssen das jetzt einfach durchziehen. Gute Miene zum bösen Spiel, kennen wir doch zu Genüge aus den letzten Jahren und den Duellen. Ich schaff das schon.“  
Joko zog ihn einfach in seine Arme und für eine Sekunde ließ Klaas sich nach vorne fallen, ruhte seine Stirn an Jokos Brust.  
„Versprich mir, dass du aber aufhörst, falls es zu viel wird.“  
Jokos Stimme vibrierte in dessen Brustkorb und Klaas‘ Mundwinkel zuckten wieder nach oben. Wie sollte das bitte möglich sein? Die Wange nochmal gegen die Wärme drückend nickte er nur zustimmend. Sie wussten doch beide, dass sie es einfach durchstehen mussten wie schon so viele andere Situationen in ihrer bisherigen Fernsehkarriere.  
„Ich verspreche es dir.“  
Noch einmal atmete er durch und stieß sich dann, die Hände an Jokos Becken gelegt, von dem Größeren weg, um sich wieder den Kameras und dem Bildschirm zuzuwenden. Jokos Arm legte sich über seine Schulter. Loslassen würde er den Kleineren wohl nicht so schnell.  
Nun sah er auch, dass die Crew fertig mit dem Aufbau war. Die Stirn gerunzelt fragte er sich, was der riesige, schwarze Raum vor ihnen nun sollte, aber das würde sich wohl gleich erklären.  
„Ich darf ja leider nicht mitkommen“, fuhr Olli gerade mit gespielt beleidigter Stimme fort, „sie sagen, ich bin zu aufgeregt und die Aufnahme würde niemals fertig werden, wenn ich dabei wäre. Deswegen schicke ich euch zwei andere Leute, die den Buddytag mit euch verbringen. Ganz viel Spaß dabei! Steven erklärt alles, weil ich schon wieder irgendwie vergessen habe, wie das Spiel ablaufen wird. Ah, aber noch das, es ist der Buddytag im Gruuuuuselkabinett. Tschüüüüss!“  
Die letzten Worte sprach er mit übertrieben zitternder Stimme und winkte wild in die Kamera. Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz und Klaas wandte sich Steven zu, der die beiden Moderatoren bereits mit einem ernsten Blick ansah. Ihm schien auch nicht zu gefallen, dass sie einfach weitermachen mussten, wo Klaas‘ Körper so angeschlagen war. Wäre es irgendwie möglich gewesen, hätte Klaas heute komplett auf die Aufnahme verzichtet.  
Nicht nur die Spiele zerrten an seinen Nerven. Da war der schlechte Abend zuvor gewesen, der zu dem schlechten Morgen und den Kopfschmerzen geführt hatte. Und dann war da natürlich der Gedanke, später mit Joko reden zu müssen. Das alles war zu viel. Aber das war das Showbusiness, da nahm niemand Rücksicht und es ging weiter.  
„Buddytag im Gruselkabinett“, leitete ‚Herr ProSieben‘ von der MAZ über zurück zu ihnen ins Studio, wo Steven jetzt mit erwartungsvollem Blick die beiden Freunde begutachtete.  
„Also, bereit für Aufgabe Nummero Drei?“  
Klaas nickte und klatschte sich in die Hände. Zischend riss er seine rechte sofort in die Luft und sprang zwei Schritte zur Seite. Ey, das war doch nicht mehr normal, dass seine Hand so geschädigt von dem Eiswasser war. Vielleicht sollte er sich wirklich mal durchchecken lassen, warum Kälte ihm so zusetzte.  
Joko fing ihn an seiner Schulter wieder ein und Stevens müdes Lächeln half gar nicht, doch beide Blicke waren besorgt auf Klaas gerichtet, der sich kurz vorne über beugte und stöhnte.  
„Ahh, was für ein Scheißabend. Ich hoffe, Sie amüsieren sich wenigstens zu Hause auf dem Sofa.“  
„Ganz sicher, ihr habt schon zwei Spiele gewonnen. Und wenn ihr mir kurz zuhört, dann gehört euch womöglich auch das dritte.“  
„Du gönnst mir echt keine Pause, Steven, wa?“  
„Nein“, grinste der ihm zurück und schob ihn wieder zwischen sich und Joko, als ob er die Sicherheit wollte, dass auf beiden Seiten jemand stand, der ihn notfalls auffangen konnte, falls sein Kreislauf nochmal absackte.  
„Also, Olli hat es eben schon verraten. Ihr habt den nächsten Buddytag vor euch. Dafür stellen wir euch zwei Menschen zur Seite, die ebenfalls gut bekannt und geliebte Wegbegleiter von euch sind. Vielleicht erwartet der eine oder andere wieder das große Staraufgebot wie sonst bei unseren Gastspielen. Aber das ist hier ja ein wieder auflebendes Traditionsformat, da können wir nicht irgendwen Unerfahrenes mit reinschicken. Also bedienen wir uns an den vertrauten Gesichtern. Eure nächsten Gegner im Spiel 3, Buddytag im Gruselkabinett, sind niemand anderes als Frank ‚Tonmann‘ und Jakob Lundt. Herzlich Willkommen.“  
Jokos Lachen brach aus ihm heraus und er klopfte sich auf die Schenkel, während das Studiopublikum regelrecht ausrastete, als ihre beiden Mitarbeiter und Freunde winkend die Treppen herunterhüpften.  
„Ihr beiden, ne. Labert uns den ganzen Tag voll mit irgendwelchen Sachen für die Show, aber vergesst dann zu erwähnen, dass ihr gegen uns antretet, ne!“  
Klaas‘ Laune stieg um einiges an, während er die beiden mit gespielt bösem Blick begrüßte und ihnen erfreut bei der Umarmung auf den Rücken klopfte. Eigentlich war es ja lächerlich, sich immer so übertrieben zu begrüßen, als ob sie sich noch nicht hinter der Bühne gesehen hatten, aber für den Zuschauer musste diese gestellte Begrüßung jedes Mal und mit jedem Gast sein.  
„Ja, was glaubst du denn. Es geht doch darum, dass ihr nichts wisst vorher.“  
„Und Frank hätte die Klappe nicht halten können, wenn er einmal anfängt, und hätte sich dann verplappert“, gab Jakob noch seinen Senf dazu und begab sich auf den Wink von Steven hin zu dessen Linken.  
„Stimmt auch wieder“, pflichtete Joko ihm zu.  
„Schön, dass ihr beschlossen habt, wieder vor die Kamera zu treten“, meinte Klaas mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln.  
„War Thomas‘ Idee“, antwortete Jakob verschmitzt und Klaas lachte.   
Es tat gerade wirklich gut, dieses Spiel gegen seine Freunde bestreiten zu dürfen. Kein aufgesetztes Lächeln war nötig, kein Zurückhalten vom Augenverdrehen oder Gedanken wegschieben. Er kannte diese Männer seit mehr als 10 Jahren, sie wussten viel zu viel übereinander und jetzt einfach ein Spiel zu spielen ohne diesen ganzen Druck des ‚Gastgeber-Seins‘ war fast erholsam. Er müsste sich nicht beherrschen und konnte so viel jammern wie er wollte, ohne ‚too much‘ zu werden, wie es bei anderen Gästen schnell der Fall hätte sein können.  
Seinem Kopf ging es dadurch tatsächlich ein Stück besser, auch wenn der tosende Applaus mit dem lauten Jubeln gerade wieder die Grenze des Tolerierbaren überschritt.  
Joko sah scheinbar das leichte Zusammenkneifen seiner Augen und beruhigte das Publikum mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinder vor dem Mund.  
„Shhhh, wir gehen doch gleich ins Gruselkabinett, ich bitte um angemessene und spannungsgeladene Ruhe!“  
Ah, die perfekte Ausrede, warum sie ruhig sein sollten. Das schiefe Lächeln, das Klaas Joko für einen Augenblick schenkte, war das stumme ‚Dankeschön‘, was er niemals aussprechen würde. Aber Joko hatte schon tausende dieser wortlosen Danksagungen erhalten und sie bedeuteten ihm genauso viel wie jede Umarmung und jeder Blick, weil Klaas sich eben immer die Zeit nahm und ihm immer diesen einen Moment Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Sie beide waren sich bewusst, wie viel sie füreinander taten und wie dankbar sie waren, stets einander an ihrer Seite zu haben.  
„Genau. Also, erstmal, hallo Jakob, hallo Frank. Ich weiß, ihr seid alle befreundet und rechtlich gesehen sind das eure Chefs, aber bitte bedenkt, dass ihr jetzt für das Team ProSieben spielt und dadurch geschützt seid. Sie dürfen euch heute Abend nicht feuern und rausschmeißen! Macht sie also bitte fertig. Sie haben schon zwei Spiele gewonnen und wenn es so weitergeht, holen sie noch den Jackpot. Das würde meinem Geldbeutel nicht so gut tun.“  
„Wir geben unser Bestes“, bekräftigte Frank seinen entschlossenen Blick. Vor der Kamera war er ja manchmal doch recht kurz angebunden und man sah ihm an, dass er nicht der größte Fan war, im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Dass er aber jetzt doch hier stand und zusammen mit ihnen den Trip in die Vergangenheit, zum Buddytag, durchmachte, das rechnete Klaas ihrem Tontechniker sehr hoch an.  
„Sehr gut. Dann erkläre ich euch das Spiel. Wie ihr vielleicht mitbekommen habt, wurde gerade dieser Raum hier aufgebaut. Darin befindet sich eine Art Labyrinth. Da wir ja aber den Buddytag im Gruselkabinett machen, warten darin auch die ein oder andere Überraschung der gruseligen Art und vielleicht auch mal eine kleine Aufgabe, um zum Ziel zu gelangen.“  
„Oh bitte, was habt ihr euch da wieder einfallen lassen? Ich will gar nicht wissen, was darin wartet“, stöhnte Klaas auf und presste mit Daumen und Zeigefinger auf die Nasenwurzel, in der Hoffnung, irgendwie das dumpfe Gefühl in seinem Kopf zu beruhigen. Er war zu schreckhaft für die boshaften Ideen seiner Redaktion.  
„Das wirst du gleich einfach selbst herausfinden. Nun zu eurer Aufgabe: Einen Buddytag kann man natürlich nicht alleine verbringen, nun ist aber die Situation, dass sich euer jeweiliger Buddy im Gruselkabinett verlaufen hat.“  
„Oder er verlaufen geworden wurde.“  
„Ja, oder auch so. Ihr müsst eurem gestrandeten Teampartner helfen und diesen aus dem Labyrinth führen. Einen von euch platzieren wir mit verbundenen Augen in diesem aufgebauten Raum. Der andere geht dann durch dieses Eingangstor hinein, muss den Partner finden und herausführen, damit eurem gemeinsamen Buddytag nichts mehr im Wege steht. Ihr dürft auch den Hinterausgang benutzen, wenn ihr den zwischendurch findet, nur als Anmerkung. Ihr müsst also nicht den ganzen Weg zurücklaufen. Klaas wird mit dem Suchen beginnen, dann Frank, Joko und zum Schluss Jakob. Jeweils Joko und Jakob und entsprechend Klaas und Frank werden an die gleiche Stelle geführt, damit die gegeneinander antretende Gegner die gleiche Strecke zurücklegen müssen. Soweit verstanden?“  
„Joko steht rum, ich muss ihn finden und nach Hause bringen. Also gleiches Prozedere wie jedes Mal nach dem Feierabendumtrunk in der Redaktion“, fasste Klaas die Spielregeln zusammen und lachte zusammen mit dem Publikum.  
„Haha, sei mal nicht so großkotzig, ja? Darf ich dich an vorletzten Freitag erinnern, als-“  
„Halt die Klappe!“, entkam es Klaas mit großen Augen, bevor er seine heile Hand vor Jokos Mund schlug und ihn verschwörerisch ansah.  
„So gerne wir diese Geschichte wohl hören würden, ich würde jetzt eigentlich sehr gerne das Spiel fertig erklären.“  
„Gerne“, kam der Braunhaarige dem Wunsch ihres Moderators nach und wandte Joko seinen Rücken zu. Der griff aber nochmal nach ihm und legte seine Hand in Klaas‘ Nacken. Mit dem Daumen fuhr er über die weichen Nackenhaare und schickte einen angenehmen Schauer über den immer noch gefühlt unterkühlten Rücken von Klaas. Der verbot sich gerade sichtbar zu erzittern. Wie er solch kleine, innigen Berührungen inzwischen liebte. Sowas war nur für sie zwei, für keine Zuschauer. Das kurze Versprechen, den anderen zu beschützen, sei es durch Schweigen, durch Ärgern, durch Lachen.  
„Wie Klaas es gesagt hat, war aber komplett richtig. Das Ganze geht auf Zeit, ihr solltet euch also beeilen. Wir addieren jeweils die Zeiten von beiden Teampartnern. Welches Team es insgesamt schneller geschafft hat, in beiden Durchgängen den jeweiligen Partner zu finden und herauszulotsen, der hat den Buddytag gewonnen. Wie ihr euch darin findet, ist euch überlassen. Der maskierte Gesuchte behält die Augenbinde durchgängig auf, ihr könnt aber miteinander reden. Habt ihr noch Fragen?“  
„Kennen die Beiden den Grundplan dieses Labyrinths?“, erkundigte Joko sich schnell und zeigte anklagend auf ihre beiden Kollegen. Steven schüttelte sofort den Kopf und beschwichtigte.  
„Nein, dieses Spiel wurde nur in Arbeitsgruppen und in Räumen entwickelt und gebaut, zu denen die beiden keinen Zutritt hatten. Und auch heute hinter der Bühne wurden sie vom genaueren Inspizieren abgehalten, damit hier alle mit den gleichen Voraussetzungen antreten können.“  
Klaas nickte und wandte sich schnell zu Joko. Zu schnell, seine Sicht verschwamm kurz und sofort lagen die Finger des Blonden fest um seine Oberarme. Dass der Klaas auch sofort lesen konnte und noch im gleichen Moment sah, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging… Es war ein gutes und ein schreckliches Gefühl gleichzeitig.  
„Teambesprechung ganz kurz.“  
Jakob und Frank steckten ebenfalls ihre Köpfe zusammen und Klaas sah in die braunen Augen, die nun auf seiner Höhe waren, weil Joko leicht in die Hocke gegangen war.  
„Wenn sie dich da rein stellen, will ich, dass du dich auf den Boden setzt und dort auf mich wartest. Dort ist keiner, der dich schnell auffangen kann, wenn du wieder wegkippst. Haben wir uns verstanden?“, beschwörte Joko ihn mit ernster Stimme, seine Daumen strichen sanft über den Stoff von Klaas‘ Hemd.   
Der nickte nur ergeben. Wahrscheinlich hätte er das sogar von sich aus gemacht. Er traute seinem Körper heute nicht und das erste Spiel mit dem ganzen Aushalten steckte ihm wirklich in den Knochen. Mehr als sonst. Die schlechte Nacht zog sich halt durch den ganzen Tag und er merkte, wie seine Gedanken immer wieder abdrifteten.  
„Wir sollten einen Spruch ausmachen, den wir uns zurufen, dann kann man nach Gehör suchen und läuft nicht so blöde darin rum. Wie Marco Polo“, sinnierte Joko weiter.  
„Halli“ – „Galli“ ergänzten sie sich schnell gegenseitig und blickten einander breit grinsend in die Augen. Zwei Dumme, ein Gedanke.  
„So, genug getuschelt. Ab geht‘s. Joko, bitte folge einmal dem lieben Max, der wird dich in unser Gruselkabinett hereinführen und dir davor die Augen verbinden. Klaas, du kannst dich schon an die Tür stellen. Jakob und Frank würde ich bitten, kurz auf der Bank hinter uns Platz zu nehmen und Sichtschutzbrillen und Kopfhörer aufzusetzen, damit ihr nicht irgendwie mitverfolgen könnt, wo Klaas lang geht und Joko steht. Das wird ja der gleiche Ort sein wie der von Jakob gleich.“  
Jokos Finger drückten noch einmal Klaas‘ Oberarm, bevor er ihrem Crewmitglied um die Raumkonstruktion folgte, um den angesprochenen Hintereingang zu nutzen. Der schwarze, neu aufgebaute Raum vor ihnen war bestimmt 12 Meter breit und ihren Moderator noch eine Sekunde ignorierend ging er in Richtung der Ecke. Die andere Seite schätzte er so auf 8 oder 9 Meter, etwas kürzer als die lange Seite, an der er in der Mitte durch das Tor starten würde.  
„So, Klaas, bitte. Hier ist deine Eingangstür, Jakob und Frank sehen und hören nichts mehr“, damit fuchtelte Steven den beiden kurz vorm Gesicht herum und Klaas machte sich einen Spaß, Jakob Hasenohren mit seinen Fingern zu verpassen, bevor er endgültig zum Eingang gescheucht wurde.   
„Mein Gott, Klaas, irgendwann müssen wir hier auch fertig werden. Da können wir nicht jeden deiner Späße ertragen“, beschwerte sich Steven noch. „Wenn du so weit bist, Joko ist scheinbar auch bereit. Joko, wie geht‘s?“  
„Joa, dunkel ne. Und eng!“, hörte Klaas es sowohl durch das Studio dröhnen als auch aus seinem Knopf im Ohr. So würde er ihn also auch im ‚Gruselkabinett‘ hören.  
„Gut, dann kommt hier euer Startsignal und die Zeit läuft, sobald du die Tür öffnest.“  
Das Tröten ließ Klaas zusammen zucken, so sehr dröhnte es in seinen Ohren. Die Schultern nach oben Richtung Ohren gezogen und das Gesicht angespannt seufzte er kurz und stieß dann die Tür auf.   
Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass ihm jetzt sofort ein kostümierter Mitarbeiter ins Gesicht sprang oder ihm Schleim übers Hemd geschüttet werden würde, doch es passierte nichts und ausatmend ließ er die Schultern minimal sinken, als er eintrat und die Tür hinter sich wieder zufiel. Ihm war natürlich bewusst, dass die Zeit lief und wahrscheinlich jede Ecke hier mit Kameras ausgestattet war – immerhin war das hier eine Fernsehshow – aber Klaas nahm sich trotzdem zweiSekunden, kurz die Eingangsecke zu begutachten.   
Zu seiner Linken war eine dunkle Wand mit einem hässlichen, halb zerstörten Bilderrahmen. Das Bild sollte wohl eine alte Adelsfamilie darstellen, nur dass kostümierte Skelette die Positionen einnahmen. Die Augenbrauen hochziehend beachtete er das Kunstwerk, das von einem Spotlight angestrahlt wurde, nicht weiter. Solche Spotlights waren, wie es auf den zweiten Blick schien, die einzigen Lichtquellen im Labyrinth. Geradeaus vor ihm war zwar nur eine weitere Wand mit zerfetzten Blumentapeten und Blutspritzern, aber zu seiner Rechten führte ein Gang, der weitere solcher angestrahlten Gemälde beherbergte und den er schnell entlang ging. Immer darauf bedacht, sicher einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen und eine Hand an der Wand entlang fahren zu lassen, sich zwar flink, aber eben nicht zu hektisch zu bewegen. Die Wände kamen sich immer näher und wo der Gang am Anfang noch knapp einen Meter breit war, ging Klaas am Ende bereits leicht seitlich, um nicht an den Tapeten entlang zu schaben. Dort wartete die erste Ecke auf ihn, die er nach links abbog. Breiter wurde der Gang nicht, aber nach nur zwei Metern endete er bereits mit der nächsten Kurve, die er um 180 Grad gehen musste und in kompletter Dunkelheit lag.  
Bis jetzt war ja alles gut, ein bisschen düstere Stimmung und wenig Platz, aber nichts, was ihn ernsthaft erschrecken würde.  
„Klaasi? Alles gut?“, ertönte Jokos Stimme gerade. In diesem Moment merkte er auch, dass der Raum wohl so gut schallgeschützt war, dass er nicht einen Mucks von Steven, dem Publikum oder dem Team draußen hörte. Er öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, als das Licht gleißend hell ansprang und keine zehn Zentimeter neben ihm eine zierliche Person in weißem Hemd und mit langen schwarzen Haaren stand. Die dunkel geschminkten Augen starrten ihn leblos an, was Klaas hektisch zur Seite springen ließ. Mit der Schulter knallte er gegen die Wand, wodurch der helle Schrei von einem schmerzhaften Stöhnen unterbrochen wurde.  
„Fuck!“, entkam es ihm und er presste sich beide Hände vor die Brust, die Augen nicht von dieser Leichengestalt lösend.  
„Klaas!“, schob sich Jokos aufgebrachte Stimme wieder nach vorne in seine Wahrnehmung und Klaas atmete tief durch.  
„Alles gut.“ Da hatte die Redaktion wohl sehr gut aufgepasst bei einer der letzten Aufgaben. Bei diesem Leise-Spiel war genau die gleiche Figur aufgetaucht und auch da, auf der Liege zur Blutspende, war Klaas schreckhaft und halb kreischend Joko förmlich in den Schoß gesprungen. „Die Idioten in der Redaktion haben hier eine Leiche hingestellt. Fuck it, ey!“  
„Geht‘s dir gut?“  
„Schulter gestoßen.“  
„Geh weiter, die Zeit läuft.“  
Die Schulter noch kreisend schob Klaas sich an der bleichen Figur vorbei und war froh, dass der Gang wieder etwas breiter geworden war. Zwei Schritte später bemerkte er aber, dass genau in der nächsten Kurve, an der er angekommen war, eine Wegverzweigung war.  
„Joko? Hier sind zwei Wege. Gerade aus oder rechts?“  
„Mh, im Labyrinth gilt doch eigentlich diese Rechte-Hand-Regel, oder?“  
„Man Joko, wir reden hier aber von unserer Redaktion. Als ob die sich an sowas offensichtliches halten!“, fuhr Klaas ihn an und spürte immer noch diese gefühlt toten Augen im Rücken. Er wollte schnell weg von hier.  
„Trotzdem, geh rechts.“  
„Deine Verantwortung.“  
„Jaja“, maulte Joko, blieb aber auf Klaas‘ Schnauben hin die nächsten Sekunden still.   
Der Dunkelhaarige setzte sich jetzt wieder in Bewegung und bog rechts ab, froh, diesen Menschen im Kostüm hinter sich zu lassen. Auch wenn alles nur Show und Makeup war, er fühlte sich nicht wohl, so angestarrt zu werden.  
Jedoch hörte er in der Stille nicht nur seine Schritte, sondern noch ein weiteres Fußpaar und mit einem Blick über die Schulter bemerkte er, dass er die Figur doch noch nicht los war. Die folgte ihm mit nur knapp einem Meter Abstand und hielt die Augen mit gesenktem Kopf starr auf Klaas Oberkörper. Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken und er stolperte um die nächsten drei Ecken, die ihn in einer großen Schlangenlinie den Gang entlangführten. Der war mal wieder schmal geworden und so gar nicht dazu geeignet, vor einem gespielt toten Menschen davon zu rennen, doch genau das probierte Klaas jetzt.   
„Halli!“, rief er, um sich irgendwie abzulenken.  
„Galli!“, kam es nur über den Ohrknopf, was ihm so gar nicht half, eine Richtung zu finden, in der Joko auf ihn warten könnte.  
„Okay, das bringt nichts, ich folge jetzt einfach dem Gang, so viele Irrwege können sie ja nicht eingebaut haben“, überlegte Klaas laut und Joko stimmte ihm zu.  
So trabte Klaas ein paar Meter weiter. Hinter der nächsten Ecke wartete ein kleiner Raum, vielleicht so zwei Meter breit, eine der Wände schräg. Er konnte nur nach rechts abbiegen, dann nach links in einen wieder schmaler werdenden Gang und dann war da die nächste Vergabelung.   
„Rechts oder links?“  
„Rechts?“  
„Aber ich war doch schon eben rechts!“  
„Mach trotzdem!“  
„Okay okay!“  
Einen Fuß nach vorne setzend spürte er plötzlich schmale Finger um seinen Arm, die ihn aufschreien ließen. Die Leiche schob sich kräftig an ihm vorbei und versperrte ihm den Weg nach vorne, was die rechte Option gewesen wäre.  
„Klaas!“  
„Dieser Typ versperrt den rechten Weg!“  
„Dann geh halt links.“  
„Und wenn das ein Trick der Redaktion ist, mich vom richtigen Weg abzulenken?“  
„Klaas, entscheide dich jetzt!“  
„Scheiße, dann links eben.“  
„Merkst du dir den Weg irgendwie, damit wir wieder rauskommen?“  
„Mach du doch! Du hast nichts anderes zu tun, als abzuwarten bis ich da bin!“, antwortete Klaas geladen, weil die Figur ihm nun doch noch weiter folgte, nachdem er links abgebogen war.  
„Okay, erst war es rechts und jetzt links. Müssen wir dann nur rückwärts und verkehrtherum ablaufen.“  
„Gut, und jetzt halt die Klappe. Ahhhh!“  
Mit einem Sprung hing er an der linken Wand, schüttelte den Fuß aus, um den sich eben etwas von rechts geschlungen hatte.  
„Ey, hört auf damit!“, fuhr Klaas wen auch immer an. Wahrscheinlich ihr Team. Oder die Leute, die sich das Spiel ausgedacht haben. „Ich krieg hier noch einen Herzkasper, ne.“  
Am Ende dieses Ganges, der erstaunlicherweise so breit war, dass er beide Arme ausstrecken könnte und dann ziemlich genau die dreckigen, dunklen Wände berühren könnte, war zu seiner Rechten ein großes, verrostetes Exit-Schild.  
„Joko, Joko!“  
„Klaas!“  
„Ich habe den Hinterausgang gefunden, wir müssen also nur bis hierhin zurückfinden.“  
„Super, du machst das super!“, munterte der Blonde ihn mit sanfter Stimme auf und kurz fand Klaas wirklich wieder den Atem, um seine Schultern zu entspannen.  
„Hier ist aber wieder direkt eine Vergabelung, nach rechts oder links?“  
„Eben war links und du bist zum Ausgang gekommen, vielleicht haben sie die Rechts-Regel umgedreht und es ist immer links richtig?“  
„Diese Psychospiele, die hier noch mit drin stecken – das ist so unnötig.“  
Das schummerige Licht ließ ihn die Augen konzentriert aufreißen und er spürte, wie das Ziehen in seiner Stirn nur an Stärke zunahm. Es war wirklich kein angenehmes Gucken möglich und er wollte schnell hier raus. Wie lange war er denn schon hier drin überhaupt?  
„Ich probier links“, gab er seufzend zur Auskunft und schlängelte sich entlang der schräg laufenden Wand, die mit Einschusslöchern verziert war, um eine weitere 180 Grud-Kurve und dann die schräge Wand auf der anderen Seite zurück.   
„Hier ist eine Tür!“  
„Yes! Sie haben hinter mir eine Tür zugemacht. Du bist da!“  
„Moment!“, stöhnte Klaas aber sofort, sobald er nah genug herantrat und auch in der dusteren Beleuchtung die beschrifteten Umschläge, die an der Tür klebten, lesen konnte. „Hier hängen zwei Umschläge, da stehen ‚Joko‘ und ‚Jakob‘ drauf. Hey Steven! Heißt das, der Umschlag ist für Joko und heißt das, in diesem Zimmer sitzt Joko?“  
„Das ist Jokos Umschlag. Du musst einen anderen Eingang in das Zimmer mit deinem eigenen Umschlag finden.“  
„Scheiße, zurück!“, fasste Joko die Situation kurz zusammen.  
„Dann verwerfen wir jetzt jede Vermutung mit Regeln, rechts und links sind vollkommen zufällig“, murmelte Klaas gehetzt. Seinen Kopf und den schnellen Herzschlag ignorierend lief er den Weg zurück und ging dann geradeaus, sozusagen den rechten Weg vom Hinterausgang aus.  
„Klaasi, du machst das super, atmete ganz tief durch. Wie sieht es mit deinem Kreislauf aus?“, erkundigte sich der Größere und Klaas musste ihn gar nicht sehen können, um zu wissen, dass der besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen zog.  
„Mir geht‘s supi!“  
Jokos Schnauben ließ ihn kurz grinsen. Da konnte auch das Skelett, das hinter der nächsten Kurve von der Decke hing, nichts ändern.  
„Ich schwöre dir, wir gehen nie in ein echtes Gruselkabinett, mir reicht schon diese Billigvariante von unserer Firma“, maulte Klaas, während er den Gang von knapp vier Metern entlang lief.  
„Keine Sorge, ich führe dich lieber in ein schickes Restaurant aus.“  
Klaas stockte kurz vor der Kurve. Die Zuschauer lachten jetzt bestimmt gerade, aber Klaas hörte eine Spur Ernsthaftigkeit und ein wohliges Kribbeln, freudige Erwartung umspielte sein Herz für zwei Sekunden.  
„Jungs, das waren jetzt knapp unter zwei Minuten bisher, hopp hopp“, mischte sich Steven ein und Klaas dankte ihm im Stillen. Gerade stand er nur auf der Stelle und hatte das Bild von sich und Joko im Kopf, wie sie sich gegenüber saßen, zwischen ihnen ein Tisch mit weißer Tischdecke, auf dem ihre verschränkten Hände lagen. Es war ein schönes Bild. Aber darum müsste er sich später kümmern. Steven hatte Recht, jetzt ging es erstmal darum, Joko zu finden und dieses Spiel zu gewinnen.   
Gerade als er losging, hörte er das leise Zischen, das er heute schon mal gehört hatte.  
„Nicht euer Ernst. Noch mehr Nebel?!“  
„Klaas, atmete in deine Ellenbeuge und nimm eine Hand an die Wand, taste dich damit voran!“  
Das war auch die einzige Möglichkeit, voranzukommen, denn sobald Klaas um die nächste Kehrtwende-Ecke trat, lief er in eine Nebelwand.  
„Ich hasse euch!“, flüsterte er noch, bevor der rechte Arm über seiner Nase lag und die linke an der Wand entlang fuhr. Das half natürlich rein gar nicht, er musste ja trotzdem atmen und so atmete er bereits zum zweiten Mal am heutigen Tage die pelzige Luft der Nebelmaschine ein. Dieses Mal war es glücklicherweise die bessere, die, die keinen Gestank machte, aber trotzdem war die Luft zu schwer und zu beißend für seinen schon angegriffenen Rachen. Klaas kämpfte sich vorne über gebeugt, hustend und röchelnd seinen Weg durch den Gang, immer an die Wand gepresst.  
Bis zwei Meter weiter etwas kühles, glattes in sein Gesicht schlug und Klaas so sehr zusammenzuckte, dass er zu Boden fiel.  
Jokos Stimme redete die ganze Zeit auf ihn ein und bis eben war es auch sein Anker gewesen, sich einfach auf den vertrauten Klang zu konzentrieren, doch was auch immer das eben war, das jagte einen Schauer über seinen Körper, dass er nur wild mit dem Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nein, stopp.“  
„Klaas, Klaas, ganz ruhig, hör mir zu!“  
„Was war das?!“  
„Ich weiß es nicht, wo bist du? Was ist passiert?“  
„Da war was in meinem Gesicht und jetzt lieg ich am Boden. Hier ist überall nur Nebel.“  
Sich auf die Knie hockend tastete er um sich herum, rund um ihn nur das Weiß des Nebels, aber keine Wand. Da war keine Wand.  
„Ich finde die Wand nicht mehr, Joko! Joko, ich habe keine Ahnung mehr, wo vorn und hinten ist! Scheiße man!“   
Etwas panisches schlich sich in seine Stimme und er spürte, wie sich sein Hals zuschnürte. Verzweifelt japste er, der Nebel stach im Hals und in den Augen, vielleicht waren es auch Tränen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Körper aufgab und nicht mehr aufstehen wollte.  
„Klaas, Alabama?“, kam Jokos leise Stimme zu ihm durch.  
Und es wäre so einfach, ein Wort und es wäre vorbei. Ein Wort, und er könnte nach Hause und sich ausruhen. Er könnte mit den Spielen aufhören, er müsste sich nicht mit Joko über ihre Gefühle austauschen, er könnte einfach ins Bett.   
Aber irgendwie wollte er doch genau das. Normalerweise liebte er die Spiele. Und er wollte irgendwie endlich mit Joko reden, auch wenn er scheiß große Angst vor allem hatte.   
Wenn er jetzt das Safeword in den Mund nahm, würde er die Chance heute verstreichen lassen und wann sie das nächste Mal den Mut hatten, zu sagen, dass nun der Moment zum Reden gekommen war, das wusste keiner. Er musste also weiter machen.  
Und verdammt, es war nur Nebel. Nur Nebel und irgendwelche Kabel oder Fäden, die da von der Decke hingen, die ihm einen Heidenschreck eingejagt hatten.  
„Nein“, hauchte Klaas also und ballte die Finger zu Fäusten. Sich nach vorne fallen lassend hockte er auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden und krabbelte nach vorne. Oder da, wo Klaas gerade ‚vorne‘ vermutete. Da kam er nicht allzu weit, weil er mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand stieß. Aber er war eh so träge, dass keine Kraft hinter der Bewegung gesteckt hatte und der Zusammenstoß mit der Wand die Kopfschmerzen auch nicht mehr verschlimmern konnte.  
Immerhin hatte er jetzt eine Wand. Der würde er jetzt einfach folgen, bis er aus dem Nebel war. Schön weiter krabbelnd. Auf noch mehr Überraschungen im Gesicht hatte er keinen Bock. Und auch keine Nerven mehr für übrig.  
Nach nur ein paar Sekunden lichtete sich der Nebel auch endlich und Klaas rappelte sich hoch.   
„Ich hasse euch alle und ihr seid alle gefeuert.“  
„Klaasi!“  
„Halt die Klappe. Sorry, gerade nicht. Geradeaus oder links?“, er war an der nächsten Wegverästelung angekommen.  
Auf Jokos Mitleid hatte er jetzt auch keinen Bock. Keinen Bock auf gar nichts. Auch wenn der am wenigsten dafür konnte. Er wollte einfach zu ihm und sich an ihn stützen und nichts mehr sagen müssen.  
„Halli?“, war aber Jokos Antwort und Klaas verdrehte dich Augen.  
„Alter, Galli! Das bringt gar nichts über die Headsets!“, fuhr er ihn weiter an, seine Stimmung war nach der Nebelattacke wieder am Boden.  
„Du bist ganz nah bei mir, nimm mal deinen Ohrknopf raus. Hörst du mich jetzt?“   
Der Anweisung folgend, weil scheinbar endlich das Ende in Sicht kam, griff Klaas also nach dem Knopf, über den sie sich bis jetzt verständigt hatten.  
„Links! Du bist links!“  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen und schon waren die letzten Sekunden nicht mehr so wichtig. Er hatte ihn endlich gefunden.   
Doch links um die Ecke sah er zuerst drei Boxen und um die nächste Ecke geschielt, sah er die Tür mit seinem Umschlag.   
„Scheiße, den Umschlag hatte ich vergessen“, stöhnte er, als er danach griff und das Papier, das auch für Moderationskarten genutzt wurde, herauszog. Kurz rüttelte er noch an der Tür. Das wäre ja aber zu einfach gewesen, wenn die einfach aufgegangen wäre.  
„Es ist alles gut, du bist da. Was auch immer das ist, wir kriegen das gemeinsam hin. Vertrau mir.“  
Und das tat Klaas. Nur deswegen zwang er sich jetzt noch durch die nächsten Aufgaben und kniff die Augen weiter zusammen, um im Schein des letzten Spotlights, der das Gemälde von einem Joko Winterscheidt in Dia de los Muertos-Gesichtsbemalung anstrahlte, den Text zu lesen.


	6. Kapitel 6: Spiel 3 - Buddytag im Gruselkabinett (Teil 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, ich habe es mal vorm Wochenende geschafft. Viel Spaß mit dem zweiten Teil von Spiel 3. Dieses Kapitel ist totz der Teilung nochmal länger geworden, aber ich hoffe, das stört nicht. Ich hoffe aber, die nächsten Kapitel werden wieder so um die 5k, das ist eigentlich eine nette Länge, wie ich finde. Wen es interessiert, der kann sich hier den Plan vom Gruselkabinett mal anschauen, um die Wege nachzuvollziehen: https://twitter.com/OneHomeRaven/status/1284164467098607616?s=20  
> Viel Spaß, lasst gerne ein Review da, ich freue mich sehr!

„Okay, also, hier steht ein Gedicht drauf“, gab Klaas erschöpft als Auskunft. „Sieht nach einem Rätsel aus.“  
„Lies vor“, forderte Joko ihn auf und es beruhigte Klaas wirklich, seine Stimme nun direkt neben sich zu hören, nur durch eine Tür getrennt.  
„'Du willst deinen Buddy retten,  
Doch wollen wir drum wetten?  
Des Rätsels Lösung liegt in der Vergangenheit,  
In gleich zweierlei Angelegenheit.  
Eine schlechte Angewohnheit, inzwischen abgelegt,  
Wäre hilfreich zum Lösen, von Wärme geprägt.  
Venezuela hat dir Grauen gebracht,  
Doch über den Brief hast du gelacht.  
Ist die Gemeinsamkeit gefunden,  
Ist auch die Tür überwunden.'“  
„Was soll das denn bedeuten?“  
„Hier stehen noch so Kisten, warte.“ Damit ging Klaas wieder zu den drei Kisten, die er auf dem Hinweg noch links liegen gelassen hat. „Da stehen Nummern drauf. Zwei, Drei, Vier. Hä?“  
„Okay, wir müssen das Rätsel lösen, um die richtige Nummer zu finden wahrscheinlich.“  
„Kann ich nicht einfach alle Kisten aufmachen?“  
„Nein, dann kriegt ihr so viele Strafminuten, dass ihr das Spiel gar nicht mehr gewinnen könnt!“, mischte sich Steven schnell über das wieder eingesetzte Headset ein.  
„Schade“, kicherte Klaas kurz, bevor er wieder zur Tür trat und die Zeilen nochmal überflog. „Okay, ‚schlechte Angewohnheit, inzwischen abgelegt‘…“  
„Rauchen“, antwortete Joko sofort, Stolz in seiner Stimme schwingend. Ja, da war Klaas ja auch selbst sehr stolz drauf, diese lästige Sucht überwunden zu haben.  
„‚Von Wärme geprägt‘, naja, ist halt ein warmes Gefühl, wenn man den Tabak einatmet, ne?“, fragte Klaas sich kopfschüttelnd.  
„Lies weiter, da war doch noch ein zweiter Hinweis.“  
„‘Venezuela hat dir Grauen gebracht, doch über den Brief hast du gelacht‘“, las Klaas die nächsten beiden Zeilen nochmal vor. „Venezuela, es geht also um ein Duell und deinen Brief da. Was war in Venezuela?“  
„Du warst dreimal da: Eine Stunde an der Wand hängen bei dem Angel Falls, den Wasserfall runter fallen und die Anakonda fangen.“  
„Ja klasse, welcher Brief ist denn dann gemeint?“  
„Ja, was weiß ich! Du hast anscheinend drüber gelacht. Und irgendwie muss es mit Rauchen in Verbindung stehen. Ansonsten würden sie ja nicht beides ansprechen…“  
Kurz herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden, als sie fiebrig im Kopf nach den Erinnerungen suchten, wie die Briefübergaben bei diesen drei Reisen aussahen.  
„Bei der Anakonda kam der Brief per Drohne und ich meinte, ‚ich will ein Spiel spielen‘. Aber das passt nicht wirklich zum Rauchen“, sinnierte Joko.  
„Bei dem Wasserfall runter stürzen, da hat das Team immer versucht, den Brief anzuzünden. Meinen die das jetzt? Weil man Zigaretten auch anzünden muss, hier [‚von Wärme geprägt‘“, überlegte Klaas und fuhr mit dem Finger nochmal über die Zeilen.  
„Ja! Das ist es, Feuer! Anzünden! Vielleicht musst du die Karte anzünden?“  
„Aber wie soll ich das machen?“  
Ein Tippen auf der Schulter ließ ihn zum unzähligen Male in den letzten Minuten in die Luft springen. Hinter ihm stand wieder diese verdammte Leichenfigur, die Augen starr auf seinen Brustkorb gerichtet, aber mit ausgestreckter Hand, in der sie ein Feuerzeug hielt.  
„Alter, ihr hättet das scheiß Feuerzeug auch einfach auf den Boden legen können, wisst ihr?“, entfuhr es Klaas atemlos.  
„Aber ihr seid halt in einem Gruselkabinett, da müssen wir euch ja ein bisschen erschrecken.“  
„Ja, aber nur ein bisschen!“, biss Klaas zurück und ignorierte das Lachen von Steven, das er auf dem einen Ohr hörte, lauschte lieber Joko, der beruhigende Laute von sich gab.  
„Klaasi, hast du jetzt ein Feuerzeug?“  
„Ja, von dieser Leiche, die mich verfolgt.“  
„Sehr gut, dann zünde es mal an.“  
„Steven, soll ich das echt anzünden?“  
„Ja.“  
Schnaubend schüttelte er den Kopf und fasste mit Daumen und Zeigefinger der rechten Hand eine obere Ecke. Er bemühte sich wirklich, das Zittern der Hand jetzt zu unterdrücken, brauchte aber die linke Hand, um geübt das Feuerzeug zu betätigen und die untere Ecke in Flammen zu setzen.  
Im nächsten Moment wurde es hell und warm und Klaas warf das Papier nur auf den Boden. Seine Hand hatte schließlich schon genug gelitten.  
„Ahh, ihr seid Arschlöcher!“  
Seine Laune war im Keller.  
Dafür dauerte es nur ein paar Sekunden, bis er etwas bei dem brennenden Papier bemerkte.  
„Ey, Joko, da brennt ein Teil des Papiers nicht. Warte, ja, das hat die Form von einer Zwei. Die Box mit der Zwei also!“  
Damit stampfte er kurz und kräftig auf den letzten Flammen herum, um diese zu ersticken und nicht das ganze Studio abzufackeln. Dann drehte er sich um und wollte zu den Kisten laufen. Ein letztes Mal erschreckte er sich, weil sich die verschissene Leiche keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte. Sich leise murmelnd aufregend und an der vorbei quetschend hob er den Deckel mit der großen, weißen Zwei und fand einen alten Schlüssel, der nur einen Moment später das erlösende Klickgeräusch an der Tür auslöste.  
Und schon warf er sich einfach stillschweigend in die Arme von Joko, der direkt hinter der Tür mit einem schwarzen Tuch um die Augen auf ihn wartete.  
Es war egal, dass ihre Zeit weiterlief. Es war egal, dass zig Kameras das jetzt aufnahmen. Klaas hatte endlich wieder einen festen Körper, an dem er sich festhalten konnte, er musste nicht mehr alleine hier herumirren, er hatte Joko bei sich und das war alles, was er gerade brauchte. Seinen Geruch in der Nase, seine Finger in seinem Nacken mit den kurzen Haaren spielend, seine Lippen an seiner Schläfe.  
„Du bist der Wahnsinn, Klausi. Lass uns hier raus.“  
Klaas wollte sich noch weigern, den Kopf schütteln und die Tür hinter ihnen beiden schließen, sich einfach eine Auszeit nehmen. Doch Joko hatte recht und er hatte doch eben selbst noch beschlossen, diese Aufzeichnung und ihr Gespräch heute durchziehen zu wollen.  
Also sog er nur noch einmal tief Luft ein und drückte Jokos Seiten, bevor er wieder seine eigenen Beine belastete und nach der Hand des Größeren griff, um ihn herauszuführen.  
„So, die lebende Puppe hier kann uns jetzt auch in Ruhe lassen“, meckerte Klaas, als sie kaum aus dem Raum herausgetreten schon wieder verfolgt wurden. Dass sein Wunsch erhört werden würde, glaubte er nicht wirklich, aber wenigstens konnte er die schlechte Laune herauslassen.  
„Du bist links abgebogen, also müssen wir jetzt rechts rum.“  
„Und wieder durch den Nebel“, erschlagen seufzte Klaas und spürte, wie Joko seinen Arm um seine Hüfte schlang.  
„Der hat sich etwas gelichtet, wir haben mal gelüftet“, ergriff Steven erneut das Wort und dankbar nickte Klaas. Die Genugtuung, sich wirklich laut beim Team zu bedanken, gab er ihnen nicht. Das war wohl das Mindeste nach der halben Panikattacke, die er da hatte.  
Ihr Moderator sollte Recht behalten. Als sie in den langen, breiten Gang einbogen, war der deutlich lichter und der Nebel sackte zu Boden. Sie hatten die Nebelmaschinen wohl abgeschaltet. Ob das so geplant oder nur Antwort auf die Vorkommnisse war, war ihm ziemlich egal. Hauptsache schnell hier raus. Die Lederbänder, die von der Decke baumelten und die ihm vorhin diesen Schrecken eingejagt hatten, wurden kurzerhand zur Seite geschlagen und mit einem bösen Blick von Klaas bedacht. Um 180 Grad gedreht und die nächsten Abbiegungen entlang näherten sie sich der Stelle, die Klaas noch im Kopf hatte, an der das erlösende ‚Exit‘-Schild auf sie wartete. Er wurde immer schneller. Jokos Finger fuhren sanft über seinen Handrücken, als sie sich hintereinander durch einen schmalen Gang schieben mussten und der Blonde deswegen nur noch Klaas‘ Hand greifen konnte.  
„Du hast eigentlich voll den Vorteil. Du kennst jetzt einen Weg hin zu deiner Tür, du müsstest voll schnell durchgehen können“, fiel es Klaas in dieser Sekunde auf und grinste breit. Sein Irrweg gab ihnen einen Vorteil für die zweite Runde. Vielleicht konnten sie so die Sekunden wett machen, die er zerstört auf dem Boden in der Nebelwand verbracht hatte.  
„Wir sind ein gutes Team“, war Jokos schlichte Antwort. Klaas konnte nur nicken, auch wenn der Blonde das jetzt nicht sehen konnte.  
Am Hinterausgang angekommen, stieß er diesen hektisch auf und zog den Größeren heraus, um die Tür zuzuknallen und schnell auf die Zeitangabe blicken zu können. 6:27 Minuten. Ja gut, schneller war halt nicht drin gewesen.  
Joko hatte sich das Band vom Kopf gerissen und umarmte ihn kräftig, was Klaas in diesem Moment nur zu gerne zuließ.  
„Sonderlich viel mit Buddytag hat das hier aber nicht zu tun…“, murmelte er gegen Jokos Hals, der nur leise lachte und ihn an den Schultern wegschob. Die braunen Augen tasteten sein Gesicht ab und musterten einmal seinen ganzen Körper, als wollte sich der Größere versichern, dass Klaas wirklich halbwegs unbeschadet vor ihm stand.  
„Ich hab doch gesagt, mir geht‘s gut“, boxte Klaas ihm gegen den Oberarm, um die angespannte Stimmung zu lockern, denn er sah gerade, wie Steven um die Ecke auf sie zu kam.  
„Sehr gut, Klaas! Du hast den Weg rausgefunden!“  
„Ja, toll“, gab er flach zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Eine schöne Erfahrung war es ja trotzdem nicht gewesen.  
„Hast du sehr gut gemacht. Auch eure Teamarbeit beim Rätsel. Schön, dass ihr noch alle Reisen so klar im Kopf habt.“  
„Einen Wasserfall runter zu stürzen vergisst man wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell“, antwortet Joko an seiner Stelle, wozu der Braunhaarige nur zustimmend nicken konnte.  
„Das stimmt wohl. Habe ich zwar noch nie gemacht und will ich auch nie machen, aber was ich gerne machen möchte, ist die anderen beiden da reinschicken und sehen, wie Frank sich mit diesen Hindernissen schlägt.“  
„Ich würde gerne auch ihre Rätsel wissen“, überlegte Klaas und sah abwartend zu Steven, der nur grinsend den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Tja, da musst du wohl deine eigene Sendung im Fernsehen anschauen dann.“  
„Ha, vergiss es! So groß ist mein Ego auch noch nicht. Und wenn, dann gab es schon Folgen, wo ich mich deutlich besser geschlagen habe.“  
„Oder du hörst jetzt gleich einfach zu, wenn die beiden drinne sind“, antwortete Steven noch, während Joko gleichzeitig anfing zu sprechen und mit festem Blick Klaas‘ Aufmerksamkeit gefangen hielt.  
„Du bist super, Klaas, du ziehst das hier alles so klasse durch und kämpfst, besser kannst du gar nicht arbeiten“, versicherte der Größere ihm sofort. Diese aufbauenden Worte waren gut für seine angeschlagene Würde, auch wenn er wusste, dass der Andere übertrieb. Er schlich und hangelte sich eher durch die Aufgaben, als das er erhobenen Hauptes kämpfte. Aber es würde reichen, um die Aufnahme hinter sich zu bringen und endlich nach Hause zu können.  
Wo das Gespräch wartete. Das Gespräch, das alles verändern würde.  
Klaas‘ Blick fand schnell wieder Jokos. Verloren suchte er nach der Bestätigung, dass er das hier, ihr Zusammenspiel nicht verlieren würde, dass sich ihre gemeinsame Arbeit nicht verändern würde, wenn sich privat alles ändern würde.  
Aber woher sollte Joko denn diese Gewissheit haben. Keiner wusste, wie es werden würde, wenn sie endlich akzeptieren würden, was das zwischen ihnen war und sich an diesen Elefanten im Raum wagten.  
Auf der anderen Seite mit dem Eingang zum Gruselkabinett angekommen, tippte Steven Frank und Jakob auf die Schulter, die direkt ihre Positionen einnahmen. Ihr Redaktionsleiter wurde um den Raum herum geführt und hinter die Tür mit dem Rätsel bugsiert, wie Joko und Klaas jetzt wussten. Sie beide mussten sich damit genügen, auf der Bank Platz zu nehmen.  
„Ihr müsst die Kopfhörer nicht aufsetzen. Ihr seid ja schon durch und könnt euch dementsprechend nichts abschauen.“  
Aufatmend ließ er sich nur zu gerne auf das Holz sinken und lehnte sich gegen den strahlenden Bildschirm hinter ihm, der gerade das Sendungslogo zeigte. Trotz Stevens Aussage griff er nach den großen Kopfhörern, die angenehm die Ohrmuschel umschlossen. Gerade liefen die Arctic Monkeys mit ‚Do I Wanna Know‘ und ohne sein Zutun begann sein Knie im Takt des Basses zu wippen. Da wurde wenigstens immer gute Musik für diese Kopfhörer-Momente ausgesucht. Trotzdem…  
„Hey, macht die Musik mal aus“, murmelte er und ein paar Sekunden später umfing ihn wohltuende Stille.  
„Spielt ihr mal, ich schlafe kurz, ne“, erklärte er sein Vorhaben und schloss die Augen, ohne auf eine durch die Kopfhörer eh nur dumpf zu hörende Antwort zu warten.  
Langsam beruhigte sich sein Pulsschlag, der im Labyrinth immer wieder zu Spitzen hochgejagt worden war. Er war zu schreckhaft für solche Spiele. Sowas wusste die Redaktion auch und nutzte das schamlos aus. Normalerweise hätte er auch darüber lachen können. Nur heute nicht.  
Warm legte sich Jokos Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und fuhr sanfte Kreise über den Jeansstoff, was ein Grinsen aus Klaas hervorlockte. Konnten sie die Spiele nicht überspringen, sodass er jetzt nach Hause könnte? Für das Gespräch mit Joko würde er sich auch auf das Sofa einigen und sein Bett noch ein bisschen ignorieren. Aber dort könnten sie sich gemütlich in die weichen Kissen einkuscheln und eng aneinander gelegt reden und klären, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Mit dieser Anspannung zwischen ihnen, mit den Blicken und den Berührungen, die so viel intensiver und natürlicher geworden sind, die er nicht stoppen konnte, weil er das Gefühl hatte, er brauchte diese Verbindung zu Joko. Er wusste, worauf es hinaus lief – auf sie beide zusammen.  
Aber was hieß schon zusammen?  
Sie waren seit mehr als zehn Jahren zusammen. Als Kollegen, als Freunde, als Rivalen.  
Würde Liebhaber demnächst dazu zählen? Aber Liebhaber klang so trivial. Das zwischen ihnen war mehr, tiefer.  
Partner. Würden sie dann Partner sein? Mehr als im geschäftlichen Sinne? Würde Joko ab heute Abend sein fester Freund sein? Wollte er das überhaupt?  
Klaas wollte das klären, diese Ungewissheit, die die Momente zwischen ihnen prägte, los werden, aber gleichzeitig wusste er nicht sicher, wo er überhaupt hin wollte. Das würde so verwirrend werden. Wie sollte er später mit Joko darüber reden, wenn schon in seinem Kopf das einzige Gedankenkarussell und Gefühlschaos war? Wie sollte er dann klare Worte finden und verständliche Sätze bilden?  
Seufzend schlug er die Augen auf und ließ den Kopf zur Seite fallen. Klaas sog jede Linie von Jokos Profil mit den Augen auf, während der gespannt die Monitore im Blick behielt, auf denen bestimmt zu sehen war, wie viel einfacher Frankie durch das Labyrinth fand als er eben.  
Jokos Finger hatten nicht eine Sekunde aufgehört, sein Bein zu berühren.  
Die ständige Gewissheit zu haben, dass der andere neben einem, bei einem war. Die immer währenden, kleinen Berührungen zwischen ihnen beiden. Das war wie ein zweites Atmen inzwischen, gar nicht mehr wegzudenken.  
Plötzlich zogen sich Jokos Augenbrauen zusammen und ein verbissener Zug übernahm diese Lippen, die Klaas gerade wahrscheinlich viel zu lange und viel zu offensichtlich gedankenverloren angestarrt hatte. Dann drehte der Blonde seinen Kopf so weit, dass ihre Blicke sich sofort trafen und sofort entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln machte sich stattdessen breit. Ja klar, er hatte Klaas ja auch gerade beim Starren erwischt, aber das brachte ihn heute auch nicht mehr aus der Ruhe. Stattdessen zwinkerte Klaas einmal kokett und wandte sich selbst dem Bildschirm wieder zu.  
Doch da bemerkte er, weshalb Joko kurz nicht so glücklich geschaut hatte. Ihre Gegner waren schon fertig mit der ersten Runde und hatten nur knapp über fünf Minuten gebraucht.  
„Och nee“, seufzte Klaas und zog sich die Kopfhörer von den Ohren.  
Jetzt mussten sie in der zweiten Runde mehr als eine Minute weniger Zeit brauchen als Jakob auf der Suche nach Frank.  
Bevor er aufstand, stemmte Klaas die Arme nochmal auf die Knie und starrte auf den Boden. Sein Puls war wieder normal, die Schläfen pochten weiterhin und das Stechen in der Stirn war nicht besser geworden. Dafür hatte sich der Hals wieder beruhigt – zumindest bis der nächste Nebelangriff kam. Seine Hand zitterte immer noch, wenn er sie anspannen und heben wollte, aber immerhin tat sie nicht mehr weh, solange kein zu starker Druck auf der angegriffenen Haut lag.  
Dieser kleine Statusbericht seines Körpers ließ ihn erleichtert durchatmen. Besser, als er nach diesem Schreckenszenario erwartet hatte. Es durften nur keine zu lauten, zu sportlichen oder zu gedanklich anspruchsvollen Aufgaben mehr kommen.  
Leise über sich selbst lachend, weil das so ziemlich jedes bisherige Spielformat der vorherigen Folgen abdeckte und somit seine Chancen, ohne weitere Qualen heute Abend aus dem Studio zu gehen, verschwindend gering waren, stand er schließlich auf und nickte Frank anerkennend zu.  
„Sehr gut gemacht, meine Herren. Mein Respekt.“  
„Wieso hast du so lange gebraucht?“, fragte Frank provozierend mit breitem Grinsen, worauf Klaas‘ Gesichtszüge in sich zusammen fielen und er ihm nur den Mittelfinger entgegenstreckte. Hatte der nicht gesehen, wie er bei dem ganzen Aushalten im ersten Spiel gelitten hatte?!  
„Klaas hat nur schon mal die Lage ausgecheckt, damit wir euch jetzt in Runde zwei fertig machen!“, antwortete Joko angriffslustig und lenkte so von Klaas‘ trüber Stimmung ab.  
Erfolgreich, denn das Publikum jubelte und Frank hob entschuldigend und ausweichend die Hände. Der hatte wahrscheinlich gemerkt, dass er unglücklicherweise einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Aber er konnte es ja wirklich nicht besser wissen. Er hatte nicht gesehen, wie scheiße es Klaas im Labyrinth ergangen war.  
„Genau dazu würde ich gerne noch was sagen, wenn ihr mir kurz eure Aufmerksamkeit schenken wollt“, mischte sich Steven wieder ein und lenkte sie alle wieder zurück auf den Pfad der Aufnahme. „Wir bauen nämlich nochmal eine Wand ein in unser Labyrinth, damit ihr nicht schon den Weg kennt durch den ersten Besuch im Gruselkabinett. Und denkt dran, es gibt einen anderen Eingang als in Runde 1 zu dem Raum, in dem euer Buddy wartet.“  
„Ihr seid doch doof!“  
„Man, wir hatten den Weg doch schon. Den haben wir uns ehrlich erarbeitet! Das ist Schiebung!“  
Joko und Klaas echauffierten sich noch ein bisschen, doch schließlich wurde Klaas nur am Oberarm gegriffen und von Steven in Richtung des Hintereingangs geschoben.  
„Klaasi, denk dran, hinsetzen!“  
„Mir geht‘s gut!“  
„Ich will diesen Satz ernsthaft heute nicht mehr hören!“  
Leise kicherte Klaas über den bösen Blick, den er von Joko noch zugeworfen bekam, bevor er um die Ecke verschwand und ihrem Mitarbeiter der Crew zunickte. Kaum an der Hinterseite und der Tür, durch die er eben erst aus dem Labyrinth heraus gegangen ist, angekommen, hielt Max das schwarze Tuch hoch und Klaas ließ sich bereitwillig die Augen verbinden. Er mochte es eigentlich überhaupt nicht, einen seiner Sinne abzugeben und jemanden vertrauen zu müssen, zu dem er eben noch nicht wirklich ‚blindes‘ Vertrauen aufgebaut hatte. Würde Joko ihn jetzt irgendwo blind lang führen, wäre das heutzutage kein Problem mehr. Aber so hielt er vorsichtshalber doch die linke Hand ausgestreckt und an der Wand entlang fühlend erhoben, während die rechte, immer noch empfindliche Hand auf seiner Brust lag, um ja keinen Schlag oder eine ungeahnte Ecke abzukriegen.  
Für ihn ging es den schon bekannten Weg nach links, die schräge Wand hin und zurück und um eine Ecke, bis er hörte, wie Max ihm leise sagte, dass er stehen bleiben sollte, und hinter ihm die Tür abschloss.  
Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und ließ erschöpft den Kopf nach hinten fallen.  
„Klaas? Alles gut?“  
Natürlich hatte Joko das gehört. Die paar Momente, in denen er hier rein geführt wurde, hatte er die draußen laufenden Gespräche über den Knopf im Ohr ignoriert. Doch jetzt zwang er sich, sich wieder zu konzentrieren und auf seinen Freund zu hören, der gleich durch das leicht veränderte Labyrinth laufen musste.  
Mit ihrem laut gemachten Ärger über diese Veränderung hatten sie keine Zeit mehr gehabt, sich weiter darüber auszutauschen, wie sie jetzt vorgehen sollten.  
„Klaas!“  
„Ja, mir geht‘s…“  
„Ich will es nicht hören. Setz dich hin und warte auf mich.“  
Das Tröten des Startsignals unterband jede Antwort und er lauschte dem dumpfen Klang der Eingangstür, der über Jokos Mikro aufgenommen wurde. Klaas hatte es ja schon im Labyrinth wirklich nicht gemocht. Aber hier alleine im kompletten Dunkeln zu sitzen und nur warten zu können, trieb ihm die nächste Gänsehaut über den Körper. Erschöpft stieß er die Luft aus seinen Lungen und hörte einmal auf seinen Kollegen. Langsam ließ er sich an der Wand heruntergleiten und winkelte die Beine an, sodass er die Arme auf den Knien ablegen konnte. Seine Finger fanden sich schnell. Langsam fing er an, über den Handrücken seiner rechten Hand zu fahren, irgendwie in der Hoffnung, dass sanfte Streicheleinheiten vielleicht die Nervenbahnen beruhigen würden und so nicht bei jeder kleinsten Berührung Schmerz durch den Arm zucken würde.  
„Lauf geradeaus.“  
Jokos Atem war angespannt und dem kleinen „Ömpf“ nach, war er gerade um die erste Ecke geschliddert, würde also gleich an der Weggabelung ankommen.  
„Was?“  
„An der ersten Kreuzung. Da bin ich links abgebogen, lauf also geradeaus. Sie wollen verhindern, dass du genau den gleichen Weg nimmst wie ich, also werden sie dahinter irgendwo dicht gemacht haben. Wenn du jetzt direkt den anderen Weg nimmst, führt er dich woanders lang.“  
„Das kann mich aber auch direkt in eine Sackgasse führen. Den Weg kennen wir gar nicht. Mit dem Abbiegen wissen wir wenigstens schon einen Teil, vielleicht haben sie ihn erst später dicht gemacht.“  
„Nee, die haben bestimmt nicht so einen riesigen Raum erstellt und aufgebaut, damit wir dann nur in der Hälfte rumlaufen. Lauf geradeaus, ehrlich!“  
Das Stöhnen, was auf sein Ohr übertragen wurde, wurde von einem Kopfschütteln begleitet. Da war Klaas sich zu 100 Prozent sicher.  
„Deine Verantwortung.“  
„Ja, jetzt mach hinne.“  
Das Lächeln darüber, dass Joko nun Klaas‘ Ratschlag folgte, konnte er nicht aus seiner Stimme heraus halten. Er war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass der Raum mit Nachtsichtkameras ausgestattet war, weil hier drin kein einziges Licht angebracht war, wie er vorhin im Augenwinkel gemerkt hat. Deswegen sollte er vielleicht aufpassen, wie er sich gab. Aber er war eh schon ein jämmerlicher Anblick, wie er auf dem Boden hockte. Da war ein grenzdebiles Lächeln auch egal, weil die Person, die ihm so viel bedeutete, ihm vertraute, sei es auch nur so eine kleine Sache.  
„Okay, wieder geradeaus oder links?“  
„Weiß nicht…“  
„Eben geradeaus, jetzt links“, unterbrach Joko ihn sofort, bevor er weiter antworten konnte. Klaas hätte aber genau das Gleiche gesagt, also zuckte er nur stumm mit den Schultern. Eigentlich unnötig, aber man konnte sich so nonverbale Gesten nicht so einfach abgewöhnen. Auch wenn einem bewusst war, dass sie den Gesprächspartner eh nicht erreichen würden.  
„Shit, Sackgasse.“  
„Zurück!“  
Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn sie jetzt ohne Probleme durchgekommen wären.  
Ein markerschütternder Schrei ließ ihn panisch aufspringen und die Hände an die Wand legen. Hilflos wandte er den Kopf hin und her.  
„Was ist los?“  
„Ach scheiße, das waren nur Plastikspinnen. Ihr Wichser.“  
Damit hörte Klaas, wie der Blonde wohl weiterlief.  
„Was ist passiert?“  
Immer noch lief er unruhig die Wände seines kleinen Käfigs ab.  
„Die haben einen Eimer voll Plastikspinnen auf mich gekippt.“  
„Wohl der Ersatz für meine Fäden von der Decke. Kriegen wir dann immer äquivalente Schreckmomente? Wirst du schon von einer Leiche verfolgt?“  
„Nein, ich werde noch nicht von einer Leiche verfolgt“, antwortete Joko lachend und dieses gelöste Geräusch ließ Klaas auch wieder zur Ruhe kommen. Sich wieder setzend, darauf achtend, an einer der beiden türlosen Wände zu hocken, tippte er einen unruhigen Rhythmus mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. Eine Hand wanderte zu seinem Mund und nervös fing er wieder an, an dem Fingernagel zu knabbern. Wenn Joko hier wäre, würde er sofort nach seinem Handgelenk greifen und seine Finger retten.  
Ein lauter Schuss ließ Klaas so stark zusammen zucken, dass sein Knie gegen sein Kinn stieß und er kurz aufheulte, als der Schmerz wie vorhin schon das Eisspray den Kiefer hinauf zuckte.  
„Ey, das könnt ihr doch nicht machen.“  
„Mh?“, besorgt konnte Klaas fast nicht nachfragen. Wirklich geschossen werden sie ja wohl nicht haben…  
„Ihr habt sie doch nicht mehr alle“, Jokos Stimme nahm diesen rauen Ton an, wenn er wirklich unzufrieden war und etwas wirklich und ohne Ironie unverhältnismäßig war.  
„Klärt mich jemand auf?“, hob Klaas seine Stimme nicht über ein Flüstern. Joko in dieser Sekunde zu reizen war keine Idee.  
„Ich bin um die Ecke gekommen und da steht am Ende vom Gang ein Typ und zielt mit einer Waffe auf mich und dann – bumm. Ihr seid doch verrückt.“  
Auch Klaas schnaubte kurz. Sie hatten schon viel mit- und durchgemacht. Aber sobald Waffen im Spiel waren, die auf sie gerichtet waren, war der Spaß vorbei. Mit diesen Situationen kamen beide nicht gut zurecht. Sie riskierten regelmäßig ihr Leben, aber Schusswaffen waren ein anderes Kaliber.  
„Joko, weitergehen.“  
„Steven, wirklich, halt die Schnauze. Wehe, das ist der Typ, der mich verfolgen soll. Der bleibt da jetzt stehen.“  
Seine Stimme war so monoton und ernst, dass die Regie sich das wirklich schnell überlegen sollte, falls das seine verfolgende Gestalt sein sollte.  
Für ein paar Sekunden war es totenstill um sie herum und Klaas nahm an, dass der Schütze ihm wohl wirklich nicht folgte. Also blieb er noch einen Moment leise, ließ Joko konzentriert durchatmen, wie er es in seinem Ohr hörte. Der Schreckschuss war wohl der Ersatz für das Erschrecken mit dem Fußgriff bei ihm. Nur auf komplett anderer Ebene.  
Ihre Redaktion würde jetzt nicht nur von Joko was wegen Aufgabe Eins hören, sondern auch Klaas würde sie zusammen stutzen und für jede weitere Ausgabe Waffen in jeglicher Art und Anwendungssituation auf die Black List setzen.  
Dass sie lange genug geschwiegen hatten, empfand er, als er das unangenehme Prickeln der Situation in seinem Nacken nicht mehr aushielt. Kurz schüttelte er die Arme aus, um die Anspannung loszuwerden.  
„Wie sieht‘s aus bei dir?“  
„Dunkel, lange Gänge, viele Kurven, schaurige Bilder. Da ist überall deine hässliche Fratze drauf.“  
Beide lachten kurz und Klaas war froh, dass sie wieder spaßen konnten und der angespannte Moment vorbei war. Nicht vergessen, aber sie konnten weiter machen. Schmunzelnd kam ihm ein Bild vor die Augen: Sie beide auf der Hockerbank, eng aneinander gerutscht und tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt.  
„Ach, das klang am Freitag aber noch anders.“  
„Am Freitag war noch so einiges anders, da waren keine Kameras dabei.“  
„Wenn ihr weiter von diesem ominösen Freitag sprecht, müsst ihr doch noch davon berichten“, ermahnte Steven sie.  
„Nö, nö“, winkte Klaas ab und auch Joko gab ablehnende Töne von sich, bevor er genervt schnaubte und Klaas schon mal auf die nächste Klage seines Freundes wartend den Kopf schräg legte.  
„Sagt mal, um wie viele Slalom-Kurven wollt ihr mich hier noch schicken?“  
Die Dunkelheit und das Warten war zwar doof, aber wenigstens durfte er hier sitzen und musste nicht so viel laufen. Scheinbar war dieser zweite Weg deutlich länger und verschachtelter als sein eigener.  
„Okay, fuck. Links oder geradeaus? Wieso gibt es eigentlich immer nur diese zwei Möglichkeiten?“  
„Versuchen wir nochmal links, jetzt waren zweimal geradeaus richtig. Wieso sollte bei dir eine Regel herrschen, wenn bei mir alles durcheinander war?“  
„Vielleicht ist das genau der Unterschied zwischen den Runden“, gab Joko kurz zu bedenken, doch ohne weiter darüber zu diskutieren, hörte Klaas schon die Schritte des anderen über das Headset. „Ich bin jetzt links.“  
„Was hast du eigentlich für Schuhe an, dass die so laut sind?“  
„Ja, zur Abwechslung mal keine Sportschuhe.“  
„Ja dumm, ne, wir müssen hier immer irgendwas sportliches machen.“  
„Halt die Klappe“, hechelte er zurück. „Oh, stopp!“  
„Mh?“  
Sich etwas an der Wand aufrichtend blickte er Richtung Decke und wartete auf Jokos nächste Worte.  
„Hier ist der Ausgang, hier bist du doch links abgebogen. Moment, also, du kamst von da und bist dann links. Also muss ich hier geradeaus. Yes, Klausi, ich bin gleich da!“  
„Das klingt gut, mir wird langweilig.“  
„Immer nur am Meckern!“  
Ein paar Sekunden waren nur die Schritte im Ohrknopf zu hören, dann wurden sie auch außerhalb der Wände lauter und schon klopfte Joko wild gegen die Tür, die jetzt wohl zu Klaas‘ Linken lag.  
„Schnell, dein Brief!“, rief Klaas aufgeregt. Wenn sie jetzt schnell auf die Lösung kamen, dann könnten sie ganz vielleicht noch ihren Zeitrückstand herausholen und gewinnen.  
„Okay, hier steht:  
'Du willst deinen Buddy retten,  
Doch wollen wir drum wetten?  
Des Rätsels Lösung liegt in der Vergangenheit,  
In gleich zweierlei Angelegenheit.  
Den Sieg in erster Serie unnachahmlich,  
Den Preis in XXL sehr rühmlich.  
Im Tal des Feuers mutig die Waffe gehoben,  
Schüsse auf die bunte Sicherung sind zu loben.  
Ist die Gemeinsamkeit gefunden,  
Ist auch die Tür überwunden.'  
Okay, okay. Der Preis in XXL ist ‚Die beste Show der Welt‘, definitiv.‚Sieg in erster Serie‘?“  
„Wie häufig hast du gewonnen am Anfang?“, fragte Klaas nach und verschränkte, kurz verstimmt, dass seine grandiose Niederlage hier nochmal angesprochen wurde, abwartend die Arme.  
„Ehm, viermal?“  
„Wieso kriegst du gleich eine Zahl raus? Wie unfair! Egal, zu deiner Kiste, du hast die Zahl!“  
Die Schritte entfernten sich, aber sofort hörte er das unzufriedene Grunzen des Blonden.  
„Hier gibt es keine Vier. Nur 12, 16, 20.“  
„Das sind aber alles Vielfache der Vier. Der zweite Hinweis! Die beiden Zahlen multipliziert muss dann die richtige Zahl und die richtige Kiste sein“, überlegte Klaas und stützte sich am Türrahmen ab, zu dem er sich schon mal vorgetastet hatte. „Lies nochmal den zweiten Hinweis vor.“  
„‚Im Tal des Feuers mutig die Waffe gehoben, Schüsse auf die bunte Sicherung sind zu loben.‘“  
„Oh, ja, auch eine Reise von dir. Tal des Feuers, Valley of Fire. Erinnerst du dich noch Hugh Idiot?“  
„Der kleine Pfadfinder, natürlich. Das habe ich ja auch nur für ihn und sein Abzeichen da gemacht. Ehrlich, du musst aufhören, mir Höhenaufgaben zu geben!“  
„Aber das ist immer so lustig.“  
„Nicht für mich!“  
„Jungs, eure Zeit!“  
Steven war wirklich ihre Rettung manchmal, immer auf die Sendung fokussiert.  
„Ja ja, wir müssen uns erst wieder einleben, dann sind die Erinnerungen wie frisch“, antwortete Klaas nur spitz. Ihr kleines Wort-Hin-und-Her war doch genau das, was Zuschauer sehen wollten und was ihn ruhig hielt, während er in der Dunkelheit eingeschlossen war.  
„Schüsse, sie sprechen die Schüsse an.“  
„Drei“, kam es von Klaas wie aus der Pistole geschossen – pun intended.  
„Ja, drei Schüsse, aber vier Ballons getroffen. Sie sagen ja auch ‚die bunte Sicherung‘“, gab Joko zu bedenken und Klaas‘ Stirn legte sich in Falten. Ahh, das half den Kopfschmerzen nicht wirklich, diese Möglichkeiten abwägen zu müssen.  
„Ach scheiße, ist dann 12 oder 16 richtig?“  
„Steven, wie viel Strafminuten gibt es für die falsche Box?“, fragte Joko in Richtung ihres Moderators.  
„2 Minuten plus.“  
„Fuck it, dann müssen wir raten und hoffen, dass wir Glück haben. Was sagst du?“  
„Lies den Text nochmal vor bitte, den zweiten Hinweis“, bat Klaas den anderen und schloss die Augen. Komplett sinnlos, aber naja.  
„‚Im Feuertal hast du mutig die Waffe gehoben,  
Schüsse auf die bunte Sicherung sind zu loben.‘“  
„Für mich klingt das halt mehr danach, dass es um die Schüsse geht, weil die ja ‚zu loben‘ sind. Ich würde also drei sagen und damit 12 für die Box.“  
„Ich probier es einfach.“  
Gespannt den Atem anhaltend wartete der Braunhaarige auf eine Reaktion.  
„Jaaa!“  
Und schon stieß er die angestaute Luft erleichtert aus – um gleich in eine kleine Hustattacke zu verfallen. So bekam er nicht mit, wie sich die Tür öffnete und sich einen Moment später zwei warme Arme um seinen Oberkörper schlangen, um ihn aufrecht zu halten, während sein Rachen nochmal gegen die Bekanntschaft mit dem Nebel protestierte.  
„Klaasi, ganz sanft atmen.“  
„Was soll denn sanft atmen heißen?“, röchelte er, doch winkte nur mit der Hand in Richtung Ausgang oder zumindest dahin, wo er den Ausgang vermutete. „Lass uns gehen, keine Zeit.“  
So folgte er einfach der leitenden Hand von Joko Winterscheidt, der sie beide sicher den schon bekannten Weg an der schrägen Wand entlang und um eine Ecke hinaus ins Studio führte. Behutsam fanden lange Finger ihren Weg an seinen Hinterkopf und lösten vorsichtig den Knoten, um ja nicht an irgendwelchen Strähnen zu ziepen.  
Dankbar blinzelte Klaas nach oben in die braunen Augen, die ihn warm willkommen hießen. Der Mann vor ihm zog ihn wortlos in eine weitere Umarmung und hielt Klaas‘ Kopf mit einer Hand an seiner Schulter, seine Finger kraulten ihn kurz im Nacken. Wie schon einige Male heute Abend schenkte Joko ihm damit die paar Sekunden Ruhe, die er zum Durchatmen brauchte. Alles zog an seinen Nerven und jeder Ton war zu laut, aber in Jokos Armen war kurz um ihn und in seinem Kopf Ruhe. Wie der Anblick eines klaren Horizonts, während man im großen Sturm steht. Joko war sein Horizont. Unerreichbar, doch immer da und ihn begleitend. Vielleicht nach heute Abend auch nicht mehr ganz so unerreichbar.  
„Das habt ihr super gemacht! Nur 3 Minuten und 53 Sekunden. Damit habt ihr eine Gesamtzeit von glatten 10 Minuten und 20 Sekunden. Nicht schlecht.“  
Steven hatte sie gerade erreicht und deutete ihnen, ihm zu den beiden Gegnern auf der Bank zu folgen, die bereits dabei waren, ihre Kopfhörer und Brillen abzulegen. Sich kurz gegenseitig gratulierend ließ Klaas sie dann aber dort stehen und trat sofort wieder neben Joko, der ihn sanft an seine Seite zog und eine Hand in den Nacken legte. Steven fuhr mit der Statistik fort.  
„Das heißt aber, wenn Frank und Jakob in unter 5 Minuten 12 Sekunden rausfinden, dann habt ihr hier verloren. Viel Erfolg euch also! Ihr habt nicht mitbekommen, wo die beiden lang sind, findet also euren eigenen Weg durch das Labyrinth. Ich will die beiden verlieren sehen, bitte!“  
Spaßend flehte ihr Moderator ihre beiden Freunde an, was alle kurz lachen ließ. Steven hatte wohl nie durchdacht, was es für ihn hieß, wenn sie wirklich mal alles gewannen und den Jackpot holten. Sonst hätte er nie diese Instanz aus eigener Tasche ins Leben gerufen.  
Joko und Klaas blickten sich an und hatten sofort das kampflustige Blitzen in den Augen, was Klaas die bisherige Aufnahme über irgendwie verloren hatte. Verständlich bei dem Leiden – trotz des positiven Ausgangs der ersten beiden Spiele. Nun wollten sie einfach auch das hier gewinnen. Das lag jetzt aber nicht mehr in ihrer Hand und so nahmen sie, den Kontrahenten alles Pech der Welt wünschend, auf der Bank Platz.  
Das Tröten für ihre Gegner erklang und Jakob verschwand hinter der Tür, um nach Frank zu suchen, der bereits im Raum positioniert worden war.  
„Wie geht es dir wirklich? Und sag jetzt nicht ‚gut‘.“  
„In Ordnung. Mein Kopf brummt, aber das tut er schon den ganzen Tag. Der Hand geht es dafür wirklich besser, hier, fast kein Zittern mehr.“  
Wie zum Beweis hob er seine rechte Hand zwischen ihnen hoch. Joko griff vorsichtig danach und legte sie, eingeschlossen zwischen dessen Händen, auf seinem Knie ab.  
„Schaffst du die restliche Aufnahme?“  
Ihre Blicke hielten einander fest und Klaas wusste, er könnte jetzt ehrlich ‚Nein‘ sagen und Joko würde irgendwie, wie ein Wunder, dafür sorgen, dass die Aufnahme vorbei war und morgen oder so fortgeführt werden würde. Er würde auch verstehen, wenn sie dann heute nicht mehr zum Reden kamen. Aber genauso würde Joko auch mit zu Klaas fahren und sich aussprechen, auch wenn sie jetzt abbrechen würden und er selbst trotzdem noch das Gespräch heute wollte. Joko würde in diesem Moment jede seiner Entscheidungen voll mittragen und sich schützend vor und gleichzeitig hinter ihn stellen. Diese bedingungslose Unterstützung war fast schon zu viel gerade und Klaas spürte, wie ihm Tränen der Erleichterung, diesen wundervollen, verständnisvollen und hingebungsvollen Mann an seiner Seite zu wissen, in die Augen stiegen.  
Schnell blinzelte er die sich trübende Sicht weg und spürte gleichzeitig, wie Joko genauso sanft, so wie er selbst vorhin auch mit seiner Hand umgegangen war, über ebendiese streichelte.  
„Lass uns das durchziehen. Ich will das hier.“  
Klaas wusste, dass sein Freund ihn verstanden hatte. Auf wie vielen Ebenen, war ihm vielleicht nicht klar. Aber Jokos zustimmendes Nicken zeigte ihm, dass er verstand, dass er das Spiel wollte, dass er das Gespräch wollte und dass er die Nähe wollte. Kurz beugte sich der Blonde das Stückchen vor, das noch fehlte, damit sie Stirn an Stirn da saßen. Wieder herrschte kurz Ruhe in Klaas‘ Kopf.  
Stevens Räuspern neben ihnen ließ ihn zusammen fahren und auf dessen Blick hin, der von ihren Gesichtern zu ihren verschränkten Händen wanderte, rutschte er ein paar Zentimeter von seinem Kollegen ab. Mit leichter Wärme in den Wangen richtete er seinen Blick also lieber in Richtung der Bildschirme und sah im Augenwinkel noch, wie Steven sich neben ihm niederließ.  
„Ich will euch ja wirklich nichts vorschreiben und ich kann verstehen, dass du angeschlagen bist, aber ihr solltet das erst untereinander klären, bevor ihr zu viel vorm Publikum zeigt.“  
Ohne eine richtige Antwort zu wissen nickte er nur, stur nach vorne auf den Bildschirm blickend, auf dem Jakob zu sehen war, der gerade einen Gang runterlief.  
„Gleich kommt der Schuss“, warnte Joko ihn leise vor und wirklich, um die nächste Kurve erschien ein Mann wie aus MIB, mit gehobener Waffe und ohrenbetäubendem Lärm.  
„Da habt ihr wirklich übertrieben“, nuschelte Klaas und verschränkte die Arme. Zwar hatte er Stevens warnende Worte bezüglich ihrer Berührungen im Kopf und gab ihm ja eigentlich vollkommen recht, trotzdem ließ er sich zur Seite fallen und lehnte sich gegen Jokos Oberkörper. Das musste jetzt halt einfach sein.  
Jakob im Labyrinth regte sich genauso auf und zeigte den Kameras einen Vogel, lief dann aber weiter.  
„Der Typ sollte dir eigentlich wirklich folgen, aber du sahst so aus, als ob du ihn dann erschießen würdest“, erklärte Steven gleichzeitig lachend und Joko verzog das Gesicht. Klaas stieß ihm grinsend mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen, was ein kurzes, brummendes Geräusch aus dem Blonden lockte, der als Antwort und zur Abwehr seine Arme fest um ihn schlang.  
„Sag jetzt nichts, Steven“, wehrte der Größere auch schon die Blicke ihres Moderators ab und Klaas gab Joko recht. Sie hatten sich heute Abend eh schon so viel mehr geleistet als sonst, da kam es jetzt auch nicht mehr drauf an. Und in diesem Moment waren die Kameras auch nicht wirklich auf sie gerichtet. Scheinbar hatte die Regie beschlossen, auf Reaktionsshots zu verzichten. Glücklicherweise, wie Klaas sich jetzt eingestehen musste.  
„Das war ein Fehler“, grinste Klaas breit, als die drei auf der Bank Sitzenden auf dem Monitor mitverfolgen konnten, wie ihr Redaktionsleiter geradeaus lief und nicht zielführend abbog, wie Joko es per Zufall richtigerweise getan hatte.  
So konnte man sehen, wie er kurz darauf um eine Ecke bog, einen langen Gang entlang, um eine nächste Ecke und schon erkannte Klaas, wo der Suchende sich gerade befand.  
„Hey, das ist meine Tür, er ist genau auf der falschen Seite vom Raum.“  
Anstatt umzudrehen, nahm Jakob noch die zweite Option, nicht zur Tür abzubiegen, sondern geradeaus zu laufen, was ihn aber schließlich nur in eine Sackgasse führte. Da merkten sie mal wieder, zu welch bunten und trotzdem fernsehfreundlichen Schimpfwörtern ihr Freund in der Lage war. Der rannte jetzt den Weg zurück, um dann in den richtigen Gang einzubiegen und schließlich zum Rätsel zu gelangen. Der weite Irrweg hatte ihm aber viel Zeit gekostet und Klaas‘ Bein begann, vor Freude ganz hibbelig auf und ab zu wippen.  
Das Rätsel war genauso doof, die letzte Stelle seines Geburtsjahres mal die Anzahl seiner Adoptivkinder, Joko und Klaas wie grinsend festgestellt wurde. 6 x 2 ergab dann auch die Kiste 12 und wenig später trat Jakob mit dem immer noch blinden Frank um die Ecke zu ihnen an die Bank.  
„Tja, mein lieber Jakob, das hat ja etwas länger gedauert da mit deiner Extrarunde, fandest du unser Interior Design so schön?“  
„Ja, haha, sehr lustig.“  
„Ach, ich freue mich“, mischte Joko sich in das kleine Gespräch zwischen Steven und Jakob ein und gesellte sich zu den drei stehenden Männern, sodass nur noch Klaas etwas in sich zusammen gesackt auf der Bank zurück blieb. Der würde auch da sitzen bleiben, hatte er beschlossen, bis ihn irgendwer zu etwas anderem aufforderte. Er fuhr jetzt auf Sparflamme für den restlichen Abend, nur das, was unbedingt nötig war.  
„Dann schauen wir doch mal, wie lang das jetzt gedauert hat.“  
Spannungsgeladene Musik erklang und auch Klaas‘ Blick wanderte zu dem Bildschirm, auf dem ihre Zeiten in einer Tabelle vermerkt und zusammen gerechnet wurden.  
„Klaas hat 6:27 gebraucht, Joko hingegen nur 3:53, zusammen also 10 Minuten, 20 Sekunden. Frank ist mit 5 Minuten und 8 Sekunden da durch, wie lange hat Jakob gebraucht?“  
„Ja komm, einmal falsch abgebogen, tut mir leid, Steven“, entschuldigte sich der Mann schon bei ihrem Moderator mit geknickter Stimme.  
„5 Minuten und 26 Sekunden, zusammen 10 Minuten 34 Sekunden, damit habt ihr länger gebraucht und Joko und Klaas gewinnen den Buddytag und Spiel 3!“  
Tosender Applaus brannte durch das Studio, ihre Gewinnermusik setzte ein und der Boden leuchtete am Rand auf. Das dargestellte Logo war noch unter dem aufgebauten Raum versteckt. Begeistert sprang Klaas auf, vergessen war der Sparflammen-Modus, und sprang Joko in die Arme, der einen Arm um seine Schultern legte, den anderen stützend unter seinen Oberschenkel. Denn Klaas war wirklich wortwörtlich gesprungen und klammerte sich hängend an den Blonden.  
„Du hast das rausgerissen, ganz allein dein Verdienst“, gratulierte Klaas ihm leise neben dessen Ohr und spürte, wie Jokos breites Grinsen noch breiter wurde.  
„Du hast dich aber auch super geschlagen. Du hast dich da durch gekämpft und hast uns beide rausgebracht. Du hast für mich diese Situation überstanden, der beste Buddytag überhaupt.“  
Hoffentlich nahmen die Mikros diese Worte nicht auf. Beziehungsweise – hoffentlich hatte die Regie genug Hirn, um die Tonspur nicht reinzuschneiden. Das war ihr Moment.  
Bis Jokos Beine anfingen zu zittern und er Klaas langsam runter ließ. Denn sie mussten sich ja auch immer noch bei ihren Gegnern, den besten Mitarbeitern Slash Freunden bedanken, dass sie es ihnen wirklich nicht leicht gemacht hatten und würdige Kontrahenten gewesen waren.  
„Vielen Dank, ihr beide. Wir müssen uns jetzt auch schon wieder von euch verabschieden. Liebes Publikum, nochmal einen Applaus für Jakob Lundt und Frank ‚Tonmann‘!“  
Wie gewünscht und ähnlich zu deren Ankunft bebte der Studioboden förmlich unter der Verabschiedung der beiden geliebten Gesichter der Florida.  
Joko klatschte, Steven applaudierte mit und Klaas begnügte sich, zu winken. Klatschen wollte er seiner Hand noch nicht antun.  
„Mensch, schade“, fuhr Steven fort, nachdem die beiden hinter der Kameralinie verschwunden waren und die Zuschauer wieder Platz genommen hatten. „Ich hatte gehofft, die beiden würden den Jackpot verhindern können.“  
„Unterschätze niemals die verbündete Kraft von Team Rocket!“  
„Nein, Team Klako!“  
„Das hast du nicht wirklich gesagt“, schimpfte Klaas entgeistert los, wusste er doch, was dann auf Twitter los sein würde. Sie beide sollten niemals ihren Shippingnamen in den Mund nehmen, das war die goldene Regel.  
„Ach was, wir sind unbesiegbar. Los Steven, verrat uns die nächste Aufgabe, wir sind heiß auf den Sieg“, aufmüpfig sprang Joko zu beiden Seiten und tat alles, um die Situation zu überspielen und weiter zu machen, doch ein Blick zwischen den beiden und sie mussten lachen. Die Fans würden ausrasten, sie beide würden auf Instagram einen Livestream machen, um das Ganze noch anzufachen, und dann würden am nächsten Tag hoffentlich ihre Liveminuten wieder ein anderes Gesprächsthema geben. Sie kannten die Prozedur inzwischen.  
„Gleich, vorher eine ganz kurze Werbeunterbrechung für Sie, liebe Zuschauer. Wir sehen uns gleich wieder“, leitete Steven kurz über und die Drei winkten in die Kamera, die herauszoomte und den Applaus einfing. Dann hieß es ein paar Sekunden warten.  
„War ein dummer Satz, ich weiß“, druckste Joko kurz herum und zuckte, die Mundwinkel nach oben ziehend, mit den Schultern.  
„Ja, ein bisschen. Aber Klako stimmt ja auch irgendwie“, wurde Klaas‘ Stimme leiser zum Ende. Joko sah ihn aus großen Augen an, doch eh der Brillenträger sich eine Antwort einfallen lassen konnte, kam die Ansage zum Weiterdrehen.  
Die Augen wieder den Kameras zugewandt, begrüßte ihr Moderator die Fernsehzuschauer zurück und dann ging es weiter im Programm.  
„Wir haben da ja noch einen Punkt zu vergeben, den ihr euch souverän beim Buddytag erkämpft habt. Wir werfen also einen Blick auf die Punkteübersicht, das wird euch sicher gefallen. Drei Vorteile sind schon auf eurem Konto und ob der vierte auch euch gehört, das schauen wir jetzt. Für das nächste Spiel haben wir den bezaubernden Kollegen Matthias Opdenhövel vor die Kamera gezerrt. Lauschen wir einmal seinen Ausführungen zu Spiel 4.“  
Damit erstrahlte der Boden mit dem großen „Spiel 4“-Schriftzug, der inzwischen schon zur Hälfte lesbar war, da die Crew recht fix im Abbau des Gruselkabinett war. Joko sah schon zum Bildschirm, während Klaas ihn noch einmal mit der Schultern anrempeln wollte, sich dann aber doch dazu entschied, lieber Jokos Hand anzustupsen. Das leichte Lächeln zwischen den beiden war das unausgesprochene „Gut gemacht“ und „Wir kriegen das hin“. Sie würden das hinkriegen. Das Spiel und die Aufnahme und ihre Beziehung. Wie auch immer die demnächst aussehen würde. Sie würden das hinkriegen, daran musste Klaas einfach glauben.  
Mit dem Gedanken wandte er sich auch dem Bildschirm zu, auf dem ihm der dunkelhaarige Brillenträger an der Seite vom Monsterchen entgegen winkte. Oh nein, was würde das denn werden?


	7. Kapitel 7: Spiel 4 - The Masked Painter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, wieder pünktlich zum Wochenende und wieder etwas länger als gedacht. Dieses Kapitel hat sich verselbstständigt und ist ziemlich anders geworden, als ich zu Beginn dachte. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt es. Ich habe mir mal den Spaß gemacht, die angesprochenen Bilder zu zeichnen, die könnt ihr euch hier anschauen: https://twitter.com/OneHomeRaven/status/1286684663839428608?s=20.  
> Hoffentlich bis nächste Woche bei Spiel 5, lasst bis dahin gerne eine Review da, ich freue mich immer sehr über eure Rückmeldung!

„Ich grüße euch! Und natürlich sagt auch das Monsterchen ‚Hallo‘!“  
Das pinke Stoffwesen neben ihm wackelte erfreut mit den viel zu langen Armen und Matthias grinste breit, bevor er nach der einen Hand des Monsterchen griff und sich der Kamera zuwandte.  
„Wir sind hier natürlich am Set von ‚The Masked Singer‘ und bereiten schon alles für unsere neuen Maskierten vor. Die Bodyguards stehen bereit, die Backstage-Räume werden ganz nach ihren Bedürfnissen angepasst und Indizien werden gesammelt, damit das große Raten ab dem 4. Dezember wieder losgehen kann!“  
„Jaaaa!“, freute sich das Monsterchen und Klaas fragte sich, die Arme verschränkend und die Stirn kraus legend, ob sie irgendwann auch noch zu ihrer Aufgabe kommen würden oder ob es bei der Werbeshow bleiben sollte.  
„Wir müssen also noch ein bisschen warten mit dem Raten. Bei euch fängt das aber schon ganz bald an. Und zwar jetzt bei eurem Spiel ‚The Masked Painter‘. Kleiner, aber feiner Unterschied. Ich weiß, Klaas würde wahrscheinlich lieber singen als malen, aber wir freuen uns sehr auf eure Kunstwerke. Viel Spaß und viel Erfolg.“  
Damit winkten die beiden nochmal und der Bildschirm wurde schwarz, um den Schriftzug zum Spiel zu zeigen, von der Stimme von ‚Herrn ProSieben‘ begleitet.  
„Sonderlich viel erklärt hat er jetzt nicht, ne“, beschwerte sich Klaas an Steven gewandt.  
„Hatten wir nicht schon genug Malen an einem Abend mit dem Graffiti?“, hakte auch Joko nach und beide sahen erwartungsvoll zu ihrem Moderator, der nur leise lachte und den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Könnte man meinen, aber jetzt wird das etwas aussehen. Bevor ich hier aber irgendwas erkläre, würde ich euch gerne eure Gegner für ‚The Masked Painter‘ vorstellen.“  
Klaas legte den Kopf schief und dachte sich, dass, was auch immer in diesem Spiel auf sie wartete, nicht so schlimm werden könnte. Es hatte ganz offensichtlich was mit Malen zu tun und sie waren weiterhin im Studio, also kein körperliches Außenspiel. Er würde also weiter seine verletzte rechte Hand schonen können. Malen würde er ja definitiv mit links. Und sonderlich anstrengend konnte es auch nicht werden. Zumindest war das die Hoffnung. Allerdings, so wie er die Redaktion und seine Angestellten im Verlaufe dieses Showformats durch die von denen ausgedachten Aufgaben neu kennen gelernt hatte, konnte sich hinter einem noch so harmlosen Titel auch der ein oder andere miese Twist verstecken.  
„Er ist extra für euch aus den USA eingereist – nicht wirklich, er hatte eh hier Arbeit, aber er hat sich bereit erklärt, bei seinem guten Freund und Podcast-Kumpanen vorbeizuschauen.“ Klaas wandte sich Joko zu, der überrascht die Augenbrauen hochzog. Mit diesem Besuch hatten nun beide nicht gerechnet. „Hoch angesehen als Fotograf im In- und Ausland bringt er das benötigte künstlerische Auge mit in diese Aufgabe. Und sie ist eine wunderbare Moderatorin und Freundin von euch beiden, die euch schon seit Jahren auf euren Reisen begleitet und unterstützt. Nun will sie sich nicht die Chance nehmen lassen, sich für die von euch gestellten Aufgaben zu revanchieren und euch den Punkt zu klauen, für den sie in eurem Namen noch vor kurzem gekämpft hat. Liebes Publikum, Joko, Klaas, begrüßt ganz herzlich mit mir: Paul Ripke und Jeannine Michaelsen!“  
Um weiter seine Hand zu schonen und gleichzeitig nicht unfreundlich zu wirken, klatsche Klaas mit der linken Hand gegen den rechten Unterarm und nickte lächelnd zu den beiden, die gerade die Treppen herunter gelaufen kamen. Jeannine winkte zum Publikum, Paul tippte sich grüßend an die falsch herum aufgesetzte Kappe.  
Klaas sah zu Joko, der schon mit aufgerissenen Armen und freudig glänzenden Augen auf seinen Freund zuging, und beobachtete, ohne sich zu rühren, wie sie sich lachend an den anderen drückten und sich kräftig auf den Rücken klopfend begrüßten. Die beiden hatten sich schon länger nicht gesehen, halt immer wieder nur über die Kamera beim Aufnehmen von AWFNR. Kurz schoss es Klaas durch den Kopf, dass Joko jetzt vielleicht gar nicht mehr heute Abend mit ihm reden wollte, sondern lieber die kurze Zeit, die Paul hier in Deutschland verbrachte, mit ihm verbringen wollte. Ein schweres Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit und Klaas‘ Mundwinkel zuckten unruhig.  
Jeannine war auch bei den Männern angekommen und hatte scheinbar schon Steven gedrückt, denn nun trat sie in Klaas‘ Sichtfeld, der nur eingefroren dastand und die beiden, sich immer noch umarmenden Männer ansah.  
„Das ist aber eine freundliche Begrüßung, Herr Heufer-Umlauf“, spaßte sie, doch zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als sie den niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck des kleineren Mannes sah.  
Schnell setzte der ein Lächeln auf, das definitiv nicht in seinen Augen ankam, und hob den Arm, um sie an sich zu ziehen und ein Küsschen auf beide Wangen zu hauchen.  
„Alles gut?“, flüsterte Jeannine, den Kopf nur so weit zurück gezogen, dass sie Klaas ins Gesicht sehen konnte.  
Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Wusste er gerade auch nicht. Er hatte die letzte Stunde die Zähne zusammen gebissen, damit sie heute Abend endlich klären konnten, was da zwischen ihm und Joko war und jetzt war das scheinbar abgesagt, so sehr wie der Blonde sich freute, den lange nicht getroffenen Freund zu sehen.  
„Muss ja“, nuschelte er also.  
Zufrieden schien seine Moderationskollegin mit dieser Antwort nicht wirklich. Doch da drehte Joko die im Moment Dunkelhaarige an der Schulter herum, um auch sie zu begrüßen. Klaas richtete pflichtbewusst seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Paul, der ihn kurz in eine einarmige Umarmung zog. Damit war der Begrüßungsakt auch durch und Steven dirigierte alle in ihre entsprechenden Positionen, Joko und Klaas auf die eine, Jeannine und Paul auf die andere Seite.  
Joko legte einen Arm um Klaas. Der Größere schien richtig versessen darauf zu sein, heute Körperkontakt zu halten. Wahrscheinlich um einfach sicher zu gehen, dass es Klaas gut ging und er nicht am Ende doch noch umkippte.  
„Hallo, sehr schön euch zu sehen.“  
„Hey!“  
„Freut mich auch.“  
„Paul, was hat dich nach Deutschland getrieben? Du hast es doch so schön in Kalifornien.“  
„Ja“, lachte der Angesprochenem, „eigentlich war da so ein Festival und eine große Werbekampagne, auf denen ich shoote, so Kleinigkeiten eben. Aber als ich dann gehört habe, dass ich hier Joko und Klaas fertig machen darf, habe ich sofort den Hechtsprung ins Flugzeug gemacht.“  
Alle lachten und Klaas war sich bewusst, dass auch er seine Mundwinkel hochziehen sollte, wenigstens ein amüsiertes Schnauben von sich geben sollte, doch der Gedanke, dass Paul ihm gerade den Abend und die Gesprächsmöglichkeit geklaut hatte, drückte schwer auf seine Schulter. Oder es war Jokos Arm, der wie ein Gewicht auf seinen Schultern ruhte. Einen halben Schritt tippelte Klaas zur Seite, sodass Jokos Finger abrutschten und sein Arm runterfiel.  
Überrascht schoss Jokos Kopf zu ihm und in den braunen Augen, die ihn den ganzen Abend über schon besorgt und liebenswürdig und sanft ansahen, stand nun kurz wieder Sorge und dann Verwirrung, als er merkte, dass Klaas ganz bewusst und ohne Schwindelanfall oder so, der die Bewegung erklären konnte, von ihm weg gerutscht war. Die Frage, was denn los sei, wurde Klaas stumm gegen den Kopf geschmissen, so viel sah er im Augenwinkel, doch er blickte starr zu ihrem Moderator und den Gästen, die kurz weiter herum blödelten.  
Jeannine zählte gerade auf, für was sie sich jetzt hier rächen würde, sowohl Duell-Aufgaben als auch Erlebnisse von Firmenfeiern sowie After-Show-Partys.  
„Die Chance der Rache möchten wir dir natürlich gerne geben. Ich erkläre also einmal das Spiel. Jungs, hört zu“, band Steven nun die beiden Titelstars der Show wieder mit ein. Er hatte wohl auch gemerkt, dass sich beide fein säuberlich aus dem Willkommensgespräch raus gehalten hatten, wo normalerweise ein reger Schlagabtausch zwischen Gast und Moderatorenduo stattfand.  
„Wir spielen ‚The Masked Painter‘, was stark an Montagsmaler angelehnt ist, nur dass ihr eine der Masken von ‚The Masked Singer‘ tragt und nichts seht. Damit ist auch quasi alles erklärt.“  
„Klingt einfach“, antwortete Klaas mit angespannten Schultern.  
„Mhh“, murrte Joko nur und der Dunkelhaarige war sich bewusst, dass der Blick seines Freundes immer noch verwirrt auf ihm lag.  
„Jeder malt zweimal, wir haben also acht Runden. Es dürfen alle mitraten, also sowohl der eigene Teampartner als auch das Gegnerpaar. Wer zuerst den richtigen Begriff rein ruft, kriegt den Punkt. Kein Buzzer, kein warten, bis was fertig gemalt ist, einfach drauf los raten. Okay? Natürlich dürft ihr nichts schreiben, nichts sagen, nichts gestikulieren oder sonst was, es darf wirklich nur gemalt werden und anhand des blind angefertigten Kunstwerkes darf geraten werden. Wer am Ende die meisten Punkte hat, hat das Spiel gewonnen. Fragen?“  
Klaas schüttelte den Kopf und studierte interessiert den Boden. Jetzt, mit Ausblick auf sein einsames Bett, auf das er sich vorhin eigentlich noch so gefreut hatte, hatte er irgendwie plötzlich so gar keine Lust mehr auf die Aufnahme. Das war doch beschissen. Eine Person, die Jokos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, und schon ging es Klaas nur noch mieser. Fuck ey.  
„Wir werfen kurz die Münze, wer beginnen darf. Die Seite mit ‚JK‘ für Joko und Klaas, die Seite mit ProSieben-Logo für Jeannine und Paul.“  
Damit warf Steven die Plastikmünze in die Luft und ließ sie zu Boden fallen, mit den Buchstaben nach oben. Joko neben ihm stieß sieghaft und mit einem lauten „Yes!“ die Faust in die Höhe und Klaas sackten die Schultern nur noch weiter nach unten.  
„Gut, Joko und Klaas fangen an, überlegt, wer anfängt mit Malen. Danach wechseln wir immer zwischen den Teams und jeweils im Team pro Runde. Nehmt doch bitte auf den Sofas Platz, macht es euch gemütlich und der erste Zeichner folgt mir zur Tafel.“  
Als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter schob, musste Klaas doch endlich den Kopf heben und blickte direkt in dunkle, unruhige Augen.  
„Hey, was ist los? Geht‘s nicht mehr?“  
„Nein, nein, passt schon. Ich fange an mit zeichnen.“  
Sich schon halb umdrehend wurde er aber nochmal aufgehalten. Joko hob den Finger und deutete Steven über Klaas‘ Schulter hinweg, noch einen Moment zu warten.  
„Nein, ernsthaft, was ist los? Was ist gerade passiert?“  
„Nichts!“, antwortete Klaas nun etwas heftiger und schüttelte die Hand auf seiner Schulter ab, starrte auf die Schuhspitzen seines Gegenübers.  
„Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen. Eben hattest du noch bessere Laune. Hey, das Spiel geht doch in Ordnung. Niemand kann sich hier verletzten und wir sitzen auf einer bequemen Couch.“  
„Ja, alles ganz toll. Dann lass uns loslegen“, antwortete Klaas monoton und stiefelte nun wirklich los zu ihrem Freund, der sie mit skeptischem Blick beobachtete.  
„Klaas! Komm schon… Wir reden da später drüber!“, rief Joko ihm fast schon hinterher und Klaas schüttelte fast bewegungslos den Kopf. Ja, wer das glaubte.  
Sobald die Aufnahme vorbei war, würde Joko mit Paul irgendwo hocken und ein Bier trinken, über alles reden, was sie in der letzten Woche seit ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Aufnahme erlebt hatten, und genießen, sich dabei in die Augen blicken zu können. Das Gespräch mit Klaas könnte ja noch warten. Nur wie lange? Würde der Dunkelhaarige morgen noch den Mut haben, endlich der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu blicken? Besonders an dem Folgetag, nachdem Joko lieber mit einem Kumpel quatschte als mit ihm über ihr Ding sprach. Vielleicht war es ihm dann ja nicht so wichtig, das zu klären und Klaas legte da zu viel Wert drauf, sah da mehr zwischen ihnen beiden als Joko. Ach scheiße, das zerriss ihn gerade und er wollte nichts mehr tun. Eigentlich wollte er nicht ins Bett, weil er da nicht mit Joko reden würde, aber gleichzeitig wollte er sich unter der Decke verstecken. Sein Kopf war hin und her gerissen und sein Körper war plötzlich wieder so schwer, dass er mehr zu Steven schlurfte als aufrecht zu gehen.  
„Was ist denn?“, flüsterte nun auch Steven Klaas zu, als er bei ihm angekommen war.  
Der schüttelte aber nur den Kopf und drehte sich um. Er stand nun mit dem Rücken zum linken Publikumsblock, neben ihm das Whiteboard, was sie schon für die Matheaufgabe beim Aushalten genutzt hatten. Nur ein paar Meter vor ihm standen zwei graue, wirklich sehr bequem ausschauende Couchs, da hatte Joko eben nicht gelogen. Auf der linken Couch saßen Paul und Jeannine, leise tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt, auf der rechten saß Joko alleine. Ein Bein auf das andere gelegt und das Knie leicht wippend, eine Hand am Kinn spielend und den anderen Arm auf der Sofalehne abgelegt waren seine Augen auf Klaas gerichtet und man sah an dem intensiven Blick, dass er versuchte, die letzten zwei Minuten zu verstehen, aber auf keine vernünftige Lösung kam.  
Klaas seufzte und schüttelte nochmal den Kopf, bevor er Thomas zunickte, der ein Zeichen machte, dass es nun weiterging. Das kurze Gespräch, besser gesagt Jokos Worte an ihn, würden wohl rausgeschnitten werden müssen.  
Sie brauchten nun wirklich nicht den nächsten Artikel in der BILD und in der Bunten, dass das Duo Joko und Klaas wohl im Streit lag, und in dem gemunkelt wurde, ob das nun ihr endgültiges Ende sei. Davon hatte es schon genug gegeben, seit sie diese Show begonnen hatten. Neben ihrem vorherrschenden Teamgeist flogen eben auch weiter Sprüche hin und her und ab und zu musste man auch seinem Ärger Luft machen. Aber es war ja trotzdem alles gut zwischen ihnen. Sehr gut meistens sogar. Nur würden sie scheinbar doch nicht mehr heute darüber reden.  
Klaas‘ Lächeln verzog sich wieder und er musste sich wirklich konzentrieren, freudig-erregt für die Kamera zu Steven zu schauen.  
Der holte sich noch ein letztes Kopfnicken, dass jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt war, irgendwas zu klären. Das wusste Steven, das wusste Klaas und der hoffte, dass auch Joko es jetzt ruhen lassen würde und Klaas erst nach dem Finale damit konfrontieren würde, dass heute Abend doch ausfallen musste. Wenn er ihm das jetzt gleich irgendwie zwischendurch zuflüstern würde, dann wusste Klaas nicht, wie er dann weiter die gute Miene aufsetzen sollte.  
„Klaas, sehr schön. Ich setze dir gleich diese Maske auf“, im geschäftig-lebendigen Ton machte Steven weiter mit der Show und Klaas atmete tief durch, während ihm der Kopf vom Chamäleon gezeigt wurde. „Die Masken wurden so präpariert, dass ihr nichts dadurch sehen könnt. Euer Wort kriegt ihr über den Knopf im Ohr angesagt.“  
Damit wurde ihm das Gestell übers Gesicht gestülpt und der Stift in die Hand gedrückt – Steven hatte sogar dran gedacht, dass er Linkshänder war.  
„So, Joko, Paul, Jeannine, jetzt aufpassen, jetzt geht es los. Klaas, du darfst loslegen.“  
Die Augen zusammen pressend unterdrückte Klaas schnell das Brennen, was sich durch seine Kehle noch oben geschlichen hatte. Er würde jetzt nicht wegen diesem letzten Tropfen zusammen brechen. Er kämpfte weiter. Das hatte Joko gesagt, also würde er weiter machen. Auch wenn er mit Pauls Ankunft nicht mehr wirklich einen Grund hatte, diese Aufnahme durchzuhalten.  
„Klaas, was ist los?“, hörte er Jakobs besorgte Stimme auf dem Ohr.  
„Nichts, es ist nichts.“  
„Das sah anders aus. Du warst bleich wie eine Leiche. Wenn du nicht mehr kannst, sag einfach Bescheid!“  
„Junge, hör auf zu quatschen und gib mir das Wort.“  
„Klaas, du kannst anfangen, ne“, klopfte Steven nochmal theatralisch gegen den aufgesetzten Kopf und das Publikum lachte. Verärgert zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. Gerade wurde alles nur schlimmer und schlimmer. Und es wurde warm und stickig in diesem Kopf.  
„Dein Wort ist Fernseher“, gab Jakob resigniert als Auskunft.  
Damit hob Klaas den Stift und suchte kurz noch nach der Tafel, fing dann aber schnell an, grob ein Rechteck zu malen.  
„Viereck!“  
„Rechteck, Kiste, Haus.“  
„Schokolade, Buch.“  
„Handy, Tablet, Laptop.“  
Sofort begannen die drei, loszuschreien. Klaas zuckte kurz zusammen. Konnten die nicht etwas leiser sein?!  
Und tatsächlich sagte Joko gerade, dass sie leiser sein sollten. Verdammt, der Mann war zu gut für ihn. Vor allem jetzt gerade, wo Klaas sich so schlecht wegen ihm fühlte, war diese kleine Aufmerksamkeit wieder verantwortlich für das nächste Gedankenchaos.  
Das Spiel musste aber weiter gehen, also richtete er den Stift neu aus, in der Hoffnung, halbwegs innerhalb des Rechtecks zu sein, und zeichnete ein etwas kleineres Rechteck. Noch zwei Striche als Antenne oben drauf und mehr konnte er jetzt nicht tun, blind konnte er keine weiteren Details hinzufügen. Vielleicht war ja eh schon alles komplett unzusammenhängend.  
Aber sobald er den zweiten Strich der Antenne gezeichnet hatte, rief Paul laut „Fernseher!“, ohne sich an Jokos Erinnerung zu halten.  
„Man ey, Joko!“, motzte Klaas und konnte kurz die Enttäuschung in Ärger umwandeln. Sich den Chamäleon-Kopf von den Schultern reißend drehte er sich zu seinem Freund um, der entschuldigend die Schultern hob.  
„Ist doch nur der erste Punkt, komm her, Hase.“  
Damit trottete Klaas stumm, ohne eine Antwort zu geben oder Joko noch eines Blickes zu würdigen zu ihrem Sofa. Jetzt war Paul mit Zeichnen dran und positionierte seinen Astronauten-Kopf.  
„Klaasi.“  
„Nein, nicht jetzt.“  
„Sag mir, was los ist.“  
„Nichts, wir spielen jetzt, dann ist die Aufnahme vorbei und ihr könnt reden.“  
„Wieso ihr? Klaas…“  
„Seid ihr beiden fertig, wir würden dann gerne weiter machen!“  
„Ja!“, antwortete Klaas erleichtert über Stevens Unterbrechung.  
Paul musste gar nicht lange zeichnen. Ein Rechteck mit Streifen, ein Dreieck oben drauf und schon warf Joko das Wort „Circus“ in den Raum, der ihnen den Ausgleich zum 1:1 bescherte. Damit war auch der Blonde selbst dran mit Montagsmaler spielen und konnte Klaas nicht mit irgendwelchen Erklärungen weiter runter ziehen, worum er gerade sehr froh war. Ausatmend ließ er sich nach hinten in die Kissen fallen.  
Joko hatte den Kopf des Drachen bekommen und ohne es zu wollen, musste Klaas lachen.  
„Wer hat das denn entschieden? Warum setzt man so einem Waschlappen wie Joko Winterscheidt denn bitte den gefährlichen Drachen auf den Kopf?“  
„Passt doch! Du hast das Chamäleon bekommen, weil du so unscheinbar bist und untergehst“, gab Joko bissig zurück, doch der Scherz klang in seiner Stimme mit. Klaas war sich gerade trotzdem nicht sicher, ob er das so lustig fand. Joko begann schon zu zeichnen und so konzentrierte er sich lieber auf die entstehenden Linien.  
„Kreis, Ball, Sonne, ehm, Kugel, Weltkugel, Duell um die Welt!“, begann er alles aufzuzählen, was ihm zu dem sogar ganz gut gezeichneten Kreis in den Kopf kam.  
Eine ähnliche Aufzählung kam von der benachbarten Couch. Doch Steven neben der Tafel schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
Da begann Joko aber noch etwas zweites zu zeichnen, neben dem Kreis. Ein Haken nach oben, dann den Strich weiter zur Seite führend, ein langer Haken nach oben, ein bisschen zurück und ein zweiter Haken.  
„Was soll das denn sein?“, fragte Paul vorwerfend.  
„Vielleicht eine Hand, ein Handzeichen?“, rätselte Jeannine, „Der Daumen, und so Ring- und kleiner Finger, so ein Rockersymbol?“  
Klaas hatte kurz geschwiegen und den Ausführungen ihrer Freundin gelauscht, doch jetzt huschte ein breites Grinsen über sein Gesicht. Jetzt machte der Kreis sein.  
„Gut Kick!“, sprang er vom Sofa auf und riss die Hand mit genau diesem Zeichen in die Luft.  
Das Publikum gab stürmischen Applaus, Steven bestätigte die richtige Antwort und den Punktestand von 2:1, doch wichtig war Joko, der mit Kopf unter dem Arm auf ihn zugelaufen kam und ihn kurz umarmte.  
Ja, Klaas war schlecht drauf, aber wenn sie gewannen, war das gut und er konnte sich kurz freuen. Die schlechte Laune würde er noch den restlichen Abend haben. Jetzt konnte er ja noch Jokos Nähe genießen. Der schien auch erleichtert, dass der Punktevorsprung Klaas‘ Gemüt gebessert hatte und ließ sich neben ihn auf die Polster fallen.  
„Sehr gut, Klausi.“  
„Gut gemalt, Winterscheidt.“  
„Ja, ganz toll, das ist unfair, das ist so ein Insider zwischen denen.“  
„Naja, ihr kennt sie lang genug, um das auch zu kennen, empfindet die Redaktion“, beschwichtigte Steven die Beschwerde von Jeannine.  
„Trotzdem unfair.“  
„Ihr könnt ja jetzt ausgleichen. Du bist dran“, damit hielt ihr Moderator der Dunkelhaarigen den Kopf des Dalmatiners entgegen.  
„Ist das eigentlich ein schlechtes Omen für uns, dass der Astronaut als Gewinner von ‚The Masked Singer‘ unserem Gegner gegeben wurde?“, stellte Joko gerade nochmal die Verteilung der Verkleidungen in Frage.  
„Das kommt jetzt ganz auf deine Sichtweise an. Vielleicht ist es auch als Ansporn gedacht, den Sieger zu besiegen“, antwortete Steven achselzuckend und deutete dann zu Jeannine, die den Stift zum Zeichnen bereits hoch in die Luft hielt. „Konzentrier‘ dich und finde es heraus.“  
Die Fingerspitzen aneinander legend lehnte Joko sich nach vorne und Klaas konnte seinen Blick nicht vom Hinterkopf des Blonden abwenden. Wieso musste Paul gerade heute als Gast hier sein? Die ganze Zeit hatte Klaas die Aufmerksamkeit und Fürsorge seines Freundes für fast schon selbstverständlich genommen, genauso die logische Schlussfolgerung, dass nach all diesen gemeinsamen Erlebnissen und Kämpfen und besonders nach dieser Aufnahme Schluss mit dem Zwielicht war und sie Klarheit schaffen mussten. Wollten. Aber jetzt zweifelte er. Und das tat so sehr weh.  
Er hatte dieses dringende Bedürfnis, Joko fast anzuflehen, sich heute die Zeit für ihn zu nehmen. Aber ihm schossen so viele andere Tage, Erlebnisse, Aufnahmen durch den Kopf, wo Klaas sich immer in den Vordergrund gespielt und Jokos Aufmerksamkeit verlangt hatte. Konnte er ihm heute das Treffen mit einem so guten Freund nach so langer Zeit wirklich verwehren? Klaas hatte doch gesehen, wie sehr sich Joko über das Wiedersehen gefreut hatte. Ihr Gespräch könnte warten. Auch wenn dieser Gedanke ein unangenehmes Ziehen in seiner Brust hervorrief. Er wollte nicht warten, aber Joko zurückhalten wollte er auch nicht. Klaas wollte ihn nicht zu diesem Gespräch zwingen, wenn er auch einen angenehmen Abend mit Paul verbringen konnte. Denn ihr Gespräch würde nicht angenehm werden. Es würde schwer und stockend und an einigen Stellen bestimmt schmerzhaft werden. Da war die Alternative für Joko deutlich angenehmer und Klaas wollte es ihm nicht vorwerfen, aber, doch, das tat er. Weil er sich fühlte, als ob er gerade zur Seite geworfen wurde.  
Gott, war das ungerecht. Dieser Tag hasste ihn wohl und stellte ihm alles in den Weg, was nur möglich war…  
„Erde an Klaas, mitraten!“  
Steven war neben ihn getreten und hatte ihm auf die Schulter getippt. Erschrocken zuckte Klaas‘ Blick von Joko zu Steven, dann rasend schnell zu den Kameras und einem dunkel dreinschauenden Thomas Schmitt.  
„Höhenangst!“, schrie Joko in diesem Moment und sprang von der Couch auf.  
Immer noch im Schock, so geistesabwesend gewesen zu sein, blickte Klaas erst jetzt zu der Tafel, wo ein Strichmännchen auf der oberen Kante eines Rechtecks, eines Hochhauses, stand. Zumindest sollte es das wohl. Da Jeannine ja nicht sehen konnte, wo sie malte, war das Männchen eher halb schwebend im Dachgeschoss und nicht oben auf dem Dach gelandet. Daneben war noch ein weinender Smiley gezeichnet.  
„Gutes Porträt von Joko“, warf Paul lachend ein und Joko streckte ihm dreckig gackernd beide Mittelfinger entgegen.  
Klaas saß nur schweigend da und starrte in die Luft.  
Verdammt, er musste sich jetzt wirklich am Riemen reißen. Das war es nun mal mit ihrem gemeinsamen abendlichen Klärungsgespräch. Sich selbst ausschimpfend schüttelte er den Kopf und tippte nervös mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden. Er musste sich einfach nur auf das Spiel konzentrieren.  
Doch das Stechen im Kopf, dass die letzten Minuten wieder an Stärke gewonnen hatte, so viel wie er die Stirn runzelte, zusammen mit dem Zusammenziehen seiner ganzen Brust, weil er schlicht und ergreifend traurig um die verpasste Chance mit Joko war, ließ ihn nicht gerade glücklich in dieser Situation zurück.  
Und trotzdem kämpfte er sich aus den Kissen hervor und tigerte zum Whiteboard. Er war wieder mit Zeichnen dran. Scheinbar waren auch alle dazu übergegangen, Klaas‘ kurzen Aussetzer einfach zu ignorieren und machten weiter im Programm.  
„Es steht 3:1 für Joko und Klaas. Paul, Jeannine, strengt euch jetzt an.“  
„Nein, ihr könnt ruhig weiter versagen“, unterbrach Joko Steven und winkte dessen Vorschlag ab.  
Klaas hatte so gar keine Lust mehr, wollte gar nicht zusehen, wie gut es Joko doch ging, wo er gerade in seinem Kopf versank. Also versteckte er genau diesen im Chamäleon und spannte die Schultern, um sie anschließend ausschüttelnd wieder sinken zu lassen.  
„Wir machen kurz Pause nach diesem Spiel und dann will ich mit dir reden, Klaas.“  
Jakobs Stimme klang ernst und ließ keine Widerworte zu, also nickte Klaas nur ergeben. Was sollte er auch sonst machen. Jakob hat gerade eben noch im letzten Spiel neben ihm gestanden und alles war gut. War ja klar, dass er wieder dieser gute Freund sein musste und sich um ihn sorgen musste. Und dooferweise war er auch eine Person der ausführenden Gewalt in diesem Studio und konnte so eine Pause anweisen.  
Na gut, vielleicht könnte Jakob es so drehen, dass Klaas nicht wie der begossene und ausgestoßene Pudel am Ende da stand. Der Redaktionsleiter könnte ihn nach Drehschluss für irgendetwas einspannen, sodass Joko nicht groß herumdrucksen musste, um ihm abzusagen. Ein bisschen den Kopf erhoben halten.  
„Dein Wort ist Weltmeister.“  
„Okay“, murmelte er noch und beschloss, so zu tun, als ob sein Stimmungsumschwung von 120° vollkommen normal war. Nicht 180°, er war ja eh schon nicht so gut drauf gewesen, aber nun zeigte sein Motivationskompass definitiv Richtung Süden.  
Aber gut, Weltmeister, wie sollte er das zeichnen? Eine Weltkugel, okay, bedingt durch die Blindheit eben nur einen Kreis, das konnte man schon deuten. Und dann -meister… Eine Krone einfach? Mh, vielleicht war das genug. Und da ja alle Begriffe irgendwie mit ihnen beiden zusammen hingen, sollte Joko den Gedankensprung wohl hinbekommen. Den Pokal konnte er blind definitiv nicht malen.  
Scheinbar waren seine Zeichnungen in dieser Form auch ausreichend genug, denn kurz nachdem die Krone fertig war, erklang auch schon das Lösungswort „Weltmeister!“ - aber leider nicht aus Jokos Mund, sondern von Jeannine verkündet. Somit hatte das Team ProSieben zu einem 3:2 aufgeholt.  
Die Enttäuschung, dass Joko keine von seinen gezeichneten Runden für sie entscheiden konnte, versteckte er einfach unter der Enttäuschung, dass ihre Abendplanung wohl hinüber war. Für den Außenstehenden bestimmt kein Unterschied, denn Klaas legte einfach schweigend den Kopf des Chamäleons neben die Tafel auf den Boden und ging weiter wortlos zu ihrer Couch. Dort wollte Joko ihn an seine Seite ziehen, hatte schon die Arme für eine Umarmung gehoben, doch Klaas schlug die Augen nieder und setzte sich seitlich auf die Couch, die Beine vor ihm aufgestellt, dass er quasi dahinter abtauchen und Joko nicht ins Gesicht sehen musste. Den Rücken an die Armlehne gestützt, blickte er zu Steven, der sie ebenfalls schon beobachtete.  
„Ey, Klaasi, kannst du bitte mit mir reden und mir verraten, welche Laus dir über die Leber gelaufen ist?“  
Joko klang echt angefressen, doch das war egal. Klaas hatte wohl den besseren Grund, gerade nicht kommunizieren zu wollen.  
„Den Ehestreit könnt ihr später ausfechten, jetzt spielen wir erstmal weiter. Ihr solltet aufpassen, sonst habt ihr gleich wieder den Ausgleich“, funkte Steven provisorisch dazwischen, bevor Klaas sich irgendwelche Worte zurecht legen konnte.  
Er wollte nicht mit seiner zitternden Stimme verraten, wie sehr es ihn bewegte, dass Paul hier plötzlich aufgetaucht war und alles durcheinander brachte. Und wenn er das unterdrücken konnte, würde bestimmt die Wut über sich und diese Situation und über Joko herausbrechen. Also war Schweigen die beste Variante. Schweigen und alles in sich reinfressen. So wie sie es seit Monaten mit dieser Anspannung zwischen ihnen beiden getan hatten. Darin waren sie also Profis. Konnten sie also einfach so weitermachen.  
Paul stand, blind durch seinen Astronautenkopf, vor der Tafel und hatte gerade das ProSieben-Logo angezeichnet. Genau das warfen Jeannine und Klaas gleichzeitig ein, doch Paul zeichnete weiter. Einen Strich, einen Kreis unten dran, eine Musiknote. Eine Musiknote und das ProSieben-Logo? Konnte in Verbindung mit Joko und Klaas nur ein bedeuten –  
„We love to entertain you!“  
Zwei Stimmen, ganz leicht versetzt und stöhnend warf Klaas den Kopf in den Nacken. Verdammt, Jeannine war die halbe Sekunde schneller gewesen und hatte damit wirklich zum 3:3 ausgeglichen.  
„Ich hasse dich“, rief er zum benachbarten Sofa herüber, wo die Braunhaarige nur lachte und einen Luftkuss in seine Richtung warf. Den mit einer Hand abwinkend landete sein Blick auf Joko, dessen Gesichtsausdruck er eine Sekunde nicht richtig deuten konnte.  
Abgelenkt vom Spiel war der auf jeden Fall gewesen. In dieser Runde war er nämlich derjenige gewesen, der nicht einen Pieps zum Raten beigetragen hatte. Aber dann war da Unverständnis und Ärger in seinen Augen. Wahrscheinlich, weil Klaas so abblockte. Das war etwas, was Joko immer auf die Palme brachte. Wenn er nicht die Fragen beantwortet bekam, auf die er dringend eine Antwort wissen wollte. Fast schon machte Klaas es Spaß, den Blonden so in der Luft hängen zu lassen.  
„So, noch zwei Runden! Joko, komm her.“  
Weiter in seiner eingemummelten Position bleibend sah er dabei zu, wie Joko seinen Kopf aufzog und den Stift bereit hielt.  
„Was passiert eigentlich beim Gleichstand?“, erkundigte Jeannine sich in dieser Sekunde noch und Klaas warf einen Blick zu Steven, der mit einer ausholenden Geste auf sich selbst zeigte.  
„Dann malt er was und wer da schneller ist“, riet der Braunhaarige. Inzwischen kannte er so die Mechanismen ihrer Studiospiele.  
„Versucht bitte, es nicht dahin kommen zu lassen und schaut zu Joko“, lenkte der Moderator die Aufmerksamkeit wieder zum aktuellen Zeichner, der gerade die ersten Striche anfing.  
Verwirrt legte er den Kopf zur Seite und auch vom Nachbarsofa kamen verständnislose Ausrufe. Was bitte zeichnete Joko da denn? Ein Rechteck unten, okay, das konnte halt viel bedeuten. Aber darüber entstanden gerade schräge Linien, dann noch zwei abgeknickte Linien wieder nach unten. Und zum Abschluss kam ein Kreis oben drauf.  
Moment.  
Die Beine vom Sofa hebend stand er auf und wippte mit dem Kopf von Seite zur Seite, sollte das eine Figur darstellen? Auf einem Podest…  
„Oscar!“  
„Der goldene Umberto!“  
Pauls Idee war nah dran, aber eben nicht auf die Marke ‚Joko und Klaas‘ bezogen. Klaas klopfte sich erfreut auf den Unterschenkel, als Steven ihm recht gab, und ließ sich erleichtert ausatmend auf das Sofa fallen.  
4:3, das konnten sie noch reißen.  
Joko war neben ihm angekommen und lächelte ihn glücklich an. Da kamen wieder schöne Erinnerungen hoch. Besonders der große Circus HalliGalli-Badetag, wo sie einfach mal neben dem ganzen Drehstress auch ein paar Stunden herumtollen konnten. Klaas‘ Augen wanderten über Jokos Gesicht, dieses Lächeln mochte er so sehr. Wenn sie einfach unbeschwert an alle ihre gemeinsamen Momente denken konnten.  
Doch dann landete sein Blick an Joko vorbei auf Paul, der die beiden mit einem schrägen Lächeln ansah, und Klaas‘ kurzer Moment, in dem alles wieder gut war, war vorbei.  
Den Kopf wieder nach vorne drehend ignorierte er Jokos Hand, die sich auf seinen Oberschenkel legte.  
„Was ist los?“, betonte er jedes Wort. „Ernsthaft…“  
„Du hast selbst gesagt, wir klären das später.“  
„Ja, aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass du in deinem Kopf gerade irgendetwas zerdenkst und am Ende irgendwas entscheidest, wozu es gar keinen Anlass gibt. Ich kenne dich.“  
„Dann solltest du mich auch so gut kennen, dass ich jetzt dieses Spiel gewinnen will.“  
Ungläubig schnaubte Joko, doch zog dann seine Hand weg, um sie hinter ihm auf der Rückenlehne abzulegen.  
„Jeannine, du kannst loslegen.“  
Hatten sie jetzt wirklich wieder nur darauf gewartet, dass sie beide fertig waren mit reden? Die Leute im Schnitt taten ihm heute etwas leid, so viel wie sie herum cutten mussten, damit das eine vorzeigbare Sendung werden würde.  
Wie aufgefordert begann die Moderatorin, zu zeichnen, der übergroße Kopf war etwas im Blickfeld und Klaas lehnte sich leicht zur Seite, um besser auf die Tafel sehen zu können. Wie unbewusst legte sich Jokos Arm um seine Hüfte, um ihn festzuhalten, damit er nicht komplett umkippte. Klaas‘ Blick legte sich kurz auf die Finger, die sich in seine Haut bohrten und ihn stärker hielten als notwendig, um sofort wieder zurück zur Tafel zu streifen.  
Das war die eine Sekunde Ablenkung, die nicht hätte sein dürfen.  
Denn natürlich erkannte er, was da gezeichnet wurde. Das ProSieben-Logo. Aber Paul war halt schneller. Weil er keinen ablenkenden Mann neben sich hatte, mit dem er so gerne jetzt backstage verschwinden würde und ihm vor den Kopf werfen würde, dass er sowas nicht machen durfte, weil jede Berührung sich so gut anfühlte, dass er sich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren wollte und er nur ihn in seinen Arm und unter seinen Fingern spüren wollte.  
Nein, Paul war halt professionell und mit vollem Fokus beim Spiel. Und hatte damit den verdammten Endstand von 4:4 erspielt.  
Grummelnd streifte Klaas Jokos Handgelenk ab, das immer noch auf seiner Hüfte ruhte. Dieses Stechen mussten sie jetzt gewinnen, da durfte er sich nicht ablenken lassen. Weder von Joko noch von seinen Kopfschmerzen oder auch dem Gedanken, dass dieser Tag eindeutig in die Top Five der schlechtesten Tage seines Lebens gehörte.  
„Okay, super. Also, ihr seid alle einfach gleich gut. Deswegen muss ich jetzt ran. Ich nehme mir mal Pauls Kopf. Wie Joko ja schon angemerkt hat, war das die Siegerfigur der letzten Staffel, also führt sie jetzt auch zum Sieg in diesem Spiel.“  
„Joko, du hältst jetzt die Fresse, ich will diesen Punkt“, fuhr Klaas seinen Freund von der Seite an, ohne dass der irgendwas gesagt hatte. Dementsprechend perplex hob dieser abwehrend seine Hände und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.  
„Du, das will ich auch. Du bist derjenige, der hier schlechte Stimmung verbreitet und uns am Siegen behindert.“  
„Ach, jetzt bin ich Schuld, ja? Wer hat denn bitte in Spiel Eins leiden müssen? Ich glaube, das war ich. Ich finde, da kannst du jetzt dieses Spiel mal tragen. Außerdem weißt du sehr wohl, warum ich gerade nicht bei der Sache bin.“  
Der letzte Satz war mehr rausgerutscht. Wenn Klaas sich einmal ehrlich in Rage geredet hatte – was im Fernsehen selten der Fall war, da war es meistens nur gespielt – dann gab es kein Halten mehr.  
„Nein, weiß ich eben nicht. Weil bis eben noch alles gut war und jetzt kotzt du mich hier an, als ob ich für den Weltuntergang verantwortlich wäre. Wenn du also vielleicht einfach die Güte haben würdest, es mir zu erklären, wäre ich sehr glücklich darüber.“  
„Ganz ehrlich, als ob ich hier darüber reden würde“, wedelte Klaas aufgebracht mit den Armen durchs Studio.  
Joko und Klaas saßen sich schwer atmend gegenüber, einander zugewandt und die Augen fest verknotet. Beide waren am Ende der Nerven. Nur wenige Minuten dieser schlechten Anspannung und der Abend war gekippt.  
„Hey, es reicht!“, fuhr Thomas laut dazwischen. Ihr Regisseur war hinter den Kameras hervorgetreten und hechtete noch mit Klemmbrett in der Hand auf ihr Sofa zu. Mit einem Wink an seinem Hals deutete er an, endlich die Mikros abzuschalten. Sobald Schmitti bei ihnen angekommen war, griff er beide Männer an den Schultern und sah mit strengem Blick zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
„Reißt euch gefälligst zusammen. Ich weiß, ihr habt was zu klären. Ich weiß, ihr seid beide angespannt und ich weiß, wie wichtig das ist. Und ich hoffe, ihr kriegt das hin, weil verdammt, ihr gehört zusammen. Aber was auch immer jetzt gerade hier los ist, es gehört nicht in dieses Studio. Ihr seid gerade auf der Arbeit, ihr seid Moderatoren, ihr dient dieser Sendung als Kandidaten. Konzentriert euch bitte darauf. Wir können gerne gleich eine Pause machen, damit ihr euch kurz weiter anschreien könnt. Aber dieses Spiel zieht ihr noch durch, verabschiedet euch von Jeannine und Paul und dann lasse ich euch weiterstreiten. Aber jetzt erinnert ihr euch vielleicht wieder daran, was Professionalität bedeutet und ratet nochmal, was Steven gleich zeichnet. Haben wir uns verstanden?“  
Gedemütigt nickte Klaas und schlug die Augen nieder.  
„Ja“, gab Joko knatschig zurück und ließ sich mit verschränkten Armen nach hinten in die Polster fallen.  
„Vielleicht ein bisschen freundlicher schauen, wenn‘s geht, ja?“  
Damit drehte sich ein vor Wut dampfender Thomas um und stapfte zu den Kameras.  
„Weiter geht‘s!“, schrie er noch einmal und Klaas straffte die Schultern. Zu so etwas war es noch nie gekommen, dass Schmitti sie während einer Aufnahme so zusammenstauchen und zur Vernunft rufen musste. Und seine ersten Worte waren ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen. Wie viel hatten ihre Freunde denn schon zwischen ihnen gesehen? Was sollte das bedeuten? Würde das irgendwas bedeuten?  
„So, habe ich die Aufmerksamkeit aller? Ich möchte nicht gleich irgendwelche Beschwerden haben, weil ich angeblich nicht deutlich genug gesagt habe, dass ich jetzt gleich loslege mit Zeichnen.“  
Stevens Stimme war auch etwas angespannt, auch wenn er es besser hinbekam, die letzten Vorkommnisse zu vertuschen. Oh nein, wie viel von dieser Szene würde durch Social Media aus dem Studio herausgetragen werden? Klaas schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er lautstark verkündete, dass Steven sich beeilen sollte, er wolle endlich den nächsten Vorteil auf ihrem Konto sehen.  
„Träum weiter“, gab Jeannine als Kampfansage zurück und zum ersten Mal waren wirklich alle Kandidaten voll bei der Sache. Sie sahen ihrem Moderator zu, wie ein Strichmännchen entstand. Und daneben ein zweites, deutlich kleiner.  
„Joko und ich!“  
„Klaasi und ich!“  
„Joko und Klaas!“  
Klaas, Joko und Paul schrien um die Wette, nur Jeannine warf stumm die Hände in die Luft.  
„Wer war da denn jetzt schneller?“  
„Naja, an sich war ja die richtige Lösung ‚Joko und Klaas‘, oder? Und keiner von den Beiden hat das gesagt“, redete Paul schnell weiter, um den Punkt für sich zu gewinnen.  
„Aber ‚ich‘ ist in dem Fall ja gleichbedeutend zum jeweiligen Namen bei uns beiden!“  
„Und wir haben beide geantwortet, bei euch hatte Jeannine wohl einen kurzen Aussetzer.“  
„Hey, hey, pass auf deine Worte auf, mein Freundchen!“  
„Steven, sag jetzt!“  
„Nicht meine Entscheidung, ich halte mich da raus“, wich Steven der direkten Entscheidungssituation aus und hob einen Finger zum Ohr, um der Regie zuzuhören. Was dieses Mal alle Verkabelten mithören konnten.  
„Einfach um den Haussegen vorm kompletten Ruin zu bewahren, gib halt Joko und Klaas den Punkt“, entschied Jakob gerade und ließ somit Joko aufspringen.  
„Es wurde entschieden, zwei Stimmen gegen eine, der Punkt geht an Joko und Klaas“, dichtete Steven sich noch schnell die Begründung zusammen, „und somit haben sie Spiel Vier, ‚The Masked Painter‘, gewonnen.“  
Das Publikum klatschte, auch wenn etwas verhaltener, da sie die gerade erlebte Szene wohl nicht ganz einordnen konnten. Trotzdem stand nun auch Klaas auf und wandte sich Joko zu, die Arme erwartend gehoben. Ihm war klar, dass er für diese schlechte Stimmung verantwortlich war und hoffte in dieser Sekunde, dass Joko nicht zo nachtragend war, um ihm jetzt nicht den kurzen Siegesmoment zu gönnen. Doch eigentlich musste er sich da keine Sorgen machen, sie sprachen hier von Joko Ich-umarme-jeden-auf-der-Straße Winterscheidt. Und so sah er ein erleichtertes Glänzen in den braunen Augen, weil sein Freund wohl eher die Sorge gehabt hatte, dass sie sich jetzt nicht gemeinsam freuen würden. Die Arme um den anderen geschlungen blieben sie ein paar Sekunden in dieser Position und Jokos Finger streiften sanft über Klaas‘ Hinterkopf. Ein erstes Friedensangebot, auch wenn Joko gar nicht den Grund für die miese Stimmung kannte. Deswegen konnte Klaas das auch nicht wirklich annehmen. Das einzige, was er wollte, war ihr Gespräch heute Abend. Es war, als ob alles an Bedeutung verloren hatte, und nur dieses Gespräch, dass ihre gemeinsame Zukunft bestimmen würde, wichtig war, auch wenn er zu Beginn noch zögernd gewesen war. Dass ihm das jetzt wie Sand zwischen den Fingern entglitt, war nicht so einfach zu verkraften. Daher schob er sich auch schließlich von Joko weg und grinste gezwungen schief. Der Blonde schüttelte fragend den Kopf, doch beide hatten Schmittis Moralpredigt im Kopf und so drehten sie sich ihren Gegnern zu, die sich bereits neben Steven aufgestellt hatten.  
„Glückwunsch an euch beide. Wir schauen auf die Grafik. Ach, das haben wir auch noch nie gesehen. Vier von vier Spielen gewonnen. Ihr habt einen Run heute, was?“  
Joko stimmte lachend zu.  
„Wir bedanken uns ganz herzlich bei euren Gegnern, Jeannine Michaelsen und Paul Ripke. Es war eine Freude, euch hier zu haben.“  
Inzwischen wieder lockerer applaudierte das Publikum im angemessenen Ansturm, während Steven beide umarmte. Klaas lächelte beide entschuldigend an. Eigentlich wollte er nie so ausfallend werden, wenn sie Gäste hier hatten, seien es auch noch so gute Freunde. Doch dieser Tag raubte ihm die Nerven. Entsprechend kurz fiel auch die Verabschiedung von Paul aus. Jeannine hielt ihn einen Augenblick länger in ihren Armen.  
„Klärt das bitte zwischen euch, deine Eifersucht hält ja keiner aus.“  
Ihm leicht in die Seite knuffend löste sich die Brünette von ihm und zwinkerte spitzbübisch. Klaas blickte sie nur mit großen Augen an.  
„Bier heute Abend?“, hörte er Paul neben sich flüstern und sofort zogen sich Klaas‘ Schultern nach oben, wollte Jokos Antwort gar nicht hören, wollte nicht hören, wie sein Abend in Scherben zu Boden fiel.  
„Nee, ich habe schon eine Verabredung.“  
Überrascht zog Klaas Luft ein und die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Da bin ich schon mal in Deutschland…“, versuchte Paul ihn mit einem Grinsen zu überreden.  
„Sorry, sonst gerne, aber heute geht es nicht. Wir müssen das klären“, antwortete Joko aber mit fester Stimme und einem Blick zu Klaas. Sofort trafen blaue Augen auf braune und das sanfte Lächeln auf Jokos Lippen ließ Klaas heftig schlucken.  
Er hatte die ganze Situation falsch aufgenommen.  
Joko ließ diese seltene Möglichkeit, mit Paul Zeit zu verbringen, sausen.  
Für ihn. Für ihr Gespräch.  
Verdammt, er hatte sich wie ein Arsch aufgeführt.  
„Da stimme ich dir zu, Klaas war ja nicht auszuhalten gerade.“  
Entschuldigend zuckte Klaas mit den Schultern und spürte, wie sich der Knoten in seinem Bauch mit einem Mal auflöste. Erleichtert stieß er nochmal Luft aus und konnte nicht an sich halten. Sich endlich wirklich freuen könnend zog er Joko an den Schultern zu sich runter und hielt ihn fest an sich gepresst.  
„Dachtest du echt, ich würde dich sitzen lassen?“  
„Man kann ja nie wissen“, flüsterte Klaas unsicher.  
Joko schob ihn an der Hüfte so weit zurück, um in sein Gesicht zu sehen.  
„Klaasi, du wirst immer meine erste Wahl sein.“  
Das Publikum applaudierte weiter und die beiden mussten sich kurz lösen, um Paul und Jeannine endgültig zu verabschieden. Doch dann hörte er das Signal „Pause“ auf dem Ohr und sofort wandte Klaas sich wieder Joko zu, der ihn nur amüsiert angrinste.  
„All das, nur weil du eifersüchtig auf Paul warst?“  
„Halt die Klappe, du gehörst eben mir.“  
„Schon immer.“  
Wieder in seinen Armen liegend wurde Klaas von Joko ein Kuss auf die Schläfe gehaucht. Dem Dunkelhaarigen war es egal, wer das alles sah. Er war nur glücklich, genau das von Joko zu hören.  
Sie würden reden heute Abend. Und es würde gut gehen.


	8. Kapitel 8: Spiel 5 - Donkey Kong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo *lugt unter Stein hervor*  
> Es tut mir sehr leid, dass dieses neue Kapitel so lange auf sich hat warten lassen. Ich habe es einfach nicht geschafft und an Tagen, wo mal Zeit war, fehlte Motivation und Inspiration. Vor ein paar Tagen war ich aber wieder in Schreibwut und es ist endlich dieses neue Kapitel entstanden. Zur Entschuldigung ist es auch extra lang :D Ich hatte überlegt, es zu teilen, habe aber keinen guten Punkt gefunden, also gibt es ein XL-Kapitel. (Und die vorherigen Kapitel sind überarbeitet und um Werbepause erweitert. Plotmäßig ist aber nichts neues dazu gekommen.)  
> Ich kann nichts versprechen für das nächste Kapitel, ich versuche nächstes Wochenende oder das darauf kommende, mehr als zwei Wochen solltet ihr dieses Mal aber hoffentlich nicht warten müssen.  
> Jetzt habe ich genug geredet und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Hinterlasst mir gerne eine Review, darüber würde ich mich sehr freuen! Liebe Grüße

„Klaas, herkommen!“, schrie Jakob von der Linie der Kameraarmee und Klaas zuckte in Jokos Umarmung zusammen.   
„Upsi“, murmelte der Dunkelhaarige mit einem schiefen Grinsen, während er hoch in die sanften braunen Augen sah, die ihn noch ein Stückchen weiter beruhigten.  
„Jetzt gibt es Ärger“, zog Joko ihn noch auf, bevor er ihn aus seinen Armen entließ und mit einem Kopfnicken andeutete, ihren Redakteur lieber nicht länger warten zu lassen.  
Tief durchatmend und die Schultern kreisen lassend ging er los. Die Anspannung der letzten Minuten, eigentlich der letzten Stunden, steckte in seinen Knochen und in jedem einzelnen Muskel und Klaas fiel erneut auf, wie wenig Bock sein Körper auf weitermachen und den Starken spielen hatte. Aber er hatte sich gesagt, dass er das durchziehen würde. Dann könnte er mit Joko reden und sie würden zusammen entspannen.   
Vielleicht würde er sogar eines dieser von ihm verhassten Bäder nehmen. Aber Joko hatte leider an dem Punkt recht, das warme Wasser war Balsam für Körper und Seele, nur eben auch voll ekligem Dreck, den er mit in die Wanne schleppte. Naja, mal schauen, wie er am Ende des Abends dachte und ob ihm nach dem Gespräch mit Joko noch der Kopf nach einem Bad stand.   
Klaas war für sein Gefühl viel zu schnell bei den Kameras angekommen und ging, den Kameramännern kurz zunickend, stumm an ihnen vorbei. Jakob stand mit um den Hals hängenden Kopfhörern und verschränkten Armen da, neben ihm Thomas Schmitt in ähnlicher Pose. Benni, der eben noch mit den beiden geflüstert hatte, sah Klaas die letzten Schritte auf sie zutreten und zog wohl einen schnellen und verschreckten Abgang dem nun folgenden Gespräch vor.  
„Ich kann das erklären“, versuchte Klaas gleich zu beschwichtigen.  
„Das hoffe ich. Ihr habt euch wie Kindergartenkinder benommen, die sonst beste Freunde sind, aber heute hat einer dem anderen das Sandförmchen weggenommen und nun herrscht der große Krieg zwischen euch“, echauffierte Jakob sich mit einer großen, ausladenden Geste. „Ich verstehe dich nicht. Die ganze Zeit klebt ihr an der Hüfte aneinander und wie vom Blitz getroffen bist du ein Eisklotz. Ihr habt diese Rollen hinter euch gelassen, dachte ich.“  
„Jakob, ruhig“, Thomas legte dem Brillenträger zur Beruhigung eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich glaube, wir haben nicht das Recht, uns da einzumischen.“   
Der Blick, der diese Aussage begleitete, ließ eigentlich keine Widerworte zu und Klaas war froh, dass Schmitti sie so in Schutz nahm, obwohl er sich komplett daneben benommen hatte. Doch Jakob sah das wohl anders.  
„Wir sind hier am Set. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass da was zwischen ihnen passiert, aber das hat hier gerade nichts zu suchen. Tut mir leid, da so harsch sein zu müssen.“  
„Könnt ihr bitte aufhören zu reden, als ob ich nicht hier bin?“, wedelte Klaas mit einer Hand zwischen den beiden auf und ab. „Es tut mir leid, okay! Meine Nerven sind angespannt und ich habe die Situation falsch aufgegriffen. Joko und ich haben das geklärt. Die nächsten Spiele werden Eins A laufen und ihr könnt dieses Spiel so kurz wie möglich schneiden.“  
„Klaas, bitte…“, seufzte Jakob.  
„Ja, was? Neu drehen können wir das wohl kaum.“  
„Nein, ich glaube nur nicht, dass ihr es wirklich schafft, die nächsten Spiele auf normale Welt zu spielen. Das habt ihr die ganze Aufnahme über schon nicht geschafft“, lachte Jakob leise, weg war die Schärfe in seiner Stimme.   
Er war eben doch einer der besten Freunde, die man sich wünschen konnte. Der Freund, der manchmal zuerst an den Job dachte, damit die Arbeit irgendwann gemacht wurde, aber auch der Freund, der ihm die Wahrheit ins Gesicht sagte. Das schätzte Klaas so sehr und deswegen funktionierte die Zusammenarbeit und die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen drei auch so gut. Mit Schmitti war das ja nicht anders.  
„Ich gebe aber mein Bestes“, antwortete der Kleinere noch stumpf, etwas anders fiel ihm nicht ein. Was sollte er auch dazu sagen? Es stimmte ja, aber er wollte nicht hier irgendwas aussprechen, was er nicht vorher mit Joko geklärt hatte.  
„Und das wird noch zu einem Problem“, die Sorgenfalte auf Thomas‘ Stirn trat hervor, als dessen Blick kurz zu seinem Klemmbrett gehuscht war und nun auf Klaas‘ Hand lag, die zwischen verschränktem Arm und Oberkörper eingeklemmt war und weiter gewärmt wurde. „Wie geht‘s dir? Und jetzt keine Joko-Antwort, sondern eine Regie-Antwort. Ich muss einschätzen können, wie wir mit der nächsten Aufgabe weiter machen.“  
„Geht so, ne…“, murrte Klaas widerwillig.  
„Wieso? Tut die Hand wieder mehr weh?“  
Klaas zuckte zusammen, als Jokos Hände sich auf seine Schultern legten, und drehte sofort den Kopf in die Richtung der viel zu besorgt klingenden Stimme. Der Blonde hatte sich scheinbar vom Posten des Entertainers für das Studiopublikum verabschiedet und war zu ihrer Dreiergruppe hinzugestoßen. Natürlich genau in dem Moment, den er nicht hören sollte.  
„Nein, alles gut. Also nicht gut“, ruderte er sofort zurück, als Jokos Blick genervt wurde, weil da wieder diese Antwort war, die er ja nicht mehr hören wollte, „aber es geht eben. Nicht Bombe, aber auch nicht schlimm.“  
„Kannst du sie belasten?“  
„Will ich wissen, wieso das wichtig ist für das nächste Spiel?“  
„Antworte bitte einfach“, forderte Jakob ihn mit ernstem Blick auf.  
„Belasten würde ich jetzt nicht sagen. Sie kribbelt unangenehm, zittert noch, sobald ich sie anspanne, und... Naja, ich sage mal, sie ist berührungsempfindlich? Keine Ahnung, ich habe aber das Gefühl, dass es besser wird, je mehr ich sie wärme. Bewegen kann ich sie.“  
„Okay“, mit einem schweren Blick sahen sich Thomas und Jakob ab.  
„Denkst du…“, wägte Jakob die folgenden Szenarien im Kopf ab.  
„Es ist seine Entscheidung.“  
„Aber das wird hart ohne zweite Hand.“  
„Mir gefällt das auch nicht, aber welche Option haben wir?“, Thomas klang in der Sekunde wirklich ratlos.  
„Wir könnten Rollen tauschen.“  
„Ha, als ob Joko das hinkriegt.“  
„Wenn er will, kann er…“  
„Aber mit der zitternden Hand kann Klaas halt auch nicht zielen“, schüttelte Thomas den Kopf und deutete auf Klaas, der einen verständnislosen Blick zu Joko warf, der auch nur mit den Schultern zucken konnte.  
„Hey! Stellt uns die Aufgabe einfach vor und dann entscheide ich?“  
„Wir, Klaas. Wir entscheiden dann! Und wenn ich ‚Nein‘ sage, dann akzeptierst du das, haben wir uns verstanden? Deinem Urteilsvermögen traue ich heute nicht mehr“, zwinkernd stieß Joko Klaas mit seiner Schulter an und der Dunkelhaarige schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. So typisch, überfürsorglich wie sonst was.  
„Bleibt uns wohl keine andere Wahl“, sagte Thomas mit einem resignierten Ton in der Stimme und deutete den beiden Moderatoren, wieder in Richtung Spielfeld zu verschwinden und vor die Kameras zu treten.  
„Das wird nichts, das weißt du, Thomas, oder?“  
„Ja. Klaas wird sich noch zu Grunde spielen heute, das müssen wir verhindern. Denkt euch was anderes fürs Finale aus, die nächsten beiden müssen so bleiben“, hörte Klaas die beiden noch leise miteinander sprechen und warf bei der letzten Bemerkung einen Blick über die Schulter zurück.   
Wenn Thomas Alles-nach-Plan-bitte-mit-Ordnung-und-drei-Wochen-im-Voraus-fertig-organisiert Schmitt sowas sagte, solche Last Minute Änderungen verlangte, dann sollte Klaas wohl froh sein. Denn dann wollte er wirklich nicht wissen, was fürs Finale geplant war. Thomas hatte sich eine gute und realistische Einschätzung ihrer beiden körperlichen Vermögen über die letzten Jahre hinweg erarbeitet. Wenn er jetzt dachte, dass Klaas‘ Hand das Finale nicht mitmachen würde, dann glaubte er ihm da blind und unwissend. Im Umkehrschluss bedeutete das aber, dass Thomas ihm die nächsten beiden Spiele noch irgendwie im Ansatz zumindest zutraute. Das ließ Klaas leicht lächelnd die Schultern straffen. Sie würden sich diese Punkte schon noch holen, da konnte ProSieben Gift drauf nehmen.  
Kaum traten sie hinter den Kameras hervor, wartete dort Steven mit ihren Jacken in der Hand und hörte Thomas Martiens nur noch mit halben Ohr zu. Sofort wurden sie zu ihm gewunken und mit einem Seufzen ergriff Klaas seine Jacke.  
„Super, jetzt geht‘s auch noch raus“, meckerte Joko los, „vorhin hat es noch geregnet.“  
„Hat sie doch bisher nie gestört. Erinnere dich bitte an den strömenden Regen, als wir die verschiedenen Fahrzeuge durch den Parcours lenken mussten.“  
„Diesmal gibt es aber keine Regenhosen, also kann es nur noch nieseln“, grübelte Joko weiter, als beide bei der Erinnerung an die grandiose Matschschlacht dieses vergangenen Außenspiels grinsen mussten.  
„Bereit? Wir hören uns die Ansage noch hier drinnen an und ich erkläre, dann gehen wir raus“, richtete Steven das Wort schließlich an sie, als Thomas in Richtung des anderen Thomas verschwand und Zeichen an das Publikum gegeben wurden, dass die Aufnahme nun weiter gehen würde.  
„So, wir kommen jetzt zu Spiel Nummer 5. Und da will ich gar nicht zu viel verraten, aber wie Sie sehen, sind wir schon umgezogen. Schauen wir also mal, wer und was uns jetzt erwartet.“  
Abwartend legte Klaas die Hände aufeinander vor seinen Bauch und nickte in die Kamera. Wieder die Show-Maske aufsetzen.  
„Spiel 5“, verkündete ‚Herr ProSieben‘.  
„Huch“, entkam es dem Dunkelhaarigen leise, als er erkannte, wen sie da vor die Kamera gezerrt hatten. Solch einen Besuch hatten sie auch noch nicht.  
„Hallo und herzlich Willkommen bei… Das verrate ich gleich. Hallo, ich bin Gronkh und wahrscheinlich habt ihr irgendwen anderes erwartet, aber tja, Überraschung!“ Da stand wirklich der YouTuber Gronkh und Klaas fragte sich, was der denn bitte mit ihrer Show oder ProSieben allgemein zu tun haben sollte, dass er nun den Ansager spielte.  
„Dieses Label für YouTuber und Influencer, Studio71. Wahrscheinlich gehört er dahin“, flüsterte Joko ihm ins Ohr. Der Blonde hatte scheinbar seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig gelesen und sofort die Antwort zu der ungestellten Frage bereit. Dankbar nickte Klaas und konzentrierte sich schnell wieder auf die MAZ.  
„Aber das nächste Spiel könnte wohl von niemand besserem angekündigt werden als von jemandem, der sein Leben Videospielen gewidmet hat. Und da das scheinbar auf mich zutrifft – weiß gar nicht, wie sie darauf kommen – wurde ich kurz gebeten, das nächste Spiel für euch beide, Joko und Klaas, zu verkünden. Ihr spielt nämlich gleich etwas sehr cooles, worum ich euch fast beneide, weil es einfach einen so nostalgischen Kick gibt. Hach, naja, auf jeden Fall müsst ihr raus aus dem Studio, der Aufbau ist ein bisschen größer geworden. Euer Gegner ist auch etwas größer, quasi euer Endboss. Nicht ProSieben, nein, die sind fast ein Witz dagegen. Ich spreche von… Donkey Kong!“ Die dunkle Stimme zitterte vor Anspannung, passend zu der bebenden Geste der Hände des LetsPlayers. „Das ist euer Spiel, Donkey Kong, wer kennt es nicht. Jetzt in Realität, viel Spaß, viel Erfolg, ich freue mich wie ein kleines Kind, das später anzuschauen. Tschau mit Vau!“  
„Donkey Kong“, wiederholte ‚Herr ProSieben‘ nochmal den Titel und schon waren die Kameras wieder auf sie gerichtet, um ihre Reaktionen einzufangen.  
Bevor Steven irgendwas sagen konnte, hob Joko wie in der Schule sich meldend den Finger und legte amüsiert den Kopf schief.  
„Ja, natürlich kennen wir Donkey Kong, dieser verrückte Affe, der die Prinzessin stiehlt und einen mit Fässern abwirft, aber… was?!“, die Stimme ging am Ende quietschend nach oben und aus Klaas brach ein Lachen hervor. Jokos braune Augen blitzten auf und man sah ihm an, wie stolz er war, Klaas wieder zum Lachen zu bringen, nachdem die Stimmung eben noch so am Boden gewesen war.  
„Das verstehst du gleich alles. Schaut her, ich zeig euch was.“   
Damit zeigte ihr Moderator in Richtung der Bildschirme, auf denen Aufnahmen des Außengeländes auftauchten und es war eine passende Beschreibung zu sagen, dass die Kiefer beider Männer fast auf dem Boden lagen.  
„Nicht euer Ernst.“  
„Ihr seid verrückt.“  
Draußen aufgebaut aus Baugerüsten war das Spielfeld von Donkey Kong. In Lebensgröße. Da waren die schrägen Flächen, auf denen man laufen konnte. Die Leitern dazwischen sahen zwar mehr nach Plakat aus als nach echten Gegenständen und waren nicht nutzbar, dafür stand aber am höheren Ende jeder Ebene ein Mitarbeiter, der die rollenden Fässer bereit hielt. Sie hatten sogar einen Affen oben hingestellt, auf den die Kamera nun einzoomte. Der arme Mitarbeiter, den sie in dieses Kostüm gesteckt hatten. Und neben diesem, winkend…  
„Ha, Frank!“  
„Der muss heute aber auch echt für alles herhalten, was?“  
„Macht der überhaupt noch den Ton?“, fragte Klaas gespielt schockiert und das Publikum grölte begrüßend. Ihr treuer Mitarbeiter war in ihrer kleinen Fernsehwelt wirklich eine Kultfigur geworden.  
„Schaut es euch gut an, gleich geht es für einen von euch da hoch. Keine Sorge, ihr seid gesichert. Seht, die Etagen sind leicht versetzt hintereinander, damit wir das Sicherungsseil gut kontrollieren können.“  
„Jetzt verstehe ich“, murmelte Klaas. Thomas‘ Aussage, dass Joko das nicht hinbekommen würde, war nun glasklar. Joko würde niemals ein Baugerüst fünf Etagen hochklettern und gleichzeitig Fässern ausweichen können. Und die Sorge um seine Hand war auch berechtigt. Denn auch wenn natürlich noch irgendwas anderes für Joko als Aufgabe dazu kam, so würde er trotzdem die Hand nutzen müssen, alleine schon um die Sprünge zwischen den Etagen meistern zu können.  
Klaas blickte zu seinem Freund, der wohl die gleichen Gedanken hatte und schon das Gesicht verzogen die Arme verschränkte.  
„Hör es dir erst an“, bat er ihn, bevor der Größere Einspruch einlegen konnte.  
„Unser Donkey Kong hat etwas gestohlen, eure Prinzessin, Frank ‚Tonmann‘. Und ihr müsst ihn jetzt retten. Einer von euch klettert hoch, der andere hat die Aufgabe, die Fässer abzuwehren. Das geht über einen Paintballmarkierer. Trifft der Schütze die Zielscheibe vor dem Körper des jeweiligen Mitarbeiters, der ein Fass bereit hält, so wird dieses als „zerstört“ angesehen und nicht losgerollt. Dafür hat er dreißig Sekunden Zeit, sobald der Kletterer die jeweilige Etage erreicht hat. In der Zeit muss derjenige auch stehen bleiben. Wird früher getroffen und das Fass neutralisiert, darf losgelaufen werden. Wird nicht getroffen, wird nach dreißig Sekunden ein Signal ertönen, das Fass rollt und der Kletternde muss irgendwie dem Fass ausweichen. Schafft er es nicht und berührt es oder fällt dabei von der Fläche, so wird er an den Beginn der eins drunter liegenden Stufe zurück geschickt. Gleichzeitig zum Laufen und Klettern kann der Schütze aber anfangen, Donkey Kong anzugreifen, der muss nämlich 25 Markierungen abbekommen. Die Fässer dürfen aber wirklich erst angegriffen werden, wenn die Etage erreicht ist. Das Ganze geht gegen die Zeit. Ihr habt sechs Minuten, die Zeit läuft durchgängig, also auch in der Zeit, wo es womöglich eine Etage zurück geht. Fragen?“  
„Ey, das ist doch eine Gemeinheit, als ob ich es über die erste Etage schaffe.“  
„Du musst ja nicht klettern, Joko. Deswegen spielt ihr einem Team, der eine gleicht den anderen aus“, erklärte Steven mit einem breiten Grinsen. Sie wussten genau, während sie sich dieses Spiel ausgedacht haben, wer welchen Job übernimmt. Nur hatten sie Klaas‘ angeschlagenen Körper nicht einberechnet und nun hatten sie ein Problem.  
„Aber ihr könnt doch nicht Klaas nach all dem Mist, den ihr ihm heute schon angetan habt, noch aufs Klettergerüst hetzen“, redete Joko aufgebracht weiter und wedelte mit den Händen von Klaas zu Steven, scheinbar eine ermutigende Geste, dass Klaas seinen Standpunkt unterstützen sollte.  
Der schüttelte aber nur den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Okay, wir machen‘s.“  
„Klaas, ey!“  
„Ja, was? Du nimmst den Paintball-Job und zielst richtig, dann ist das für mich nur laufen und ein paar Etagen hochklettern.“  
„Ich soll deren Shirts treffen, wahrscheinlich hampeln die noch wild rum, damit ich auch ja keine Chance habe zu treffen“, argumentierte Joko weiter und hatte, ohne es zu wollen, wohl dieser Rollenverteilung zugestimmt.  
„Ich würde sagen, wir gehen jetzt erstmal raus und dann legen wir los. Wir wissen doch eh alle, wie rum ihr das aufteilen werdet. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, warum du hier noch diskutierst, Joko.“  
„Wirklich Joko, einfach mal die Klappe halten.“  
Mit einem Zwinkern rempelte Klaas mit seiner Schulter gegen Joko und drehte diesen dadurch Richtung Ausgang, durch den sie, gefolgt von einer mobilen Kamera, den Weg zum Außengelände antraten.   
„Ich mag das nicht, es regnet immer noch. Du könntest ausrutschen.“  
„Dann falle ich und stehe auf.“  
„Deine Hand…“  
„Ja, und mein Kopf und einfach alles. Wir machen es trotzdem.“  
Als sie auf der Außenfläche angekommen waren, drehte Klaas sich mit einem ehrlichen und müden Lächeln um und sah in scheue Augen, die nicht so recht wussten, was sie dagegen sagen sollten. Es war einfach alles gesagt und genug gejammert, es würde nichts an der Situation ändern. Und trotzdem wollte Klaas einfach das Okay von seinem Freund, dass der ihre aktuelle Lage so akzeptierte und sich konzentrieren würde, dass sie hier zusammen an einem Strang ziehen würden, auch wenn beiden nicht gefiel, was sie jetzt tun mussten.   
„Okay“, atmete dieser nach ein paar Sekunden aus und Klaas‘ Lächeln wurde einen Tick breiter. Ohne weitere Worte legte der Dunkelhaarige einen Arm um Jokos Schultern und musste sich dabei etwas strecken, aber es war angenehm, sich für den Moment nochmal gegen den Größeren zu lehnen und zu entspannen, Kraft zu tanken von der Wärme, die Joko nur zu bereitwillig spendete. Da störte der elende Nieselregen schon ein Stückchen weniger.  
„Sagt mal, kriege ich eine Schutzbrille? Also gegen den Regen. Ich habe keinen Bock runterzufallen, nur weil ich mir durch die Augen wischen muss.“  
„Ja, kriegst du gleich. Ich würde dich erst bitten, kurz zu den Sicherheitsleuten zu gehen, die dich ins Geschirr einspannen. Joko, wir gehen schon mal zu deiner Scharfschützenposition. Keine Sorge, es wird nicht zu hoch, nur so sechs Meter.“  
„Pah, nur!“  
Klaas drehte den Kopf und sah Joko den Kopf schütteln. Das Gezerre beim Anziehen dieser Sicherheitsweste war schon zu vertraut und bekannt, als dass er der Prozedur noch sonderlich viel Aufmerksamkeit schenken musste. Viel wichtiger war das leichte Schwanken in Jokos Stimme. Sie hatten es doch schon extra so aufgeteilt, damit Joko nicht in die Höhe musste und jetzt das. Aber auch verständlich, von unten würde er niemals die oberen Etagen treffen können. Deswegen wurde er jetzt auch an das Gitter einer Hebebühne gekettet. Dann wurde ihm der Markierer in die Hand gedrückt und schon fuhren sie hoch, Steven mit einer Hand auf Jokos Schulter.  
Jokos Hand krallte sich an das Geländer, die andere hielt den Markierer so fest, dass die Kameras sicher das Weiße seiner Knöchel einfangen konnten. Und Klaas konnte jetzt gerade nichts tun, um ihn zu beruhigen und ihm beizustehen, weil er nun endlich am Sicherungsseil hing und es gleich losgehen würde.   
„Joko?“, sagte er leise in sein Mikro und war sich sicher, dass sie wie schon im Labyrinth über die Inears miteinander kommunizieren konnten. Später wäre das sicher nicht nötig. Während solcher actionreicheren Aufgaben wurden sie automatisch lauter und schrien sich an. Aber man konnte ja ruhig beginnen.  
„Klaas“, schnaufte Joko und der andere hörte sofort, wie angespannt der Blonde war.  
„Atme tief ein und schau mal zu mir.“  
„Du Idiot, dann schaue ich runter.“  
„Mach es trotzdem bitte.“  
Noch der Hebebühne und den Kameras zugewandt wartete Klaas, bis Joko so oft die Zähne zusammen gebissen hatte, bis sich sein Kopf nach unten wandte und sich sein Blick sofort auf Klaas einschoss.  
„Du bist sicher da, es ist alles gut. Gleich musst du nur die gemeinen, gemeinen Mitarbeiter abschießen, ja? Das kriegst du hin. Gib es zu, auf so eine Aufgabe hast du nur gewartet. Denk daran, dass das die sind, die uns diesen ganzen Scheiß eingebrockt haben und steck jeden Funken Wut in die Schüsse.“  
Joko musste bei dieser Motivationsrede lachen und Klaas war froh, dass er trotz der Höhe für den Moment etwas ruhiger wurde. Im Hintergrund konnte er die Beschwerden der Mitarbeiter, die seit Minuten im Regen stehen mussten, hören, ignorierte die aber gekonnt.  
Schmitti trat nochmal auf ihn zu und sprach mit bedeckter Stimme.  
„Bitte brich ab, wenn deine Hand anfängt zu schmerzen. Ich meine es ernst, das ist der Punkt nicht wert.“  
„Ich weiß. Und das meine ich auch ernst. Aber noch geht es.“  
„Ansonsten Alabama und wir ziehen dich hoch an der Leine, dass du dich nicht mehr irgendwo halten musst oder sonst was.“  
Klaas nickte nochmal und griff nach der Schutzbrille und dem Helm, der schon mit einer Kamera präpariert war, die ihm von seinem Freund entgegen gehalten wurden. Thomas klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und spritze ein paar Regentropfen, die sich bereits auf der Jacke gesammelt hatten, hoch.  
„Pass auf, dass du nicht ausrutscht.“  
„Pass du mir auf, dass Joko da nicht runter fällt.“  
„Ihr seid solche Glucken, immer um den anderen besorgt.“  
Der belustigte Ton Thomas‘ ließ Klaas grinsen, bevor er sich abwandte und mit einem Daumen nach oben das Signal an Steven gab, dass dieser den Aufgabenstart anmoderieren durfte.  
„Gut, alle sind startklar. Klaas, auf das Signal geht die Zeit los und sobald deine Füße die Plattform berühren gehen die dreißig Sekunden Zielzeit für Joko los. Alles klar?“  
Nicken von beiden Moderatoren und Klaas drehte sich um zu den Metallstangen der Leiter, die ihn zur ersten Ebene bringen würde, stellte den ersten Fuß auf und spreizte zur Vorbereitung nochmal alle Finger.  
„Dann kommt hier das Signal.“  
Das Tröten klang hier draußen immer blecherner als im Studio, aber dafür konnte man es nicht verpassen.   
Konzentriert griff Klaas nach einer höheren Leiterstufe und zischte zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen, als Stiche von den Fingerspitzen in seinen rechten Arm schossen.  
„Klaas!“, kam auch sofort Jokos Ausruf, den er nur mit einem Kopfschütteln beantwortete.  
Schnaufend kämpfte er gegen den Schmerz. Es ging noch, es ging wirklich, das war nur der erste Moment gewesen, die Überraschung, dass es der Hand doch nicht so gut ging, wie er dachte. Er ignorierte einfach gekonnt, dass die Ränder seines Sichtfelds bereits gefährlich verschwammen und dass das nicht vom Regen kam. Das Blut pochte in seinen Schläfen und er war gerade mal auf der ersten Ebene angekommen. Was für ein Mist.  
„Joko, du darfst.“  
Klaas hörte das leise Platschen der Paintball-Geschosse nicht mehr über den Regen, aber er würde schon mitbekommen, wenn Joko treffen würde. Stattdessen zählte er langsam die Sekunden in seinem Kopf und betrachtete gleichzeitig seine rechte Hand. Der Regen war nicht zu kühl, eigentlich ganz angenehm, aber die Haut war immer noch rot und zeigte schon eindeutig, dass sie gerade keine Berührung wollte. Vier weitere Ebenen musste sie jetzt aber noch mitmachen, also zuckte Klaas mit den Schultern und richtete den Blick nach vorne.   
Inzwischen war er bei 19, 20 angekommen, was auch Steven nun verkündete und Joko zur Antwort nur grollen ließ.   
23, 24, …   
Ein Stöhnen von vorne und der Schlachtruf von der Seite ließ ihn den Arm nach oben reißen und einen Daumen in Richtung der Hebebühne strecken, dann nahm er aber die Beine in die Hand und lief los.  
Die Etage war vielleicht so zwanzig Meter lang, auf denen er ungefähr zwei Höhenmeter machte, keine intensive Steigung, aber genug, damit die Fässer rollen würden und er später gut nach Atem schnappen würde, wenn dazwischen immer noch die Sprünge von ungefähr anderthalb Meter zur nächsten Ebene dran waren.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er am Ende des Steges war. Dann war der Sprung zur zweiten Etage dran, der sowohl hoch als auch zur Seite gehen musste, weil die Etagen ja hintereinander wie eine überdimensionale Treppe aufgebaut waren.  
„Los, Klausi, du schaffst das.“  
„Joko, halt die Klappe, ehrlich“, schnaufte Klaas, der in die Hocke ging und die Arme ausstreckte, um sich auf den nächsten Steg zu ziehen. Joko meinte es nur gut und eigentlich mochte er die Tatsache, dass sie nun sich gegenseitig unterstützen und anfeuern konnten und sich nicht immer nur fertig machen mussten, aber in diesem Moment, nach nur einer Minute im Spiel hatte er keinen Nerv dafür, die gute Laune raushängen zu lassen.   
Er lag mehr auf dem Boden der nächsten Etage als dass er stand, aber trotzdem wurde Joko aufgefordert, loszulegen. Die paar Sekunden konnte er ja nutzen, um durchzuatmen und ihre Redaktion auf den Mars zu wünschen. Rau rasselte der Atem in seiner Brust und er merkte schon, dass sein Hals sich noch nicht ganz vom Kunstnebel erholt hatte.  
„Klaas, mach dich bereit, Jokos Zeit ist gleich vorbei. Denk dran, wenn du das Fass berührst, geht es zurück zu Ebene Eins“, sprach Steven ihn viel zu früh wieder an.  
„Man, die Ziele sind viel zu klein, wie soll man die treffen?“, schrie Joko frustriert auf und auf Stevens „Zeit ist vorbei“ erklang ein metallernes Geräusch. In Klaas Vorstellung schlug der Blonde gerade mit dem Markierer auf das Geländer ein, doch er verschwendete keine Zeit nachzuschauen.  
Da kam auch schon das erste Fass auf ihn zu. Schön in ProSieben-Rot und viel zu groß und schwer, als dass er das abbekommen wollte oder drüber springen könnte. Also blieb er abrupt stehen und griff nach den Stangen des Baugerüsts, das neben ihm hochragte für die nächste Ebene. Elegant oder auch nicht, wie ein Babyaffe klammerte er sich an die Verstrebungen und zog die Beine hoch, sodass das rumpelnde Fass unter ihm durch rollte. Mit einem erleichterten Lachen hüpfte er wieder auf den Steg und sah über die Schulter, wie das Fass am Ende mit einem großen Knall runterfiel und auch die nächste Etage lang rollerte.   
Das Adrenalin war wohl alles, was ihn dazu brachte, jetzt weiterzulaufen. Denn nicht nur seine rechte Hand protestierte gegen diese Aktion des Hochhaltens, auch sein linker Arm zuckte unangenehm von der Belastung den Abend über. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Klaas wurde warm und er war sich nicht sicher, ob es Regen oder kalter Schweiß war, der ihm da von der Stirn fließ. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte, als er weiter Richtung Mitarbeiter, der nun ohne Fass dastand, weiterlief. Das war Sadin, ein Praktikant, der erst seit einer Woche in der Florida war. Tja, da hatte er zur Begrüßung einen schönen Job abgekommen. Der Schwarzhaarige sah aber gar nicht so glücklich aus, wie Klaas es erwartet hatte. Immerhin war er nicht von Joko abgeschossen worden. Viel mehr sah er so aus, als würde er sich bereit machen, den Moderator aufzufangen, sollte er in den nächsten Sekunden einfach umkippen. Realistische Einschätzung der Lage. Sadin konnte wohl in Klaas‘ Gesicht sehen, wie sehr er gegen die Erschöpfung ankämpfte. Kaum stand er still, gewann doch der Hustenreiz und Klaas stützte sich für einen Moment auf seinen Knien ab.  
„Joko, schießt du eigentlich auf Donkey Kong?“, fiel es Klaas siedend heiß ein und der erschrockene Laut, den er über den Kopfhörer hörte, besagte nichts gutes. „Du Idiot!“  
„Keine Sorge, ich kriege das noch hin.“  
„Scheiße ey!“  
Klaas richtete sich auf, nahm den nächsten Etagensprung in den Blick, wurde aber von dem fragenden Blick des Praktikanten abgelenkt. Er schüttelte aber nur den Kopf und zog sich ächzend, die Augen zusammenkneifend und die Vorderzähne in der Unterlippe versinkend, hoch.  
„Joko, jetzt wieder die Fässer.“  
Klaas ließ seinen Kopf zur Seite fallen, während er auf dem Rücken lag und die leichten Regentropfen willkommen hieß, die ein wenig Abkühlung brachten. Sein Gesicht musste feuerrot sein, so sehr wie das pulsierte und sich wie ein Ofen anfühlte. Es konnte bestimmt jeder erkennen, wie fertig Klaas in diesem Moment war. Sein Brustkorb hob und sank viel zu schnell, noch von einzelnen Hustern erschüttert. Aber das war egal, sie würden diese Show schon noch zu Ende bringen.   
Den Blick auf Joko gerichtet, der konzentriert den Markierer hochhielt und ein Schuss nach dem anderen zielte, versuchte Klaas wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
„Klaas, alles gut?“, erklang Thomas‘ Stimme auf seinem Ohr und er streckte den Daumen hoch, der leicht über den Steg hinweg hing und sicher von unten sichtbar war.  
„So, zwei von fünf Etagen habt ihr geschafft und es sind zweieinhalb Minuten um, legt einen Zahn zu.“  
„Steven, noch so ein Spruch und dann…“  
„Dann was, Klaas? Mir kannst du nicht mit Rausschmiss drohen“, lachte Steven zur Antwort. Klaas fehlte die Antwort, also musste ein Mittelfinger ausreichen. „Sei nett zu mir, ansonsten sage ich dir bei den nächsten Etagen nicht mehr, dass du aufstehen solltest. Noch sechs, fünf, vier…“  
„Ah, Joko, ziel besser!“, brauste der Dunkelhaarige auf, als er sich gehetzt umdrehte und hochstemmte. Jetzt auch noch ein weiteres Mal ans Gerüst klammern, damit er nicht eine Etage zurück geworfen wurde. Würde das passieren, würde er aufgeben. In diesem Zustand und mit dem Regen, dessen schleichende Kälte doch wieder seinen Körper übernahm, würde er es vielleicht noch nach oben schaffen, aber sicher nicht mehr noch eine Extraetage.  
„Tut mir leid, Klaas, ich versuche es. Man sieht das so schlecht mit dem Regen.“  
„Ich weiß“, hauchte Klaas ergeben. Wirklich sauer konnte er ihm nicht sein, er gab wirklich sein Bestes, das glaubte er ihm ungesehen. So präzise zu treffen war eh schon eine Kunst, das auch noch bei störendem Regen, was konnte er da schon verlangen. Er legte ja auch nicht unbedingt die bessere Performance hin. Für sie beide war das nicht unbedingt die beste Ausgabe dieses Showformats. Die Zuschauer würde es aber trotzdem unterhalten, zumal ihr Punktestand ja sehr gut aussah.  
Den Fokus wieder aufs Spiel gerichtet lief er los, sobald die Ansage kam und wieder hing er an den Gerüststreben, um dem Fass erfolgreich auszuweichen. Doch als er losließ und zu Boden sprang, explodierte ein heißes Feuer in seinem Handgelenk und ein rauer Schrei kratzte in seiner Kehle. Mit der linken Hand hing er in dem Winkel zweier sich kreuzender Streben, während sein Gewicht in die andere Richtung zog und er spürte, wie die Bänder oder Muskeln oder was auch immer überstrapaziert und gezogen wurden, wo dies nicht geschehen sollte. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und schwer atmend befreite er seine Hand. Auch noch die linke, die heile, auf die er sich eigentlich verlassen konnte.  
„Fuck!“  
Seine Knie zitterten unter seinem Körper und mit der rechten Hand zog er sich den Weg entlang. Das quälende Kribbeln der kältegeschlagenen Hand verstummte fast unter dem pochenden Schmerz, der seine andere Hand taub werden ließ. Das Blut pulsierte in seinen Ohren und er hörte seinen schweren Atem, als er bei Rauli ankam, der einen Arm um ihn schlang und stütze.   
„Scheiße, zeig her.“   
Daniel griff nach seinem Unterarm und fuhr mit der Fingerspitze über das Handgelenk, Klaas zischte und schüttelte den Kopf, zog seinen Arm zurück.  
„Klaas, hör auf, brich ab“, drängte ihr Mitarbeiter ihn, doch in Klaas‘ Kopf war nur der Gedanke ‚Jetzt erst Recht‘. Er hatte schon so viel hier rein gesteckt, als dass er jetzt aufgeben würde.  
„Bin gleich oben“, stöhnte er abwehrend.  
Thomas hatte Recht gehabt, er würde sich hier kaputt spielen, aber sie würden gewinnen. Verdammt, er wollte, dass die Aufnahme vorbei war und das bitte mit einem guten Ausgang, damit Joko und er dann positiv in dieses Gespräch gingen, dass dann verflixt nochmal endlich Antworten bringen sollte, wo schon seit Wochen Fragezeichen waren!  
„Klaas, antworte mir!“   
Jokos Stimme war so schrill in seinem Ohr und kurz fragte Klaas sich, wie oft ihn sein Freund schon angesprochen hatte, was er aber einfach über das Pochen in seinem Kopf nicht gehört hatte.  
„Geht weiter“, atmete Klaas nur und richtete sich auf, um zur nächsten Plattform zu klettern. Er spürte, wie Rauli ihn weiter festhielt und im Stillen auch etwas hochschob, woraufhin Joko anfing zu schreien.  
„Sag mal, spinnst du, Daniel? Wir hören auf, was ist mit seiner Hand passiert?“  
„Es geht weiter, jetzt schieß!“  
Klaas klang tot. Seine Stimme war so monton und schwach und vielleicht war es das, warum Joko einfach die Klappe hielt und verbissen losschoss. Dass in Klaas‘ Stimme die Resignation mitschwang, dass jetzt eh alles egal war, aber er trotzdem weiter machen würde, ob Joko sich nun um das Fass kümmern würde oder auch nicht.  
„Klaas, was ist passiert?“, fragte nun Steven und im Augenwinkel sah Klaas, wie Thomas und Jakob unten besorgt herum tigerten, ihre Blicke fest auf Klaas gerichtet. Das Sicherungsseil in seinem Rücken straffte sich etwas, als ob sie sich vorbereiteten, dass er gleich umfallen würde, und unten kam bereits einer der Sanitäter angelaufen. Ein scheiß Spiel.   
Sein Körper schwankte bedrohlich, seine ganze Sicht war wie auf einem Karussell und er lehnte sich an das Baugerüst, dass noch zur letzten Ebene hochführte.   
„Hängen geblieben, wie sieht es aus, Joko?“  
„Gleich“, wurde er angeschnauzt und in jedem Buchstaben steckte der Widerwille.  
„Es tut mir so leid“, flüsterte Joko dann. Die Stimme erstickt und Klaas hoffte sehr, dass er nicht wirklich weinte, dann hätte er nämlich gar keine Chance mehr, zu zielen und zu treffen.  
„Es wird alles gut, Joko, konzentrier dich bitte“, versuchte Klaas ruhig zu bleiben. Seinen Worten hörte man es wirklich nicht an, aber innerlich schrie er. Seine Hand schmerzte noch von dem Kälteschock, sein anderes Handgelenk fühlte sich falsch und heiß an, seine Gedanken fuhren immer weiter runter, als ob er gleich einschlafen würde, und es liefen ihm stumme Tränen übers Gesicht. Da war eine Kälte und Abgestumpftheit in ihm, die er nicht kannte, die er aber noch zurück drängte. In diesem Moment gab es keine Möglichkeit, das Schwarze, was an sein Sichtfeld klopfte, zuzulassen. Sein Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen und sein Brustkorb wollte nicht mehr genug Luft in seine Lunge lassen, vorne über gebeugt schnappte er nach Luft.  
„Getroffen, getroffen!“, entkam es Joko in dieser Sekunde erleichtert und Klaas stolperte los. Es war nur ein gerader Weg vor ihm, aber seine Füße wollten wohl nicht mehr so richtig.  
„Klaas, bitte. Augen aufhalten, du schaffst das. Du bist gleich da, halt durch.“  
Basti vor ihm hatte das Fass so zur Seite gerollt und gesichert, dass es keine Gefahr mehr darstellte, stattdessen hielt er die Arme offen und bereit, einen komplett durchnässten und angeschlagenen Klaas aufzufangen. Der hielt sich kurz an dessen Schulter fest, bevor er die letzte, finale Ebene in den Blick nahm.   
„Basti, hilf ihm hoch!“, hörte Klaas Jakobs Stimme auf dem Ohr und er sah, dass auch Basti diese Anordnung gehört hatte, denn als er die rechte Hand, die viel zu sehr zitterte, als dass sie ihn wirklich hochziehen könnte, anlegte, erhob sich sein Körper schon. Die verletzte Hand hing schlapp vor seiner Brust und so ganz genau, was damit gerade geschehen war, wollte Klaas es gar nicht wissen. Dankbar nickte er dem Mann zu, der nur die Augenbrauen zusammenzog.  
„Klaas, du musst warten, bis Joko Donkey Kong besiegt hat, dann musst du nur noch zur Prinzessin Frank.“  
War das überhaupt noch unterhaltsam, wie er hier wie ein Schluck in der Kurve hockte und nach Luft rang? Eine Hand verletzt, die andere unbrauchbar, hechelnd. Und Jokos Stimme auf dem Ohr, die auf ihn einredete, langsam zu atmen, die ihm gut zuredete, wie stark er war, wie stolz er war, dass er das so gut machte. Auch wenn Klaas wusste, dass Joko gerne etwas anderes sagen würde, so akzeptierte der Blonde eben auch diesen Siegeswillen, der manchmal mehr Schaden als Gutes brachte.  
Gleichzeitig zählte Steven immer weiter hoch und dem Kleineren war klar, dass Joko während seiner durchgängigen Worte immer weiter auf den Mann im Affenkostüm zielte. Sie waren bei 22 angekommen, nur noch drei Treffer und dann trennten ihn noch zwanzig Meter zum Ende der Aufgabe.  
„Ihr habt noch 30 Sekunden. Das war Treffer 24.“  
Klaas schloss die Augen. Würden sie jetzt gegen die Zeit verlieren, er würde das ganze Baugerüst niederreißen. Zu viel Energie hatte er jetzt gerade in diese Aufgabe gesteckt, als dass sie jetzt deswegen verlieren durften.  
„25. Klass, renn.“  
Er nahm ihren Moderator beim Wort, zumindest versuchte Klaas es. Ein Fuß vor den anderen, die Augen fest auf Frank gerichtet, der auf die Kapuze seiner Regenjacke ein kleines, funkelndes Krönchen gesetzt bekommen hatte und auch an einem Sicherungsseil hing. Doch sein Körper war ausgelaugt, seine Füße waren taub und er merkte, wie er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor. Halb blind taumelte er auf die Prinzessin zu und als er ankam, schlossen sich vier Arme, zwei in braunes Fell gekleidet, um seinen Körper, hielten ihn aufrecht.   
Er öffnete nochmal die Augen, sah alles verschwommen, doch er wusste, dass eine Kamera auf ihn gerichtet war. Also legte er einen Arm um Franks Schultern, grinste so breit es ging und schrie „Gerettet!“ mit aller Kraft, die übrig war.  
Steven verkündete schnell das Ende.   
„Sehr gut gemacht, ihr seid verrückt, wirklich. So, wir sehen uns gleich im Studio wieder, vorher kümmern wir uns aber schnell um Klaas‘ Hand und trocknen uns etwas ab. Für Sie gibt es jetzt Werbung. Bis gleich!“  
Klaas hörte das laute Schrillen der Drehpause und sofort verließ jede Anspannung seinen Körper, jetzt waren die Kameras und das Ansehen für die Öffentlichkeit egal. Er sackte förmlich gegen Frank, der sich mit ihm auf den Boden sinken ließ.  
„Klaas, Klaasi! Bring mich hier runter, holt ihn da runter!“, schrie Joko aufgebracht.  
„Ey, sichert ihn!“, bellte Jakob.  
„Frank, hast du ihn?“, fragte Thomas besorgt und nicht minder laut.  
„Alles okay, alles okay, nur kurz durchatmen.“  
„Halt die Klappe, Junge, halt die Klappe, von wegen okay“, Joko zitterte, das hörte man. „Bringt ihn hier runter.“  
„Warte, es geht ein Sanitäter hoch“, hielt Thomas ihn scheinbar zurück und Klaas beschloss, einfach die Augen zu schließen und abzuwarten.   
Seine Hand tat scheiße weh, es pochte und das Gelenk schwoll an. Er probierte gar nicht erst, die Hand zu bewegen, hatte keine Lust, noch mehr Schmerzen zu haben, und hoffte bloß, dass sein Kreislauf schnell wieder hochfuhr. Im Moment rebellierte sein Körper und drehte vor Schmerz seinen Magen um, dass ihm schlecht wurde und er die Augen zusammen kniff.  
Eine Hand legte sich an seine Wange und zog seinen Kopf etwas nach oben, weg von Franks Schulter, gegen die er sich gebettet hatte.  
„Hey, schau mich an“, das war Stefan, einer der Sanitäter, die immer hinter der Bühne warteten, „kannst du mich sehen? Kannst du mich hören?“  
„Ja“, sagte er knapp.  
„Nur deine Hand?“  
„Und Kopfschmerzen. Bisschen schlecht.“  
„Wir müssen erst nach unten, dann schaue ich mir deine Hand an. Halt sie gegen deinen Körper, beweg sie so wenig wie möglich. Und spann dich an, sie heben dich mit dem Sicherungsseil nach unten.“  
Klaas nickte die Anweisungen ab und ein paar Sekunden später kam der Ruck, als das Seil gespannt und er in die Luft gezogen wurde. Direkt neben ihm geschah das gleiche mit Stefan, der ihn an den Schultern festhielt und ihren Blickkontakt nicht unterbrach.   
Kaum hatte er wieder den Kiesboden unter sich, der den Innenhof ausfüllte, wurde der Braunhaarige umschwärmt. Zuerst war da natürlich Joko, der ihn von hinten festhielt und über seine Schulter hinweg nach Klaas‘ Blick suchte, sicher gehen musste, dass er wach und halbwegs wohl auf war. Was der Blonde sagte, konnte Klaas in dem Gewusel nicht verstehen, aber er seufzte nur und lehnte sich gegen den Größeren, genoss das Gefühl vollkommener Sicherheit, das nur Joko, egal in welcher Situation, in ihm auslösen konnte.   
Dann war da natürlich Stefan vor ihm, jetzt zusammen mit seiner Kollegin Melanie, die den fetten Notkoffer dabei hatte. Der landete neben ihnen auf dem Boden. Rechts von ihm standen Jakob und Thomas, beide mit bedröpelten Gesichtern. Man konnte ihnen das schlechte Gewissen, diese Aktion zugelassen zu haben, ansehen. Steven stand zusammen mit den nun ebenfalls zum Boden zurückkehrenden Mitarbeitern, die die einzelnen Etagen des Spiels gesäumt hatten. Alle blickten bedrückt zu der kleinen Gruppe rund um den Verletzten.  
„Wir brauchen einen Handschuh für die Hand, die unterkühlt war, rechts.“  
Sofort lief Sadin in Richtung des Gebäudes los. Hinter ihm löste Tom gerade das Seil und das Sicherungsgeschirr, so wie sich das für Klaas anfühlte.  
„Klaas, schau auf meinen Finger.“ Damit wurde ihm auch schon in die Augen geleuchtet.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“  
„Erschöpft.“  
„Das sieht man. Wir sollten rein, es wird nur kälter hier draußen.“  
Klaas wollte aufstehen, sah aber sehr schnell ein, dass er das weder von sich aus konnte noch dass irgendjemand das zugelassen hätte. Joko war auf der einen Seite und presste ihn an seinen Körper, spielte menschliche Krücke, und auf der anderen Seite stütze Steven ihn, als sie langsam Richtung Tür stapften, die ihnen von irgendwelchen Kabelhilfen aufgehalten wurde.   
Anstatt geradeaus ins Studio zurückzukehren, bog die ganze Entourage nach links in Richtung der Umkleiden ab. Die erste erreichbare war Jokos und so fand Klaas sich wenige Sekunden später auf der Couch wieder, auf der noch drei Pullis und eine Jogginghose verteilt waren.  
„Ich gehe rein und erkläre das kurz dem Publikum“, murmelte Steven leise zu Jakob, der nur nickte, den Blick aber nicht von Klaas abwandte.   
Die beiden Sanitäter standen und hockten vor dem Sofa. Auf dem Couchtisch, der kurz und rabiat mit einem Armwisch leer geräumt worden war, lag nun der Arztkoffer, aus dem Stefan etwas suchte. Joko stand an dem Ende, wo Klaas seinen Kopf auf die Armlehne gelegt hatte, und fuhr mit besorgt zusammen gepressten Lippen durch die nassen, auf der Stirn klebenden Strähnen.  
„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte besser zielen müssen“, flüsterte der mit bebender Stimme und Klaas sah, wie die braunen Augen einen roten Schimmer von zurückgehaltenen Tränen bekamen. Es reichte doch schon, wenn Klaas hier heulend lag, da musste Joko sich doch nicht die Schuld geben, wo Klaas keine sah.  
Also schüttelte er den Kopf und drückte seine Stirn gegen die sich kreisenden Finger. Danach greifen ging schwer, während die Sanitäter seine Hände untersuchten.  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, das Wetter war zu mies. Du hast zwei von vier Fässern geschafft. Und Donkey King besiegt! Das kann jetzt zu dem Titel ‚Künstler‘ in deine Twitter-Bio“, scherzte er, wollte doch nur diesen dunklen Schatten aus Jokos Gesichtszügen verschwinden sehen. Der Witz erzielte seine Wirkung nicht ganz, was auch an dem erschrockenen Einatmen und schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck liegen konnte, als Melanie anfing, sanft das Handgelenk zu bewegen, das auf dem Baugerüst in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war.  
„Schmerzen bei Bewegung, leichte Schwellung, Ansatz eines Blutergusses, keine spürbare Fraktur“, zählte sie leise und konzentriert auf und Jokos Finger verspannten sich in seinen Haaren, wo sie angefangen hatten, seine Kopfhaut zu massieren.  
„Das ist doch gut, oder?“, mischte Klaas sich ein und wollte nur etwas positives hören. Sonst müsste er bald Joko raus schicken. Würde der noch schlechte Nachrichten hören, wäre der Abend komplett gelaufen.  
„Spürbar. Heißt aber nicht, dass nicht ein Faserriss des Gelenks vorliegen kann oder sonst was. Das müssen wir röntgen.“  
Stöhnend ließ Klaas seinen Blick zur Decke wandern. Das Weiß war wenigstens Ruhe für seine Augen. Seine Kopf platzte gleich.  
„Hier, gegen die Schmerzen, auch gegen die Kopfschmerzen. Du bist aber nicht irgendwann auf den Kopf gefallen oder hast dich irgendwo gestoßen? Dir ist schlecht, meintest du, oder?“, sprach nun Stefan weiter und hielt ihm eine Tablette vor den Mund.  
„Nein, nicht gestoßen. Bisschen schlecht, aber das kam mit den Schmerzen, wahrscheinlich nur der Kreislauf. Schlechte Nacht, schlechte Spiele, das war zu viel.“  
„Hier, ich helf dir“, mischte sich nun Joko wieder ein und schlüpfte mit einer Hand unter seinen Rücken, drückte ihn an den Schulterblättern ein Stückchen hoch, sodass der Sanitäter ihm die Tablette in den Mund legen konnte. Joko hielt ihm ein Glas Wasser gegen die Lippen.   
„Teamwork“, grinste Klaas gezwungen, als die Tablette ihren Weg gefunden hatte und zwinkerte Joko zu, der nur schnaubend den Kopf schüttelte. Das leichte Lächeln konnte er nun aber auch nicht mehr verstecken.   
„Das beste Team.“  
„Wir warten ab, bis die Tablette wirkt. In ein paar Minuten solltest du dich aufsetzen, damit dein Kreislauf sich stabilisieren kann. Dann fahren wir ins Krankenhaus.“  
„Nein!“  
In der Sekunde hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.  
Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerissen, überrascht wurden Augenbrauen hochgezogen oder verstimmt die Stirn gerunzelt.  
„Klaas, es reicht.“  
„Nein Joko, wir haben hier eine Aufnahme fertig zu kriegen.“  
„Du bist verletzt. Sie haben gesagt, dein Handgelenk könnte gebrochen sein.“   
„Vielleicht. Hätte bei deiner Schulter beim Duell aber auch gewesen sein können und du hast weiter gemacht. Das ist meine Entscheidung.“   
Joko wandte sich ab und fuhr sich ungläubig durch die nassen Haare, sodass sie verrückt in alle Richtungen abstanden. Klaas fiel jetzt erst auf, dass sein Freund seine Regenjacke schon ausgezogen auf einen Stuhl geschmissen hatte und machte sich nun auch daran, seine eigene auszuziehen, um das Sofa nicht noch mehr zu durchtränken. Thomas war sofort an seiner Seite und half ihm aus den Ärmeln. Die Augen folgten aber weiter Joko, der vor Klaas hin und her lief wie ein eingepferchtes Tier. „Wir können die Hand einbandagieren, eine Schiene oder so, dass sie ruhig gestellt ist. Und ich verspreche dir, sobald die Show vorbei ist, können wir zusammen ins Krankenhaus fahren.“  
Das ‚zusammen‘ hätte er gar nicht so betonen zu brauchen, Jokos Blick sagte schon, dass er ihn nicht alleine losgeschickt hätte. Aber er wollte trotzdem darauf pochen, dass der Abend ihnen beiden gehörte. Dann mussten sie eben nach dem Besuch der Notaufnahme reden. Joko könnte sich um ihn kümmern und dann würden sie zusammen auf seinem ganz eigenen Sofa sitzen, in seiner ganz privaten Wohnung, wo sie ganz alleine sein würden.  
„Das können wir machen, ja, aber…“, stimmte Melanie zögernd zu, nachdem die beiden Sanitäter sich einen Blick zu geworfen hatten.  
„Gut, dann machen wir das so“, kürzte der nun aufrecht Sitzende die sich nähernde Diskussion ab.   
Joko verschränkte die Arme und setzte sich auf die Armlehne, wo eben noch Klaas‘ Kopf gelegen hatte. Eine Hand in den Nacken des Kleineren legend hatte er dessen Aufmerksamkeit sicher und als sich die Blicke der beiden trafen, rückte alles andere ein Stück weit in den Hintergrund. Da war Sorge in den braunen Augen, aber auch Unverständnis und Bewunderung und Wärme, Wärme, Wärme. Joko wollte nicht weiter machen, er wollte sicher gehen, dass es Klaas gut ging, aber der sah den Abend, ihr Gespräch bedroht, würde er jetzt nachgeben. Würden sie jetzt aufhören, würde das über dem ganzen Abend hängen und er würde sich selbst vorwerfen, nicht alles gegeben zu haben. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er das schon getan hatte. Er würde das Gefühl haben, Joko, ihre Redaktion und auch das Publikum enttäuscht zu haben. Und wie sollte er dann offen über seine Gefühle sprechen, die schon an einem guten Tag so verworren waren, dass er sich nicht sicher war, wie man sie ordnen und aussprechen sollte.  
„Ich verspreche dir, es wird gut gehen“, sprach Klaas das aus, was er sich so sehr wünschte.  
„Das kannst du nicht versprechen“, sprach Joko das aus, was er selbst sehr genau wusste und verdrängte.  
„Aber wenn ich etwas will, dann kriege ich das auch.“  
„Du wolltest den Sieg und jetzt sitzt du hier“, brachte der Blonde als Einwand und beugte sich ein Stück vor, sodass seine Stirn an Klaas‘ ruhte.   
„Aber wir haben auch den Punkt.“  
Die Augen beider Männer fielen zu, als sie den Atem des anderen auf ihrem Gesicht spürten. Sie genossen die Ruhe, die sie umwob, und hielten in dem Augenblick inne. Das gehörte ihnen, diese Stille, die nur vom anderen kam, obwohl die Welt um sie herum zusammen brach.  
Wie oft hatten sie schon solche Momente zusammen erlebt. Nach der letzten Show von Circus HalliGalli, nach der ersten Reise für das erste Mal Duell um die Welt, nach dem Rauswurf bei MTV. Früher waren sie sich vielleicht körperlich nicht so nah, aber sie hatten schon immer solche Momente gehabt, in denen sie still beieinander sitzen konnten und die Situation, so wie sie war, aufsogen, in denen sie wussten, dass es sie wieder weiter zusammenschweißen würde, dass sie hier ihre gemeinsame Geschichte schrieben, wo auch immer sie das hinführte. Und jetzt war eben der Tag gekommen, an dem sie endlich über das, was zwischen ihnen war, reden würden und diesem Etwas einen Namen und einen Platz in ihrem Leben zustanden.   
Da würde eine kaputte Hand und ein unruhiger Kreislauf nichts dran ändern, solange sie beide zusammen in einem Raum sitzen und sich gegenseitig Halt geben konnten.  
Gut, jetzt war eher Joko die Stütze für Klaas, aber das gab es auch schon umgekehrt. Sie konnten sich auf einander verlassen. Immer.  
„Du verstehst, warum ich das mache, oder?“  
„Ja, leider.“  
„Dann gehen wir da raus und in einer Stunde sind wir durch.“   
„Versteh einer, wo du diese Kraft her nimmst.“  
„Nur wenn du dabei bist.“  
Leise, gehaucht, die Worte waren nur für den anderen.  
Klaas öffnete die Augen und spürte im selben Moment, wie Joko sich etwas zurück zog. Sofort vermisste er den warmen Luftzug auf seinen Wangen und hätte sich am liebsten an Joko angelehnt, wäre gerne hier sitzen geblieben. Aber das hätte seinen eigenen Worten widersprochen.  
Also blinzelte er mehrmals, ließ die Welt um sich herum langsam wieder auf sich einwirken und nahm wieder wahr, wie ruhig es in dem Raum geworden war. Thomas und Jakob standen in einer Ecke des Raumes, zusammen mit Thomas Martiens und dem Vertreter von ProSieben, der sonst nur im Regiewagen saß. Sie flüsterten miteinander. Alle hatten sie den beiden Moderatoren den Rücken zugewandt, einzig Thomas stand seitlich zu ihnen und warf, als er merkte, dass Klaas aufsah, ein schiefes Lächeln zu. Er kannte das ja von ihnen, dass Joko und Klaas sich manchmal mitten in einem gut gefüllten Raum zurückzogen und nur auf den anderen fokussiert waren.  
Die beiden Sanitäter standen drei Schritte entfernt. Wann sie von ihm weggetreten waren, hatte Klaas nicht mitbekommen, aber er war dankbar, dass ihm dieser Moment nur mit Joko geschenkt wurde. Ansonsten war keiner mehr im Raum, die Tür geschlossen, wo vorhin noch alle möglichen Leute dran vorbei gerannt sind und den Kopf ins Zimmer gesteckt hatten.  
„Okay, wir können weiter machen“, richtete Klaas schließlich das Wort an Stefan und Melanie.  
„Wie geht es deinem Kopf? Dem Kreislauf?“  
„Kopf wird besser, die Tablette wirkt. Und solange ich sitze ist alles gut, mal schauen, wie es gleich mit dem Aufstehen aussieht.“  
„Das klingt gut. Wir legen dir jetzt eine Schiene an und bandagieren alles gut fest. Dann kannst du das Handgelenk nicht mehr bewegen. Hier, der Handschuh ist endlich angekommen. Zieh den bitte an, damit die andere Hand gewärmt wird. Draußen ist sie wieder ganz schön abgekühlt.“  
„Euer Praktikant braucht nochmal eine Gebäudeführung, würde ich empfehlen“, lachte Melanie.

Sie saßen noch zwanzig Minuten im Backstagebereich fest. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde Klaas aufgefordert aufzustehen und sich langsam zu bewegen. Im ersten Moment verschwamm noch alles vor seinen Augen und er schwankte bedächtig, aber Joko war natürlich an seiner Seite und hielt ihn aufrecht, ging die ersten Schritte mit ihm, bis Klaas nickte und selbstständig weiterlief.  
Immer im Kreis, dann Zick Zack, um den Tisch und ums Sofa, den Flur entlang zum Catering, wo ihm Zucker in Form von sehr vielen Toffifees und Gummibärchen eingeflößt wurde, dazu ein Kaffee, um wieder die Lebensgeister zu wecken. An Schlaf direkt nach der Aufnahme war ja eh nicht zu denken, die Notaufnahme würde ihre Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, da war das viele Koffein sogar hilfreich.  
Schließlich fühlte Klaas sich wirklich etwas beschwingter und energiegeladener. Eine Hand im schwarzen Handschuh, die andere in der Schiene mit weißer Bandage drumherum, trat er nochmal den Gang in die Maske an, in der er in den wohlbekannten Stuhl gedrückt wurde, wo er erst vor ein paar Stunden saß. Sowohl Joko als auch ihm wurden die Haare gerichtet und nochmal etwas Makeup nachgetragen, damit sie nicht unter den ganzen Scheinwerfern des Studios glänzen würden. Die roten Augen waren inzwischen auch verschwunden und als Klaas schließlich aufstand, grinste er Joko an. Der schloss stumm nochmal seine Arme um ihn.  
So standen sie zwei Minuten da, ihre Visagisten hatten sich bereits aus dem Raum verdrückt. Benni hatte wohl den Kürzeren gezogen, denn er war derjenige, der losgeschickt worden war, die beiden Moderatoren einzusammeln. Sie konnten das Publikum nicht länger warten lassen, wenn sie wirklich bereit waren, weiter zu machen und wenn es Klaas soweit wieder gut ging.  
Den Flur entlang wurden sie von Jakob abgefangen, der scheinbar wieder auf dem Weg in die Regie war.  
„Hört zu, es tut mir leid, wir arbeiten schon an einem anderen Finale, das diese Situation mit Klaas‘ Händen berücksichtigt, aber das nächste Spiel konnten wir auf die Schnelle nicht mehr ändern. Ich bitte euch, dich ganz besonders Klaas, verliert einfach. Überanstrenge dich nicht und vor allem schon deine Hände. Ich verspreche euch, es wird keinen Nachteil geben, wenn ihr jetzt dieses letzte Spiel nicht gewinnt. Ein Vorteil mehr oder weniger wird nichts ändern im Finalspiel. Wir wollen wirklich nicht noch einen Unfall heute Abend, verstanden?“  
Jakob sah ernst von Klaas zu Joko. Dieser nickte verstehend und Klaas hätte gerne die Arme verschränkt, nur war das mit der Schiene nicht so angenehm.  
„Alles klar.“  
Damit schob Joko Klaas einfach an den Schultern weiter in Richtung des Studios.  
„Das werden wir auch machen. Ich weiß, du hast Blut geleckt wegen des Jackpots und normalerweise wäre ich auch voll fürs Durchziehen, einfach damit sie sehen, dass wir das auch können, aber nicht, wenn du schon so angeschlagen bist. Wir spielen mit, aber dann gibt es da auch die Grenze.“  
Der Blonde hielt ihn eine Sekunde hinter den Kameras fest und wartete, bis Klaas zustimmend nickte, bevor beide in das helle Licht traten und das Publikum anfing, tosenden Applaus zu spenden. Steven drehte sich zu ihnen um, die Erleichterung, Klaas selbstständig auf zwei Beinen zu sehen, war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Dementsprechend heftig fiel die Umarmung ihres Freundes aus, der kurz darauf das anwesende Publikum zum Schweigen brachte.  
„So, hallo, da sind wir wieder. Entschuldigung für die Pause, aber ja, Sie haben ja gesehen, was draußen passiert ist. Aber jetzt geht es weiter, die Hand ist eingepackt und wir haben noch ein paar Spiele vor uns. Sind Sie dabei?“, rutschte Klaas wieder in seine Moderatorenrolle und auch Joko neben ihm straffte die Schultern, setzte das Showlächeln auf und stand doch immer die fünf Zentimeter näher – nur für den Fall der Fälle.  
„Drehbeginn in drei, zwei, eins“, zählte Schmitti da schon runter und nutzte den Applaus aus, um den Schnitt zu meistern.  
„Hallo, herzlich Willkommen zurück bei Joko und Klaas gegen ProSieben, wo Sie eben noch den epischen Sieg dieser beiden Herren über den einzigen Donkey Kong miterlebt haben. Dabei gab es auch leider einen kleinen Unfall, wir sehen es, Klaas Heufer-Umlauf jetzt mit geschienter Hand. Und, wir erinnern uns an das Eisbad und die Abneigung dieses kleinen Herrn gegen Kälte, die andere Hand ist jetzt im Handschuh, damit die nicht nochmal so kalt wird. Er ist also rundum versorgt, wir wollen unseren Goldesel ja nicht über die Klippe springen lassen.“  
„Das ist aber nett, solche besorgten Worte von dir, Steven, da wird mir gleich ganz warm ums Herz“, stieg Klaas auf die ironischen Worte des Moderators ein und deutete eine Verbeugung an.  
„Natürlich. Jetzt aber wieder zum Tagesgeschäft. Wir müssen natürlich noch einen Punkt vergeben. Ja, da sehen wir es, so eine Punktetafel haben wir noch nie gesehen. Meine Damen und Herren, ein Rekord. Fünf Spiele gespielt. Fünf Spiele gewonnen.“


	9. Kapitel 9: Spiel 6 - Der Boden ist Lava

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo!  
> Dieses Mal habe ich es geschafft, es waren nur zwei Wochen. Und es ist wieder eine normale Länge von 4,5k geworden. Ich hoffe sehr, ihr mögt dieses Kapitel. Ich bin selbst sehr gespannt, was in den nächsten Kapiteln passieren wird, weil mein Konzept für diese Geschichte bis hierhin führt und ich jetzt einfach mal die Figuren handeln lassen werde beim Schreiben.  
> Ich bin nächste Woche nochmal etwas mehr beschäftigt, weshalb ich schätze, dass das nächste Kapitel wieder so zwei Wochen auf sich warten lassen wird. Vielleicht überrasche ich euch aber auch schon früher damit. ^^  
> Lasst mir sehr gerne eine Review da, wie ihr die Geschichte und besonders dieses Kapitel findet! Liebe Grüße, Isabell

„Rein der Tradition wegen müssten wir jetzt verlieren. Wir verlieren immer ein Spiel, wenn es so gut läuft.“  
Joko sah mit besserwisserischem Gesichtszug zwischen Steven und Kamera hin und her. Erst als der Moderator wieder das Wort ergriff und kurz lachte, wanderte der Blick des Blonden zu seinem Freund. Und dieser Blick sagte eindeutig ‚Und wir werden verlieren, verstanden?‘  
„Das stimmt. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, den Jackpot behalte ich gerne selber.“  
„So, nicht so lange schnacken, warum geht‘s?“, mischte Klaas sich ein und deutete mit den Händen grob an, weiterzumachen. Sie mussten das Ganze jetzt nun wirklich nicht unnötig in die Länge ziehen. Sie würden das nächste Spiel verlieren, dann würden sie das Finale wie auch immer durchziehen und danach würde er bitte die nächste Schmerztablette bekommen. So wirklich abgeklungen waren weder die Kopfschmerzen noch das Feuer in seinem Handgelenk.  
„Das erzählt dir eure liebe Kollegin von der Show ‚Renn zur Million… Wenn du kannst‘, Rebecca Mir.“  
Damit erhellte sich der Studioboden, begleitet von ‚Herrn ProSiebens‘ Stimme. „Spiel 6.“  
Klaas trat einen Schritt zur Seite und lehnte sich gegen Joko. Es war ihm egal, wer das jetzt sah. So viel war ihm egal geworden. Er hatte zwei kaputte Hände, einen dröhnenden Schädel und gefühlt Zahnstocher als Beine, so klapperig wie er stand. Da konnte er wohl die Unterstützung bei seinem Freund suchen. Das hatte rein gar nichts mit dem warmen Gefühl zu tun, das Jokos Nähe begleitete und ihn aufbaute, auch wenn sein ganzer Körper so schwer wurde.  
Er sah zuerst gar nicht auf den Bildschirm, sondern schloss die Augen, um tief durchzuatmen, während die Moderatorin bereits anfing zu sprechen.  
„Hallo Joko, hallo Klaas. Wir alle haben schon viel von euch gehört, wir alle haben schon viel von euch gesehen. Einiges war gut, sehr vieles schlecht. Und wenn wir ehrlich sind, gehören sportliche Aktivitäten und generell alles, was mit Kraft zu tun hat, nicht unbedingt zu den gut laufenden Dingen.“  
Skeptisch öffneten sich Klaas‘ Augenlider und er stöhnte, als er beobachtete, was dort vor ihnen aufgebaut wurde. Da hätte er gar nicht Jakobs Aufforderung, zu verlieren, gebraucht. Der Parcours sah nicht so aus, als ob er ihn in seinem physischen Zustand meistern könnte.  
„Deswegen ist bei eurem nächsten Spiel nämlich genau das gefragt. Kraft, also besonders in den Armen, aber auch in den Beinen, Bauch, Körperspannung. Alles Sachen, die bei euch nicht vorhanden sind. Da wir aber bei Joko und Klaas gegen ProSieben sind, wollen wir euch nicht nur leiden sehen, wir wollen, dass ihr das gemeinsam und als Team macht. Wie das beides zusammen kommt, erklärt euch jetzt Steven.“  
Rebecca winkte nochmal in die Kamera und das Bild verschwand. Die Crew war auch fertig mit dem Aufbau und Klaas richtete sich wieder auf. Jokos Hand, die sanfte Kreise auf seine Hüfte gemalt hatte, fiel von ihm ab und kurz bedauerte Klaas den Verlust des warmen und beruhigenden Drucks an seiner Seite.  
Joko lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und Klaas zwinkerte ihm zu. So anstrengend dieses Spiel auch jetzt schon aussah, sie konnten beide beruhigt in den Parcours reingehen. Sie hatten eh nicht mehr das Ziel, zu gewinnen. Zumindest in diesem Spiel. Jetzt die Kraft sparen, um im Finale nochmal alles zu geben, was der geschundene Körper des Kleineren noch so zu geben hatte.  
„Der Boden ist Lava“, verkündete ‚Herr ProSieben‘ in diesem Moment den Spieltitel.  
„Vielen Dank, Rebecca. Kraft und Teaming, das braucht ihr jetzt beides. Klaas, was denkst du? Du bist ja ein bisschen angeschlagen.“  
„Kann man so sagen, ja“, ironisch lachend schüttelte er vorsichtig den Kopf, er wollte die Kopfschmerzen jetzt nicht noch provozieren, „schauen wir mal, was draus wird.“  
„Gute Einstellung. Ich zeig euch, was ihr jetzt machen müsst. Folgt mir.“  
Damit gingen die drei gemächlich die paar Schritte nach vorne, wo der ringförmige Parcours anfing.  
„Ihr seht hier einen kleinen Parcours. Einige Stellen sind sehr leicht, diese normalen Kästen hier. Das sind sozusagen eure Ruhestationen, die aber nur eine bestimmte Zeit betreten werden darf. Ich schicke euch nach meinem eigenen Befinden und Gutachten weiter und sage, wenn die Pausen zu lange dauern. Dazwischen sind immer wieder Stationen, die ein bisschen fieser sind. Hier vorne zum Beispiel zu Beginn noch recht einfach ein Zeitungspapier, dahinten sehe ich schon ein Fahrrad, zum Schluss einen Gymnastikball. Es wird also immer schwieriger, je weiter ihr kommt. Auf diesen Gegenständen müsst ihr jeweils zusammen stehen. Dabei dürft ihr aber auf keinen Fall den Boden berühren. Niemals, nicht beim Draufklettern, Runterkommen, niemals. Berührt ihr den Boden, ist das Spiel vorbei. Der Boden ist schließlich Lava. So weit, so gut?“  
Die beiden Moderatoren und Kandidaten nickten nur mit konzentrierten Gesichtern. Was für ein bescheuertes Spiel. So ein körperlich forderndes Spiel direkt nach der Kletteraktion im Innenhof.  
„Ihr habt keine Zeitvorgabe, lasst euch also die Zeit und überlegt, wie ihr es schafft, gemeinsam und sicher dort drauf stehen zu bleiben. Sobald ihr nämlich auf diesen Gegenständen steht, stelle ich euch Fragen. Erst wenn ihr eine richtige Antwort gebt, dürft ihr den Parcours weiter durchlaufen. Neun Gegenstände, wenn ihr vom letzten runter wieder auf diesen roten Kasten steigt, also einmal den Kreis herum seid und zwischendurch nie den Boden berührt habt, dann habt ihr auch dieses Spiel für euch gewonnen.“  
„Okay, Spiel verstanden. Aber verrätst du mir, wie ich das machen soll? Wie soll ich auf eine Telefonzelle klettern, mh?“, richtete Klaas das Wort an ihren Moderator, der Ton etwas schärfer, als beabsichtigt, aber naja… Natürlich wusste er, dass er gar nicht mehr das Ziel hatte, die Aufgabe zu bestehen, aber trotzdem musste ja die Show für die Zuschauer sein. Und es mischte sich ehrliche Wut auf ihre Redaktion in seine Worte. Die waren schließlich Schuld an seinem Leid, sie hatten wirklich übertrieben.  
„Das…“, Steven brach nach einem Wort ab und das Lächeln verrutschte zu einem ehrlich besorgten Blick, „weiß ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht.“ Sie konnten so viel schauspielern wie sie wollten, um die Zuschauer zu unterhalten, am Ende waren sie doch alle befreundet und selbst wenn sie nur Kollegen wären, so würden sie nicht den anderen so leiden sehen wollen. In Klaas‘ Augen stand der Schmerz schon zu deutlich geschrieben.  
„Können wir nicht sagen, dass ich den Parcours mache und Klaas beantwortet die Fragen?“, versuchte Joko einen Gegenvorschlag einzureichen, aber im Augenwinkel sah Klaas Thomas schon sehr motivationslos und bedröppelt den Kopf schütteln.  
„Nein“, antwortete Steven entsprechend. „ProSieben stellt die Aufgaben und die Regeln, ihr führt nur aus. Ihr kennt das, da können wir jetzt nichts dran ändern.“  
Das stumme ‚Ihr hättet auch aufhören können, dann könnte Klaas sich ausruhen‘ schwebte eh schon über der ganzen Situation und das wollte Klaas nun wirklich nicht hören, also erklomm er das Start- und Zielpodest, Joko folgte schweigend.  
„Dann lass uns loslegen. Je schneller wir anfangen, desto schneller sind wir fertig“, seufzte er und kreiste mit den Schultern. Arme strecken konnte er nicht wirklich gut, ohne dass sein Handgelenk noch lauter schrie.  
„Okay, dann ist hier das Signal und ihr könnt loslegen.“  
Etwa anderthalb Meter vom Podest entfernt lag eine Zeitung auf dem Boden, nur soweit aufgeklappt, dass man die Titelseite lesen konnte. Um zu zweit darauf stehen zu können, war eine Kuschelaktion nötig. Hieß aber auch, dass Joko Klaas gut festhalten konnte.  
„Geh du zuerst“, meinte Klaas bedacht.  
Joko sah ihn kurz an, machte dann den weiten Schritt und stellte sich möglichst nah an den Rand, damit Klaas viel Platz zum Drauftreten hatte. Seine Beine waren kürzer, also war der Schritt für ihn weiter und mit einem Schnaufen sprang Klaas mehr auf das Papier als dass er drauf trat. Sofort schlangen sich Jokos Arme um ihn und beide balancierten sich aus, standen nur auf den Zehenspitzen.  
Klaas‘ Kopf legte sich ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken an Jokos Brust und ein „Aww“ ging durch das Publikum, doch das übergingen sie einfach.  
„Okay, mit den Fragen machen wird eine kleine Zeitreise durch eure gemeinsame Laufbahn im Fernsehen, mal weiter zurück, mal nur kurze Zeitsprünge. Die erste Frage also. Erinnert euch an das erste Spiel heute, ‚Aushalten‘. In Runde 1 stand Klaas in einer Duftkabine und ich habe euch gesagt, was dort alles reingestellt wurde. Was war das? Mir reichen 5 von 6 Gerüchen.“  
Stöhnend hob Klaas den Kopf und warf ihrem Moderator einen bösen Blick zu. Sollte er jetzt ernsthaft nochmal alles durchleben, was heute Abend scheiße gewesen war?  
„Klausi, denk nach“, raunte Joko direkt neben seinem Ohr und ein Schauer rann über Klaas‘ Rücken.  
„Ja, Moment.“ Er schloss die Augen, rief sich die Erinnerung zurück. Verdammt, er hatte Steven wieder nicht ganz zugehört. Da war es ja auch noch so eine unnütze Information. „Rauch auf jeden Fall. Mettigel, Katzenklo.“  
„Richtig. Drei, noch zwei bitte.“  
„Ahhh, ich weiß nicht mehr!“, zischte Klaas zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
„Motoröl hast du noch aufgezählt“, beteiligte sich Joko an Steven gerichtet.  
„Genau, überlegt. Noch eine weitere Zutat, dann könnt ihr weiter.“  
Klaas schüttelte den Kopf. Im selben Moment merkte er, dass das falsch war, weil alles anfing, in Schräglage zu geraten. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, wackelte gefährlich.  
„Hey, hey!“  
Jokos Arme um ihn glichen einem Schraubstock und Klaas spürte, wie Joko sich etwas mehr auf das Zeitungspapier drängelte, um selbst einen sicheren Stand zu bekommen, um wiederum Klaas zu stützen. Der atmete unruhig und vertraute Joko, dass der ihn aufrecht und auf dem Papier hielt. Auch wenn sie eh verlieren würden, bevor die richtig anstrengenden Sachen kommen würden, so wollte er nicht schon bei Station 1, einem Zeitungspapier, versagen.  
„Geht‘s, Jungs?“, erkundigte Steven sich, als Klaas langsam aufhörte, zur Seite zu kippen.  
Joko nickte und legte die Wange auf Klaas‘ Schopf.  
„So, fällt euch noch eine Sache ein? Ratet einfach, was fällt euch an stinkenden Sachen ein?“  
Klaas‘ Augen flogen auf – ‚stinkend‘.  
„Ha, Steven, beabsichtigt oder nicht, danke für den Tipp. Stinkekäse hast du gesagt.“  
„Vollkommen korrekt. Das Letzte war übrigens vergammeltes Obst. Ihr könnt weiter gehen, direkt auf den Schreibtisch bitte.“  
Hier war nicht die Aufgabe, auf dem Gegenstand zu bleiben, sondern dort rauf zu kommen. Der Tisch stand nämlich knapp einen Meter entfernt. Plus die Höhe, die sie ja überwinden mussten, um darauf zu kommen.  
„Wer hat den eigentlich aus dem Archiv raus gekramt?“  
„Und wer sagt, dass ich auf meinem eigenen Schreibtisch herum klettern möchte?“  
Der Schreibtisch war nicht nur irgendein Schreibtisch, sondern natürlich der aus Circus HalliGalli-Zeiten. Bevor sie sich aufmachten, fanden sich Jokos und Klaas‘ Augen und die beiden grinsten. Bei Klaas sah das mehr gezwungen aus, aber trotzdem zuckten seine Mundwinkel ehrlich nach oben. Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie nie auf dem Schreibtisch gestanden hätten. Es gab den ein oder anderen Countdown-Moment und natürlich auch das ein oder andere Feierabendbier, das vom Büro ins Studio übergesiedelt war und dann von lauter Musik begleitet gewesen war, die eben zum Tanzen eingeladen hat. Was sollte man da schon sagen, es waren schöne Erinnerungen.  
„Jetzt aber mal weiter“, forderte Steven sie nach einem Moment auf und beide blickten Richtung Schreibtisch.  
„Mh, wenn du dich nach vorne fallen lässt, kannst du dich mit den Unterarmen abfangen und dann schiebe ich deine Füße hinterher?“  
Klaas überlegte kurz, ihm fiel auf die Schnelle auch nichts besseres ein.  
„Lass es uns versuchen.“  
Die Arme um seine Taille lösten sich und er drehte sich dem Schreibtisch zu. Alles in Klaas zögerte, sich einfach so nach vorne fallen zu lassen, ohne die Hände zum Abstützen benutzen zu können. Jokos Finger auf seinen Schulterblättern hielten ihn auch zurück und schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Kann ich nicht, ich hau doch nur mit dem Gesicht auf, wenn ich mich fallen lasse. Halt meinen einen Arm, dann lässt du mich langsam nach vorne. Wenn ich dann mit einem abgestützt bin, machen wir weiter wie du meintest.“  
Joko griff nach seinem rechten Arm. Den linken wollte er ganz sicher nicht ziehen. Es gefiel ihm schon auf den ersten Blick gar nicht, Klaas überhaupt irgendwie zu halten und zu ziehen, insgesamt ihn diese Aufgabe machen zu lassen.  
Mit dem neuen Plan und sehr langsamen Bewegungen funktionierte das sogar so gut, dass Klaas schließlich auf dem Rücken auf dem Schreibtisch lag, während Joko noch auf dem Zeitungspapier stand. Die Hände lagen auf seiner Brust und seine Gesichtszüge spannten sich an. Es tat so verdammt weh. Jede Bewegung, jeder Atemzug. Die kleinste Regung spürte er im Handgelenk, er hatte nie bemerkt, wie viel man das eigentlich im normalen Leben bewegte. Da half auch die Schiene nur bedingt. Und sein ganzer Körper war an dem Punkt angekommen, an dem man einfach einsehen musste, dass man erschöpft war und ins Bett sollte. Er musste trotzdem weitermachen.  
Wieder löste sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln und Klaas zuckte zusammen, als ein Finger sanft über seine Wange fuhr. Joko hockte neben ihm auf dem Schreibtisch – wie hatte er den Sprung alleine hinbekommen?  
Braune Augen blickten ihn gequält an, als ob der Größere selbst verletzt wäre.  
„Wollt ihr die Frage hören?“, unterbrach Steven schließlich den stillen Moment zwischen den beiden und Klaas rappelte sich hoch, wischte über seine Augen und saß schließlich auch auf den Knien neben seinem Freund. Es half ja alles nichts. Bald war da die Telefonzelle, da würden sie völlig begründet und nachvollziehbar scheitern, dann war das hier endlich vorbei.  
„Schieß los.“  
„Wie häufig wart ihr und eure Freunde zusammen für das Duell um die Welt in Russland?“  
„Also Joko plus ich plus Teamedition aus beiden Teams?“  
„Genau, alle Reisen, über alle Folgen Duell um die Welt zusammen gerechnet.“  
„Ich war in der Kanalisation und sollte den Bungeesprung machen.“  
„Den Bungeesprung hat Charlotte auch in Russland gemacht“, fügte Klaas noch hinzu. „Ich war nur auf diesem Turm zum Selfie machen, oder?“  
Joko wog den Kopf hin und her, versuchte, genau wie Klaas, sich an möglichst viele Aufgaben und deren Länder zu erinnern.  
„Ich brauche eine Antwort“, forderte Steven nach kurzem Schweigen auf.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich erinnere mich nicht an mehr.“  
„Dann sagen wir viermal?“, versicherte Joko sich nochmal, wiederholte dann in Stevens Richtung die finale Antwort.  
„Falsch.“  
„Was? Wann denn noch?“, erkundigte Joko sich sofort.  
„Charlotte und du mit dem verrückten Bungeesprung, richtig, dann hast du den Werbespot in der Kanalisation gedreht. Klaas war, auch richtig erinnert, auf das Gebäude am Kudrinskaja-Platz geklettert, um ein Foto für seine Sedcard zu machen. Und schon in der allerersten Folge des Duells war Klaas ein weiteres Mal in Russland in der Zentrifuge und sollte Robbie Williams zum Besten geben. Das war Nummer 5, also ist eure Antwort falsch. Wenigstens sitzt ihr da gemütlich, besser hier mehr Fragen als auf dem Gymnastikball.“  
Als ob sie bis dahin kommen würden, das war die letzte Station. Dazwischen lagen noch so schöne Sachen wie eine Ballettstange und eine Straßenlaterne. Fast schon Respekt an die Redaktion, dass sie ihnen so viel Körperkoordination und Ausdauer über die ganze Aufnahme hinweg zutrauten.  
„Gut, ja, was willst du noch wissen?“  
„An welchem Tag lief die letzte reguläre Folge Circus HalliGalli?“  
„20. Juni 2017“, Jokos Stimme war schwer und ihre Blicke ließen einander nicht los.  
Das war ein schwerer Tag gewesen. Die Aufnahme, das Wissen, das an dem Abend alles enden würde, die Verabschiedung. Am schwersten war es, an diesem Tisch zu sitzen und Joko ins Gesicht zu schauen. Zu sehen, wie sehr er gegen die Tränen gekämpft hatte, wie sehr ihnen beiden ihr gemeinsames Baby fehlen würde. Da zu sitzen und nur seine Hand um das Glas vor ihm schließen zu können. Seine Stimme brechen zu hören und am Ende doch einfach, vielleicht auch um die eigenen Tränen noch ein weiteres Mal runterzuschlucken, den Größeren an sich zu ziehen und zu umarmen. Den Moment gemeinsam zu erleben und zu genießen und zu hassen, dass es vorbei war. Es war damals die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, einfach war der Abschied trotzdem nicht. Und Joko hatte erst vor kurzem gesagt, manchmal das Ende ihrer gemeinsamen Late-Night zu bereuen.  
Klaas und er hatten nach dieser Aufnahme von LNB lange darüber gesprochen, über viele Antworten vom Lügendetektor. Aber besonders über Circus HalliGalli. Der Abend zu zweit auf Jokos Hotelzimmer war vielleicht schon der Startschuss für das Gespräch gewesen, das heute anstand. Bis jetzt hatten sie es geschoben, aber nun reichte es. Es war genug zwischen ihnen beiden passiert und sie hatten schon so viel geredet, aber nie über genau das, hatten immer einen Bogen geschlagen.  
Circus HalliGalli war mit die beste Zeit seines Lebens gewesen und da war Joko ein großer Teil von, er war der Mittelpunkt. Schon so lange.  
Ein Lächeln, schwer von allen Erinnerungen und den Emotionen, die bei dem Bild aus der letzten Folge hochkamen, gewann schließlich auf beiden Gesichtern und kurz war es still. Nicht nur zwischen ihnen beiden, nein, das ganze Publikum war still. Es lag eine innige Ruhe über dem Studio. Die anwesenden Menschen wurden einmal Teil dieses Momentes zwischen Joko und Klaas, in dem sie sonst immer alle ausschlossen. Jetzt aber wurden alle eingeladen, kurz ihrer Vergangenheit zu danken, sich zu freuen, wo Joko und Klaas gelandet waren, und doch traurig über das Vergangene und Verlorene zu sein.  
Der Kloß in Klaas‘ Hals wurde zu groß und er musste sich räuspern, schlug die Augen nieder. Jokos Hand schloss sich um sein heiles Handgelenk und ohne etwas zu sagen, standen beide auf, bereit, das Spiel weiterzuspielen, bereit, diesen Moment hinter sich zu lassen.  
Steven musste nichts sagen, jeder wusste, dass dieser Tag, dieses Datum eingebrannt war in den Köpfen der beiden Männer. Also sprangen sie vom Tisch auf den Quader, der da lag und auf dem sie zwei Schritte in Richtung des nächsten Gegenstandes gingen. Das Publikum hatte sich auch gefangen und jubelte, applaudierte, feuerte an.  
Am Ende des Kasten stand ein Fahrrad. Klaas setzte sich, gestützt von den Händen Jokos an seinen Seiten, auf den Sattel, die Ellbogen auf der Lenkerstange abgelegt. Jokos kletterte hinter ihm drauf, die Füße auf den Pedalen positioniert, über Klaas‘ Rücken gebeugt und sich an die Griffe klammernd.  
Klaas‘ Lunge zeterte, als er einen tiefen Atem nahm, es brach ein Husten aus ihm heraus und eine Hand griff nach seinem Oberkörper. Steven war neben sie getreten und blickte besorgt in Klaas‘ Gesicht.  
„Sicher, dass es geht?“  
„Ja ja, nur erschöpft.“  
„Mhm“, murmelte er resigniert und blickte auf seine Moderationskarten.  
Es stimmte. Kaum war das Kratzen im Hals weg, spürte er nur noch, wie schwer seine Augenlider geworden waren und wie träge und schlapp sein Körper sich anfühlte. Sie sollten bald aufhören mit diesem Spiel. Das Finale würde ja wohl hoffentlich eher auf Kopf und Gehirn abzielen, wenn es jetzt noch neu konzipiert wurde, um Klaas‘ Körper zu schonen.  
„Ihr seid sicher auf dem Fahrrad, ihr macht das super bis hierhin. Eure nächste Frage bezieht sich auf den Deutschen Comedypreis, auf dem ihr blind, du Joko, und taub, Klaas, zu Besuch wart. Dort durftet ihr auch eine Laudatio halten, nachdem euch Carolin Kebekus im Foyer abgefangen hat.“  
„Anette Frier!“  
„Ja, Joko, die hat gewonnen. Aber ihr solltet euch langsam echt angewöhnen, mich erst ausreden zu lassen und mir dabei auch zuzuhören“, antwortete Steven mit einem übertriebenen Augenrollen.  
„Tschuldige“, druckste Joko kurz und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken, dass er nun lauschen würde.  
„Welchen Prominenten seid ihr da noch so über den Weg gelaufen, bevor die Show begonnen hat? Bitte nur welche, die wir auch in der ausgestrahlten Folge Circus HalliGalli gesehen haben.“  
„Was? Das ist doch ich weiß nicht wie viele Jahre her!“  
„Wie sollen wir das noch im Kopf haben? Wir treffen ständig und überall irgendwelche Promis!“  
„Ja, aber das war ja was ganz besonderes. Joko, vielleicht hast du noch eine bestimmte Stimme im Ohr. Oder Klaas, du erinnerst dich, in wen Joko blind reingelaufen ist. Irgendwelche Erinnerungen?“  
„Ich hasse euch wirklich, das sind scheiß Fragen, kommen da nochmal bessere?“  
Den Kopf auf die Brust fallen lassend biss Klaas die Zähne zusammen. Sein Handgelenk, das im letzten Spiel verletzt wurde, tat mit jeder Minute mehr weh und er sah ein, dass da wirklich ein Arzt drauf schauen sollte.  
„Klaasi, ruhig, bitte. Konzentrieren wir uns, ich will von diesem Rad runter.“  
Wütend schnaubte Klaas und drehte den Kopf, um Joko im Augenwinkel böse ansehen zu können.  
„Ja, glaubst du, ich sitze hier bequem mit kaputter Hand und rundem Rücken, oder was?“  
„Nein. Und deswegen sollten wir uns jetzt konzentrieren. Was haben wir da alles gemacht?“  
Schüttelnd blickte er ins Publikum, sah keine einzige Person. Waren seine Augen schon immer so schlecht oder lief sein Blick einfach immer wieder außer Fokus? Och, alles war so anstrengend gerade. Sitzen. Sehen. Atmen.  
„Roten Teppich, Gelaber im Foyer, Toilettengang, Laudatio auswendig lernen, Sekt schlürfen“, zählte er auf. Joko brummte nur nebenbei, bevor er überrascht Luft holte.  
„Nach der Toilette! Du hast mich an der Wand suchen lassen und hast gleichzeitig mit irgendwem gesprochen, wer war das? Ah, du hast den Namen gesagt.“  
Mit dieser Vorlage kam das Bild wieder in der Erinnerung hoch.  
„Ehm, Lutz! Lutz van der Horst!“  
„Richtig, sehr gut, reicht. Weiter geht‘s.“  
Klaas stöhnte auf. Jetzt ging es direkt vom Fahrrad auf die Telefonzelle. Die stand zwar direkt vor ihnen, aber trotzdem sah er keinen Weg, da irgendwie drauf zu kommen. Bevor der Dunkelhaarige seinem Freund aber einen Blick zu werfen konnte, dass sie nun aufhören sollten, hatte der sich bereits um ihn herum geschwungen und sich sehr umständlich, mit einem Zwischenschritt auf das Vorderrad, an das Dach der Telefonzelle gehangen.  
Das war so eine richtig britische, rote Telefonzelle, dessen Glasscheiben sozusagen vergittert waren. Das kam ihnen zum Vorteil, weil man dort wenigstens leichte Hervorhebungen hatte, auf denen man mit den Füßen Halt finden konnte. Bei Joko sah das zwar anstrengend, aber machbar aus.  
Joko tippelte langsam um die Ecke, sodass er seitlich stand und die Frontseite Klaas frei gab.  
„Das schaff ich nicht.“  
Bewegungslos saß Klaas noch auf dem Fahrrad und blickte starr nach vorne, ohne einen Punkt so richtig fokussieren zu können. Jede Minute, die er seinem Körper abverlangte, zehrte an seinen Kräften. Der Atem ging tief und schwer, seine Arme zitterten und das Blut pulsierte spürbar und viel zu heiß unter seiner Haut.  
„Komm Klaas, versuch es“, ermutigte Steven übereifrig, Jokos Blick ignorierend, der die stumme Botschaft schneller verstanden hatte.  
Vielleicht war es auch nur die Aufforderung, aufzustehen und ‚zufälligerweise und blöderweise‘ auf den Boden zu kommen. Also verzogen sich Klaas‘ Lippen zu einem Strich und er stemmte sich von seinen Unterarmen hoch, stellte sich zuerst auf die Pedale. Er merkte schon, wie sein Sichtfeld wieder kleiner wurde und seine Muskeln erstarrten. Es war dieser Moment vor der Ohnmacht, wenn man dachte, man kann sich noch aufrecht halten, dabei sah man für Außenstehende schon aus wie ein Grashalm im Wind.  
Steven stand neben ihm und griff mit einer Hand an seinen Oberarm, der andere Arm lag um seine Mitte und hielt ihn so aufrecht.  
„Wow, ganz ruhig. Ich glaube, wir hören dann jetzt doch auf.“  
„Nein, Moment, ich war noch nicht auf dem Boden.“  
„Weil ich dich aufgefangen habe, bevor du mit dem Kopf aufknallen konntest.“  
Die Stimme neben ihm klang dumpf, wie durch eine dicke Wand, als ob er Watte in den Ohren hatte. Die Augen zusammen pressend schüttelte er den Kopf, wollte ein bisschen Klarheit haben. Und tatsächlich sah er wieder etwas schärfer, spürte wieder das Fahrrad unter sich und begann sofort in Jokos Richtung weiter zu klettern, die immer noch ihn festhaltenden Hände ignorierend.  
„Klaas, hör auf.“  
„Was machst du da? Hör jetzt auf!“, kam auch sofort Jakobs Stimme über das Inear und Klaas sah, wie beide Thomase hinter den Kameras hervortraten, auf ihren Spielaufbau hin.  
„Klaas, bitte“, flehte jetzt auch Joko, aber Klaas biss nur die Zähne zusammen.  
Ein Bein über den Lenker, sich leicht darauf absetzend wurde das andere hinterhergezogen, sodass er die Füße auf das Vorderrad stellen konnte. Dann die Arme auf das Dach legend, suchten sich die Füße eine Position auf einer der Gitterstäbe, sodass er schließlich schnaubend wirklich auf der Telefonzelle stand.  
Ein breites Grinsen lag auf Klaas‘ Gesicht, als er zu Joko lugte, der nur mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihm blickte.  
„Junge, ey…“  
Ein Kameramann stand direkt bei ihnen, filmte sie ganz nah und direkt hinter ihm standen Thomas Martiens und Schmitti, beide mit erschrockenen und erstaunten Blicken. Klaas hätte ja selbst nicht gedacht, dass er es noch auf die Telefonzelle schaffen würde.  
„Okay, Klaas, stehst du sicher?“  
Das „Ja“ klang ziemlich heiser, doch auf Thomas Schmitts Andeuten hin verlas Steven die nächste Quizfrage.  
„Ihr beide habt bei einer Gameshow mitgespielt, bei dem ihr jeweils mit einem Fan um Geldgewinne gespielt und gekämpft habt. Insgesamt viermal wart ihr dort zu Gast, Klaas hat sogar zweimal für seinen Fan gewinnen können. Nun die Frage, wie hieß diese Show?“  
„Teamwork“, antwortete Joko sofort, ließ seinen Blick aber keine Sekunde von Klaas weichen.  
Der begann gerade schon, um die andere Seite der Telefonzelle herum zur nächsten Station zu klettern. Stöhnend kämpfte er sich um die erste Ecke und legte den Kopf auf das Dach. Es tat so verdammt weh, seine Arme brannten, das Ziehen hinter seinen Augen kündigten den nächsten Zusammenbruch an und der Presslufthammer in seinem Kopf brachte ihn um den Verstand.  
„Nicht ganz, also ja, schon. Aber ProSieben-Shows haben immer so einen tollen Untertitel.“  
„Nicht euer scheiß Ernst! Überall hieß es immer nur Teamwork, in jeder Besprechung, in jeder Anmoderation, ich wette, nicht mal Jeannine weiß noch den Untertitel. Es war richtig, jetzt lass mal Fünfe gerade sein.“  
Joko verlor die Geduld mit ihrem Moderator, die Sorge ließ seine Stimme zittern und im gleichen Tempo wie Klaas kletterte er um die letzte Ecke, sodass sie nebeneinander an der Rückseite der Telefonzelle hingen.  
Den Kopf leicht gegen Klaas‘ stoßend erkundigte sich Joko, wie es ihm ging. Doch Klaas antwortete nicht. Die Zähne gebleckt stieß er stockend den Atem aus.  
„Es reicht“, sagte Joko leise und sanft neben seinem Ohr.  
„Gleich, lass uns das nächste versuchen.“  
„Klaas, das ist eine Straßenlaterne, du kannst da dich niemals mit deinen Händen festhalten.“  
„Dann rutsche ich halt runter, aber lass es mich probieren.“  
Joko schüttelte den Kopf, setzte zum „Nein“ an, doch Klaas drehte sich schon um.  
Die rechte Hand schoss nach hinten. Der Handschuh war zu glatt, um irgendwie Halt zu finden. Also zog er ihn rabiat mit den Zähnen von seinen Fingern. Die Haut war rot und prickelte etwas, aber es ging, es musste gehen. Ein paar Sekunden würde er sich halten können und dann würde er sich runter rutschen lassen. Dann wäre das vorbei, aber er müsste sich nicht vorwerfen lassen, nicht alles probiert zu haben.  
Verdammt, er wollte eine gute Show abliefern, das war sein Job! Den machte er sonst so gut. Aber heute verfolgte ihn einfach der Teufel.  
Im nächsten Moment schloss sich auch der linke Arm um den Laternenpfahl und mit letzter Kraft stieß er sich mit den Beinen von der Telefonzelle ab, um sie wie ein kleiner Affe um den Pfahl zu schlingen. Mit dem Sprung knallte sein Körper aber auch gegen das Metall und grunzend entwich ihm die Luft.  
Feuer schoss durch seine Arme, seine Stirn. Sein ganzer Kopf pochte, seine Sicht flimmerte, seine Beine zitterten.  
Mit einem Japsen presste er die Wange an das Metall, Kühle.  
Schwarz vor seinen Augen.  
Das Stechen in seiner Brust wurde stärker.  
Schwarz, schwarz, schwarz.  
Hitze.  
„Alabama.“  
Seine Arme wurden schlaff.  
Klaas spürte, wie er fiel.  
Hörte noch den dumpfen Schlag.  
„Klaas!“  
Jokos markerschütternder Schrei war das Letzte.  
Mit der Explosion in seinem Kopf war er weg.


	10. Kapitel 10: Der Unfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willkommen im zweiten Teil dieser Geschichte.
> 
> Wir wechseln die Perspektive zu Joko und verfolgen ihn für die nächsten Kapitel. Dieses Kapitel ist kürzer als die bisherigen, die sich den Spielen von JKvP7 gewidmet haben. Ich denke, das wird auch so bleiben.
> 
> Ich hoffe, ihr mögt den Anfang dieses zweiten Aktes dieser Geschichte sozusagen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und lasst gerne eure Meinung in einer Review da. Liebe Grüße, Isabell

Joko blieb still und presste die Lippen aufeinander, als er nur zusehen konnte, wie sein Freund sich abkämpfte. Den Handschuh hatte er wieder verloren – verdammt, die Sanitäter hatten ihm doch gesagt, er soll ihn anbehalten, damit die Hand warm gehalten wird! Dann folgte der zweite Arm und Klaas hing, am ganzen Körper bebend, an der Laterne. Ein tiefes Geräusch entkam dem Kleineren und Jokos Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.  
Klaas‘ Gesicht verlor in wenigen Sekunden jegliche Farbe, dass es einem Schwarz-weiß-Film glich. Er krallte sich so stark an den Laternenpfahl, dass die Knöchel weiß hervorstanden und ein glänzender Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn auftauchte.  
Joko schüttelte den Kopf, das durfte jetzt nicht passieren.  
Klaas‘ Augen huschten wild und unbändig in der Gegend umher, sahen dabei nichts, suchten scheinbar Jokos Blick. Der erkannte den genauen Moment, als der Körper des Kleineren aufgab.  
„Alabama.“  
Das geflüsterte Wort schickte einen Blitz durch Joko, der am liebsten die Augen zusammen gekniffen hätte, um diesen Moment nicht sehen zu müssen, aber gleichzeitig konnte er seinen Blick einfach nicht von seinem Freund, seinem Partner abwenden. Dessen Atem ging schnell, viel zu schnell, sein Körper zitterte und bebte, dann wurden seine Arme schlaff. Eine Sekunde später fiel Klaas. Zuerst mit dem Kopf in den Nacken, dann stürzte er nach hinten, dem harten Studio-Bildschirmboden entgegen.  
Der Knall hallte in seinen Ohren nach. Joko war erstarrt.  
„Klaas!“, entkam es ihm röchelnd, verzerrt, mit brechender Stimme.  
Das Geräusch, das sein eigenes Aufkommen auf dem Studioboden begleitete, hörte er nicht. Er hörte nicht die Schreie und das Gemurmel und das Tosen des Publikums. Er hörte nicht die aufgeregten Stimmen von Steven, von Thomas, die nach den Sanitätern schrien.  
Er taumelte nach vorne, erst noch kurz gegen die Telefonzelle gestützt, dann ein Schritt, zwei Schritte. Seine Beine gaben nach, er landete direkt neben Klaas‘ Oberkörper, das Brennen in seinen Knien registrierter er gar nicht richtig. Alles war wie auf Pause. Nichts zählte. Die Augen starr auf Klaas, der still und bewegungslos vor ihm lag.  
Joko hob eine Hand, seine Finger bebten, als sie Klaas‘ Wange umschlossen, die braunen Strähnen aus der Stirn strichen.  
„Hey! Klausi…“  
Seine Stimme war ein Hauchen, ging für alle um ihn herum unter, die in heller Aufregung um die beiden Moderatoren schwirrten.  
„Hey, mach die Augen auf, komm schon.“  
Die freie Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Über Klaas gebeugt, sich neben seinem Kopf abstützend, schnappte Joko nach Luft.  
Klaas sah so ruhig aus, so friedlich und zufrieden und ausgeruht, die Augen geschlossen, keine Falte von all den Schmerzen und Gedanken des Abend auf der Stirn.  
Doch das stimmte nicht.  
Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte jetzt nicht passiert sein.  
Sie wollten doch nur den Abend überstehen, sie wollten reden, er wollte Klaas in den Armen halten und seiner Stimme lauschen und sich in seinen Augen verlieren.  
„Klaas!“, schrie er den stumm daliegenden Mann an.  
Eine Hand legte sich über seine Schulter auf seinen Oberkörper und riss ihn zurück.  
„Klaasi!“  
Zusammen mit der Person hinter ihm taumelte er zurück, landete auf Thomas, der ihn nicht losließ und leise auf ihn einredete. Joko versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, streckte die Arme aus.  
Er musste doch zu Klaas. Er musste irgendwas für ihn tun.  
Den ganzen Abend über hatte er doch gesehen, wie schlecht es seinem Freund ging. Immer wieder hat er ihn gefragt, wie es ihm ging und er hatte gewusst, dass „Gut“ nicht die Wahrheit war. Immer wieder wollte er abbrechen, aufhören und dieser Tortour ein Ende setzen.  
Doch Klaas hatte weitermachen wollen. Verdammt!  
Wieso? Wieso hatte er nicht mehr getan? Er hätte das hier verhindern können. Er hätte verhindern können, dass Klaas bewusstlos, mit gebrochener Hand inmitten dieses Studios auf dem Boden lag.  
„Klaas, bitte“, flüsterte er, die Augen ununterbrochen auf den Braunhaarigen fokussiert.  
Kälte kroch durch seinen Körper, ließ seine Gedanken erstarren.  
„Sie kümmern sich um ihn. Du musst sie lassen“, redete Thomas weiter beschwörend auf ihn ein.  
Sein Körper war immer noch auf Kampf aus, er wollte doch nur zu Klaas. Er musste für ihn da sein. Verstand denn niemand, dass Klaas ihn brauchte? Dass er Klaas brauchte! Er durfte ihn nicht verlieren, er konnte ihn nicht da verletzt liegen sehen und nichts machen!  
„Klaas, bitte, mach die Augen auf“, seine Stimme wollte einfach nicht lauter als Flüstern. Selbst wenn Klaas bei Bewusstsein wäre, würde er ihn nicht hören.  
Thomas robbte mit ihm, immer noch den Arm um seinen Oberkörper gelegt, weiter weg. Steven hielt seine Schultern nach unten. Das Publikum war in Aufruhr, so laut wie ein Bienenschwarm murmelten sie wild durcheinander. Da waren Crewmitglieder, die die Laterne umstellten, eine Wand aufbauten. Sanitäter hockten neben Klaas auf dem Boden, die Hände überall gleichzeitig, dass die vor Jokos Augen verschwammen.  
Heiße Tränen gewannen die Überhand und strömten seine Wange hinunter, das alles um ihn herum unscharf wurde. Doch durch die Menschenmassen hindurch hatte er immer noch den Blick auf Klaas‘ Gesicht gerichtet, das von Händen still in Position gehalten wurde.  
Das Studiolicht sprang auf Arbeitsmodus, plötzlich war alles hell erleuchtet und der Schleier über Joko brach für einen Moment.  
„Klaas“, sprang er auf und kämpfte wieder gegen die Hände, die ihn festhielten, ihn nicht losließen. „Lasst mich zu ihm, verdammt. Klausi, ich bin da!“ Wild stemmte er sich gegen die beiden Männer, die ihn an Ort und Stelle hielten, ihn fern von Klaas fesselten, damit er nicht die Sanitäter zur Seite schubsen würde.  
Jakob schob sich in sein Sichtfeld, versperrte den Blick auf Klaas und Joko durchzog eine Wut. Was dachten sich seine Freunde, ihn hier gerade so festzuhalten, ihn so zurück zu halten, wo er nur zu Klaas wollte, zu ihm musste.  
„Hör mir zu, Joko. Ey, Augen auf mich.“  
Sich in den Griffen von Steven und Thomas windend versuchte Joko zu seinem Freund zu kommen. Ein Schluchzen kroch aus seiner Kehle und mit einem stockendem Atemzug gab er auf, blickte in die sturmdurchzogenen Augen ihres Redakteurs. Die Hände des anderen Brillenträgers legten sich auf seine Schultern, als er kraftlos und zitternd in den Armen der anderen zusammensackte, ganz klein wurde.  
„Sie werden ihm helfen. Es wird alles gut. Du musst ruhig bleiben.“  
„Der Krankenwagen ist gleich da, dann wird Klaas geholfen. Er steht das durch“, sprach Steven ihm weiter gut zu.  
„Was ist mit ihm?“, murmelte Joko kraftlos.  
„Weiß ich nicht, das werden wir gleich erfahren. Bleib jetzt bitte ruhig.“  
Joko schüttelte den Kopf, eine Strähne hing vor seinen Augen und fahrig wanderten seine Hände übers Gesicht, schoben die Brille etwas in die Stirn, dass die ganze Welt in Unschärfe gehüllt wurde. Vielleicht würde alles gut sein, wenn er nur nicht richtig hinsehen würde. Wie bei Babys. Was er nicht sehen konnte, war nicht da. Solange er nicht sah, wie Klaas dort regungslos auf dem Boden lag, solange konnte er sich einreden, dass es seinem Freund gut ging.  
Natürlich ging es dem Kleineren nicht gut. Das wusste er und er konnte sich auch nichts anderes einreden. Etwas Schweres drückte auf sein Herz, ließ ihn nur stockend atmen und die Lippen erzittern.  
„Ich muss zu ihm“, wiederholte Joko seine Gedanken und sah Jakob flehend an, der den Kopf schüttelnd eine Hand an seine Wange legte.  
„Die Sanitäter sind bei ihm. Wir können ihm jetzt nicht helfen, wir müssen warten.“  
„Nein, ich muss zu ihm!“  
„Joko, bitte.“  
„Schau, der Krankenwagen ist da“, mischte sich Thomas hinter ihm wieder ein und mit einem Blick zur Seite sah Joko, wie drei weitere Sanitäter in das Studio gelaufen kamen, eine Trage hinter sich her ziehend.  
„Wo bringen sie ihn hin?“, völlig apathisch sah Joko dabei zu, wie Klaas, der inzwischen eine Halskrause angelegt bekommen hatte, angehoben wurde. Zwei Greifseiten, wie eine durchgeschnittene Trage, wurden unter seine Seiten geschoben, dann wurde der Körper des Braunhaarigen sanft auf die gepolsterte Trage abgelegt, die sofort wieder hoch gebockt und los geschoben wurde sanft.  
„Ins Krankenhaus.“  
„Ich will mit.“  
Sich bereits drehend, die Augen nicht von Klaas loslassend, wurde er wieder abgehalten, nun von Thomas vor ihm.  
„Das kannst du nicht. Er muss noch untersucht werden, du kannst jetzt nichts tun-“  
„Ich kann aber bei ihm sein!“, fuhr Joko ihn an. Die Kälte war verschwunden und Hitze stand ihm in den Augen. Er hatte genug davon, aufgehalten zu werden. „Versteht ihr denn gar nichts? Ich muss bei ihm sein, das hilft ihm sicher!“  
„Joko, da kannst nicht-“  
„Joko“, unterbrach Jakob Steven ruhig, der bereits mit einer Stimme, als ob er mit einem Kind sprach, wiederholen wollte, was der Moderator doch angeblich nicht tun konnte. „Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Er ist dir sehr wichtig und ich weiß auch, dass er sich auf dich verlässt und du ihm Kraft gibst. Das hat jeder heute Abend gesehen, sonst hätte er niemals so sehr gekämpft.“  
„Ja, ich bin Schuld, dass er nicht aufhören wollte. Ich bin Schuld, dass er überhaupt verletzt ist. Also halt mich nicht auf, jetzt für ihn da zu sein, wo er – Gott, verfickte Scheiße!“  
Noch nie hatte er seine Freunde und Mitarbeiter so angeschrien, dass sie fast einen Schritt zurück wichen. Doch die Wut in ihm, auf sich, auf den Unfall, auf die anderen Männer, und die Sorge um Klaas ließen bei ihm jede Sicherung durchbrennen.  
„Ihr könnt mir nicht verbieten, zu Klaas zu gehen. Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe!“  
Seine Stimme riss ab, sein Hals brannte und mit einem ungehaltenen Schnauben umrundete er die erstarrten Männer, rannte den Sanitätern hinterher.  
Vor den Studiotoren stand der Krankenwagen mit schon angeschaltetem Blaulicht.  
„Bitte, ich muss mitkommen. Bitte, lassen Sie mich mitfahren.“  
„Ich weiß nicht-“  
„Ich flehe Sie an, ich kann ihn nicht alleine lassen!“  
Die Sanitäterin blickte kurz zu ihrer Kollegin, die bereits Richtung Fahrerkabine ging. Die zuckte nur mit den Schultern und scheuchte alle mit den Händen voran. Zeichen genug, um einzusteigen.  
„Setzen Sie sich dahin“, wurde ihm ein Platz sozusagen direkt am Rücken der Fahrerin zugewiesen, die hinter der Wand vorne das Fahrzeug startete.  
Still setzte er sich hin, zog die Knie so gut es ging an und atmete flach, wollte sich unsichtbar machen, während die beiden anderen Sanitäter wie Wirbelwinde den einen Schrank aufmachten und die andere Schublade durchsuchten. Solange er bei Klaas bleiben durfte, wollte er sie definitiv nicht von ihrer Arbeit abhalten. Er konnte ihn nur nicht alleine lassen, wo es ihm nicht gut ging. Sie waren immer für den anderen da.  
Der letzte Kollege beugte sich gerade über Klaas‘ Hand, schob eine Nadel unter die Hand. Joko zog zischend Luft ein, Klaas hasste Nadeln. Die Sanitäterin, die ihn auf den Platz gedrückt hatte, drückte eine Atemmaske über Nase und Mund des Kleineren und schob behutsam das Gummiband Richtung Hinterkopf, sichtlich darum bemüht, den Kopf in keinster Weise zu bewegen. Direkt danach wurden ihm Manschetten um den Arm gewickelt und, nachdem das Hemd aufknöpft wurde, Sticker auf die Brust geklebt.  
Piepsen erklang in dem kleinen Raum, der sich inzwischen auch in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Fast schon erleichtert stieß Joko den angehaltenen Atem aus. Dieses Geräusch versicherte ihm doch nur, dass Klaas lebte, dass nichts zu schlimmes passiert war. Solange er lebte, konnte er wieder gesund werden. Das war das Wichtigste. Joko konnte den Kleineren einfach nicht verlieren. Sie hatten noch so viel vor sich. Da würden sie diesen Unfall überstehen. Solange er atmete und sein Herz schlug, konnte alles gut werden.  
Anscheinend waren die Sanitäter mit der Grundversorgung fertig, denn es kehrte Ruhe ein. Der Mann hockte sich neben der Liege hin und behielt die Monitore im Blick. Seine Kollegin stand dort und hielt sich an einer Stange in der Decke fest, die andere Hand hielt die verletzte und eingeschiente Hand von Klaas in Position, sodass diese nicht gegen das hochgeklappte Gitter der Liege stoßen konnte.  
Joko beugte sich auf seinem kleinen Klappsitz etwas vor, dass er neben Klaas‘ Kopf war.  
„Es wird alles gut, ich verspreche dir das. Ich bin da, Klausi, ich lass dich nicht alleine.“  
„Wir fahren in die München Klinik Harlaching, die ist nur ein paar Minuten entfernt. Wir werden ihn in die Notaufnahme bringen und gründlich untersuchen. Nach einem Sturz und mit all der Anstrengung den Nachmittag über, wie uns berichtet wurde, kann einiges an Verletzungen vorliegen. Zu diesen Untersuchungen können Sie nicht mitkommen. Sie können im Wartebereich oder in der Cafeteria warten.“  
Joko musste schwer schlucken, obwohl das ja eigentlich klar gewesen war. Also nickte er nur, was sollte er auch dagegen sagen? Eigentlich war ja auch das Wichtigste jetzt, dass die Ärzte sich gut um ihn kümmerten. Aber ihn gehen zu lassen und nicht bei ihm zu sein, zog an seinem Herzen und presste die Zähne aufeinander. Jokos Blick ließ Klaas‘ Gesicht nicht los, hoffte nur darauf, dass sein Freund endlich die Augen wieder aufmachen würde. Es waren doch schon Minuten seit dem Unfall.  
„Warum hat er immer noch die Augen geschlossen?“  
„Er ist noch bewusstlos. Dagegen können wir jetzt nichts machen.“  
„Wird er wieder gesund?“  
„Wir müssen abwarten, wie lange Ihr Freund bewusstlos bleibt, wie die Untersuchungen ausfallen. Dazu können wir so schnell nichts sagen. Bei Kopfverletzungen sind Spätfolgen immer möglich, aber wir bringen ihn jetzt erstmal ins Krankenhaus und schauen dann weiter. Er hat sehr schnell die richtige Hilfe erhalten.“  
Joko streckte sich noch etwas weiter vor und legte eine Hand an Klaas‘ Oberarm. Seinen Kopf wollte er nicht berühren, wollte ihm keinen weiteren Schaden zufügen, und seine Hand wurde immer noch von der Sanitäterin, die ihm geantwortet hatte, fixiert. Mit dem Daumen fuhr er langsam über dem Hemd hin und her und wiederholte immer nur einen Gedanken, bewegte stumm die Lippen, als ob er im Kopf auf Klaas einredete.  
‚Du wirst wieder gesund, ich bin bei dir.‘  
„Wir sind gleich da“, meldete die fahrende Sanitäterin sich über Lautsprecher nach wenigen Minuten, in denen es still im hinteren Teil des Krankenwagens geworden war und nur die Sirene und das Piepen der Monitore zu hören gewesen waren.  
„Herr Winterscheidt, Sie müssen ihn loslassen. Sobald wir da sind, wird er zur Untersuchung gebracht.“  
„Ja, ja“, fahrig zog er seine Hand zurück.  
Sein Blick wanderte nochmal über Klaas‘ Gesicht, das halb von den Gittern und den Kissen zu beiden Seiten seines Kopfes, die ein hin und her Fallen verhindern sollten, versteckt war.  
Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.  
Sie hatten schon so viel Scheiße gemacht, sich solchen Gefahren ausgesetzt und nie war so etwas passiert. Nie war einer bewusstlos, musste ins Krankenhaus gefahren werden. Nie war nicht klar gewesen, wie es dem anderen ging. Sie hatten sich immer anschauen können und sich gegenseitig versichern können, dass es schon ging und dass alles gut werden würde.  
Aber jetzt lag Klaas bewusstlos auf einer Krankentrage und konnte ihm nicht zusichern, dass alles gut war. Denn es war nichts gut.  
Heiß stach es in seinen Augen und mit Daumen und Zeigefinger fuhr er sich durch diese, presste die Finger an seiner Nasenwurzel zusammen. Er durfte sich jetzt keine weiteren Tränen erlauben. Gleich würde Klaas weggebracht werden und dann müsste Joko sich in dem Krankenhaus zurecht finden. Sobald er einen ruhigen Platz gefunden hatte, würde er zusammen brechen. Das wusste er. Denn er hatte nicht die Kraft zu kämpfen, so wie Klaas es den ganzen Abend getan hatte.  
Eine Angst ergriff den Größeren und den Kopf nach oben reißend starrte er zu dem anderen Mann. Er durfte jetzt nicht aufhören zu kämpfen. Auch wenn Klaas schon den ganzen Tag über jedes bisschen Energie ins Performen und Abliefern und Durchhalten gesteckt hatte, so durfte er jetzt nicht aufhören zu kämpfen. Jetzt war es so viel wichtiger.  
„Klausi, ich bin da, du schaffst das. Es wird alles gut. Du kämpfst weiter und ich kämpfe mit dir und wenn es dir wieder gut geht, dann…“, er wusste nicht, wie er das sagen sollte. Er wusste doch, worauf dieser Abend, ihr Gespräch hätte hinauslaufen sollen. Auf sie beide. Zusammen. Aber jetzt? Jetzt stand die ganze Welt Kopf und seine Nerven fuhren Achterbahn und er musste sich auf Klaas konzentrieren. Er musste daran glauben, dass es wieder gut werden würde. Wenn er nicht aufgab, dann würde auch der Kleinere nicht aufgeben. Sie ließen sich nicht so einfach gegenseitig im Stich.  
„Ich brauche dich. Halt durch, bitte“, flüsterte er noch neben Klaas‘ Ohr, bevor die Tür des Krankenwagens aufgerissen wurde. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie angehalten hatten.  
Sofort wurde die Trage herausgeschoben und stolpernd folgte Joko der kleinen Gruppe rund um seinen Freund, der immer noch still und mit geschlossenen Augen da lag, so aussah, als ob er sich nur etwas ausruhen würde von der Aufnahme. Das war nicht der Fall, das hier war ernster, das hier konnte so viel zerstören.  
Doch daran wollte er nicht denken. Jetzt wollte er nur von den Ärzten hören, dass Klaas wieder gesund werden würde, dass das alles nur ein riesengroßer Schock gewesen war.  
„Entschuldigung, Sie müssten hier bleiben, dort dürfen nur Patienten und Personal rein“, wurde er von einer Krankenschwester aufgehalten, als er nur stumm zwei Schritte hinter den Sanitätern seinem Klaas hinterher getrottet war. Wie aus einer Trance gerissen blieben seine Füße wie festgewurzelt mitten im Gang stehen und seine Augen huschten zu einer kleinen Dame, die ihn warm anlächelte und eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte.  
„Es wird sich jetzt um ihren Freund gekümmert. Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen, wo Sie auf ihn warten können.“  
Schnell schoss sein Blick nochmal nach oben und kurz bevor sich die Automatiktüren schlossen, fand er nochmal Klaas. Prägte sich die verwuschelten Haare ein, die Falten um seine Augen, das Heben und Senken seiner Brust. Nichts wollte er vergessen, wollte ein Bild vor Augen haben, während er die nächsten Stunden nur auf eine weiße Wand starren könnte und warten musste.  
Dann war Klaas verschwunden und Joko wurde von der Krankenschwester in den Wartebereich geschoben, wo er sich zwischen einer Mutter mit ihrer kleiner Tochter und einem Pärchen in seinem Alter in einen der Plastikstühle fallen ließ.  
Die Arme auf den Knien aufgestützt vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen, die Brille ins Haar geschoben. Die Tränen hielt er nicht mehr auf, leise verteilten sie sich in seinen Handinnenflächen. Joko wollte einfach verschwinden, wollte nicht die Enge in seiner Brust spüren müssen, die bei dem Gedanken an Klaas, der irgendwo hier jetzt gerade untersucht wurde, von dem er nicht wusste, wie es ihm ging, wie es weitergehen würde, nur noch stärker und schmerzhafter wurde.  
Wie ohnmächtig ergab er sich dem Schmerz und der Ungewissheit, saß still dort und konnte nichts anderes tun als warten. Beten, dass Klaas schnell wieder aufwachen und gesund werden würde.  
Was für ein scheiß Tag.


	11. Kapitel 11: Warten, Schuld, Warten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viel Spaß, lasst gerne eure Meinung da, ich freue mich über jede Rückmeldung! Liebe Grüße, Isabell

Mittig über den Stühlen, zwischen zwei Postern für den Beruf als Rettungssanitäter und einem Aufruf zum Blutspenden, hing eine große, weiße Uhr mit dicken schwarzen Zeigern und silbernen Rahmen.  
Joko hasste diese Uhr.  
Der kleine dicke Zeiger hielt ihm doch nur vor, dass er schon mehr als drei Stunden hier saß und niemand ihm etwas verraten konnte oder wollte.  
Zehn Minuten, nachdem Klaas hinter der Tür verschwunden war, wurde das kleine Mädchen aufgerufen.  
Nach einer halben Stunde hatte ihn sein Handy aus der Starre, die Maserung der weißen Wand gegenüber auswendig zu lernen, gerissen. Thomas wollte wissen, welches Krankenhaus. Sie hatten im Studio endlich alles im Griff und er wollte zu seinen Freunden kommen. Er sagte es zwar nicht, aber Joko hörte es in der besorgten Stimme ihres Mitarbeiters, dass Thomas bei Joko sein wollte, damit der nicht ganz zusammen brach, wie schon im Studio.  
Nach vierzig Minuten ohne Klaas hatte sich der Schwarzhaarige neben ihn hingesetzt und geschwiegen. Kein Nachfragen. Kein Aufmuntern. Kein auf ihn Einreden. Nur die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte und Joko ein bisschen Geborgenheit gab, die er in der Ungewissheit, was mit Klaas los war, so dringend brauchte.  
Nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde kam das Mädchen wieder raus. Mit eingeschientem Arm, ähnlich wie Klaas‘ Handgelenk vorhin. Jokos Augen brannten wieder verdächtig und er ließ stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Er wollte endlich eine Antwort auf das stille Flehen haben.  
Nach zwei Stunden hatte Joko sich erhoben. Sein Bein war eingeschlafen. Thomas folgte ihm bei jedem Schritt, den er durch das langsam verwaiste Wartezimmer tat, mit seinen Augen. Es wurde gegen Abend, immer weniger Leute kamen verletzt rein und mussten hier noch ausharren, bis ihnen geholfen werden konnte. Inzwischen saßen vermehrt nur noch die Angehörigen, die auf ihre Liebsten warteten, die noch behandelt wurden. Sie alle machten das Gleiche durch wie Joko. Obwohl, stimmte das überhaupt? Die meisten saßen ruhig da, lasen Zeitung oder tippten auf dem Handy. Niemand von ihnen hatte diesen panischen, unwissenden Blick im Gesicht, der Jokos Augen nicht mehr verlassen würde, bis er seinen Freund wieder mit eigenen Augen und wohl behalten sehen konnte.  
Irgendwann, als auch das Rumtigern seine Nerven nicht beruhigte und die genervten Blicke der anderen Anwesenden zu penetrant wurden, hatte er sich auf den Stuhl in der Ecke geschmissen, die Beine auf den benachbarten Plastikstuhl gestellt und seinen Kopf auf die Knie gelegt. Er wollte die Welt nicht mehr sehen, wollte den Uhrzeigern nicht mehr dabei zusehen, wie sie über das Ziffernblatt schlichen und die ganze Zeit nichts geschah.  
Nun waren es nämlich schon drei Stunden, die er ohne Klaas war. Thomas hatte inzwischen Kaffee aus der Kantine besorgt. Dazu zwei belegte Brötchen. Auf dem einen biss ihr Regisseur schon still herum, das zweite lag unberührt auf der Serviette, die der andere Mann auf den Stuhl zu Jokos Linken gelegt hatte. Genauso wie der Kaffee, der dort noch eine Weile stehen blieb und kalt wurde.  
Immer wieder vibrierte Thomas‘ Handy und Joko hatte aufgehört, bei dem Geräusch aufzublicken. Zuerst war es Jakob gewesen, dann Tom, Thomas Martiens, schließlich auch Katha, die vom Unfall erfahren hatte, obwohl sie nicht bei der Aufnahme anwesend gewesen war. Alle wollten die gleichen Antworten wie Joko. So sehr ihn das Geräusch der nächsten reinkommenden Nachricht auf Thomas‘ Handy nervte, so froh war er, dass alle den Redakteur anschrieben und nicht ihn. Und erst recht war er froh, dass niemand hier auftauchte, sich neben ihn setzte und ihn zum Lächeln zwingen wollte.  
Thomas war der beste Gefährte und Begleiter in dieser Situation. Er war kein Mann der großen und unnötigen Worte. Er wusste, wann er zu schweigen hatte und wann er was sagen musste. Er kannte Joko und Klaas schon seit Beginn ihrer Karriere, vor ihm musste er sich nicht verstecken oder verstellen. Thomas konnte in seinen Augen lesen, wie sehr es ihm schmerzte, Klaas nicht helfen zu können, sich darauf verlassen zu müssen, dass die Ärzte ihr Bestes geben würden und dabei ja auch sicher erfolgreich sein würden. Thomas wusste, dass Joko und Klaas keine Freunde, keine Kollegen waren, er wusste, dass sie mehr waren, ohne einen Namen dafür zu haben, und damit wusste er, dass es Joko zerriss, hier zu sitzen. Er wusste, dass Joko sich in seinem Kopf immer wieder anschrie, nicht früh genug die Aufnahme abgebrochen zu haben, dass er sich selbst Vorwürfe machte, den Kleineren nicht besser beschützt zu haben, und sei es auch vor sich selbst, obwohl niemand außer Joko selbst ihm die Schuld an diesem Ausgang der Aufnahme geben würde.  
An sich hatte heute, an diesem Unfall wirklich niemand Schuld. Joko nicht, Klaas nicht, das Team nicht. Oder dann halt alle zusammen. So viel war zusammen gekommen, was zu Klaas‘ Zustand und dem Sturz geführt hatte.  
Doch Joko wusste, dass er den Gedanken, dass er Schuld war, dass Klaas verletzt war, niemals abschütteln konnte. Schon immer, quasi schon seit er Klaas kennen gelernt hatte, hatte ihn die Gefahr dieser Schuld begleitet und jetzt war es eben so.  
Bei jedem Dreh für das Duell hatte Joko mit dem Gedanken leben müssen, dass, würde Klaas etwas zustoßen, das ohne Frage seine Schuld wäre. Er hatte sich vielleicht nicht jede Aufgabe selbst ausgedacht oder ausgearbeitet, aber er hatte sie abgesegnet und den Brief an Klaas geschrieben. Wäre auf den Reisen etwas passiert, wäre es Jokos Schuld gewesen. Punkt. Aus. Ende. All die Jahre hatte er damit leben können. Bis zu dem Moment, wo er es nicht mehr konnte, wo der Gedanke, eine Aufgabe könnte ihm Klaas wegnehmen, nicht mehr auszuhalten war. In dem Moment war das Duell für ihn gestorben und sie waren zur Team-Edition gewechselt. Vor dieser Entscheidung hatte es viele Abende gegeben, an denen sie zusammen gesessen und gesprochen hatten. Über die Phasen der Planung der Aufgaben, über ihre Gedanken, wie der andere mit den Reisen klar kommen würde. Sie hatten nie viel über die eigentliche Umsetzung gesprochen, das hatten sie entweder schon direkt nach den Reisen kurz getan oder aber es gab nichts, was sie dazu sagen wollten, weil es nicht in Worte zu fassen war. Manchmal hatte es dem anderen schon gereicht, die Aufnahmen zu sehen, noch vor dem Schnitt. Das Grauen oder die Angst in den Augen des anderen zu sehen, ließ sie verstehen, dass eine neue Grenze aufgedeckt wurde, die sie wahren mussten, um einander zu beschützen und das Ding weiter durchziehen zu können. Bis es eben zu viele Grenzen wurden und Joko nicht mehr konnte. Genau das hatte Joko an diesen Abenden auf dem Sofa in seiner Wohnung Klaas erklärt. Und der hatte das Gleiche geantwortet. Dass es zu viel wurde, dass das Leiden des Anderen keinen Spaß mehr brachte. Damit war ein Stein vom Herzen des Blonden gefallen und sie hatten den Abend, als sie die endgültige Entscheidung getroffen hatten, aneinander gelehnt weiter auf dem Sofa gesessen und gemeinsam die Ruhe, die sie mit dem Ende dieses Kapitels ihrer geteilten Laufbahn ergriffen hatte, genossen. Joko hätte sich nicht mehr die Schuld geben müssen, wäre Klaas etwas auf sein Wort hin passiert.  
Bei jedem Streich und bei jeder Aktion für Circus HalliGalli hätte Klaas etwas passieren können und Joko hätte nur daneben stehen können oder nur durch einen Anruf etwas davon hören können. Er hätte sich wieder die Schuld gegeben, weil es ihre gemeinsame Sendung war, die von den Sticheleien zwischen ihnen lebte. Die Sticheleien, die immer weiter voran getrieben wurden von ihrer Redaktion. Er hätte bei jedem Unfall und bei jeder Verletzung eine Mitschuld getragen, weil es für den Erfolg ihrer Show gewesen wäre. Vielleicht hatte auch das mit in das Ende von Circus HalliGalli reingespielt, dass er nicht mehr ertragen konnte, dass sich das Konkurrenzding zwischen ihnen immer weiter aufschaukelte. Es wurde fast schon immer damit geplant, dass etwas schief gehen könnte, dass ein Dreh im Krankenhaus enden könnte, falls etwas anders als geplant und weniger glimpflich verlaufen würde, als es dann immer gekommen ist. Sie hatten immer Glück gehabt.  
Dieser Unfall war halt passiert und niemand hätte es kommen sehen können. Die Redaktion hatte vielleicht etwas übertrieben bei den Spielen, aber es war im Rahmen gewesen. Joko hatte sich immer Klaas zugewendet, ihn immer gestützt und gehalten. Er hatte nur zu spät erkannt, dass es doch zu viel war, hatte dem Kleineren in all seinem Zweifel und den Gegenworten doch zu viel zugetraut und ihn doch einfach einmal überschätzt. Sie alle hatten das Ende der Aufnahme im Blick. Klaas hatte seinen sturen Kopf durchgesetzt, dafür konnte sich Joko eigentlich keinen Vorwurf machen. Doch die Schuld, nicht genug getan zu haben, lag schwer auf seinen Schultern.  
Thomas sah ihn häufig stumm an und man sah ihm an, dass er Joko beruhigen wollte, dass er ihm sagen wollte, dass doch auch ihm die Hände gebunden gewesen waren gegen den Willen des Drehplans und gegen den Dickkopf seines Freundes. Doch das wollte der Größere nicht hören, also schwieg er weiter und wartete an seiner Seite, bis ihr Leben weiter gehen könnte. Bis sie etwas von Klaas hören würden.  
Joko wusste, dass Klaas das alles nur durchgezogen hatte, weil er diesen einen Satz gesagt hatte. „Wir sollten reden.“ Ja, sie hätten heute Abend reden sollen, sie hätten darüber sprechen sollen, wie nah sie inzwischen einander standen, wie wichtig ihnen der andere inzwischen war. Sie konnten diese Vertrautheit und Verbundenheit zwischen sich nicht mehr unter dem Titel „Freundschaft“ stehen lassen. Er wollte Klaas endlich in den Arm nehmen können und ihn auf die Stirn küssen können, ohne dass jemand darüber verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen zog. Er wollte, dass alle Leute um sie Joko und Klaas als eine Einheit sehen würden. Nicht nur als Einheit eines Moderatorenduos, sondern als Einheit in jedem Bereich ihres Lebens. Sie gehörten einfach zusammen. Joko und Klaas, immer zusammen.  
Das hätten sie heute Abend besprechen sollen, das hatte er sich gewünscht. Klaas hatte sich das auch gewünscht, deswegen immer die Zähne zusammen gebissen und sich durchs nächste Spiel gekämpft. Und durchs nächste und durchs nächste. Damit sie nach der Aufnahme reden konnten. Er wollte stark genug sein. Vielleicht wollte Klaas Joko damit auch zeigen, wie wichtig ihm das Gespräch war, dass er jeden Widerstand hinnahm, solange am Abend Joko da sein würde und ihn auffangen würde. Vielleicht wollte er sich die Nähe zu Joko erkämpfen und seine Aufmerksamkeit gewinnen. So ein Dummkopf, Klaas war doch immer Jokos Mittelpunkt, immer der Fokus seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Joko hätte jederzeit mit ihm gesprochen, ob sie nun diese Aufnahme durchgezogen hätten oder nicht. Er hatte doch gesehen, wie schlecht es Klaas ging. Schon den Vormittag war er schlapp gewesen, hatte die Energie für die Aufnahme mühsam zusammen gekratzt und mit jedem Spiel hatte Joko mitbekommen, wie erschöpft Klaas wirklich war, wie sehr jede Bewegung an seinen Kräften zehrte. Und trotzdem hatte Klaas dieser „Gewinn“, ihr gemeinsamer Abend, ihr Gespräch, ihr Zusammensein, so gelockt, dass er nicht aufhören wollte.  
Und deswegen war es doch Jokos Schuld, dass er hier saß und wartete und Klaas irgendwo in diesem Krankenhaus lag und verletzt war.  
„Joko“, sprach Thomas ihn schließlich doch an. „Bitte trink wenigstens was.“  
Müde blinzelnd hob Joko den Kopf von seinen Knien und blickte zu Thomas auf, der mit schief gelegtem Kopf und zerzausten Haaren vor ihm stand, eine Plastikflasche mit Wasser in der ausgestreckten Hand. Die Kappi, die bei seiner Ankunft noch auf seinem Kopf gesessen hatte, lag, wie auch die Sweatshirtjacke und das immer noch ständig vibrierende Handy, auf seinem Stuhl drei Plätze weiter.  
Joko räusperte sich und bemerkte erst jetzt seinen staubtrockenen Hals. Also nickte er nur und griff nach der Flasche, suchte mit den Augen den restlichen Raum ab und wollte nicht mehr Thomas‘ besorgten Blick sehen.  
Schließlich blieb er an der Wand mit der Uhr hängen. An den schwarzen Zeigern. Vier Stunden ohne eine Information über Klaas. Leise und tief stieß er die Luft auf und leerte mit wenigen Zügen die halbe Flasche. Er spürte, wie die Kühle seinen Hals hinunter lief, und schloss die Augen. Wie sollte er dieses Warten noch weiter überstehen?  
„Wir hören sicher bald etwas über Klaas. Ist doch besser, sie kümmern sich erstmal anständig um ihn, bevor sie ihre Zeit an uns verschwenden.“  
Scheinbar hielt Thomas diese Stille zwischen ihnen und das Warten auch nicht mehr aus und ergab sich dem Drang, doch irgendwelche tröstenden, aufbauenden Worte loszuwerden. Und Joko konnte nicht mal zurück keifen, dass er doch keine Ahnung hatte, wie schwer das Warten war, dass er nicht verstehen würde, wie wichtig Klaas ihm war und wie verrückt er wurde, je länger er nichts von ihm hörte. Aber das stimmte nicht. Thomas war einer der besten Freunde von Klaas, sie kannten sich noch länger als Joko und Klaas. Die beiden waren so häufig zusammen um die Welt gereist, dass die beiden ein ähnliches Vertrauen verband wie Joko und Klaas. Anders, aber auch so eng, dass Thomas gerade sicher auch unter dem Nichtstunkönnen und Warten litt.  
Also nickte er nur wieder und ließ dann den Kopf erneut auf seine Knie sinken. Blockte damit jedes andere Wort von Thomas ab. Der ging also zurück zu seinem Platz und griff nach seinem Handy.  
„Ich geh kurz raus und telefoniere mit Jakob, dass ich hier bleibe und mit dir warte.“  
Seine Schritte entfernten sich und Joko schloss die Augen. Er war Thomas im Stillen so dankbar, dass er bei ihm bleiben würde, auch wenn Jakob sicherlich im Hotel auf ihn wartete, mit ihm reden wollte und sie sich gegenseitig beruhigen wollten. Manchmal beneidete Joko die beiden, die wie zwei Zahnräder still und ohne Aufsehen zu erregen ineinander griffen, zusammen gefunden hatten und zusammen einfach funktionierten, ohne all die Sorgen und das Verstecken und das Zurückhalten wie bei ihm und Klaas, weil sie sich nicht trauten, den Schritt zu wagen. Die beiden lebten einfach weiter und es war so natürlich, dass kein zweiter Gedanke dazu fallen musste. Genau das wünschte er sich für Klaas und sich selbst.  
Um ihn herum wurde es immer stiller, so langsam war keiner mehr im Wartezimmer und das Ticken der Uhr wurde lauter. Immer wieder nippte Joko an seiner Wasserflasche. Die Zeit floss dahin, zäh und dick. Thomas kehrte zurück, Joko stand auf und warf den Kaffee weg, Thomas antwortete auf die nächste Nachricht, Joko knetete seine Hände durch.  
„Thomas Schmitt?“  
Die Stimme einer Frau schnitt durch die Stille und die Köpfe beider Männer schossen hoch.  
„Ja, hier!“  
„Kommen Sie bitte mit? Es geht um Herrn Heufer-Umlauf.“  
Thomas rappelte sich hoch, griff nach Jacke und Kappi und ging zur Tür, ein Blick über die Schulter, als ob er sicher gehen wollte, dass Joko folgte. Was für eine Frage, Joko rannte förmlich mit großen Schritten durch den Raum. Seine Finger kribbelten nervös und die Augen waren groß, zitterten schon fast. Endlich würden sie erfahren, wie es dem Dunkelhaarigen ging.  
Die Frau ging voran, einen Flur hinunter, vor der Schiebetür links den Gang entlang ins dritte Zimmer. Ein einfaches Untersuchungszimmer mit Schreibtisch, vor dem zwei Stühle standen. Bevor sie sich hinsetzte, drehte sie sich um und stockte.  
„Entschuldigung, aber nur Herr Schmitt. Er ist als Notfallkontakt angegeben.“  
„Das meinen Sie nicht ernst“, entkam es Joko, bevor er nur einen Gedanken fassen konnte.  
Er stand erstarrt im Türrahmen und blickte fast schon panisch von der Ärztin, zumindest nahm er an, dass sie das war, zu Thomas, der ebenfalls verdutzt den Mund öffnete.  
„Nein, also ja. Ich bin als Notfallkontakt angegeben, aber kommen Sie schon, das ist Joko.“  
„Ich weiß, wer er ist“, richtete die Ärztin das Wort an Schmitti, „aber ich mache keine Ausnahmen, nur weil ein Prominenter vor mir steht. Sie sind ein Notfallkontakt, also kann ich Ihnen Auskunft geben. Herr Winterscheidt steht nicht auf der Liste, also gibt es auch keine Infos für ihn.“  
Ganz leicht begann Joko mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. Das durfte jetzt nicht auch noch passieren. Er musste endlich wissen, ob Klaas wieder werden würde.  
„Ich bitte Sie, das ist noch aus Duell-Zeiten. Seine Mutter und dann ich als Kontaktperson. Ich war halt immer dabei auf Reisen, deswegen. Aber Sie wissen, wie nah die Beiden sich stehen. Klaas würde wollen, dass Joko dabei ist.“  
Die Ärztin schüttelte fest den Kopf und presste die Lippen zusammen.  
„Ich richte mich nicht danach, was Sie denken, was mein Patient möchte, sondern danach, was auf dem Papier steht und was die Gesetze sagen. Entweder wir diskutieren hier weiter und reden nicht über Herrn Heufer-Umlauf. Oder Sie setzen sich da hin, Herr Winterscheidt wartet draußen und ich erzähle Ihnen von den Untersuchungen.“  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten kam die Frau wieder zur Tür, drückte Joko an der Schulter einen Schritt zurück auf den Gang und knallte die Tür vor seiner Nase zu. Der Lufthauch wippte an seinen Haarsträhnen. Mit stockendem Atem starrte Joko auf das Holz. Dann sanken seine Schultern und er ließ sich neben der Tür auf den Boden sinken, das Stechen in seinen Augen nicht mehr aufhaltend.


	12. Kapitel 12: Achterbahnfahrt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! I‘m back. And I am really sorry for taking so long…  
> Mir ging es die letzten Wochen nicht so gut und ich kam einfach nicht zum Schreiben. Dank des NaNoWriMo werde ich jetzt aber gezwungen und habe endlich den Punkt der Geschichte überschritten, nach dem ich nicht mehr weiter wusste. Aber wie immer beim Schreiben handeln die Figuren selbst und haben mir eine gute Vorlage für die nächsten Kapitel gegeben.   
> Es geht also endlich weiter. Ich habe bereits die folgenden anderthalb Kapitel geschrieben. Und da der NaNo noch lange ist, denke ich, dass ich wieder zum wöchentlichen Hochladen übergehe, damit ich genug Zeit zum Vorschreiben und hoffentlich zum Beenden der Geschichte habe.  
> Ich bitte euch wirklich, mir ein bisschen Feedback da zu lassen in den Reviews, letztes Kapitel konnte ich gar nicht einschätzen, was ihr denkt, weil niemand geschrieben hat, das nimmt einem auch ein bisschen der Motivation. Also schreibt mir gerne wieder, wie ihr das neue Kapitel findet!  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen, liebe Grüße!
> 
> PS: Ich habe zwar einiges nachgelesen bzgl. der Verletzungen, aber künstlerische Freiheit und so, heißt also **MEDIZINISCHE UNGENAUIGKEITEN** könnten auftreten, ich weiß nicht, wie das alles in einem Krankenhaus abläuft, ich schreibe alles so, wie es mir und der Geschichte passt.

Alles fühlte sich schwer an. Seine Schultern, seine Augenlider, seine Füße. Er konnte nichts anderes tun als auf dem Boden zu sitzen, auf den Fleck vor sich auf den Linoleum zu starren und irgendwie zu versuchen, Luft in seine Lunge zu bekommen. Seine Brust zog sich unter dem Schluchzen schmerzhaft zusammen, dass sich leise aus ihm kämpfte.   
Joko wusste einfach nicht, was er machen sollte. Die letzten Stunden haben ihm alles von seinem geliebten, bekannten Alltag weggenommen. Aufnahme abgebrochen, rumsitzen und warten. Nicht wissen, was mit Klaas war.   
Am liebsten würde er die Tür neben sich aufreißen und die Ärztin anbrüllen, sie zwingen, ihm zu sagen, dass es Klaas gut ging, dass sie ihm helfen konnten, dass er gleich in irgendein Zimmer geschickt werden würde und er Klaas vielleicht etwas blass und mit müden Augen, aber lebendig und atmend und wach sehen würde.  
Aber er blieb sitzen, sein Körper war wie erstarrt in dieser Stille um ihn, die ihn erdrückte und ihm vorhielt, dass er nicht gut genug war. Nicht gut genug, um Klaas zu schützen vor seinem eigenen, dämlichen, schädlichem Dickkopf. Und nicht gut genug, um ins Vertrauen über den Zustand seines Freundes gezogen zu werden.  
Was würde es auch schon bringen, jetzt in das Zimmer zu stürmen? Die Ärztin hatte klar gemacht, dass sie ihm nichts verraten würde. Weil sie zu faul gewesen waren, ihre Patientenbestimmungen auf Vordermann zu bringen, nachdem die ständige Gefahr durch die Duelle vorbei war und sie jetzt doch immer für den anderen da sein konnten. Sie waren doch diejenigen, die sich am nähesten standen, immer für den anderen erreichbar waren und für ihn da sein wollten. Ohne Frage würde Klaas alles daran setzen, bei Joko zu sein, sollte es ihm nicht gut gehen. Und jetzt wollte Joko doch nur endlich zu dem Jüngeren. Die erlösenden Sätze hören, was Sache war, wie es weitergehen würde. Die Ungewissheit stahl ihm jeden ruhigen Gedanken.   
Wie lange saß er überhaupt schon hier? Minuten, Stunden? Das lange Warten hatte ihm jedes Zeitgefühl gestohlen, aber im Wartezimmer hatte er wenigstens noch eine Uhr gehabt. Hier blieb ihm nichts. Es liefen keine Krankenpfleger an ihm vorbei, es hingen keine laut tickenden Uhrzeiger an der Wand. Er saß alleine, apathisch vor sich hin starrend da und lauschte seinem viel zu lautem Atem in der Stille, die ihn einwickelte.  
Sein Handy vibrierte in der Jacke, die wie er selbst auf dem Boden gelandet war. Langsam blinzelte Joko, wollte die Tränen vertreiben, die ihm in den Augen standen, und griff zögernd nach dem Gerät. Der Bildschirm war viel zu hell, es war nur eine Nachricht von Jakob. Das war egal, müde strich er die Benachrichtigung mit dem Daumen zur Seite und ließ den Kopf seufzend in den Nacken gegen die Wand fallen.  
Stille, nur Stille. Er sollte da drin sein und der Ärztin zuhören. Wieso hasste das Schicksal ihn so sehr?  
Thomas würde ihm gleich alles berichten. Natürlich würde er das. Er musste nur noch ein bisschen warten. Noch mehr warten, als ob er heute noch nicht genug gewartet hatte. Zuerst hatte er zu lange gewartet, nur zugeschaut, wie es Klaas immer schlechter ging. Aber auch dabei hatte er immer nur darauf gewartet, dass der Dunkelhaarige selbst sagen würde, dass es reicht. Und jetzt wartete er wieder. Bis er wieder zu ihm durfte. Es war so schwer, seine Brust zog sich zusammen.  
Die Augen fest zusammen gepresst, drückte er die Handballen gegen seine Schläfen, wollte die Welt um sich wieder aussperren. Eine Zeitmaschine wäre jetzt nett. Damit er dieses höllische Warten einfach überspringen könnte. Oder aber um zurück zu reisen und Klaas davon abzuhalten, wie ein Irrer seinen Körper zu überfordern und am Ende zusammen zu brechen.  
Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, nicht in diesem Zimmer zu sitzen. Verzweifelt wanderten seine Finger durch die blonden Haare und hinterließen weiteres Chaos. Naja, das Styling, in das ihre Maskenbildner vor jeder Aufnahme so viel Zeit investierten, war eh schon lange hinüber. Hier interessierte es doch eh keinen, wie er aussah.  
Der schrille Ton seines Handys schnitt durch das eintönige Geräusch seines Atems. Der Blonde verschluckte sich fast am seiner eigenen Spucke, als er hektisch nach seinem Mobiltelefon neben sich griff, einfach um den Ton abzuwürgen. Das war zu laut, als ob die Stille ihn davor bewahren konnte, schlechte Nachrichten zu bekommen. Dabei ging es doch jetzt eigentlich darum, überhaupt Nachrichten von Klaas zu bekommen. Beim dritten Ton hatten sich seine zitternden Finger endlich genug beruhigt, um das Handy hochzuheben, ohne es gleich wieder fallen zu lassen.   
Wenn er es so sah, hatten die anderen ihm eine Schonfrist gegeben und die letzten Stunden nur Thomas angeschrieben. Aber der hatte jetzt die wichtige Aufgabe, endlich alles über Klaas zu erfahren, also würde er jetzt den Handydienst übernehmen. Die Augen auf das Handy gerichtet stockte er plötzlich wieder. Sein Blick raste zu der Tür neben sich, doch der Zugang zu dem Raum, in dem er, wenn es nach ihm gehen würde, eigentlich gerade sein sollte, war immer noch geschlossen. Und da drin saß Thomas Schmitt. Warum also wurde ihm gerade ein Anruf von „Schmitti“ angezeigt?  
Die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen zog er den grünen Hörer nach oben und hielt sich das Handy ans Ohr. Sich räuspernd, um nachzufragen, was das denn hier sollte, wurde Joko aber schon von einer leisen Stimme unterbrochen. Seine Finger krallten sich um das Handy und Joko zog zischend die Luft ein.   
Schmitti, sein guter Freund Thomas Schmitt, war ein Genie.  
„… ungepolsterten Sturz aus ungefähr zwei Metern Höhe auf Rücken und Hinterkopf trat die Bewusstlosigkeit ein und blieb bis einschließlich der Einlieferung bestehen. Insgesamt war Herr Heufer-Umlauf knapp 40 Minuten bewusstlos, äußerte danach starke Schmerzen in Kopf, unterem Rücken und Hand. Er hat ein Schmerzmittel verabreicht bekommen und nach kurzem Austausch mit den behandelnden Ärzten und weiteren Untersuchungen, MRT, CT, Ultraschall, Blutuntersuchungen zur Sicherheit, wurde eine Narkose für die Operation eingeleitet. Dabei wurde einerseits das Handgelenk gerichtet und mit einer Platte stabilisiert, da neben dem Speichenbruch auch das Gelenk mit in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Danach wurde das Handgelenk eingegipst und bleibt mindestens für die kommenden 5 Wochen ruhig gestellt. Mit entsprechender Physio sind keine bleibenden Schäden zu erwarten. Der Sturz auf den Rücken hat einen Wirbelbruch mit verschobenen Bruchkanten nach sich gezogen, weshalb wir operativ richten und umliegende Neuralstrukturen entlasten mussten. Hier gilt es abzuwarten, wie gut Herr Heufer-Umlauf heilen wird, um zu bestimmen, wie wir die Therapie fortsetzen. Das entscheidet sich also erst in den nächsten Tagen. Was die Kopfschmerzen angeht, so gehen wir aufgrund des Aufpralls mit dem Hinterkopf von einem Schädel-Hirn-Trauma aus, aufgrund der Länge der Bewusstlosigkeit sprechen wir von Grad 2. Herr Heufer-Umlauf bleibt eh aufgrund der anderen Verletzungen im Krankenhaus unter Beobachtung, so wird auch die Entwicklung und Genesung diesbezüglich beobachtet. Wir können also jederzeit eingreifen, sollte etwas Unverhergesehenes auftreten.“  
Joko atmete schwer und kniff wieder die Augen zusammen. Okay, okay, es lief also alles so weit gut? Hatte er das richtig verstanden? Es sah alles danach aus, dass Klaas wieder ganz gesund wurde?  
„Was heißt das jetzt alles für seinen Zustand jetzt? Und die nächsten Tage?“, fragte Schmitti auch gerade nach. Joko müsste ihm später einen Kaffee ausgeben, dafür dass er sich so aus dem Fenster lehnte, damit Joko die ersehnten Informationen erhielt. Oder irgendwann in der Zukunft das Feierabendbier übernehmen. Er würde sich noch irgendwas überlegen.  
„Im Moment ist er noch im Aufwachraum des Operationstraktes, er müsste aber innerhalb der nächsten Stunde auf Station verlegt werden. Da keine schwerwiegenden Folgen zu erwarten sind, wird er wahrscheinlich einer Station der Chirurgie zugeteilt. Wir müssen aber erst die Reaktion nach dem Aufwachen abwarten, ob womöglich doch ein Aufenthalt auf der Intensivstation für die ersten Tage notwendig ist, ich will Ihnen da jetzt keine Hoffnung, aber auch keine Angst machen. So etwas ist nicht immer auszuschließen, besonders da wir bei Herrn Heufer-Umlauf relativ lange und an zwei Herden gleichzeitig operiert haben, während eine Kopfverletzung vorliegt. Das macht das Ganze immer etwas chaotischer und unvorhersehbarer. Ich werde gleich nach Herrn Heufer-Umlauf schauen und werde Ihnen dann Bescheid geben lassen, wenn Sie ihn besuchen können.“  
„Alles klar, ehm, wow, das waren viele Informationen.“  
Oh ja. Aber es waren gute Infos. Irgendwie. Also hoffentlich.   
Die eisige Hand, die sich um Jokos Herz und Lunge gelegt hatte, löste sich langsam und er konnte tief einatmen. Es würde irgendwie werden. Jetzt hieß es nochmal abwarten, wie es Klaas erging. Und in nur ganz wenigen Stunden könnte er endlich wieder zu ihm.   
Die andere Möglichkeit, dass sein Freund vielleicht auf die Intensivstation müsste, schob er erstmal aus seinem Kopf. Er klammerte sich an die positiven Aussagen, die endlich die rumorende Angst in seinem Kopf etwas zur Ruhe kommen ließen.  
„Ich weiß, haben Sie akut noch Fragen? Ansonsten würde ich los, Sie können später die Krankenpfleger fragen oder nach mir oder einem der anderen behandelnden Ärzte rufen lassen.“  
„Okay, vielen Dank.“  
Stühle rückten und es raschelte. Joko wollte die Hand schon sinken lassen und das Handy weglegen, damit die Ärztin nicht sofort sah, was die beiden gemacht hatten, doch da ergriff ebendiese nochmal das Wort.  
„Und noch etwas. Herr Winterscheidt darf erst morgen zu den normalen Besuchszeiten zu dem Patienten, nicht mehr heute Nacht nach der Verlegung. Und sollte es auf die ITS gehen, dann erstmal gar nicht. Machen Sie das Ihrem Freund bitte klar, ich mache da keine Ausnahmen. Die Patientenverfügung von Herrn Heufer-Umlauf ist da sehr klar.“  
Joko riss die Augen auf. Er hasste eine Person selten, vor allem weil sie ja so essentiell für Klaas‘ Behandlung gewesen war. Aber er hasste sie dafür, dass sie ihn so von Klaas fernhalten wollte. Als ob er dem Dunkelhaarigen mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit wieder Schaden zufügen würde. Was dachte sie sich eigentlich? Sie hatte doch keine Ahnung, wie nah die beiden sich standen, dass Joko verdammt nochmal das gleiche Recht darauf hatte, bei Klaas zu sein, wie Thomas. Nur dass das für ihn leider schriftlich festgehalten war und die Ärztin sich viel zu sehr darauf fokussierte, was in der verfickten Patientenverfügung stand, die schon lange nicht mehr aktuell war.   
Es brodelte in Joko und er schüttelte den Kopf, die Lippen aufeinander gepresst starrte er die Wand gegenüber an.  
„Woher haben Sie die eigentlich?“  
„Von seinem Hausarzt in seiner digitalen Akte hinterlegt. Wir haben seit einiger Zeit ein System, womit Ärzte und Krankenhäuser verbunden sind, um in solchen Situationen besser handeln zu können.“  
Toll, dass sie sowas hatten, war ihm doch gerade egal. Klaas war sein Freund, mehr als sein Freund, er wollte und verdammt nochmal musste zu ihm.  
Joko hörte Schmitti zustimmend murren. Auch der Brillenträger klang nicht erfreut über die Einstellung der Ärztin.   
Das Tuten an seinem Ohr riss ihn aus der Starre, die bei den letzten Worte wieder von Joko Besitz ergriffen hatte. Schnell ließ er die Hand sinken, lockerte den Griff um das Handy und schlang die Arme um seine angezogenen Knie.  
Die Tür neben ihm wurde aufgezogen und die Ärztin schritt zielstrebig hinaus. Mit einem Kopfnicken zu ihm runter verabschiedete sie sich und ging wieder den Gang entlang in die Richtung, aus der sie vorhin gekommen waren.  
„Hast du alles gehört?“  
„Ja“, hauchte Joko und endlich, bei dem Grinsen auf Thomas‘ Gesicht, setzte auch die Erleichterung bei ihm ein.  
Schmitti ließ sich neben ihn an der Wand hinunterrutschen und legte eine Hand auf sein Knie.   
„Siehst du, Klaas ist auch noch im Krankenhaus ein Kämpfer. Als ob er jetzt Stress macht und auf der ITS landet, wart‘ mal ab, wir werden schon bald neben seinem Bett stehen und dann kann er sich schön auf was gefasst machen. Sowas lasse ich bei zukünftigen Aufnahmen nicht mehr durchgehen. Wenn es einem nur minimal schlecht geht, ist es vorbei.“  
Wo er vorhin noch so ruhig und zurückhaltend gewesen war, sprudelten die Worte jetzt nur so auch ihm heraus und Joko lachte leise. Oh ja, er würde auch nicht nochmal zulassen, dass Klaas wegen einer Aufnahme im Krankenhaus landete. Die Anspannung fiel mit jedem Atemzug weiter von ihm ab und mit einem weiteren trockenen Lachen klopfte er mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Wand.  
„Handgelenksbruch, Schädel-Hirn-Trauma und Wirbelbruch. Das ist so scheiße und trotzdem bin ich so erleichtert, dass er wahrscheinlich nichts Bleibendes mitnimmt.“  
„Ich auch, Joko, ich auch.“  
„Ich will zu ihm.“  
Joko blickte zur Seite zu Thomas, dessen Lächeln verrutschte. Er sah ihn mit enttäuschtem Blick an.  
„Ich weiß. Morgen.“  
„Ich mag die Ärztin nicht.“  
„Naja, sie hat ja Recht.“  
„Es ist trotzdem scheiße“, schmollte Joko kurz und ließ seinen Kopf auf Thomas‘ Schulter sinken.  
„Hey, die paar Stunden halten wir noch aus.“  
„Du gehst zu ihm, sobald du darfst“, schärfte Joko seinem Freund ein. Das klang fast so, als ob der andere auch bis zum Morgen warten würde, nur weil Joko nicht durfte. „Du sagst ihm, dass ich hier draußen auf ihn warte und dass…“   
Joko stockte. Ja, dass er ihn lieb hatte? Was wollte er sagen? Was könnte er Thomas sagen, was er nicht lieber selber sagen würde?  
„Ja, ich sag ihm, dass du da bist, dass du die ganze Zeit für ihn da warst.“  
Der Blonde nickte nur stumm und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus.   
„Jakob hat mir geschrieben“, meinte er nach einem Moment der Stille.  
„Mir auch“, stellte Thomas mit einem Blick auf sein Handy fest. „Er will uns was zu Essen bringen. Und Decken.“  
„Klingt gut.“  
„Heißt, du willst wieder was essen?“  
„Jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass es Klaas wieder gut gehen wird, werde ich auch wieder was runter bekommen. Thomas, es tut mir leid, wie ich vorhin drauf war…“  
„Nein“, unterbrach ihn der Brillenträger sofort, „dafür entschuldigst du dich nicht. Ich will nicht wissen, wie ich drauf wäre, wenn es Jakob wäre. Ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht, du hast manchmal so ausgesehen, als ob du in deinem Kopf ertrinkst, dass du das Warten nicht aushältst und irgendwas dummes machst wie in den Notaufnahmebereich zu rennen oder so.“  
„So was traust du mir zu?“, fragte Joko gespielt eingeschnappt.  
„Ja, so was traue ich dir zu“, antwortete Schmitti lachend und Joko konnte nicht anders, als einzusteigen.  
„Ich mir auch.“

Jakob kam ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später mit vollgepackter Tasche.   
Inzwischen waren die beiden Männer zu einem kleinen Wartebereich rund um die Fahrstühle etwas weiter hinten im Krankenhaus gewandert und hatten sich dort ausgebreitet.  
Joko lag mit seiner zusammen geknüllten Jacke als Kissenersatz über drei Stühle gestreckt. Die harten Plastikschalen taten nichts für seinen Rücken, aber er würde sich nicht beschweren. Vielleicht würde er später nochmal den Boden ausprobieren, ob der nicht doch bequemer war, aber im Moment hatte er eine aushaltbare Position gefunden.   
Thomas hatte sich auf einen der Stühle gesetzt, die Lehne an Lehne auf der anderen Seite von Jokos umfunktionierten Sitzgelegenheit standen. Als Jakob um die Ecke kam, die Augen auf das Handy gerichtet, wo sicherlich die Nachricht mit der genauen Wegbeschreibung geöffnet war, die sie ihm geschickt hatten, damit er sie in dem großen Gebäude schnell finden konnte, blickte Thomas erleichtert auf und stieß einen tiefen Atemzug aus.  
Sie hatten hier eine gute Ecke erwischt.   
Mitten in der Nacht war es normalerweise still und alles schlief, Mensch, Tier, Natur.   
Krankenhäuser waren davon wohl ausgeschlossen. So wenig Leute auch den Flur in der Notaufnahme entlang gekommen waren, so viele Leute liefen dafür in den normalen Fluren hin und her. Ärzte, Pfleger, nachtaktive Patienten. Also hatten sie einen ruhigen Ort gesucht, wo sie warten konnten. Thomas hatte seine Nummer bei der Dame am Empfang hinterlegt, damit wer auch immer ihn erreichen konnte, sobald es Neuigkeiten zu Klaas geben würde. Nach etwas Herumschlendern die langen Flure entlang, waren sie irgendwann hier angelangt. Hier standen vier Bänke, die je aus drei miteinander Stühlen bestanden, jeweils zwei beieinander, umgeben von großen Pflanzen, die überall verteilt waren auf den öffentlichen Fluren, damit der unverkennbare Krankenhausstil einen nicht allzu sehr runterziehen konnte. An der Wand links und rechts von den beiden Fahrstühlen waren große Bilder aufgehängt, irgendwas abstraktes mit sehr viel pink und sehr viel grün, aber es brachte Farbe in die triste Umgebung. Als schön konnte Joko sie trotzdem nicht betiteln.  
„Hey“, murmelte Jakob leise und blieb vor Joko stehen, der müde den Kopf etwas anhob und träge blinzelte. Bis eben hatte er die Augen geschlossen gehalten. Nicht um zu schlafen, aber vielleicht um die aufkommenden Kopfschmerzen zu bekämpfen und irgendwie runterzufahren.   
Thomas drehte sich nun mit dem ganze Oberkörper um, damit er seinen Hals nicht so verrenken musste, und legte einen Arm auf die Lehne. Joko konnte es zwar im Augenwinkel nicht ganz genau sehen, während er sich ebenfalls unter leisem Stöhnen aufsetzte, aber er war sich sicher, dass Thomas‘ Gesicht von einem Lächeln gefärbt war, was nur Jakob hervor holen konnte. Dann war da Entspannung und Ruhe in dem Mann hinter ihm, wie er es selten sah.  
„Hey“, grüßte Joko zurück, „danke, dass du mir deinen Mann geliehen hast.“   
Jakob schüttelte mit zusammen gepressten Lippen den Kopf, das Grinsen konnte er damit aber nicht verstecken.  
„Gerne doch, ist ein guter Mann.“  
Damit ließ er sich neben dem Blonden nieder und streifte die Tasche ab, stellte sie zwischen seine Beine. Thomas kam um die Bank herum und setzte sich auf den letzten freien Stuhl neben Jakob. Eine Hand legte sich auf Jakobs Bein und kurz herrschte Stille zwischen den drei Männern.  
„Wie geht es Klaas?“  
„Scheiße, aber er wird wohl wieder.“  
„Wir müssen warten, bis er verlegt wird. Und Joko darf erst morgen früh zu ihm, weil er dooferweise nicht in der Patientenverfügung steht.“  
„Ernsthaft? Das tut mir leid für dich.“  
Joko nickte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, starrte auf das quadratische Muster an Platten, die unter der Decke hingen.  
„Wie geht es dir?“  
Seinen Kopf zur Seite fallen lassend blickte er in die angespannten Gesichter seiner beiden Freunde und Mitarbeiter.  
„Scheiße.“  
Jakobs ruhiger Blick ruhte auf ihm und Joko hatte das Gefühl, endlich nicht mehr alles zusammen halten zu müssen. Das hätte er auch bei Thomas nicht gemusst, aber da hatten sie so gespannt auf Neuigkeiten über Klaas gewartet, dass Zusammenbrechen irgendwie keine Option gewesen war. Und bis eben hatte die Erleichterung, dass alles gut werden würde, die Oberhand gehabt.  
Aber jetzt sahen ihn die beiden so besorgt und offen an, dass die Tränen so heftig und kraftvoll in seine Augen schossen, dass er sie nicht inne halten konnte. Seine Kehle zog sich zusammen und erstickt holte er stockend Luft, die Schultern bebend und die Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen gefangen.   
„Ich hätte ihn aufhalten müssen, ich hätte verhindern können, dass er hier liegt.“   
„Shh, nein.“  
„Er hätte doch was sagen können, ich wollte doch nicht, dass er sich so sehr weh tut, nur damit…“  
Seine Finger ballten sich zu Fäusten auf seinem Schoß und Jakob hockte sich vor ihm hin, umfasste sanft seine Handgelenke.   
„Hey, es ist nicht deine Schuld.“  
Tränen rannen über seine Wange und kitzelten am Kinn. Er schüttelte eine Hand des anderen ab und wischte grob die ersten Tränen weg, riss sich die Brille vom Kopf, um sie auf dem leeren Platz neben sich zu werfen. Die wurde eh nur dreckig und ob der Tränen war es nun wirklich egal, ob er sie auf hatte oder nicht.  
„Aber ist es, wir wollten reden und er wollte reden und Klaas ist ein Dickkopf. Er wollte reden und hat deswegen alles ausgehalten und die Schmerzen in sich reingefressen. Ich hätte es sehen müssen! Ich kenne diesen Mann. Wieso habe ich nicht abgebrochen?“, brabbelte er leise vor sich hin.   
Seine Augen schossen von Jakob zu Thomas, der hinter seinen Freund getreten war und seine Finger um dessen Schultern schloss, von da durch den Raum, bis sie bei den hässlichen Bildern hängen blieben. Die Unruhe auf dem Bild zeigte doch nur zu gut das Chaos in ihm drin. Wie zugeschnürt fühlte sich seine Brust an, als ob seine Haut zu klein für seinen Körper war und die freie Hand legte sich über sein Herz. Er spürte seinen eigenen Herzschlag und eigentlich sollte sowas doch beruhigend sein, oder?  
„Alles ist gut, es wird alles wieder in Ordnung“, sprach Thomas auf ihn ein.  
„Atme ganz ruhig, okay? Hörst du mich?“  
„Ich dachte, ich verliere ihn. Ich kann ihn doch nicht verlieren. Ich… Das… Wie er da lag. Dass…“   
Das Bild, wie Klaas, umringt von so vielen Leuten, mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Studioboden lag, die Bodenbeleuchtung einen gruseligen Schatten über seine verzerrten und doch entspannten Gesichtszüge warf, schob sich wieder vor seine Augen. Er meinte wieder die Hände seiner Kollegen zu spüren, wie sie ihn zurückhielten, wie er zu Boden gedrückt wurde. Immer fester, sein Atem stockte unter der Kraft, die auf ihn drückte, ihn weiter in den Stuhl drückte, ihn nicht losließ.  
„Joko, bitte, beruhige dich, sonst hyperventilierst du gleich.“  
„Es sollte doch nicht so ausarten, wir waren doch immer vorsichtig, seit… seit… Das Duell war zu viel, deswegen haben wir doch das hier gemacht. Weil hier nichts passieren kann. Bei allen Duellreisen ist es gut gegangen, warum… wieso heute?“  
„Joko! Halt die Klappe!“, schrie Thomas ihn quasi an und mit einem Ruck huschte Jokos Blick zurück, sah in die aufgerissenen Augen des Redakteurs. Sein Mund öffnete sich, ein leises Quietschen entkam ihm, als ob er was sagen wollte, doch keine Luft da war, um auch nur ein Wort aus seiner Kehle zu entlassen.  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld.“ Eben noch laut, strahlte Schmittis Stimme nun Festigkeit und Stärke aus, die Joko gerade verlor. Er brauchte einen Anker, das war Thomas‘ Stimme. „Es hätte immer irgendwas passieren können. Aber Klaas ist in guten Händen hier. Die Ärztin meinte, er wird mit guter Chance wieder kerngesund. Dir hier solche Vorwürfe zu machen oder das Universum zu hinterfragen, bringt niemanden auch nur irgendwas. Du powerst dich nur aus, wo du doch eher an Klaas denken solltest und für ihn sein wolltest.“ Mit einer Hand wedelte er in Richtung der Bettenhäuser.   
„Also halt die Klappe, trink den Tee und schau dir eine Serie auf dem Handy an. Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich noch einen Selbstvorwurf von dir wegen dieser ganzen Situation höre, hagelt es nur so an schlechten Drehbücher, die du komplett alleine umsetzen musst. Haben wir uns verstanden?“, beendete er seine Rede mit einem leichten Grinsen und Kopfnicken zur Seite.  
Joko konnte nur zustimmend nicken, ihm fehlten die Worte, um darauf zu antworten.   
Also wurden ihm im nächsten Moment von Jakob ein Thermobecher und eine Decke in die Hand gedrückt und Thomas schob ihn mit etwas Kraftaufwand wieder in die liegende Position. Dann reichte er ihm noch ein Taschentuch und hockte sich nochmal vor dem Stuhl, auf dem Jokos Kopf lag, hin.  
„Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Aber das meinte ich vorhin. Wenn es um Klaas geht, verlierst du manchmal den Kopf.“  
Joko grinste schief und zuckte umständlich mit einer Schulter.  
„Kann ich nichts gegen machen, ich mag den Kerl eben.“  
„Ach, das ist ja was ganz neues für mich“, antwortete er keck zurück und grinste über Joko hinweg zu Jakob.  
„Das solltest du ihm morgen vielleicht mal sagen, damit ihr nicht nochmal in so eine Situation geratet, wo sich einer überarbeitet, nur weil ihr ja ‚reden wolltet‘“, ergänzte dieser leise.  
Der Blonde stieß gegen Thomas‘ Schulter.  
„Sag deinem Freund, er soll die Klappe halten.“  
„Hey, pass auf, sonst nehme ich ihn dir heute Abend doch noch weg.“  
„Bitte nicht“, flüsterte Joko mit eingezogenem Kopf. Der Gedanke, hier alleine warten zu müssen, half ihm nicht, nicht wieder in den Strudel dieser negativen Gedanken zu geraten.  
„Das war nicht ernst gemeint“, beruhigte Jakob ihn und strich sanft über seinen Arm, während er auf der anderen Bank kniete.  
„Geh mal lieber zu deinem Freund, der scheint ein Kuschelbedürfnis zu haben“, richtete Joko das Wort wieder an Thomas, der ihm zu zwinkerte und dann aufstand.  
„Geht es wieder?“, fragte er nochmal, bevor er wirklich wegtrat.  
Auf das bestätigende Nicken Jokos hin schritt er aus dessen Blickfeld und so konnte Joko wieder auf die großen Blumenkübel mit den Pflanzen starren. Dahinter war die große Fensterfront erkennbar, die wiederum den Blick auf den dunklen Park rund um das Krankenhaus freigab.  
Eine Hand schob sich von oben vor seine Augen und hielt ihm sein Handy hin, das er mit einem Grunzen annahm.  
„Das meinte ich ernst, schau dir irgendeine Serie oder nen Film an und lenk dich ab.“  
Joko drückte auf den Sperrbutton und sein Display sprang an. Ihm strahlte ein Bild von sich und Klaas entgegen. Er stand hinter dem Jüngeren, die Arme um seine Brust geschlungen, beide den Mund lachend aufgerissen. Jokos Finger schwebte über Klaas‘ Gesicht.   
„Bald sag ich dir, was das zwischen uns ist und wir reden“, hauchte er so leise, dass die beiden Männer ihn sicher nicht hören konnten. Sie waren zwar seine Freunde und Retter in dieser Situation, aber alles mussten sie auch nicht mitbekommen. „Es tut mir leid, aber ab jetzt wird alles besser.“


	13. Kapitel 13: Handyklingeln

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo!  
> Hier wie angekündigt nach nur einer Woche das neue Kapitel :D Vielen lieben Dank für eure ganzen Reviews! Macht weiter so, da macht das Schreiben wieder mehr Spaß, wenn ich weiß, dass es euch auch erreicht.  
> Jetzt kommen ein paar Kapitel, die so einen Übergang darstellen. Es passiert plotmäßig nicht viel, aber wir schauen weiter mal in Jokos Kopf rein und sehen alles aus seiner Perspektive, was er so denkt und fühlt.  
> Verratet mir bitte in den Reviews oder kurz über diesen Link, was ihr euch für die letzten paar Kapitel (es kommen noch ein paar, aber wir sind halt trotzdem schon in der zweiten Hälfte der Geschichte) wünscht. Ich habe sowohl für Fluff und easy going einen Plot im Kopf, aber auch, wenn ihr nochmal ein bisschen Drama und Anspannung haben wollt. So it's your choice! https://twitter.com/OneHomeRaven/status/1327546718695657472?s=20  
> Jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen! Liebe Grüße, Isabell

Mit dem so vertrauten Muster, das seine Finger ohne hinzuschauen tippen konnten, gab er seinen Sperrcode ein und sah gleich darauf die Benachrichtigungszeile. Da war das Whatsapp-Symbol und ohne das Menü runterzuziehen, öffnete er die App direkt vom Homescreen aus. Er erwartete nur Jakobs Nachricht, die er vorhin ignoriert hatte, aber ein anderer Chat ließ seine Augenbrauen nach oben wandern.  
Zwei neue Nachrichten von Klaas.  
Die angezeigte Uhrzeit sagte ihm, dass sein Freund ihm die Nachrichten direkt vor dem Beginn der Aufnahme am Nachmittag geschickt haben musste. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam Joko, als er die andere Hand vor seine Augen legte und schwer gegen den Kloß im Hals schlucken musste.  
Wollte er die Nachrichten überhaupt lesen? Mehr als das ‚Wenn du das hier liest, dann…‘, was ihm schon als Vorschau angezeigt wurde? Selbst wenn er auf die Nachrichten antworten würde, würde Klaas sie nicht bekommen.  
Denn der Dunkelhaarige war hier irgendwo im Krankenhaus und nicht in seinem Bett in seinem Hotel oder auch nicht in irgendeiner Bar oder doch noch im Studio, wie es doch eigentlich sein sollte nach einer Aufnahme. Er könnte nicht auf Jokos Antwort reagieren, wozu sollte er dann überhaupt die Nachrichten lesen?  
Durch zusammen gekniffene und nur noch einen Spalt breit geöffnete Augen schaute er auf den nur verschwommenen erkennbaren Bildschirm. Er sollte auf Thomas hören und sich irgendwas anschauen, nicht alle Gedanken bei Klaas hängen lassen, dem er ja in diesem Moment doch nicht helfen konnte. Auch wenn dieser Gedanke wieder etwas tief in ihm erschütterte. Mit jeder Sekunde, die er hier gefesselt saß und nichts tun konnte, machte ihm nur zu deutlich, wie wichtig Klaas ihm war, wie unvorbereitet er für eine Situation war, in der er dem Kleineren nicht einfach einen Arm um die Schulter legen konnte und mit einem Witz die ganze Situation aufgelockert werden könnte.  
Er wusste ehrlich nicht mehr, wie er ohne Klaas leben sollte. Oder aber wie er mit den unendlichen Sorgen um den anderen umgehen sollte. Als ob sich seine ganze Welt nicht um die Sonne, sondern um Klaas drehte.  
Aber das war doch schon jahrelang so. Es sollte keine neue Erkenntnis sein, wie tief Klaas in ihm und in seinem Leben, in seinem Herzen, verankert war. Und doch raubte es ihm den Verstand, dass nun so deutlich vor seiner Nase zu sehen. Wie verloren er war, wenn Klaas nicht da war. Wie träge alles war, wenn er nicht zu Klaas gehen konnte und mit einem Lachen die Welt wieder ein bisschen farbenfroher war. Er brauchte Klaas und Klaas brauchte ihn.  
Klaas brauchte ihn.  
Genau.  
Dieser Gedanke hallte in Jokos Kopf wieder, sprang hin und her, als ob es ihm jemand ins Ohr geschrien hätte oder er Kopfhörer auf hätte, auf denen dieser Satz in Dauerschleife lief.  
Genau das war es doch, warum er hier war. Warum er trotz allem, trotz all der Ungewissheit und dem verlorenen Gefühl in seiner Brust, hier saß und wartete und weiter durchatmete. Weil Klaas ihn brauchte. Und er ihn. Bald dürfte er auch zu ihm.  
Bis dahin würde er überstehen.  
Sein Finger klickte auf ihren gemeinsamen Chat, ohne dass er einen weiteren Gedanken dazu verschwenden konnte. Wenn er schon nicht zu Klaas konnte und der auch nicht seine Antwort erhalten könnte, so könnte er doch wenigstens nachschauen, was Klaas ihm vorhin mitteilen wollte, als noch alles gut war. Weil sie irgendwann in hoffentlich näherer Zukunft wieder dahin zurückkehren würden. Sie würden das überstehen und wahrscheinlich durch diesen ganzen Schmerz und all die Sorgen nur weiter zusammen schweißen.  
‚Haha, ich sehe dich, aber du siehst mich nicht.‘  
‚Wenn du das liest, dann haben wir gerade 15 Minuten Sendezeit gewonnen und ich weiß genau, was wir da machen.‘  
Wieder ohne Smileys. Klaas schickte nie Smileys.  
Deswegen war er also in den letzten Sekunden, bevor sie ins Studio getreten waren, so aufgedreht gewesen. Er hatte gesehen, wie die blauen Augen belustigt aufblitzten. Er hatte gedacht, das war die Vorfreude auf die nächste Runde an verrückten Spielen, aber scheinbar hatte der Dunkelhaarige sich auch über seinen noch nicht entdeckten Witz gefreut. Sich vor Joko zu verstecken, als ob vor einer Aufnahme nicht genug Stress im Raum herumflog. Nur um einen Witz zu reißen. Typisch Klaas.  
Am Nachmittag hatte Joko noch genervt die Augen verdreht, weil Klaas nicht so pünktlich wie sonst bereitstand. Scheinbar diesem Gag geschuldet. Jetzt war da ein trauriges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
Bei der zweiten Nachricht spürte er einen Stich im Herzen.  
Da konnte er nicht drüber lächeln, so wie es von Klaas beabsichtigt gewesen war. Er konnte auch keinen Trost daraus ziehen, dass der Jüngere scheinbar mit so viel Elan in die Show gegangen war, obwohl er schon den ganzen Tag etwas unterm Radar geschwebt hatte.  
Es tat einfach nur weh zu sehen, was Klaas sich erhofft hatte und wo sie jetzt stattdessen gelandet waren.

Er konnte gar nicht mehr lange über die Nachrichten und das Verhalten seines Freundes kurz vor und während der Aufnahmen grübeln, weil Thomas‘ Handy das leise Gespräch zwischen den beiden Männern hinter ihm unterbrach und ihn mit einem Ruck in eine sitzende Position zog, die Augen fest auf den älteren Brillenträger gerichtet.  
„Schmitt“, nahm der fast schon atemlos das Gespräch an. „Ja. Ja, auf jeden Fall. Wo…? Okay, ich mache mich auf den Weg, vielen Dank!“  
Thomas sprang von der Bank auf und drückte Jakobs Hand nochmal, die bis eben mit seiner verschränkt gewesen war. Joko griff nach seiner Brille und schob das Gestell den Nasenrücken hoch.  
„Er ist wach, es gab keine Komplikationen im Aufwachraum, deswegen wurde er auf die normale Station verlegt. Ich darf jetzt noch kurz zu ihm.“  
Jokos Mundwinkel zucken nach oben, seine Brust wurde wieder etwas leichter mit der Neuigkeit, dass auch im Nachgang der OP alles gut abgelaufen war.  
„Geh schon, ich bleibe hier bei Joko.“  
Damit scheuchte Jakob den anderen los und begab sich langsam auf Jokos Seite, um sich neben ihm seufzend auf den freien Platz nieder zu lassen. Gemeinsam sahen sie Thomas hinterher, wie er den Gang entlang joggte und hinter einer Ecke verschwand. Das Handy hielt er fest in der Hand, seine Jacke und alles andere hatte Thomas bei den beiden Zurückgebliebenen liegen gelassen.  
„Was hast du angeschaut?“, fragte Jakob nach ein paar Sekunden. Wieso hörte er sich so anklagend an?  
„Mh?“  
„Du hast die ganze Zeit auf dein Handy gestarrt, aber definitiv nichts geschaut.“ Mit einem Finger zeigte Jakob auf sein inzwischen schon automatisch gesperrtes Handy. „Also, was hast du tatsächlich gemacht?“  
„Klaas hat mir geschrieben.“  
Damit war Jakob für eine Sekunde baff und sah ihn mit offen stehendem Mund von der Seite an. Der Anblick trieb ein kurzes Schmunzeln auf Jokos Gesicht, der stumm die Schultern zuckte und nicht weiter erklärte, wie Jakob diesen Satz verstehen sollte.  
„Was?“, fragte der dementsprechend ungläubig und verwirrt, eine Hand auf Jokos Schulter legend, um den Oberkörper des Größeren etwas in seine Richtung zu drehen.  
„Naja, also… vor der Aufnahme halt. Meinte, dass wenn ich seine Nachricht lese, wir gewonnen hätten. Der Mann trifft manchmal wirklich die größten Fettnäpfchen überhaupt.“  
Jokos Stimme wurde immer leiser zum Ende hin und sah hinunter auf seine Finger, die die Kanten des Handys umspielten. Sein Gesicht war wieder in sich eingefallen und Jakob sah, wie schwer Joko mit sich kämpfte, hier aufrecht zu sitzen und nicht Thomas hinterher zu rennen.  
Der hatte Jakob erzählt, dass die Ärztin partout nicht zu lassen wollte, dass Joko ebenfalls Kontaktrechte erhielt, obwohl sie die beiden Moderatoren erkannt hatte und um deren Beziehung wusste. Zumindest um den freundschaftlichen Teil, der auch im Fernsehen gezeigt wurde. Dieser andere, neue Teil war ja nicht mal zwischen den beiden geklärt, deswegen konnte er auch nicht die Karte „Fester Freund – Partner – lass mich verdammt nochmal zu ihm“ ziehen, was Joko gerade sehr bereute. Und sicher etwas dagegen tun würde, sobald Klaas wieder auf dem Damm war und sie endlich ihr Gespräch haben könnten, um das die beiden schon seit Wochen herumeierten.

„Zu seiner Verteidigung, heute Mittag hat niemand gedacht, dass wir eine Übernachtungsparty im Krankenhaus feiern würden“, griff Jakob ihr Gespräch wieder auf und Jokos Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.  
„Feiern würde ich das hier nun wirklich nicht bezeichnen. Deine Definition von Party ist sehr merkwürdig.“  
„Dann eben Übernachtungsakt.“  
„Das… kling falsch“, lachte Joko stockend auf und schüttelte den Kopf, warf einen Blick aus den Augenwinkel zu seinem Kollegen, „also ich weiß schon, dass ihr beiden… Aber bitte nicht, während ich daneben sitze.“  
„Du bist ein Idiot. Okay, Übernachtungs…“, Jakob fuhr mit den Händen durch die Luft, als ob dort die Worte schwebten und er nur die richtigen raus suchen und greifen musste. „Übernachtungsmeeting? Weil wir hier genauso müde und planlos sitzen wie in 70% unserer anderen Meetings?“  
„Okay, das klingt gut.“  
„Dann lass uns mal auf unser Übernachtungsmeeting anstoßen und irgendein anderes Thema finden, damit diese Falten auf deiner Stirn mal verschwinden. Ernsthaft, hast du noch keine Kopfschmerzen vom ganzen Stirnrunzeln?“  
Der Aufforderung folgend griff Joko nach dem Thermobecher, der seinen Platz ebenfalls unter dem Sitz gefunden hatte, als er ihm vorhin gereicht wurde, und stieß metallen-klirrend mit dem in Jakobs Hand an.  
„Auf Klaas.“  
„Auf dass er schnell gesund wird“, ergänzte Joko und beide tranken einen Schluck.  
Vielleicht wäre Kaffee gerade besser als der grüne Tee in der Kanne. Irgendwie müsste er ja durch die Nacht kommen und ein bisschen mehr Energie für den Morgen zusammen kratzen. Obwohl er ja eigentlich aus den Fehlern des heutigen Tages lernen und sich nicht so pushen sollte, wo er zu übermüdet war.  
Aber er wusste, dass er hier eh nicht schlafen könnte, also wäre Kaffee wohl wirklich sein einziger Retter, um seine Augen vernünftig offen zu halten. Und jetzt stand ja eh erstmal nichts an, für das er so richtig fit sein müsste. Nicht, solange es Klaas nicht gut ging.  
„Sobald Thomas wieder da ist, besorge ich uns noch Kaffee,“, sagte Jakob in dem Moment, als ob er Jokos Gedanken lesen konnte. „Der darf ja bestimmt eh nicht lange bei Klaas bleiben. Es ist kurz nach Mitternacht.“  
Joko nickte nur zustimmend. Kurz war aber immer noch besser als gar nicht. Auch wenn Thomas ein super Freund war und er sich den Abend gar nicht ohne ihn an seiner Seite vorstellen wollte, so war er jetzt eifersüchtig auf Schmitti, dass er das haben durfte, was er sich so sehr wünschte.

Ein drittes Mal in dieser Nacht riss ihn ein Handyklingeln aus den Gedanken, in denen er immer wieder versank. Und wie schon beim ersten Mal war er überrascht über die anrufende Person.  
„Schmitt?“, fragte er ungläubig ins Telefon.  
„Komm hoch, Klaas ist wach und hat den Pfleger so lange voll geredet, bis der seine Zustimmung gegeben hat. Du darfst kommen!“  
„Wo?“, schoss Joko aus seinem Stuhl hoch. Zischend stellte er den Becher auf die verlassene Sitzfläche und schüttelte die Hand aus, auf die ein bisschen des heißen Getränks aus dem Becher heraus geschwappt war.  
„Station F, Raum 2034, 2. Stock im Westflügel.“  
„Sag Klaas, ich bin gleich da.“  
Die Hand sinken lassend drehte er sich zu Jakob um, der ihm abwartend und schon mit dem Anflug eines Grinsen entgegenblickte.  
„Er ist wach und ich darf zu ihm!“  
„Worauf wartest du dann noch?“  
Ohne eine Antwort drehte Joko sich um und rannte den Flur in die Richtung, in die Thomas sie eben verlassen hatte. Hinter der Ecke warf er schnell einen Blick auf die Hinweisschilder, die mittig im Eingangsfoyer unter der Decke hingen. Der Westflügel mit den Stationen E bis H war von seinem Standpunkt aus geradeaus. Ohne auf die verdutzten Blicke der beiden, sich leise unterhaltenden Damen in Morgenmänteln zu achten, sprintete er in die Richtung los, in der Klaas auf ihn wartete.  
Sogar wenn er verletzt und noch halb grogi von der Narkose in einem Krankenhausbett lag, setzte der Sturkopf seinen Willen durch und kämpfte dafür, dass sie für einander da sein konnten. Er konnte echt nicht fassen, was für ein Glück er hatte, Klaas in seinem Leben zu haben. Auch wenn die letzten Stunden voller Schmerz und Unruhe gewesen waren, er konnte jetzt zu ihm und ihm ins Gesicht schauen. Sie wären endlich wieder Joko und Klaas. Zusammen, so wie es sein sollte.

Eine Hand auf der Türklinke liegend schloss er die Augen.  
Einatmen.  
Ausatmen.  
Die Treppen hatten ihm den Atem geraubt, aber der Fahrstuhl hätte zu lange gebraucht.  
Einatmen.  
Ausatmen.  
Hinter dieser Tür lag Klaas und er würde gleich in sein Gesicht sehen können, die Arme um den Kleineren legen können und seine Nase in den braunen Fransen, die er Frisur nannte, vergraben.  
Ein Glück, dass es mitten in der Nacht war. Das breite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht war nur für Klaas bestimmt, das sollte kein anderer sehen.  
Dann unterbrach er die nächtliche Ruhe mit drei kurzen Klopfern seiner Knöchel gegen das weiß lackierte Holz.  
„Komm rein!“, rief Schmitti ihm zurück.  
Den Kopf nach vorne fallen lassend, seine Füße beobachtend, wie sie einen Schritt vor den anderen setzten, betrat Joko den Raum. Er hatte Stunden gewartet, endlich von Klaas zu hören, zu ihm zu kommen. In der Zeit hatte er sich die schlimmsten Sachen vorgestellt und war in seinen eigenen Vorwürfen ertrunken. Und jetzt traute er sich nicht den Kopf zu heben.  
Was, wenn Klaas ihn nur hier haben wollte, weil er seine schlechte Laune an ihm auslassen wollte? Das machten sie immer. Der andere war doch einer der wenigen Menschen, der es nicht persönlich nahm, der verstand, dass ihr Job viel verlangte, manchmal zu viel, so wie heute, und sie ein sicheres Ventil brauchten. Vielleicht war Joko jetzt Klaas‘ Ventil und er wollte ihn gar nicht wirklich sehen, wollte ihn gar nicht umarmen, so wie Joko es sich gerade sehnlichst wünschte.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich eine schicke Halskrause trage, aber so schlimm sehe ich nun wirklich nicht aus.“  
Klaas‘ Stimme war kratzig und belegt, klang müde und kraftlos, aber hatte gleichzeitig diesen leichten Ton, der in jeder Lebenslage Jokos Herz schweben ließ und in den er sich fallen lassen konnte. Der lockere Tonfall, der ihm so vertraut war, dass er definitiv nicht mehr ohne einen kecken Spruch von Klaas leben wollte.  
Jokos rechter Mundwinkel schoss nach oben, zusammen mit seinen Augen, dessen Blick sofort auf dem Krankenhausbett liegen blieben. Der Anblick raubte dem Blonden gleich zweimal den Atem.  
Einmal war nichts so, wie es sein sollte. Klaas war blass im Gesicht, seine ‚gesündere‘, nicht eingegipste Hand fuhr träge die Falten der weißen, starren Bettwäsche nach, seine linke Hand lag etwas erhoben auf einem Kissen. Um seinen Hals war eine beige Halskrause gelegt, seine Haare lagen platt und durchgeschwitzt auf seinem Kopf und Kabel verschwanden in dem Nachthemd, auf der anderen Seite mit Monitoren verbunden, die ein regelmäßiges Piepsen durch den Raum schickten und einen nur wieder klar werden ließen, dass der Jüngere so verdammtes Glück gehabt hatte, dass sein Kopf und sein ganzer Körper nicht noch stärker, nachhaltiger verletzt geworden war.  
Aber genauso raubten Klaas‘ Augen und sein Mund Joko den Atem. Der andere sah zwar aus wie der Tod persönlich – vielleicht etwas übertrieben, aber er hatte ihn bisher noch nie so kraftlos gesehen – und trotzdem strahlte das breite Lächeln inmitten von Klaas‘ Gesicht Wärme und Zuflucht aus. Seine Augen blitzten ihn an und riefen nach ihm.  
Joko antwortete.  
Mit vier Schritten war er an Klaas‘ Seite, beugte sich leicht über ihn und fuhr sanft, fast schon zitternd, über die Wangen.  
„Ich will dich umarmen.“  
Klaas‘ Mundwinkel zogen sich noch ein Stückchen weiter nach oben.  
„Aber ich will dir nicht weh tun.“  
„Sehr rücksichtsvoll von dir.“  
Mit der rechten Hand, ganz sanft zur Faust geballt, ohne wirklich Kraft darin zu haben, stupste Klaas gegen seine Schulter. Joko stütze sich mit seinem linken Arm neben seinem Kopf ab, doch seine rechte Hand fuhr weiter sanft über die Wange des Jüngeren. Nichts würde ihn gerade davon abhalten, dem anderen so nah wie möglich zu sein, jetzt wo er endlich wieder zu ihm durfte und Klaas hier wach, lächelnd und schon wieder rumblödelnd lag. Es ging ihm wirklich wieder besser! Das war so viel mehr, als Joko sich zu erhoffen gewagt hatte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, was er jetzt erwarten sollte.  
Seufzend setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und ließ seine Schultern mit einem Augenschließen entspannen und nach unten fallen.  
„So bin ich halt, immer besorgt um meinen Diavolo Piccolo.“  
Klaas verzog den Mund und wackelte zweifelnd mit den Augenbrauen, den Kopf minimal von einer Seite zur anderen drehend. Doch Joko war ihm so nah, dass er jede kleinste Bewegung sah, quasi jeden Atemzug des Braunhaarigen spürte. Es störte ihn nicht. Und Klaas ließ die Nähe zu. Sie beide brauchten es, damit sie sich versichern konnten, dass der andere da war.  
„Ich glaube, Diavolo Piccolo hat erstmal Urlaub, die nächste Stuntlizenz muss noch warten.“  
„Keine Sorge, El Giraffe ist an seiner Seite und hilft ihm wieder auf die Beine.“  
Mit einem Augenzwinkern war alles gesagt, was vorher gar nicht zur Debatte stand. Als ob es irgendeine Realität gab, in der Joko jetzt nicht an Klaas‘ Seite sein würde und ihn stützten würde. Sie hatten die letzten Jahre so viel miteinander erlebt und einander vertraut, dieses Band zwischen ihnen aufgebaut und immer weiter gestärkt. Das würde jetzt nicht zerreißen, es würde sie immer zusammen halten.  
„Ja?“  
Diese Nähe zwischen ihnen, dieses warme Gefühl, das sich bei dem gehauchten Wort, was eigentlich keine Frage, sondern eine Bestätigung von allem, was sie verband, war, in ihm ausbreitete. Das war es, worüber sie hatten reden wollen.  
„Natürlich, immer.“  
Worüber sie auch noch reden mussten, es in Worte fassen sollten und dann mit Zement in ihren Herzen festnageln würden.  
Aber alles zu seiner Zeit. Jetzt ging es um Klaas, dass er wieder gesund wurde.  
Joko ließ seinen Kopf leicht nach vorne fallen. So standen sie da, Klaas liegend, Joko über ihn gebeugt, Stirn an Stirn, keine Worte, keine Witze, keine Duelle mehr, nur der tiefe Atem beider Männer und das regelmäßige Piepsen im Hintergrund. Abwartend, wann die Welt wohl beschloss, dass sie ihren Moment hatten und nun wieder hochfahren, funktionieren, leben sollten, nicht in diesem Moment verweilen durften.

„Ich lasse euch mal alleine.“  
Thomas war wohl die Stimme des Universums, die jeden Moment enden ließ, auch wenn er noch so kostbar war.  
Joko richtete sich auf und nickte in die Richtung ihres Freundes, der sich an die Stirn tippte und sich von der Fensterbank abstieß, gegen die er sich bis eben gelehnt hatte. Kurz vor der Tür, drehte er sich nochmal um.  
„Joko, nicht mehr lange, ja? Klaas muss schlafen.“  
Der Größere nickte wieder nur stumm und wartete ab, bis sich die Tür leise hinter der heraustretenden Gestalt schloss, bevor er sich wieder seinem Freund zuwandte und den Stuhl, den Schmitti bestimmt vorhin schon in Richtung des Bettes geschoben hatte, noch näher an die Kante des aufgestockten Bettrahmens zog.  
„Wie geht es dir?“  
„Mein Schädel brummt, auch wenn ich vollgestopft mit Schmerzmitteln bin. Also falls ich irgendeinen Mist rede habe ich die perfekte Ausrede. High auf Anordnung des Arztes.“  
Ein Peace-Zeichen in die Luft streckend kicherte Klaas zwei Sekunden, bevor sein Arm schlapp wieder auf die Bettdecke fiel. Joko streckte seine Hand aus und fuhr vorsichtig über seine Stirn, strich die dort liegenden Haarsträhnen nach oben. Seine Finger folgten ihnen und bevor er sich darüber klar wurde, was er da tat, kraulte er schon behutsam Klaas‘ Kopf. Immer darauf achten, nicht zu drücken, nicht zu ziehen. Einfach nur Muster auf seine Kopfhaut zeichnend.  
„Das tut gut.“  
„Selten, dass man dich mal so ruhig sieht.“  
„Auf Anordnung des Arztes muss ich hier liegen.“  
„Ja, schon klar, alles nur auf Anordnung des Arztes. Wenn nicht, würdest du jetzt sicher gerne joggen gehen“, witzelte Joko zurück.  
Klaas schloss seufzend die Augen und sein ganzer Körper versank mit dem ausgestoßenen Atem ein Stück weiter in der Matratze. Endlich entspannte sich der Jüngere und ließ zu, dass es ihm schlecht ging, dass er nun Hilfe annehmen musste. Und natürlich war Joko an vorderste Linie dabei, diese Unterstützung zu geben und den anderen mit Zuneigung und lockernden Sprüchen zu überhäufen.  
„Klar, neuen Streckenrekord aufstellen“, ging er darauf ein.  
Ein Gähnen stahl ihm die nächsten Worte und Joko schnaufte belustigt.  
„Ja, so siehst du auch aus.“  
„Hey!“  
„Vorschlag, wir stellen einen neuen Rekord im schnell Einschlafen auf, wie klingt das?“  
Klaas murrte kurz, seine Finger der heileren Hand schlossen sich um seinen Unterarm, der immer noch zu seinem Kopf ausgestreckt war. Wow, die Haut sah schon viel besser aus als vor ein paar Stunden, aber sicher hatten die Ärzte sich auch um die Unterkühlung gekümmert.  
„Bleibst du?“  
„Was ist das denn für eine Frage?“  
„Naja, da wartet ein Hotelzimmer mit einem großen Bett auf dich. Sicher bequemer als ein Krankenhausstuhl.“  
Grinsend schüttelte Joko den Kopf und reckte Klaas, der ihn abwartend ansah, sein Kinn entgegen, als ob er ihn herausfordern wollte.  
„Nichts ist bequem in einem Hotel, wenn ich weiß, dass du hier bist. Halt die Klappe und schlaf jetzt.“  
Ein Auge schon wieder schließend blinzelte Klaas noch zu Joko hinauf und beide lächelte sanft, fast schon scheu.  
„Danke, ich weiß, dass ich selbst schuld bin, hier zu liegen. Also danke, dass du trotzdem bei mir bist.“  
Ganz klein war seine Stimme und Jokos Herz zog sich zusammen, pochte kurz stechend in seiner Brust. Eben hatte er sich noch selbst die Vorwürfe gemacht. Er würde sicher nicht zulassen, dass Klaas sich selbst fertig machen würde. Er hatte gerade an anderer Stelle zu kämpfen, da sollten es ihm seine eigenen Gedanken nicht noch schwerer machen.  
„Hey, du bist nicht schuld. Du bist halt ein Dickkopf. Ich hätte dich vor dir selbst warnen sollen.“  
„Hätte ich auf dich gehört?“  
„Vielleicht, wenn ich die richtigen Argumente angebracht hätte.“  
„Die da wären?“  
„Weiß ich doch auch nicht.“  
Die Schultern zuckend fuhr er weiter durch die Haare des anderen und starrte auf dessen Stirn, konnte gerade nicht in die traurigen Augen schauen. Sie beide wussten, dass der Abend nicht so geendet hatte, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatten. Aber sie waren zusammen, das war doch das wichtigste. Sie sollten heute nicht mehr über die Fehler des Tages nachdenken.  
„Das Argument für die Anstrengung war da triftiger.“  
„Du wolltest das alles echt durchziehen, nur damit wir reden können?“  
Klaas schwieg. Die blauen Augen wanderten über Jokos Gesicht und er hatte das Gefühl, als ob Klaas ihn scannen würde. Als ob er herausfinden wollte, was die richtige Antwort auf diese Frage war, obwohl beide die Antwort eh schon kannten.  
„Klaas, du weißt, dass ich auf dich gewartet hätte. Wenn du einfach gesagt hättest, dass es nicht mehr geht. Ich warte schon so lange auf dich, da wären ein paar Stunden nicht schlimm. Ich bin immer da.“  
Wieder sagte Klaas nichts, also sprach Joko weiter.  
Es gab Momente, da konnte Joko schweigen. Wie den Abend über, als er nichts anderes machen konnte als schweigen. Und dann gab es Momente, wo er sich alles von der Seele reden musste.  
„Also, die letzten Stunden waren schlimm. Aber jetzt wird es wieder, das verspreche ich dir. Sobald du geschlafen hast und nicht mehr auf Drogen bist, dann sage ich dir auch alles, was du hören willst.“  
Ein schwerer Blick flog zwischen ihnen hin und her. Beiden war klar, was sie sagen würden. Aber Joko hatte recht, das Hier und Jetzt war nicht der richtige Ort und nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Wie zur Bestätigung verzogen sich Klaas‘ Gesichtszüge nochmal zu einem herzhaften Gähnen und der Ältere zog zaghaft seine Finger aus den dunklen Strähnen zurück.  
„Gute Nacht, Klaas. Schlaf tut dir gut, ich warte genau hier auf dich.“  
„Danke.“  
Schweigen fiel über den Raum und Joko wusste nicht, ob es stimmte, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass auch das piepsende Gerät leiser wurde, als ob die Stille etwas Heiliges hatte, was nicht unterbrochen werden durfte, weil sie eine Blase um Joko und Klaas bildete, in der nur sie beide Platz hatten und ein Recht darauf hatten, beieinander zu existieren, beieinander zur Ruhe zu kommen.  
„Schlaf gut“, murmelte Klaas noch. Wenn Joko ehrlich war, glaubte er nur, dass das die Worte des Jüngeren gewesen waren, ganz sicher konnte er sich da nicht sein. Klaas war schon zu sehr in die Traumwelt abgedriftet, um noch klare Worte zu formulieren. Aber Joko war es recht. Denn mit jeder Sekunde entspannte sich Klaas mehr und mehr und seine Augen unter den geschlossenen Lidern wurden ruhiger.  
Sich im Stuhl zurücklehnend verschränkte er die Arme und ließ die Augen nochmal über Klaas‘ ganze Form wandern. Sie hatten so Glück gehabt, während all dieses Pech über ihnen ausgeschüttet worden war. Aber wie Joko es gesagt hatte, es würde schon gut werden. Sie brauchten nur Geduld. Und die hatten sie, sie hatten schon viel ausgehalten.  
Aushalten – Krankenhausedition konnte also ruhig kommen. Es gab nichts, was sie aufhalten würde.


End file.
